Broken Trust and Broken Spirits
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: Broken in spirit after Mustafar and devoid of faith in the Jedi, Padme and  her newborn twins are captured by pirates & sold into slavery and are bought by a cruel master. Meanwhile Vader discovers that his wife has survived and begins to search for her.
1. Chapter 1

Polis Massa:

Padme Amidala Awoke shortly after birthing her twins and opened her eyes noticing that the room was empty. She slipped into the hallway, to see her children in the care of two Med Droids. Without thinking she slipped down the Hallway. What she heard would forever change her life. She heard Obi-Wan share with Yoda how he had left Anakin to burn in molten lava. Further more she heard them begin to discuss the fate of her and her babies.

"Tell her that died they did on Mustafar we will at Anakin's hand. Senator Organa adopt the girl you will and Master Kenobi take the boy to Tattooine you will, Then hide her we will away from the Sith," stated Yoda. Padme held her hand up to her face in horror, She felt betrayed and shamed. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the back. Without thinking she turned and ran for her babies and grabbed them and ran for her ship without looking back. She started the ship and closed the ramp as she saw Obi-Wan running out towards her with Bail. Ignoring them she started the ship in the take off sequence and took the ship off Planet. She then ran for her children and wrapped her arms around them in tears. She set a random course having no Idea of what was about to happen because of her actions.

She slept with her children in tears after nursing them and having the Med droid on ship do the final check ups. Just as she had fed her children she felt her cruiser shake violently and ran to the Cockpit to see that her controls were fried. Helplessly she ran for the twins and held them tightly as the ship was boarded by a group of pirates. She trembled as the slimy men came into view, "P-Please Don't hurt me take my money but leave me and my babies I beg you." One of the pirates glanced at her, "We won't hurt you but you will fetch a good price in the Slave Market."

"Slave Market?" asked Padme in horror. The men nodded with smiles and moved forward and took chains and slapped them on her wrists.

Padme was horrified, here she was without Anakin or anyone and now she was about to become a slave with her precious babies. She cringed as she was led onto the ship and taken to the cargo hold, "As long as you cooperate you will live and so will your brats lady you may have been rich but now you're a slave. Get used to it." Padme nodded in tears and clutched her infants as she was led away. She realized her life had been changed eternally. Perhaps her and her children would never be free. Perhaps they would be separated like the Jedi had intended. She didn't know at all. She only knew how helpless she was. She cringed as she sat down in tears. She was helpless she realized she had been so broken by Anakin's attack upon her on Mustafar that she hadn't been able to fight these men. She had simply let them take her as a slave because she had lost her courage with Anakin. The only thing that was keeping her alive was the twins.

* * *

><p>Deep in Space: Two days later:<p>

Padme was led to a type of slave market along with her children on some astroid like station. She cringed as she was marched in like some type of merchandise and forced to wear chains. She was stripped of her clothes and forced to wear a metal slave bikini as One of the sellers approached her, "How old are your brats?"

"A couple days."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty seven."

"Is the father living or deceased?"

"I believe he was killed in the war." The slimy man nodded and left her as she sat down in tears.

She watched various buyers walk by her. Some examined her teeth like she was livestock and to her horror she realized it was what she was. Most men had no interest in buying her as a sex slave since she was already a mother. Several examined her more than she liked to determine how well she could be used. She continued to cry as more and more buyers examined her.

* * *

><p>Five Days Later:<p>

Padme sat in the slave market with the twins on the fifth day shivering from the lack of warmth from her slave outfit. She wished that the sellers would let her dress in something warmer and more modest. She sighed as she saw a middle aged man with two redheaded women approach the stand. One woman she guessed to be in her forties the other she guessed to be around eighteen or younger, "Dad I am positive that that woman is Senator Amidala."

"But she is dead Serra it was on the news."

"I know but none the less there she is Dad for sale. Think of it, the mighty Amidala, our slave."

"She has two babies."

"So? The girl can be my daughter's handmaiden if, I ever have a daughter and the boy can be my slave too and Senator Amidala can be ours. I want her Dad."

Padme cringed, here was some arrogant young girl that wanted bragging rights by owning her. She watched in disgust as the girl's father stared her over. It was almost as if he was mentally undressing her although she barely had anything on. She heard the father speak, "Very well Serra we will buy them."

"Thank you," replied Serra with a smile at Padme. Padme cringed as she watched the couple pay the Seller she then felt a slave collar get placed around her neck and cringed as it snapped closed. The seller than handed the chain to the young girl whom approached Padme and slapped her cheek, "Come now slave you're ours now."

Padme stood up with Luke and Leia in each arm mustering what dignity she had left as she followed her new owner off towards her new fate.

Padme cringed as she was led into a small Medical Center. "We are going to place a Transmitter on you and your children none of you will be harmed."

Padme cringed as she felt a needle in her arm then she knew no more.

* * *

><p>When she awoke she realized she was in a new enviorment. She felt pain in the back of her neck realizing that the transmitter was in her neck. She opened her eyes to see the young redheaded girl staring at her, "You're finally awake."<p>

Padme nodded, "Where are my babies?"

"Right over there," Padme moved forward noticing Luke and Leia laying on a couch that was similar to the one that she had woken up on. She noticed Serra approach, "As long as you obey us you can keep them Padme can you do that?"

Padme nodded, "Anything to be with them."

Serra nodded, "Very well Padme you're my slave and remember that."

Padme nodded, "Will I be forced to wear this bikini forever now?"

Serra shook her head, "Once we arrive at our new home we will get you a more suitable set of clothes."

"Where are we going?" asked Padme

Serra smiled, "It doesn't matter all that matters is that you obey me and work for me."

Padme nodded in silence before noticing her children stir. "Do they have transmitters too?"

Serra nodded, "Not to worry none of the drugs used on them will be life threatening and I made sure that all of the equipment was sterile I can't have my slaves infected now can I?"

Padme shook her head noticing the way that Serra looked down at the children before glancing at her, "I will buy them cribs when we arrive and make up a work schedule for you. Each day you will make my family breakfast, wash the dishes, Do my hair and anything else I need done in terms of the cosmetic world. You will make my bed, Do my laundry if it needs to be done and, answer calls and do whatever chores I or my father may need done."

Padme nodded, "So I am the property of your Parents?"

Serra nodded, "Or to be more realistic the property of me and my Father. My Mother hates slavery but she can't say anything unless she wants my father's wrath. She was forced to marry my Father and so I too will probably be placed into an arranged Marriage."

Padme shook her head, "Your just going to let him control you?"

Serra frowned, "What about you? Didn't your parents arrange your marriage? Wait a minute as I recall you're not married."

"Not publicly. I kept all of my personal life away from the media spotlight. Their father, my Husband was killed in the war."

"He was a soldier then?"

Padme nodded in silence. She didn't want this arrogant girl to know everything that there was to know about her children or who their Father was."

Padme frowned as she sat down and nursed her children. Serra turned and left the room in silence.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Padme felt the ship land and walked out of it to a waiting speeder noticing a blue sky and some bright sunlight. She entered the Speeder with her owner and headed for home with Luke and Leia in her arms.<p>

She arrived at a large house she guessed that Serra's family were fairly wealthy. Serra smiled, "I have the perimeters set up, you can't leave the city unless I deactivate it and, only I and my father know the codes."

Padme nodded as Serra led her into a large section of the house . "This is my sitting room my room is in the back and your room is over there."

Serra then led her towards a small room that contained a small bed and she noticed a set of cribs. "You will have to share with your children."

Padme nodded as Serra left her before returning. Serra returned with a burgundy skirt and matching top. "These are your new clothes."

Padme nodded as Serra removed the chain that was connected to her collar, "Go ahead and change."

Padme nodded as Serra spoke, "I have to admit Padme despite the fact that your a Senator your body doesn't tell me that based on the scars on your back."

Padme nodded, "I got those in a fight with a Nexu."

"A Nexu?" asked Serra.

Padme nodded, "I was in an execution arena when it happened.

Serra appeared shocked as she turned to leave Padme.

Serra smiled, "And now you can't fight you belong to me and you're my slave Padme Amidala. No more Freedom or Politics for you just slavery."

Padme sighed as she removed her bikini. She tossed it to the ground and slipped on the skirt. She sighed, The Skirt barely came down a few inches past her crotch and Serra had provided her with no undergarments. She frowned, It was obviously Part of Serra's amusement to make her nearly naked. She pulled on the shirt noticing that it was an inch above her waist and left little modesty. It was obvious that Serra wanted her to look like an under dressed slave girl. Padme frowned and buttoned up the shirt and let her hair braid fall down alongside her head. She may be a slave now but she would do her best to act like herself.

Serra entered the room a short time later and smiled, "You look good."

"Does it give you a sense of power over me to dress me like a prostitute?"

Serra in response moved forward and let loose a hard slap on Padme's cheek, "I could leave you in that bikini now that is much more revealing than what I gave you. I can do whatever I want you arw my slave now. Don't argue with me," warned Serra before turning and leaving the room in anger.

Padme rubbed her sore cheek in silence. How much of this treatment would she have to endure? And for how long?

She sighed as she saw Serra's mom standing in the doorway. She entered and spoke, "Are you really Senator Amidala?"

Padme nodded as the woman buried her face in her hands, "They have no idea of what they got themselves into. I am sure that you have powerful allies."

Padme nodded, "What is this that I hear about me being dead?"

"There was a funeral for you a few days ago on Naboo it was all over the Holonet what happened?"

Padme thought for a moment, Obi-Wan and Bail must have staged her death for her and likely by now were searching for her.

"My death was staged and things didn't go as planned I was kidnapped by Pirates and sold as a slave. Now here I am."

The woman nodded, "My name is Mara. The reason your dressed in that skirt is because of my Husband and make sure your never alone with him or he may try to get you into his bed."

"I won't let him," stated Padme.

Mara nodded, "I know you won't but when other girls have refused him he has made their lives hell."

"Than I will take the abuse."

Mara nodded, "I think he knows that. Now I have a little something for you," stated Mara as she pulled out a bag and reached into it revealing a Holo Camera. "Every Mother deserves to have something to record their children's lives with. Take it as a gift."

Padme looked at Mara in shock and gratitude, "Thank you so much this is the first kind thing someone has done for me since my enslavement."

Mara nodded, "I do little since I am just a housewife but I am as much of a slave as you are. On days when my husband or daughter work you to hard I will assist you in caring for these sweet babies and as they get older I will make sure that they have happy childhoods and make sure they don't get constant work loads."

Padme nodded, "Thank you Mara I am grateful to you."

Mara nodded with a smile, "Now if you need anything or someone to talk to just come to me. And if I ever see a window of opportunity I will help you to escape but only if you take my daughter with you."

"Your daughter with you?"

Mara nodded, "She hates her father and she doesn't appreciate me fully either. All of the abuse that you receive from her is her anger towards her father that she is taking out on you and she has very few friends."

"Because of the fact that she has her attitude?"

Mara nodded in silence as Padme spoke, "Then maybe what she needs is a real friend. I will take her abuse and tolerate it and in return treat her like I would my own Queen and give her whatever she asks accept her gloating and just show her how much better of a person I am."

Mara smiled, "I like that attitude Padme."

Padme nodded as Mara left her after giving her a brief hug, "Mara?"

"Yes Padme?"

"What planet are we on?"

Mara frowned, "Praesitlyn it is a pretty isolated world."

Padme nodded, "I know about it, my husband fought here."

Mara nodded, "My son was killed in the battle he fought in the defense force."

Padme nodded, "I am sorry."

Mara nodded, "And your husband?"

"He was killed a few weeks ago on Coruscant never even lived to see his children," said Padme knowing it was a lie but had to happen. No one could no that these were Anakin Skywalker's Children.

Mara nodded in silence before leaving, "Had my Son been here you wouldn't be a slave I wish it could have been my husband died and not my son because you wouldn't be like this."

"But who knows who would have bought me? I may have to put up with abuse but at least I still have my babies and I am not being raped or exploited."

Mara nodded before leaving.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning Padme awoke to a small alarm clock that Serra had given her. Wordlessly she took one baby each and nursed them before placing them back in their cribs to sleep. She headed down to the house kitchen and got busy. Within a half hour she had a plate of toast, Fruit sausage and eggs for Serra and two plates for Mara and her husband.<p>

She took the food on the trey and headed up to Serra's Bedroom with a cup of tea on the side noticing that Serra was awake. Serra took the plate with a smile and Padme then headed into Serra's room and made her bed before heading back to Serra, "Are you going anywhere today?"

Serra shook her head, "No not at all. None of my stupid classes or tutors that shove down my throat how I am supposed to be a submissive little housewife someday and how I am supposed to be this and that."

Padme nodded and went into Serra's Wardrobe and chose a dress for her along with a pair of matching shoes and hairpins. She headed out of the room to the sound of Luke and Leia crying and took them in her arms and began to nurse them, She wondered if Serra ever had thought of refusing to obey her father and rebel. Perhaps she could help Serra to make her own decisions and change to be apart from her father.

* * *

><p>A long time later, after nursing them she saw Mara standing in the doorway, "Would you like me to take them?"<p>

Padme nodded in gratitude as Mara spoke, "You're an excellent cook Padme."

Padme smiled before heading off to face Serra, Serra had showered and dried her hair and dressed in the time that she had been nursing the twins. "You are a good cook."

Padme smiled, "Thank you I was taught by my mother."

Serra nodded as Padme got to work with her hair. "You actually can do all of these basic skills?"

Padme nodded, "There were many times that I had to pose as one of my handmaidens because of assassination attempts and I assumed all of the tasks that that Handmaiden had."

Serra found herself in shock as Padme emotionlessly did her hair like she had done it a million times.

"How do you like this style?"

Serra looked at herself in the mirror with approval, "I like it."

Padme nodded as Serra spoke, "Have you eaten?"

Padme shook her head as Serra spoke, "I couldn't eat very much of my breakfast I don't eat that much take some of the leftovers."

Padme nodded and ate a small amount of food.

She noticed Serra head for the bedroom that she shared with the twins in anger, "Mom what are you doing here?"

Helping Padme with her children."

"They are our slaves."

"I don't care Serra I have nothing better to do but look pretty so I can help a widow with her children now mind your own business."

Serra stormed out of the room in anger and Padme ignored her as she headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in the kitchen she noticed a small dark haired boy of around ten in dirty clothes. "Hello whats your name?"<p>

The boy smiled, "I am Han, Han Solo."

Padme nodded, "I am Padme, are you a slave?"

Han hung his head in shame, "Yes."

Padme nodded, "So am I. I just was bought by Serra."

Han nodded, "I was sold a few months ago and they bought me. My boss was mad at me for losing a spice shipment so he sold me as payment now here I am. I work in the garage on Speeders and help keep things clean and do whatever Mara asks. She's pretty nice I think that she likes me. But her husband beats me and Serra isn't very nice either."

Padme nodded , "Are you hungry?"

Han nodded and Padme spoke, "Just take some of the leftovers."

Han nodded as Serra entered the kitchen, "One more thing you are responsible for cooking all of our meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Padme nodded, "I remember you telling me that. I can do it."

"Good because that scamp that my parents own can't cook and the slave that did cook just bought her freedom from us somehow so we need you to cook."

Padme nodded in silence, She could handle it she decided for now.

She sighed and left the room after leaving Han to do the dishes.

Padme then took a datapad that Serra had left for her and got to work immediately in cleaning the house.

A long time into her work in the house she saw Han come up to work alongside her, "So Han do you have parents?"

Han shook his head, "Never knew em I don't know their names or nothing. I think they just abandoned me."

Padme frowned, "I'm sorry."

Han nodded as Padme spoke, "Would you like to be friends with me?"

Han nodded with a smile, "I would like that and maybe someday we could escape together."

"Maybe Han but not without my babies."

"You have kids?"

Padme nodded, "One boy and a girl. Their names are Luke and Leia."

Han smiled, "We will make plans I'm a pilot after all."

"You're a pilot?"

"Yep all my life."

Oh how this boy reminded her of Ani, Padme thought as she worked. She hoped that together with Han and Mara that one day they would be able to escape. She would be patient and she would bind her time.

Padme learned that Mara's Husband's name was Cay and that his family had been good people at that he had been named for an Ancient Jedi Knight. She frowned the name was a name that the man was obviously unworthy of in her mind. She worked and scrubbed the floor before Cay walked in in anger, "Your supposed to have lunch ready and here you are working."

Padme cringed as Cay moved forward and slapped her before removing his belt and swinging it across her back. He was about to make another swing when Padme heard a, "Stop."

Padme turned to see Mara in the doorway, "She didn't know that it was time. I never told her to make Lunch Cay."

Cay in anger stormed towards his wife and slapped her across the cheek several times. "Go in and make my lunch I am hungry and make sure you have the slave doing her work."

"Perhaps if you just employed somebody you wouldn't have this problem."

Cay glared at her and slapped her third time before storming off.

Padme looked at Mara in shock, "Thank you Mara."

Mara smiled, "Just be careful I can't always cover for you."

Padme nodded as Mara left her.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge of his ship in anger, Padme wasn't dead, He had just visited her grave on Naboo and found nothing. Where was she where had he gone? He frowned under his mask. It wasn't like Padme would want to be with a freak like him. He had no face left no body really he was charred. The Emperor had insisted that his injuries were not repairable but he was doubting his Master since he had lied to him about Padme. He frowned, IF he didn't have these injuries maybe she would accept him again. He glanced at Captain Ozzel.

"Prepare my Shuttle Inform the Emperor that I am on a Jedi Hunt."

"Of course my Lord."

Vader then stormed off of the bridge and headed for his Shuttle. He would go to Kamino and see if they could heal his injuries.

* * *

><p>Kamino: One Day later:<p>

Vader arrived at Kamino and was greeted by none other than Taun We, "Welcome Lord Vader what can we do for you?"

"I wish to see if my injuries can be repaired with your advanced cloning. However I want my presence and everything to be kept confidential to all including the Emperor," warned Vader as he pointed his finger at the alien. Taun We nodded and led him back to the Meeting Room with Lama Su.

"Greetings Lord Vader I understand you wish to have your injuries healed." Vader nodded, "Yes I do."

"It would cost a good amount of money."

"I will pay," stated Vader. Lama Su nodded as he motioned Taun We to lead him to the Labs that were located within Kamino. Vader then saw one of the aliens approach him and motion for him to follow him into a pressurized room. Vader obeyed as the room sealed he instantly knew that it was pressurized and prepared to remove his mask. He removed all of his armor and laid down on a table as he was sedated.

The droids took various samples of his body and ran extensive tests on his breathing apparatus. After the procedure was over Vader awoke slowly and was slowly armored. Upon leaving the room he saw Taun We waiting, "I have good news."

"Lets hear it."

"Your injuries can be healed but it will take two years to grow the organs and limbs and one week to implant them and insure that they are grafted successfully." Vader nodded as Taun We continued, "It will cost Five Million Credits."

"Very well I will Pay now and will be back two years from now." Vader then left the room after paying Taun We with a smile. "Angel I will find you I hope you will accept me again. I know your alive you can't hide from me," he said as he headed for his Shuttle. Vader then set course for Exactor.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: WARNING: WARNING: WARNING:**

**WARNING: IF YOU SKIPPED CHAPTER ONE BELIEVING IT TO BE MY AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I HAD POSTED YESTERDAY GO BACK. I TOOK DOWN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND REPLACED IT WITH CHAPTER ONE OF MY REWRITE. I AM PLEASED WITH THE DIRECTION OF MY REWRITE AND AM HOPING THAT YOU WILL ENJOY IT MORE THAN THE POORLY WRITTEN AND PLOTTED ORIGINAL VERSION. ENJOY THNK YOU FOR THE INPUT.**

-FALLEN JEDI 79

* * *

><p>Praesitlyn: One week later:<p>

Padme had just made a large pot of tea and carried a trey of cups as she entered Serra's sitting room where several other teenage girls were sitting along with a few guys. "This is my slave. She is a former Senator, Don't tell anyone though."

"A former Senator?" asked one girl.

Serra nodded, "Senator Padme Amidala to be more precise."

"The one whom opposed the military creation act?"

Serra nodded with a smile, "The Very one."

"So tell me Padme how does it feel to know that your opposition failed? Look at the Galaxy now. It is fairly militant," stated Serra with a smirk

Padme was silent as she set out the cups of tea before speaking as she poured the tea, "It is a shame that the Galaxy enjoys violence and the blood of innocent lives. It is a shame for the youth such as yourselves that you have to live in it. One day you will see the Galaxy for what it is."

"Do you know Palpatine?" asked one of the teens.

"All to well and I hope I never face him again," said Padme as she poured out Serra's tea.

"It is unlikely since your a slave," said one the guys at the table as he reached forward and Swatted Padme's rear. Padme in response swiftly turned and slapped him across the face. "I won't have you touching me ever, Remember that."

Serra in response stood up, "In your room now."

Padme nodded as Serra followed her. Serra entered the room with her Belt and removed Padme's shirt. She whipped her bare back several times before leaving the room.

Padme put her shirt back on and headed off to continue with her tasks as Serra glared at her in anger. Padme frowned as Serra approached her, "Your a slave now you can't stand up to him like that."

Padme glared at her, "The only man that is allowed to touch me like that was my Husband and I will take as many beatings as necessary before I allow all of these teenage boy friends of yours with their raging hormones to think that they can touch me," stated Padme in anger.

Serra frowned as Padme left her realizing that Padme wasn't fully broken which how could she be? She after all was a very prominent Senator. She sighed as she left Padme and headed back to her friends .

Padme sighed as she heard the wailing of Luke and Leia and headed into her room knowing that they were hungry. She took them and gently placed them on her chest and allowed them to nurse. She sighed as she heard her door opened and looked up to see Mara standing in the doorway, "Are you alright?"

Padme shook her head. "One of the boys that is with Serra swatted me and I wasn't about to take it and ignore it I slapped him so I got a beating. But it was worth it."

Mara nodded, "Which one was it?"

"The real small skinny one."

Mara looked at Padme in anger, "He is here?"

Padme nodded as Mara spoke, "She didn't break your skin did she?"

Padme shook her head, "I've had my back clawed at by a Nexu I can handle this."

Mara frowned, "As long as it isn't Cay hitting you."

"Why do you let him treat you like that?"

"There is nothing I can do Padme I have been saving money for years with hopes of escaping but I still don't have enough to get off world and away from him with my daughter yet."

"Suppose I was to offer to be your ally in this scheme of yours."

Mara looked at Padme in shock, "You my ally?"

Padme nodded, "I have resources hidden that no one living knows about. All we would have to do is win Serra to our side and then we can do it."

Padme watched as Mara moved forward and hugged her. She looked down at the twins, "Can you please burp them for me while I fill up their tea cups?"

Mara nodded and took Luke while Padme took Leia and headed out into the living room to pour out fresh tea into each cup.

Padme then glanced at the clock, It was time to start dinner she looked down at Leia with a smile, "Come on baby we are going down to the kitchen."

Padme then headed for the kitchen noticing Han at the counter washing dishes. "Hey Padme how are you doing?"

"Hanging in there Han. And you?"

"Just finished the last of the dishes."

Padme nodded, "Can you please hold Leia for me while I cook?"

Han nodded and Padme headed for the Refrigerator and collected up several vegetables and began slicing them. She gathered up some meat and prepared it for cooking before placing it on the burners too cook

Padme cooked gently and then at the same time noticed a piece of burned meat. She was about to take it off of the burner when Cay walked in. "Your burning things and I am going to whip you for your stupidity."

Before Padme could respond Han jumped forward after setting Leia down, "No it was me. I was supposed to be watching the meat and it burned."

Cay in anger dragged Han out of the room as Padme watched in horror. She cleaned up the mess and replaced the meat as she heard Han's screams from the beating.

She sighed, Why was he protecting her? What had she done for him? She then thought of how much food she had provided him with in the last week. No doubt the boy was underfed now she realized that he was repaying her for feeding him and being his friend.

She sighed and continued to cook.

A hour later Padme served her owners with Han. She stood at the head of their table in perfect discipline disgusted at the amount of wine that Cay drank. She refilled his goblet at least five times she was guessing. She glanced at Han after the family had eaten and wordlessly the group collected the dishes. Padme looked at Han, "You watch my babies after what you did for me earlier I owe you and I will do them all."

Han looked at Padme in gratitude, "Thanks Padme."

Padme nodded as she saw the door open revealing Mara, "Can I do anything for you Mara?"

Mara nodded, "I want to see Han's back and clean it up."

Padme nodded in silence.

Padme finished cleaning the table before taking Luke and Leia and going to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Cay approached Padme as she loaded up the laundry machines with laundry, "Is there something that you need Cay?"<p>

Cay was silent for a moment before speaking, "I have an offer for you Padme."

Padme nodded as Cay spoke, "If you warm my bed for me and spend nights with me whenever I summon you I will pay you well and after a few years you will be able to buy yourself and your children and start a new life."

Padme abruptly shook her head, "I would rather die or live my life out as a slave. I will never sleep with a man that I am not married to or be with another man besides my late husband."

Cay in response moved forward and slapped Padme as hard as he could before kicking her in the ribcage. "You will regret your choices. I will hit you anytime I find a mistake."

"I've been attacked by a nexu before I can handle your abuse."

Cay moved forward only to be stopped by Mara.

In rage he slapped his wife and dragged her off. Padme got back to work and finished loading the laundry machine.

She rubbed her sore side ignoring the pain as she heard Cay leave and decided to see how her friend was. She entered the elaborate bedroom that Cay and Mara shared to see to her horror that Mara's eyes were blackened and that she had blood pouring out of her nose.

"Mara are you alright?"

Mara nodded, "He won't take no for an answer eventually he will try to force himself on you. Whenever he is around make sure that you are nearby me where you can call out. If I am present he will just beat me."

Padme looked at Mara in horror, "You shouldn't do all of this over me."

"I will and should. Don't try to stop me I can handle it for you."

Padme nodded and headed into the refresher and got a towel wet and headed back to Mara and began to clean her bloodied face.

Mara frowned, "If I have just enough money to get you out I will pay for you."

Padme shook her head, "I am not leaving without you. Don't even think about it."

Mara was silent as Padme left her.

Padme went through the day in horror, the monster was a wife beater. How long would it be that she would have to watch this happen. She was used to fighting against injustice not standing idly by while innocent people were hurt. But now she was a slave and she had to find a better way to do so. She was in shock at the nerve of Mara. Mara had distracted Cay so that she would be abused in Padme's place. The woman obviously had a great deal of compassion. She sighed as she worked before noticing Han approach her, "Hey I have the dishes done. I can take this over while you cook."

Padme nodded and headed for the kitchen noticing Mara sitting inside with Luke and Leia. She nursed each baby once and hugged Mara in gratitude.

Padme then got to work and prepared a large dinner since she had been told that Cay had business partners coming over.

Shortly after finishing the preparations Cay walked into the kitchen. "You can take dinner to my wife in her chambers and join her I don't want anyone to see that bruise on your face."

Padme nodded glancing at Han sympathetically knowing that he was going to be stuck serving Cay.

She entered Mara's room noticing Mara on the bed with Luke and Leia.

She smiled as she gave her friend a plate of food before speaking, "Mara why has it taken so long to be free?"

"It wouldn't have but it did for a reason."

"What reason?"

"There was another girl like you she was only thirteen when we bought her. She refused Cay and he was highly frustrated. I took her place countless times but at a Certain point I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop him so I deactivated her transmitter and gave her the money I had saved and let her get off world. After that Cay punished me in unspeakable ways and he denied me access to his safe where the transmitter controls are."

Padme looked at Mara in shock, "So you go through hell letting the monster rape you when you could have been gone a long time ago?"

"It doesn't matter Padme, I would rather have it happen to me than allow any other woman to experience what I have felt and experienced because of him and I will continue to take your place for beatings and for his sick lusts."

Padme cringed, "When we get out of here. I am going to repay you for helping me with my babies and with me. I promise you and he will never touch you again

Mara looked at Padme with a smile, She had no doubt in the girl's words. She knew that Padme meant it.

Padme then after eating with Mara nursed Luke and Leia before holding them. It was moments like this in her time since her enslavement that her life was good and happy for a moment. Her children were everything to her. She loved them as any mother would.

Mara smiled, "I will see you in the morning Padme."

Padme nodded as she left Mara's room with the twins. She realized how tired she and the twins were. No doubt Mara had noticed and wanted her to get some sleep. She headed for her room and as she approached saw Serra in the sitting room. "I want you to bring me a glass of water and some of the desert from downstairs."

Padme sighed and after placing the twins in their cribs followed her orders and presented Serra with her glass of water and her desert before heading into her room and removing her sandals before slipping into her bed and closing her eyes as fatigue overtook her. Slavery and motherhood were fairly exhausting when combined into one.


	3. Chapter 3

One year and three Months Later:

Twenty six Year old Cade Jade frowned as Serra Karis approached him. He had been on the run from the Empire along with whatever Jedi in the Galaxy had survived Order Sixty Six for over a year now and no one knew that he was a Jedi. He had posed as a gambler a racer and even a gangster. "What is it Serra?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house tonight for dinner?"

Cade ran a hand through his brown hair in thought. He knew he needed to keep up the appearance of being a gangster even if it meant being with some rich brat. For all he knew he could be the last Jedi left. Almost every month at least once he felt the death of another Jedi Friend. He looked at Serra and then spoke, "I can do that. Whats the occasion?"

"My daddy is off world on one of his business trips. So I can do whatever I want."

Cade nodded in silence and smiled at the girl as she left the cantina.

* * *

><p>Padme worked in Serra's room with Han setting up a small table and decorating it as Serra rushed into the room in anger, She felt a hard slap on her cheek something she was used to feeling after her one year of enslavement yet she hated it and still wasn't fully used to it. "Stop focusing on the brats and work," Serra screamed.<p>

"They are with your mother Serra calm down."

Serra glared at Padme as she spoke, "Serra is this your first date?"

Serra softened for a moment and nodded, "Yes he is. My dad wants me to marry some gross guy that is like old enough to be my dad but I met this guy a month ago. He just showed up and I really really like him."

Padme nodded, "Let me tell you something not as your slave but as a piece of friendly advice."

Serra nodded as Padme spoke, "Just be yourself Serra and don't try to be tough or better than you are and put your ego to the side if you want to impress him. Wealth and power will not win you a good man."

Serra looked at Padme in shock, "Did it work for you acting like that?"

Padme nodded in silence as she left Serra and headed for the kitchen to cook. She saw Mara enter the kitchen with each of the twins walking at her side as she worked, "They want to see their mommy."

Padme nodded and scooped up Leia first and gave her a kiss and then Luke. She smiled, "Thank you for watching them."

Mara nodded, "I enjoy it and having Luke around makes me think of my son."

Padme nodded, "I am so sorry for your loss."

Mara shook her head, "Had he not died and had it been my husband we wouldn't have found you in the slave market and although Serra and Cay treat you like trash at least you aren't being forced to sell yourself nor are you separated from them and one day we will be free together."

Padme nodded, "Serra actually listened to my advice in regards to this Cade guy. I hope it will help us in the long run."

Mara nodded, "Hopefully so I still won't trust her fully yet and I expect you not to tell her of our plans."

Padme nodded as she got back to cooking.

* * *

><p>Cade arrived at Serra's beautiful home noticing that he instantly sensed two strong Force presences. He wondered what the sources were and was determined to find out eventually. They were young and whoever they were would make Ideal apprentices. In fact the only presence that he had ever felt that glowed like this had been Anakin Skywalker.<p>

Padme served out two formal dishes for Serra and Cade before leaving the dinner table to prepare their dessert. An hour later she served desert and then a short time later cleared the table with Han's help after putting the twins to sleep. She noticed that Serra and Cade had gone into her bedroom and further more that their lights were shut off. She frowned and left he room in silence and headed for her small bedroom where the twins were sleeping and crawled into bed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The next morning Padme awoke and dressed before taking each one of the twins and changing their diaper. She then took them and played with them until she saw Cade leave Serra's bedroom.<p>

Cade glanced at Padme and her twins in shock, So her twins were the source of the Force presence, he thought in silence as he left the room. He frowned, Serra had been as rebellious as ever and was insisting that she loved him throughout the night. He wondered how much she did or if they had spent the night just because of her need to rebel against her father and his high class morals that he had instilled in the young egocentric girl.

Padme watched as Serra came out of the bedroom, "I need my sheets changed."

Padme nodded as Han entered the room, "Take them to Mara for me."

Han nodded with a smile as Padme headed into the bedroom and stripped off the sheets noticing a prominent blood stain. She glanced at Serra as she entered the room, "It was my first time," stated Serra.

Padme frowned, "If he truly loved you and you him then you two would wait until marriage."

Serra shook her head, "My dad wouldn't allow it."

"Who's to say that he has a say in the matter?" asked Padme.

"Come on Padme you were a Senator it would be like you going and marrying some Peasant."

Padme nodded deciding to risk angering Serra, "Let me tell you a story Serra about love."

"A story?" asked Serra.

Padme nodded, "I once knew a young Senator who was in love with a young Jedi Knight. They couldn't marry you know the rules on Jedi."

Serra nodded, "I know at school so many girls have talked in the past about how they would love to be with Anakin Skywalker and how much of a shame it is that he was a Jedi I am sure that you even agree."

Padme felt slight anger at the statement of girls desiring her beloved but pushed it aside and nodded, "Of course I would. I actually met Anakin Skywalker. I met him for the first time when he was only nine when he first became a Padawan and he was my bodyguard once."

Serra gasped, "Really? Were you able to flirt with him?"

Padme shook her head hating to lie, "He is, was very strictly bound to his duty he wouldn't have considered such a thing."

Serra nodded with a Frown.

"Now back to my story."

Serra nodded eagerly.

Padme ripped off the sheets as she spoke, "They wanted to be together and they faced death together in the beginning of the Clone Wars and survived and after that they secretly married. They faced public disgrace together had they been found out yet they loved one another and they wouldn't be denied their love."

Serra looked at Padme in shock, "What happened to them?"

"The Senator was killed by Palpatine and her Jedi Lover as well."

Serra frowned, 'How tragic."

"I know but they loved one another and I was one of the few that knew of their marriage and further more they waited until marriage and it was the first time for both."

Serra looked at Padme in shock wishing she could be like these two lovers.

Serra frowned in shame as she realized something, In the past year she had abused Padme, She had slapped her beaten her and mistreated her several times. She had beaten her twice and slapped her more times than she could count and in response Padme treated her like she would anyone that was royal and Padme showed no resentment.

"How can you talk to me this way Padme?"

"What do you mean Serra?"

"I mean I have abused you and slapped you. Yet you talk to me like your talking to my mother. My Father and I have both treated you like trash and Han has taken beatings for you that my father would have given to you and he has beaten you and I have beat you for striking a boy that touched you inappropriately and in return you treat me like a person."

Padme nodded, "I will tell you why because I don't see a monster when I look at you."

"What do you mean? I am a piece of trash I abuse you and take you away from your children with heavy workloads I am disgusting."

Padme shook her head, "I see a little girl that has been degraded and abused by her father. A girl that has been taught that she is a bargaining chip that is going to be given away so that her father can gain more money and who has been told she can never fall in love because she is only a possession. This little girl in return takes her anger out on me because of her insecurities and bitterness. That is what I see in you Serra and also you need a friend and I mean a real one none of those kids that come over here and sit in your sitting room are your real friends. One day you will see what I mean."

Serra looked at Padme as tears came to her eyes. Padme wordlessly carried the sheets out of the room leaving Serra in tears. Serra glanced back at Padme as she reentered the room, "Your husband, Who was he?"

Padme frowned, "If you knew you would hate me."

"Tell me please."

Padme breathed in deeply, "I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say that he was a great man."

Serra nodded in thought as she looked at Padme.

Serra looked at Padme with a frown, "I am going to stop beating you Padme, But listen."

"I am listening," said Padme.

"In the presence of my Father I am going to have to mistreat you and pretend that your just an object and all but it will all be fake. Can you go along with it?"

Padme nodded, "Easily only his mistreatment of me will be the real thing."

Serra nodded in shame.

* * *

><p>Cade frowned, Imperials had traced him to Praesitlyn. He had promised Serra that he would stick around but he had to break that promise not only for himself but to protect her. He felt an urge through the Force though to keep in touch with her. Wordlessly he got out his Comlink and broke the news to her before leaving Praesitlyn and a dead trail that would baffle and frustrate Palpatine's agents.<p>

* * *

><p>Serra sat on her bed in tears as Padme entered the room, "What is wrong Serra?"<p>

"I-Imperial's are on the planet looking for Cade. H-He had to leave I may never see him again."

Padme frowned and wrapped her arms around Serra, "Did he give you a Comlink Frequency?"

Serra nodded, "He said that if I ever needed his help to call him."

Padme nodded, "That means he wants things to go further with you Serra. I think he does love you."

"Really?" asked Serra.

Padme nodded and left Serra and headed for the kitchen where Mara was waiting with the twins, "Are you ready to go?"

Padme nodded with a smile, "Are we just going to that grassy meadow outside of the town?"

Mara nodded, "Do you have your camera?"

"Of course it is a young mother's best friend I have their first steps recorded on it."

Mara nodded, "And their first birthday I was so glad that I was able to get Cay drunk and in bed for that day."

"And how you sent Serra to the Holo theater with the free tickets."

"I know she would have betrayed us and I couldn't risk it."

Padme nodded and picked up Luke while Mara took Leia. Oh how much Luke looked like his father, she thought as she kissed his forehead. It gave her joy to have a duplicate of her beloved Ani that was in the form of her very own son.

Padme and Mara arrived at the meadow and sat down spreading out a blanket as they enjoyed a picnic with the twins. "They have grown so much," said Mara.

Padme smiled, "It seems like they have grown so fast."

Mara nodded, "They have and it will go by fast as a mother it usually does."

Padme nodded with an uneasy smile at her friend as she ate her sandwich.

* * *

><p>The next day Cay returned home from one of his business trips with a smile as he walked in. Serra looked at him in shock, "What is it dad?"<p>

"I made a lot of money on this trip that is all," replied Cay with a smile at his daughter.

Serra nodded as Padme whom was in the middle of dusting the shelves in the elaborate living room didn't even want to know what the slimy man had done to make the money.

Cay glanced at her, "Have you thought more on my offers?"

Padme glared at him, "After one year can't you take no? I would rather die a slave."

Cay in response moved forward and slapped Padme on the cheek before turning and leaving her. Padme sighed and got back to work in anger, one day Cay would pay for this, she thought. She smiled as she began thinking of what her and Mara would do to his business and all the day that they escaped.

After dusting and cleaning the Refreshers Padme headed into the kitchen and prepared lunch for the Karis family. At the same time Han came in and began to set out plates for her. After sending Han into the dinning room Padme took Luke and Leia and fed them before eating as Han loaded the dishwashing unit with the Karis's dirty dishes.

Padme smiled as she watched the twins eat. At that moment Cay entered the room with Mara. "Are you sure your not overfeeding them?"

Padme glared at Cay but before she could speak Mara spoke "I have books on development and she is feeding them perfectly now go to hell and leave her alone."

In response Cay turned around and slapped Mara so hard that she fell into the wall before storming out of the kitchen.

Padme cringed, this woman had gone through so much in the last year to protect her and the twins that it horrified her. She looked at Mara uneasily, "You didn't need to say that?"

"I won't have him trying to starve these little angels because of his sick abusive mind. I am a mother myself Padme now just feed them and let me take it. I can do it for you. Look at your cheek it is already bruised I don't want you to take anymore."

Padme smiled, "Once this bruise is gone I will be getting another on the other cheek. It the same for you."

Mara shook her head, "And then we will have a week or two when he goes out on his next trip in a few weeks to be together and take the twins to the park."

Padme nodded with a smile, "This last week was wonderful. Thank you so much. How exactly though do you keep Serra from telling on us?"

Mara smiled, "I tell her that I will tell her father about how she has been flirting with various boys of the middle class instead of going for some high society brat like herself," stated Mara causing the two women to burst into laughter together.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader stood on the command bridge in frustration. He had no word on Padme whatsoever. He wanted her found. He sighed as he saw a small ship entering visual range, "Sir the bounty hunter claims you sent for him."

Vader nodded and glanced at the officer, "I want you to have him in my ready room."

"As you wish my Lord."

Vader watched as the bounty hunter he has summoned, A man of around fifty entered his office. The man had steel blue eyes that reminded him of him old self and a mix of blond and grey hair. "You must be Malen."

Malen nodded, "What is the job?"

"My wife ran from me with my child. All I want is to see my child I have rights as a father."

Malen frowned, "Are you going to kill her?"

Vader shook his head, "I know that her last location from what I know may have been Polis Massa but I know nothing more."

Malen nodded, "If there is anything else Lord Vader that you are not mentioning tell me before you sign the contract."

Vader shook his head, "That is all that I know."

Malen nodded as Vader signed the Contract before paying him a retaining fee and giving him a datapad with all of the information on his target.

Vader smiled as he watched the man leave, He would soon have his angel at his side and very soon his body would be put back together. He had just a little less than a year before his surgery on Kamino.

Malen looked at the datapad in shock noticing the name Skywalker as a possible alias that the elusive Senator Amidala would use. He frowned, He would head for Polis Massa and get an idea of where her last steps were and find out what exactly was going on. He had a feeling that there was more to this situation than Vader claimed. In fact he was starting to piece together a puzzle based on what Vader had just told him. He frowned as he entered his Ship where his eleven year old daughter was waiting for him at. "Are you ready Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart set course for this location."

The dark haired girl nodded with a smile. Malen sat down as his daughter went about her task of piloting the ship. She was a fine pilot and she had a lot of courage and honor and he was very proud of her. He had instilled in his daughter the importance of honor and morals in their career and how she should always make sure that it is for justice and not money no matter how high the pay may be.

* * *

><p>Ok as you can see Serra is starting to change and if you didn't guess her night with Cade will conceive Mara Jade. Now as for Malen I decided to make him a father in this new version as for what his daughter's name is I can imagine that you can guess. I hope you are enjoying the story until Next time thank you for the input. Let me know if you want to see more soon and I may grant your request sooner than planned.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is another Chapter more will be up soon.

* * *

><p>Deep in space: A few hours later:<p>

Malen frowned, "Shmi I told you to take the ship out of Hyperspace at that other point for the nexrt jump this area is known to have Pirates."

Shmi smirked with a smile at her father. Her brown eyes calm as she spoke, "Ok Daddy but Pirates don't scare me we can kill them."

Malen shook his head but then looked out the viewport in shock. "What is that out in our view? Scan it!"

Shmi frowned, "Its a Nabuian Cruiser, No Life signs it has been attacked it has extensive damage."

Malen nodded, "Your disobedience today has just helped our job. Take us to closer range and then get a suite on we are going out there."

Shmi nodded obediently.

A few minutes later Malen and his Daughter headed from their ship to the empty damaged Nabuian cruiser and boarded it. Malen spoke to her through the Radio, "I am going to the cockpit look for bodies and signs of what happened here. I am going to re activate life support and gravity."

"Ok Dad."

Malen frowned, this had to be a simple abduction job. He frowned as he heard Shmi speak, "Daddy there are no bodies, However in the Main bedroom of the ship I found this custom pin."

Malen nodded, "Whoever it was abducted her and most likely sold her at the nearest Space Station. I know these cases all to well it is like what happened to me and my family as a kid."

"I know," Replied Shmi.

Shmi came into the Cockpit with a smile, "Daddy guess who our target is now?"

Malen frowned, "Who?"

"Alark its his pin I know it take a look."

Malen held out his hand and examined the pin and nodded, "We will begin our search for him then and hopefully he can tell us what happened."

"Are you going to tell Vader?"

Malen shook his head, "He wants me not to contact him until I have a lead he doesn't want the Emperor to know that his wife is alive so we will report to him once we find her even if it takes several years. He gave us two million for the job."

Shmi nodded, "I hope she is alive."

Malen nodded, "There is a fifty fifty chance that she is alive and in the slave trade and if thats the case another fifty fifty chance that she still has the kid and is a domestic slave. Maybe a laborer or house slave for some rich family and her kids. A lot of times some of the slimy men will buy a women like her with a newborn providing their wife with a handmaiden and their child with a playmate and future slave."

"Was it what happened to you?"

Malen shook his head, "I was put to work as a servant for various tasks until the day I was freed I was a verity of things."

Shmi nodded as she glanced at the beautiful Holo image of Amidala that was on her dad's datapad.

Malen then spoke, "Now lets start hunting for the slime ball I am sure we will find him soon I can already bet a few drinks on where we will find him. We will go to Tattooine and listen to all the rumors."

Shmi smiled and followed her father in response.

* * *

><p>Four Months Later:<p>

Serra came home one day from school in shame and glanced at Padme, "Why Padme?"

"What do you mean why Serra?"

"I mean I am pregnant now and none of my friends will even look at me. They are all just whispering behind my back it is horrible."

Padme frowned, "They weren't ever your friends Serra thats why. You just had something that they wanted or they enjoyed your company but not anymore now they can gossip about you and your their laughing stock."

"I just thought I was so cool after I first brought you home as my slave and now look at me all my friends can talk about is how I am pregnant and not married. I hear the guys in the hallways when they think I am not around asking one another if they knew who the lucky man was that had me. Or if they were the lucky man, Not how Padme Amidala is my slave."

Padme nodded, "Have you told your father?"

Serra shook her head, "Please don't tell him."

"I won't you have my word but you should tell your mother," replied Padme.

Serra shook her head, "She will tell him."

"I don't think so Serra I trust your mom and she wants you to trust her just give her a chance. Trust me I know parents can be irritating sometimes and your not as fortunate as me. I had a wonderful father something you don't have but fortunately you do have a wonderful mother you just don't realize it."

Serra looked at Padme in tears, "Padme."

"Yes Serra."

"Your the only friend that I have now."

Padme nodded as she left Serra to continue with her chores.

Padme headed into the kitchen noticing Han doing the dishes with a smile, "I see that I always can count on you Han."

Han nodded, "Always, when have I ever let you down?"

"Never," replied Padme.

Han smiled but his smile faded as Cay entered the room. "Who was it that messed up my lunch today?"

Padme frowned realizing that it was her. She had been exhausted and had messed up on the sandwich that she had made for Cay. But Before she could say anything Han stepped up. "It was me I usually make your Sandwiches perfectly but I was daydreaming."

Padme cringed as Han was led away and beaten. The boy didn't even scream but she heard the snap of his whip in horror. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder realizing that it was Mara, "Is dinner almost done?"

Padme nodded, "Good Make sure you get the dishes done on time and I will let you sleep in tomorrow. He will be gone on a business trip for two weeks and I plan to make sure that you get as much of that time as possible to spend with your children as usual."

Padme looked at Mara with gratitude, "Thank You Mara."

Mara nodded with a smile before leaving Padme.

Padme sighed as Cay entered the kitchen dropping a plate on purpose. She sighed as he spoke, "Clean it up."

Padme nodded and grabbed some cleaning materials and squatted down and picked up the plate as she piled its contents onto it ignoring Cay as he stared at her like a hungry Nexu.

Padme then served the Karis Family a short time later with Han, noticing that Han looked weakened from his beating. She sighed, She hated letting this boy step up for her but she couldn't stop him he always stepped forward before she could stop him just as Mara stepped up for her she hoped she would be able to repay them both someday with freedom, that was all that she knew but she knew that she had to find the right time and after nearly two years as a slave she still hadn't found it.

* * *

><p>The next day Padme awoke to the feeling of Luke and Leia crawling into bed with her. She awoke and gently took each one in her arms and kissed them before walking out into the sitting room where Serra was waiting. "My Mom has a picnic lunch packed and Han is coming too."<p>

Padme nodded noticing Shame in Serra's eyes, "Whats wrong Serra?"

"I told my dad that I was pregnant yesterday."

"And?"

"He was happy for me so he said and he gave me these special pills to take that he said will nourish the baby."

Padme felt alarm surge through her, "Nourish the Baby? Can I see the pills Serra?"

Serra nodded and returned with a pill bottle.

"Have you taken any yet?" asked Padme fearfully.

Serra shook her head, "I forgot to last night but I am going to take one with my breakfast."

Padme took out one of the pills and looked at them in disgust before storming towards the refresher and pouring the pills into the toilet. Serra ran into the refresher in shock, "What are you doing Padme?"

"Saving your baby's life," replied Padme.

Serra looked at Padme in shock as Padme turned to face her, "Never take pills from an unmarked bottle Serra or when someone just gives them to you."

"I trust my Dad though Padme even though he is mean to me."

Padme shook her head revealing the one pill that she had saved from the bottle, "You have that one girlfriend of yours that works in the analysis lab right?"

"Yes Padme I do."

Padme nodded, "These are abortion pills Serra."

"Abortion Pills?" asked Serra in shock.

Padme nodded, "I know from my time as Senator. There were many women that I knew that would get these illegally after they were past the time to have an abortion in the black market and take them. The pills would cause a miscarriage that would save them from having to go to the Medical Center for an abortion or the hassle of being pregnant with an Illegitimate Child and ending up with a public scandal. Your father is trying to kill your baby. Many wealthy men use these on their unmarried daughters without them ever knowing what is going on."

Serra looked at Padme in horror, "No No your lying you little bitch I thought you were my friend. But no your just nothing but my slave whom hates me and just fakes compassion for me," screamed Serra as she slapped Padme.

Padme gently spoke, "I will tell you what Serra you get this pill analyzed and if I am telling you a lie beat me and slap me all you want but if I am telling you the truth I know you will be thanking me. At least as a mother anyone looking out for my child I would be grateful to just as I am grateful to your mother."

Serra frowned and then nodded, "Ok I will see if your right."

Padme nodded knowing the answer to the analysis already.

At that moment Mara entered the room with Han, "Are we ready?"

Padme nodded as Serra spoke, "There is something that I have to do Mom I will be back later."

Mara nodded as Padme took the twins and followed her out to her speeder. The group then drove to a local playground and Han helped Padme take the twins to the playground while Mara set up the picnic.

* * *

><p>For several hours Padme played with the twins on the play equipment, taking them down the slides or on the swings. Mara did her best to take pictures and make the time enjoyable. At a certain point Padme noticed that the twins were hungry, "Looks like its time for that picnic."<p>

Mara smiled as Padme brought the twins towards her newly set up picnic, "Lets get them fed."

Padme nodded as Mara handed her a two small sandwiches that she opened. She gave one to Luke and one to Leia and then saw Mara reveal a larger sandwich. "Can you eat this?"

"Not the entire thing," replied Padme.

Mara smiled, "Then we will split it."

Padme nodded and took half as Han sat down with her taking a sandwich.

"Thank you so much Mara for letting me have these times with them."

Mara gave her a sad smile, "I wish I could get you away more but whenever Cay is gone I want to give you as much time as possible with them which is what I do anyways."

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Across the town Serra stood inside of an analysis Lab with her friend, Kari in shock and disbelief.<p>

"So it really is one of those abortion pills?"

Kari nodded, "Who told you?"

Serra hung her head in shame, "My dad told me they would help with the baby's health and so I trusted him but when my slave saw them she took them and flushed them."

Kari nodded, "Padme would know from her political past Serra. Your dad is trying to kill your child so he can still marry you off to that dreadful man from Naboo."

Serra frowned, "He wouldn't take me if I had my baby?"

Kari shook her head, "Unlikely."

Serra nodded and left the lab in silence. She decided that she wasn't even going to tell her father that she knew what he was up to. She would play him and pretend that she knew nothing. She sighed, Cade had given her his comlink frequency but she was told not to contact him unless it was an emergency. He had left the planet stating that he needed to lay low for awhile. She hoped that she would see him again. She almost wanted to run away with him now but not when she could be risking his life by asking him to come back to a planet that the Imperials have searched for him on.

But if not, and if he was killed in his lifestyle at least she would have his child as a reminder of her time with him. She had fallen for him in just a months time and in fact for her it was love at first sight, the moment that she had laid eyes on him.

* * *

><p>Shortly after finishing their picnic Padme and Mara packed up and headed home. Padme put the twins down and Mara glanced at her, "What are you planning to do?"<p>

"I was just going to get to work."

Mara shook her head, "Cay works you to hard and Han too I want you to take a nap with the twins you need it."

Padme nodded in gratitude as she headed for her room. She to her shock as she arrived at her bedroom door was blocked by Serra. She looked at Serra noticing red streaks down her face that showed that she had been crying. "Padme Forgive me for striking you earlier you were right he is trying to kill my baby. Thank you so much for stopping me from taking those pills Padme. I am so grateful to you," said Serra.

Padme frowned, "It was the right thing to do and there is nothing to forgive Serra had someone told me that My Dad was doing something so wicked I would have a hard time believing and accepting it too."

Padme then wordlessly headed into the small room that she shared with Luke and Leia and removed her sandals and crawled into bed after each child snuggled up with her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Padme awoke noticing to her shock that the twins were awake playing on the floor. "Ma-ma," she heard Leia call out.<p>

Padme smiled and got up and opened the door of her room noticing Serra smiling at her, "Your finally up."

'What about my clock?"

"My mom had me disable it. She said you needed rest."

Padme nodded as Luke and Leia came running out and wrapped their arms around her legs. "She has breakfast for you. She told me I am to give you and Han rest for the week."

"And your actually going to play along without telling your dad?"

Serra nodded, "He beats her every time he gets home for letting you and Han lag off."

"He doesn't just beat her Serra."

"What do you mean?" asked Serra as Padme wordlessly led the twins out of the room.

"Neve mind," replied Padme

Serra nodded and followed Padme towards the kitchen, "So the man that my dad wants me to marry is from Naboo and he looks so old."

Padme frowned, "What is his name?"

"Palo Reliaz, he must be in his forties."

Padme shook her head, "He is only three years older than me."

"What? You know him?"

Padme nodded, "I dated him for awhile he looks old because of his extensive use of Death Sticks."

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

"That and because I was a politician and he was an artist and I wouldn't give myself to him."

"Your strict about the marriage thing aren't you?"

Padme nodded as she entered the dinning room and sat down to eat after sitting the twins down in front of their plates of food.

Serra smiled at Padme as she sat down, "I was wondering if you would like to try taking them swimming at the nearby stream today."

"With you?"

Serra nodded, "Why not? You can borrow one of my swimsuits."

Padme nodded with a smile at Serra. "I love the water."

Serra nodded, "We can bring Han with us and make sure that he watches them."

"Han should have some fun too though."

"I will let him have fun don't worry," replied Serra.

Padme smiled and got up with her plate, "Can you please watch them while I put this in the dish washing unit?"

Serra nodded, "Getting that thing replaced has helped you and Han a lot hasn't it?"

Padme nodded, "Our days are way easier now and having that droid that sweeps the place allows Han and I to focus on the Gardening more which I actually enjoy."

Serra nodded as Padme left her.

Padme headed for her room and packed a small diaper bag as Serra entered with a bikini. "It should fit you your about the same size as me."

Padme nodded and headed into the refresher and returned in the bikini. She slipped her skirt and shirt on over it and took the diaper bag noticing Serra behind her with the twins. "There is this nice swimming hole that we can swim in that isn't to deep for them."

Padme smiled, "Good I am anxious to teach them."

* * *

><p>Together a short time later Padme and Serra arrived at the swimming hole and took the twins into the water together. Padme immediately set to teaching them how to swim and smiled, "We will have to do this more."<p>

"Why not tomorrow and throughout the week?" asked Serra.

Padme smiled, "I would like that."

Serra smiled, "You are a friend after all its been proven and I am told that swimming is good for a pregnant woman."

"Very good for a pregnant woman the water was my best friend when I had these two."

Serra nodded in shame, "Back when you were free."

Padme frowned, "I know Serra I hope that those days will be back again someday."

"Even if you came up with money somehow my dad wouldn't let you go until he gets you."

"Than I will die a slave," replied Padme.

Serra frowned, "I understand and I won't question it."

Throughout their time at the river Padme and Serra swam in delight laughing and giggling together both highly enjoying themselves. They were happy and Padme was grateful that Serra and her were forming a relationship. Perhaps there would come a time when she would be able to fully trust Serra but Mara still wanted her to wait for the time being. Until then Padme would bind her time with Mara and continue as her friend and be there for her.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later after Cay had returned Padme was in the middle of working in the kitchen as she heard Mara scream. Cay at the same time headed into the kitchen with a whip that Padme had never seen. Cay had always used his belt and now here he was with a whip. "Against the wall."<p>

Padme frowned as Cay ripped her shirt off, "You told my daughter what those pills were after you your brats will Pay."

Padme winced as she felt the whip penetrate her flesh. She felt it hit her a second time before Mara ran in the room, "Stop Cay what is this about?"

Padme glanced at Mara noticing that both of her eyes were blackened from whatever Cay had done to her. "She told our daughter about some pills that I gave her to terminate her unwanted child."

Mara shook her head, "That was me."

"No it was me," replied Padme. Cay glared at his wife in rage, "You had twenty thousand Credits hidden from me with plans to run from me and your continuing to allow your daughter to be a disgrace? I won't have it!" screamed Cay as he stormed towards his wife and dragged her towards his bedroom. At the same time Serra appeared out of nowhere noticing the two open wounds on Padme's back in horror, "Let me clean them come back to my room."

Padme nodded and wordlessly followed Serra walking past two of Cay's business associates at the same time, "Are Luke and Leia still asleep?"

Serra nodded, "Dinner is already made right?"

Padme nodded as Serra spoke, "Good I am gonna have Han take care of things. I had no idea that my mother was hiding that money. I wonder why she was."

Padme frowned, "To get us all away from him and to protect your baby."

Serra frowned, "Why is he beating her again?"

"Because she led him to believe that she was the one that told you about the abortion pills and not me. The monster is a wife beater."

Serra nodded, "He still trusts me though should I try to collect money for our run?"

Padme frowned, "We aren't leaving this planet without Han and your mother."

"I don't plan to she has protected me from his anger all of my life and she has protected you and those sweet children we need to bring her."

Padme nodded as she laid down on Serra's bed facedown.

Serra applied a bit of ointment to her back with a smile, "There we are Padme."

Padme smiled in gratitude and nodded, "We will be careful and plan for the day Serra but it will have to be at the right time."

"What if we got you onto a planet that outlaws slavery? Then we can blackmail him."

Padme nodded, "That would work well. I think that is our best plan but make sure you keep his trust it may take time. If you can get me a weapon of any kind do it Serra but not with him knowing."

"Will you kill him?"

"Only if I have to," replied Padme.

Serra frowned, "You won't kill him for revenge?"

Padme shook her head, "I don't believe in that and I am a much better person than him. I will do things the right way yet at the same time I will destroy his reputation and honor."

Serra smiled in agreement at the thought of what they may do to her father. One day her and Padme would be free together with their children and away from him.

* * *

><p>Yes Serra is pregnant with Mara Jade! She will come into the picture soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is Chapter five enjoy, If you let me know how you liked it I may post Chapter six sooner and work extra hard and thank you to everyone that has written reviews .

Either way thank you for reading it. It encourages me to write when I know that I actually have readers.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>Five Months Later:<p>

Padme sat inside of the hospital room with Mara as Serra screamed in pain from her vigorous contractions.

"I am never doing this again. Was it this bad for you Mom?"

Mara smiled, "It will be over soon your almost there."

A short time later the small redheaded baby girl emerged and was given to Mara whom gave her to Serra, "Your father is gone today so it is just us here today. What are you going to name her?"

Serra looked at her mother with a smile, "Mara, Her name will be Mara Jade."

Mara looked at her daughter in shock, "After me?"

"Your a great woman Mom and Padme has helped me realize it. You take the blame for Padme's mistakes you have protected her sweet babies and you took the blame for her when she saved me from taking the pills that would have killed my baby."

Mara nodded in tears, "Any mother would and should protect their child."

Serra nodded as she closed her eyes from exhaustion. Padme looked down at the baby with a smile, "She looks just like you and Serra, she has your eyes and Hair Mara she looks just like both of you and she has your skin."

Mara nodded, "She looks just like Serra did the day that she was born."

Padme nodded, "That young man in your pictures on the wall was your son and he looked like Cay right?"

Mara nodded, "Just like your children each resemble their own parent."

Padme smiled, "That is what makes me so happy to have Luke."

Mara nodded, "He is a wonderful boy. I can't believe that they are two already."

Padme nodded, "So I understand that Cay doesn't even trust Serra anymore."

Mara nodded, "He is having her watched too. It may be a much longer time than we thought for our escape."

Padme nodded, "We are in this together and I wouldn't want to be with any other group of people besides you, Han and Serra."

Mara smiled and nodded as Padme headed out the door to where Han was waiting with Luke and Leia. "Want to come see the baby?"

The twins nodded eagerly while Han was expressionless causing Padme to laugh.

They group entered the room eagerly and Luke and Leia both looked at Mara joyfully.

"B-baby," said Luke.

Padme nodded with a smile, "Thats right Luke. That is baby Mara."

At that moment Mara opened her eyes and looked at the people around her.

Padme glanced at Mara's grandmother with a smile, "I am so happy for you to have a grandchild."

Mara nodded, "I just hope that we will be able to be free of this monster someday."

"We will Mara I know that we will."

"I wish he would provide you with pants instead of that skirt and that you wouldn't have to wear those bracelets."

Padme nodded, "One day I will shove them down his throat."

Mara smiled, "I look forward to that day and we will make sure that justice is done for his actions.

* * *

><p>Padme and Mara headed home that night and two days later Serra came home with her new baby. For Padme it was more work on her hands because Serra certainly needed help in learning how to care for a child. Padme helped when she could but she had to keep from incurring Cay's wrath.<p>

One day as she worked in Cay and Mara's bedroom she saw Cay to her disgust enter the bedroom, He looked at her with a smile, "I have a proposal for you Padme that will earn you and your children your freedom."

Padme shook her head, "I already told you that I won't sleep with you."

Cay shook his head he was desperate for help in terms of Serra and would forget about his lusts to take care of his latest problem. "I am willing to forget about my desires and give you your freedom."

"There is a catch," stated Padme.

Cay nodded with a smile, "I need to get rid of Serra's brat and I have an offer for you."

Padme shook her head, "I will have no part of harming any woman's child."

Cay smiled, "I will give you your freedom and five million Credits."

Padme shook her head, "I have plenty of wealth from my service as Senator that I can a obtain once I am free. I don't need anything from you," with that Padme stormed out of the bedroom leaving a baffled Cay whom was shocked at her disinterest in more money. Of course the Senator would have hidden wealth but wouldn't she want more? He had bribed plenty of politicians in the past but this woman wouldn't take his offers. He frowned as he left the room to deal with a pair of associates that were downstairs.

Padme at the same time saw Luke and Leia run into the room to see her. She smiled, "Did they just wake up from their nap?"

Serra nodded in silence. Padme smiled and took one of their hands in each of hers and led them out of the room and towards the kitchen where she would start dinner for the household and provide the twins with a snack.

How she loved the twins and she hoped she would be able to give them a good happy life with Serra, Mara and Han once they escaped together.

She smiled and fed the twins as she cooked. At the same time she noticed Cay walk into the room in anger, "I am guessing that it was your brats that broke that decoration of mine and because of that you will be beaten for not being able to control them."

Before Padme could respond Han ran in, "No I bumped into it it was all my fault."

Cay nodded and dragged Han out of the kitchen as tears fell from Padme's eyes it was Luke and Leia's doing yet here was Han once again taking a beating for her the boy had taken countless beatings for her and the twins over the years and it sickened her. She sighed and got back to work in anger. She would teach Cay a lesson one day and she knew it. She sighed as she got back to work on the dinner.

* * *

><p>After cooking for a few hours Padme had a large dinner ready for Cay and his various business parters that had arrived to talk with him. At the same time she overheard him talking about a large vineyard on Naboo that he was operating with Slave Labor.<p>

Padme frowned, Naboo was being defiled by a monster like him. She hoped that one day he would be brought to justice. She hated Cay and she hated how he abused his wife and plotted to murder his own granddaughter.

Padme sighed and headed for her room where Luke and Leia were laying already asleep. She crawled into her bed and laid down and closed her eyes as she felt the forms of Luke and Leia press against her realizing that they were crawling into bed with her like they often did like to do. She smiled and kissed each one before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two Years Later:<p>

After nearly four years on the run from Imperials Cade Jade had finally fooled them into believing him to have perished. He had been devoid of them now for almost three months. Now he hoped to find Serra and reconnect with her. He smiled and got into the new Starfighter that he had bought and set his course for Praesitlyn. He hoped that Serra actually did love him and hadn't used him out of some emotional need to rebel. He wanted to have a relationship with her and now that the Jedi Order was dead the code didn't apply and he would blend in perfectly by being with her instead of being a loner. He pulled out the Comlink that had been deactivated for three years and activated it.

* * *

><p>Praesitlyn:<p>

Serra came storming into her bedroom in tears while Padme played with Luke Leia and Mara, "What is wrong with Serra Mommy?" asked Luke.

"I don't know Luke you stay here with Mara I have to find out."

Padme followed Serra into the hallway noticing the tears that were in her eyes, "What is it Serra?"

"I am to marry Palo in three weeks. We are moving, all of us to his vineyard on Naboo and he will place Mara in an orphanage one day before my wedding."

Padme frowned, "This Vineyard? Do you know where it is?"

Serra nodded as she pulled out a map. Padme glanced at it with a smile, "This isn't far from the Lake Estates including my family's, Varykino. All you need is to give me time, even on Foot if necessary and we can get to the estate."

"And?" asked Serra.

Padme smiled, "There are multiple weapons that I have hidden there. Do you know how to use a blaster?"

Serra nodded, "I do I was taught by my brother in secret. My Dad doesn't know."

Padme smiled, "Good we will collect weapons from the Lake Estate and then we will strike back."

Serra nodded as she saw Luke leave the room and head for a nearby table to polish a wine glass. "I was told that if they were all done that I could play with Mara all day. Leia already did her work."

Padme nodded whenever Cay was at home Luke and Leia had to work. Mara would often inform Cay that she needed them to clean their bedroom and would have them playing with hidden toys under her bed while she cleaned and sang.

Padme noticed Luke take a piece of bread and glanced at Serra with a frown.

* * *

><p>A short time later Cay came into the Hallway in anger and glanced at the side table where Luke was working in anger, He smacked Luke in anger, "you have been eating again when I said no."<p>

Serra boldly spoke, "I told him that he could."

Cay turned from Luke and slapped Serra as hard as he could and kicked her once before leaving. Padme glared at Cay and then looked back at Serra, "We will soon have him learning the hard way."

Serra nodded, "Can I contact Cade? I think he can help us."

Padme nodded, "Do it and tell him that our plan is to make our move two weeks from the day that we arrive on Naboo exactly."

Serra nodded, "Should I prepare Han and Mom?"

"They know we have been planning this since way before you were on our side."

Serra nodded, "What about the transmitters?"

"Oh he won't have a choice Serra," replied Padme as she glanced at Luke noticing his bruised cheek, "Go back and play with your sister and Mara."

Luke nodded and Padme turned noticing Leia carrying a heavy bottle of wine to its place on the end table. No doubt Cay was going to be hosting some business meeting soon and was having the twins put out the refreshments. For them it meant that they would be able to keep away from the man and be with Mara and Serra without him breathing down their necks.

Leia then left and headed into Serra's room wordlessly.

* * *

><p>Padme headed into Serra's room a long time later and frowned, "Did you hear from him?"<p>

Serra nodded, "He is going to help us. He said that Cay is going to learn who he is messing with and he said that he also has a keen interest in your children because of them being Force Sensitive."

Padme gasped in horror, "How would he know that?"

Serra frowned, "I have no Idea he just said we are going to have to go somewhere remote and hidden."

Padme nodded uneasily she remembered how she didn't like the way Cade had looked at her and her children she hoped he wasn't an Imperial which is what she feared.

* * *

><p>Two days Later:<p>

Padme watched from the quarters that she shared with Serra on Cay's Yacht cruiser as her beloved home world came into view. She felt tears in her eyes. "My parents probably don't even know that we are alive."

"Maybe we can go visit them. I want to meet your sister the most," stated Serra.

Padme shook her head, "We will be focusing on getting off world Serra and away from your father's men we will have to wait."

Serra nodded, "I am sorry for how I treated you in the past Padme I had no idea how much we needed each other. You are the best friend that I have ever had."

Padme smiled, "You and your mother and Han are the best friends I too that I have had since my friend Corde whom gave her life for me and Dorme."

Serra nodded with a smile at Padme.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

A short time later the Yacht landed at a private docking bay and everyone was herded off and led to waiting Speeders and taken to a beautiful Estate that Padme realized was the Vineyards.

Throughout the Vineyards Padme noticed a large mix of droids and various species slaving away as Cay came up to her side, "That is your destiny as well, the fields you won't be seeing your brats as much your going to be working there most of the time."

Padme frowned, "What about your cook?"

"We have one in the house we need more hands."

Padme frowned and glanced at Serra giving her a simple glance. Serra shook her head in disgust towards her father.

"Dad I need someone to watch Mara while I get to know Palo and Padme does a good job."

"Your mother will work and you will be spending plenty of time with him once your married enjoy your last few weeks with Mara," stated Cay in anger.

Padme glanced at Serra giving her a warning glance to silence herself. Padme sighed and headed for her new room which was a small room learning that likely the only time she would be seeing the twins until her escape was at night.

Padme noticed Mara standing in the doorway, "Do you have a plan?"

Padme nodded, "I will need one hour and a half, One extra person and a speeder at my disposal along with three empty travel bags."

"I will have them ready when the time is right and in the meantime I will be watching Luke and Leia."

Padme nodded, "Thank You. Any advice?"

Mara nodded, "Do not piss off the overseer whatever you do."

Padme nodded obediently, "I won't I promise you that I will restrain myself."

Mara nodded, "We only have three weeks Padme."

"I can handle it Mara I just need all of those things to be planned out well. Watch out for them and I do not like them being in Cay's presence either" stated Padme

Mara nodded obediently and left Padme.

* * *

><p>The Next Day Han and Padme headed to the fields. Padme and Han had both mutually decided that it would be best if they worked apart as not to be seen conversing and collaborating together. Padme noticed that Han was working side by side with a medium sized Wookiee while she worked and kept to herself, picking grapes and putting them in baskets for processing. Padme vowed that one day when she returned to the public eye she would tour every one of these vineyards on her beloved home world unannounced to see just how many used slave labour.<p>

Han worked through the day socializing with his new friend Chewbacca. Han soon realized that he had found a powerful ally and hoped to use Chewbacca in their exploits to escape from Cay and his control over them. Han smiled at the Wookiee, "So your in Pal?"

Chewbacca nodded and growled back in reply, _"I am a warrior not a slave and I would rather die fighting for my freedom."_

Han grinned, "Yeah me too Pal, Me too."

Padme continued to work confidently knowing that her freedom was within grasp.

She noticed the overseer eyeing her waiting for her to make a mistake or to defy him. She wondered just what he would do but didn't want to know. She worked through the day as hard as she could impressing the overseer much to her shock, "You will be given extra time with your children as your reward I will be letting you off on Friday early."

Padme nodded, "Thank you."

The man nodded gruffly and left her.

* * *

><p>Within the large mansion Serra had Luke, Leia and Mara in her large room playing on the floor while she tidied up the room pretending that the twins were working for her. If only Cay knew how often her and her mother had done work in place of the twins, she thought with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Deep in Space: Shadow Station: Two weeks later:<p>

Malen stood flanked by Shmi in anger as he spoke to the seller, "And your sure that this very woman was bought by this Cay Karis?

The man nodded, "Positive the recollection is vague but I remember her because I thought that I was never gonna sell her though she had the body and all no men wanted a woman with two newborn brats and seeing twins and a mother like that isn't an everyday thing either. There were others that looked at her with the consideration of a servant for their wives but in the end he was the one. He has bought from me a lot over the years thats why he stands out otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help you so consider yourself lucky."

Malen nodded As Shmi spoke, "Confirmed I have a friend on Praesitlyn that was just telling me daddy how some rich brat girl named Serra was bragging about owning her a few years ago."

Malen nodded, "Where is this Karis now?"

"From what I know he has a large estate that he owns on Naboo one of his flunkies just bought a large group of slaves from me to work the vineyards."

Malen nodded with a smile, "Very well things are easy now thank you for your help."

Malen then left the slimy space station with Shmi and headed for his Com Station where he would contact the Exactor and request an audience with Vader.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor: Two weeks later:<p>

Darth Vader looked at himself in the mirror of his quarters. He now was fully human again aside from the right arm that he had chosen to have remain mechanical. He had had the surgery one year ago and now his body was looking like it had before his burns on Mustafar. He had kept his healing secret from everyone including the Emperor, "Wait till I walk into the throne room old man fully human again and inform you that your days as Emperor are over," said Vader with a smile in the mirror as his eyes blazed yellow. Just then his comlink beeped, "Yes Captain?"

"My Lord The Emperor demands that you make contact with him immediately." Vader nodded and left the room.

He armored himself and headed for his Communication Chamber as an image of the Emperor flared to life. "What is thy bidding my Master?"

"We have problems with resistance to Kylantha's rule on Naboo. I want you to go there and arrest all traitors and interrogate them. You may go now."

"Yes my Master it will be done," said Vader with a bow as the image of the Emperor dematerialized.

At the same time his Comlink buzzed and Vader answered it in anger, "What Captain Ozzel?"

"My Lord there is a bounty hunter named Malen requesting an Audience with you."

Vader immediately let down his wall of anger, "Send him to my ready room and then set course For Naboo and take us to Hyperspace immediately."

"Very well My Lord we will be there in six hours."

"Good now take us there Ozzel," said Vader in annoyance. Ozzel was an idiot in his opinion the only competent officer was Colonel Veers.

* * *

><p>A long time Later Vader saw Malen enter the Ready Room with a dark haired girl of around thirteen at his side.<p>

Vader stared at them wordlessly noticing how the girl had hair and eyes as well as a chin that reminded him of his mother.

Malen then spoke, "So what you thought was the situation with your wife is not as it appeared to be Lord Vader."

Vader frowned, "Lets hear the situation."

"Your wife was kidnapped by pirates from what I know it was after the birth of your children."

"Children?"

"From what I learned she had twins."

Vader gasped in shock as Malen continued, "The pirates sold her and the twins into the slave trade..."

At that Moment Malen and his daughter ducked as Vader's desk went flying into the wall behind them crumbling into pieces as the walls crumbled under dark Force Energy. Vader felt rage inside and out but then regained himself, "Forgive me I am not mad at you but at them!"

Malen nodded trying to ignore the volatile outburst, "We traced her to the man that bought them, His name is Cay Karis."

"Where is he? I want him now!"

"He owns a Vineyard on Naboo and my guess is he has them all working there for him. From what I know his rich brat daughter was bragging about how your wife was her slave to friends on Praesitlyn."

Vader nodded and glanced back at the girl at Malen's side noticing fear in her eyes.

Vader spoke, "I want you to come with me you may collect whatever weapons you want between now and our arrival."

Malen nodded, "It will be done, Come on Shmi."

Vader stopped for a moment in shock, "Shmi?"

Malen nodded, "Correct she is my daughter. I named her after my older sister."

"Older sister?" asked Vader.

Malen nodded, "Yes I actually can really relate to where your wife is right now but she is lucky. My family and I were attacked by Pirates when I was seven and we were all split up in the slave trade. Many years ago I quit using my last name to protect myself in this business as for Shmi I never saw her again but I continue to search for her when I can and I haven't given up hope."

Vader looked at Malen grimly, "Nor will you ever see her again Malen Skywalker."

Malen looked at Vader in shock as young Shmi gasped in horror, "How did you know?"

"Shmi careful."

Vader then spoke, "Shmi Skywalker was my Mother."

Malen looked at Vader in shock, "B-but your name is Vader."

Vader nodded, "I was once known as Anakin Skywalker. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Malen nodded, "Everyone knows who Anakin Skywalker was. I always wondered if we were related."

Vader nodded and reached up and unlatched his helmet before removing it.

Malen looked at him in shock, "You look just like I did at your age your about twenty five aren't you?"

Vader nodded as Malen spoke, "Your my Sister's son."

Vader nodded and looked over at Shmi, "Sorry I scared you cousin."

Shmi nodded as Malen spoke, "My Sister? What happened to her?"

Vader frowned, "I left her when I was nine to begin my Jedi training. I didn't see her again until I was nineteen. I had nightmares about her for a month and begged the Jedi to let me go to her but they refused."

"Why?" asked Shmi.

"Because of their dammed Code. I never forgave them."

"What happened?" asked Malen.

"Padme and I went around the time that we fell in love she had been kidnapped by Sandpeople on Tattooine her husband had tried to save her but failed. She died in my arms after being tortured and beaten to death for a month. I slaughtered the tribe in revenge down to the last child."

Malen shook his head, "She wouldn't have wanted that."

Vader nodded, "I know Uncle it doesn't matter anymore."

Malen frowned and placed his arm around Vader, "Your the only family that Shmi and I have Anakin and your wife needs you but you need to change. My dead sister is probably in horror at what you have become."

Vader looked at Malen with a frown, "We will talk after I have recovered my wife."

Malen nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Alderaan:<p>

After four years Padme Amidala's disappearance was still a dead trail. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in Bail Organa's office as Bail glanced at him in anger, "If it hadn't been for your dammed Jedi beliefs we wouldn't have this problem."

"I know Senator and I am standing apart from Master Yoda at this point and leaning towards the spirit of my old master." Bail nodded, "I will give you funds to continue this search for her but I expect you to have no part with Yoda in taking away her children if he tries to." Obi-Wan nodded, "I agree." Bail nodded, "I have a ship and Credits waiting for you. Contact me if you need more." Obi-Wan nodded and bade farewell to his friend.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Six Hours Later:<p>

Padme looked at Serra, As she entered her room in the middle of the night and whispered, "Padme we don't have much time its now or never."

Padme nodded and got up carefully as not to wake the twins before following Serra out the door and out of the house to where their speeder was waiting Padme took the driver's seat noticing that Serra had the lights shut off for a good reason. they drove blind and turned on the lights once they were outside of the estate unnoticed.

Serra watched as Padme drove her into the dark mountains towards a large lake house.

* * *

><p>Padme motioned for her to follow as she tested the code and to her delight the house opened, "Thank the Force it has been the same code for twenty years," stated Padme.<p>

Serra nodded looking at the beautiful house that they had entered as the lights turned on. "That is your family in those pictures right?"

Padme nodded as Serra glanced at the pictures of Padme with Ryoo and Pooja, "Oh Padme you didn't tell me that your nieces were that cute."

Padme smiled, "Follow me Serra."

Serra nodded as Padme entered her bedroom in shock, "It is just like I left it. The last time I was here the twins were conceived."

Serra nodded glancing at a holo image that was sitting on the nightstand in shock.

"Padme!"

Padme turned back in alarm, "What is it Serra?"

"You never told me that Anakin Skywalker was the father."

Padme smiled as she continued moving dresses out of her closet before placing her finger against a small device so that her safe would open up. She had had the safe installed back when she was Queen not even her parents knew that it existed.

"That romantic story about the Senator and Jedi Lover, That was you wasn't it? How much of it was true?"

Padme frowned, "Most of it Serra. Listen I never told anyone because of the risk of endangering you. If the Emperor knew that my children and I were alive he would stop at nothing to destroy us."

"Why?"

"Because he is a Sith Lord and Luke and Leia are the only ones that can defeat him."

Serra frowned as Padme tossed a White bodysuit in her direction. She watched Padme stripped off the shirt and skirt that she had worn for her four year enslavement both of which were fairly tattered. She noticed that Padme was dressing in a bodysuit that matched the one that she had thrown at her, "You have spares?"

Padme nodded as she slipped into it, "I am not used to the feeling of my legs being covered after wearing that skirt for so long but I will deal with it. We are the same exact size exactly in everything find the boots that look like these ones," Said Padme holding out a pair of white boots.

Serra nodded and walked into the closet and obeyed after dressing in the bodysuit. Padme then reached into the safe and pulled out a pair of matching utility belts with royal Nabuian blasters. She held one of the belts out to Serra, "Put this on."

Serra nodded as she noticed Padme place three Concussion Grenades on her belt. She spoke, "Grab the other three Grenades we may need them."

Serra obeyed and immediately took the grenades as Padme removed her slave bracelets and allowed them to fall to the floor.

"Ok now help me get all of those Credit chips into the bags I have one bag of clothing packed for going on the run already from five years ago we will take that with us it will support my needs."

Serra nodded, "What will we use the Grenades for?"

"Whatever we have to Serra. What has Cade told you?"

"That he is going to have a ship ready for us in Theed."

Padme nodded and scooped out row after row of Credits out of her safe. While she had her back turned Serra picked up the slave bracelets and clipped one to each of her wrists. Padme she knew wouldn't approve but she had accepted this as her fate and Padme would have to as well. It was a tradition of her mother's culture for how Padme had saved Mara's life twice from Cay and not to mention saving her from a horrible forced marriage she now owed her a debt. By all rights and the laws of her mother's people her and Mara now belonged to Padme for the rest of their lives. If she failed to honor the debt she would be hunted and killed by her people should they find out that she had ran from a life debt.

She then took the first bag of Credits and headed for the waiting Speeder.

Padme came out after her with another bag, "There are a few of my gowns in here along with some pictures of me and Anakin go ahead and put it in. I am taking the speeder in the Garage my parents will have to recover it after we ditch it in the city."

Serra nodded, "Do you think the Fuel tank is full?"

Padme smiled, "My dad always makes sure that it is."

Serra nodded as Padme headed into the garage. Padme gasped in shock at the sight of what awaited her, Standing at her already started speeder was C-3PO and R2-D2.

"Mistress Padme what are your orders? After you left us on Polis Massa we were brought here according to R2. My mind was wiped of those events."

Padme nodded, "Get in the speeder we are going on the run."

* * *

><p>Theed:<p>

Cade Jade had successfully arrived in Theed and had sold his Starfighter. Immediately he reached out in the Force sensing the three young Force presences that were on the Planet at the same time he felt a dark cloud through the Force that only meant one thing, A Sith had arrived. He had to change his plans now. He got out his comlink immediately, and activated it, "Serra."

"Yes Cade?"

"You and Padme have to move faster, I sense a Sith Lord on the planet I think it's Vader I will be at the estate to meet you. You will have to deal with your father faster."

"Ok Cade I will tell Padme."

* * *

><p>Varykino:<p>

Padme looked at Serra in horror after Serra informed her of what Cade had told her. How Cade sensed the Sith Lord she knew not but she knew she had to get the twins and everyone else quickly, "We have a lot to deal with. More than I planned get in your speeder now!"

Serra nodded as Padme threw her a second blaster, "Give this blaster to Han when we arrive."

Serra nodded as Padme followed her in her family's airspeeder.

The two speeders raced through the Night sky past all speed limits and approached the Vineyard. Padme breathed in deep knowing that her fight for freedom was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Ok so that is all for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will have more up soon I promise.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is a nice long update for you enjoy! You have been waiting for awhile for what is in this chapter I know that you have.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on Naboo:<p>

Vader landed on Naboo with Malen, Shmi and Colonel Veers whom had a squad of Stormtroopers under his command along with various Speeders. Vader glanced at Shmi, "How old are you Shmi?"

"Thirteen," replied Shmi.

Vader nodded, "And your mother?"

"She died when I was five."

"I'm sorry I know the pain of losing a parent," replied Vader.

Shmi nodded as she slung a large sniper rifle over her shoulder, "Dad pretty much has raised me on his own ever since."

At that moment Vader noticed his Uncle approach and he spoke, "I sense a Jedi that has arrived on the planet at the same time as I. What you and Shmi will be tasked with is bringing Cay to me alive for interrogation just kill anyone else in your way."

Malen nodded, "I am up for that I don't even want to know what is going to be done to him though."

"No you don't," replied Vader with a smile under his mask as he headed for his speeder. He saw Malen and Shmi take their own Speeder and follow the group towards The Vineyards. They would arrive fairly soon since they were driving at full speed.

* * *

><p>Serra was ignored by her father's Guards but they were stunned to see Padme flying in a speeder behind her, something that was fairly unusual. Serra got out of the Speeder after parking it at the far side of the mansion. Padme parked alongside her and glanced at Serra, "Tell Han and Chewie to get the kids into the Speeders we will go take care of your dad in the meantime."<p>

Serra nodded and Ran towards her bedroom where Han and Chewie were waiting. She threw Han a blaster, "Get them loaded up in the speeders Han and take a couple of grenades."

Han nodded and clipped two grenades to his belt and with the help of Chewie herded the three children towards the pair of waiting Speeders.

Padme and Serra then headed into the house and towards Cay's office. At the same time they heard footsteps and Padme took a peek ahead of her from doorway that they were hiding in, "There are two of his men walking towards us I will take the one on the left you take the one on the right," said Padme as she fingered her blaster.

Serra nodded eagerly.

Within moments the two women came into the hallway and fired upon the unprepared guards killing them both instantly.

* * *

><p>Cay was baffled he had heard blaster fire inside of his house. He glanced at his wife, "On the ground Mara something is going on."<p>

"Something is Cay I couldn't agree more," said Mara with a smile that caused Cay to feel fear as the door of his office opened revealing Padme and Serra clad in white Bodysuits for battle with blasters pointing at him. "We have you now Cay if you want to live through the night you will do exactly as I tell you," stated Padme in anger. Cay looked at Padme uneasily as she came around his desk and opened his drawer and pulled out his blaster. Cay frowned realizing that he had no way out., "What do you want? I can give you money or anything Please."

Padme pulled out an envelope, "These are Mara's divorce Papers that I obtained on Praesitlyn you can sign them to start with."

Cay frowned and then noticed the grenades that were on Mara and Padme's belts.

He noticed Padme finger a grenade, "Lets not let things blow up either now."

Cay nodded and signed the paper fearfully as Padme spoke, "Now open up the safe."

Cay looked at Padme fearfully, "If you join me as a business partner I will give you millions. I will give you anything you want. Please stop this."

Padme shook her head as Cay looked at Mara, "I will give you half of my wealth and the divorce."

Mara shook her head, "No I want this too Cay."

Cay as a last resort looked at Serra, "I won't make you marry Reliaz and I will let you keep your child."

"Sorry Dad but you tried to kill her twice and I am dying for revenge," said Serra as she moved in close to him, "We don't want you going for the gun that you keep in there against the wall!"

Serra then looked at her mother, "Mom watch him."

Mara nodded and picked up the confiscated blaster from the floor as Cay opened his Safe.

Padme then saw Cay take out four control Pads, "These are the transmitters for you and your brats as well as Solo's."

Padme nodded and fired a blaster on each pad with a smile, "I don't just want ours Cay I want the control to every slave that you have in that vineyard."

"But that would ruin my operation here if they ran."

"The price of your greed and evil Cay. Now move out of my way but first take out all of the credits from that safe."

Cay nodded obediently realizing that he was caught.

Serra then spoke, "Now lets talk about how this ends you useless old man. Twenty some years ago Cay Karis went to the house of my selfish Grandparents whom forced her to marry him because of the money that they would gain from the marriage. You in turn abused her, beat and you raped her. You raped your own wife you sick bastard and had various affairs on her over the years with prostitutes and slave girls. You lost your life and sealed your fate old man the day that my mother's enslavement to you started."

Padme shook her head, "We aren't killing him Serra it would be Murder."

"Your Letting him live?" asked Serra. Padme nodded and glared at Cay, "If you ever come near us again I will kill you myself remember that."

Padme then looked at the pile of Credits on the floor. She scooped up several hundred thousand credits and glared at Cay, "This is my and Han's pay for our four years of service. Now we are even. Now as for the safe..." Padme smiled and pulled out a concussion grenade and activated it and placed it inside and sealed the safe shut. "The safe will protect most of the explosion but just stay back Cay Move against that Wall."

Cay obeyed as Padme fired her blaster which she had set on stun, "He should be out for a few minutes now lets go!" stated Padme as the floor shook from the explosion that was inside of the safe.

Padme then ran with Serra and Mara towards their waiting Speeders.

"Han and Chewie will drive the droids with you Mara and Serra and I are taking the children."

Mara nodded but then to her horror heard blaster fire.

Padme immediately pulled out her blaster knowing that Serra was following suite. The pair fired upon six guards that she noticed had Han and Chewie cornered with the children. Padme at the same time noticed three bodies on the ground. There was no doubt that Han knew how to kill.

Padme and Serra pounced upon the unsuspecting guards and fired upon them. Within seconds the six guards were dead. Padme at the same time noticed a swarm of thugs running up the hallway behind her. She pulled out a grenade and activated it before tossing it into the hall. She then heard an explosion followed by screams and moans of death.

Padme, Then led her team of escapees and they ran for their speeders only to their horror to see around twenty guns trained on them. At that Moment Cay came out from behind them with a smile, "I have you now but I have an offer for you Padme. Join my team with that kid and you two will be well paid because your more valuable I can see as a fighter than as a mere slave girl."

Padme shook her head, "I am sorry but I must decline."

"Than you will die and know that..."

Cay's words trailed off and to his horror all twenty blasters left the hands of his men and went flying into a nearby wall. Padme looked to see a dark hooded figure with a blue lightsaber emerge out of the dark, "You have no Idea who you are messing with. That woman and her children are far more important than your wealth Karis or your pathetic life. They are the only beings alive that can kill Palpatine."

Padme gasped in shock realizing that this Jedi knew who Luke and Leia's father was to her horror.

The man then turned to the thugs, "Walk away or die."

The men glanced at one another in shock thinking that the man was crazy and moved for their blaster pistols only to see the dark figure advance upon them. Padme and Serra moved to cover their children's eyes as the unknown man cut through the thugs effortlessly allowing a mix of heads and limbs to rain down to the ground. The man then headed for Cay as he unhooded, Padme gasped in shock when she realized that the man was none other than Cade Jade.

"If you value your life you won't take me on Cay. I am taking your daughter and my child along with Padme's chidlren and their friends. You can either accept it or be destroyed. Its your choice but I warn you not to underestimate my powers as they just did and I don't have time for this Vader is on us right now."

Cay frowned and at the same time he heard blasterfire erupting form nearby the entrance of his vineyard. Padme looked and noticed several white armored stormtroopers along with a Dark armored figure storming towards the house that he realized to his horror was the notorious Darth Vader.

"Get the children into the seats I sense that he is after Cay and you as well," stated Cade

Cay looked in horror, "Please take me with you."

Padme smiled, "You will have to find your own way out of here Cay if you want to leave," said Padme as she kicked Cay in the groin.

Padme then moved to strap the twins into the Speeder while Serra was doing the same for her daughter.

Cay looked at one of his headmen as he ran for his life, "Kel take whatever men aren't fighting the Imperials Padme and my daughter do not leave this planet no matter what. Get me out of here."

Kel nodded and motioned to twelve of the remaining thugs, "Go for the garage everyone else will fight Vader."

Vader stormed towards Cay Karis but at the same time noticed his wife whom was with with two redheaded women along with a young boy and Wookiee all getting into the speeders to escape. He looked at the man accompanying them, Cade Jade, a Jedi Knight that he had always respected and liked. Cade was a few years older than him and never had been as critical of him as the other Padawans had been in the days of his youth.

Cade glanced at Serra, "Get to the speeders!"

Cade then moved and advanced upon Vader swinging his blade in attack as Vader attacked in response. The Jedi Knight knew that he couldn't win but that he couldn't lose. He struggled against Vader realizing just how powerful he was. At the same time he sensed something in the massively armored being that shocked him. "Anakin?"

Vader spoke in anger, "That name no longer has any meaning for me Jade."

Cade frowned and at the same time noticed that Padme and Han had their speeders started. He force Jumped into the speeder with Han and Chewie as Vader looked on. "After them, do not let the escape I want them alive!"

In response two Imperial Speeders headed after them.

At the same time Vader saw Malen and Shmi drive a speeder off in pursuit of Cay whom had left with two Rodian thugs.

Vader then turned to Colonel Veers, "Kill anyone that resists and free any of the slaves here. Divide the man's wealth amongst them and burn his house. In fact burn it all!"

"Yes my Lord," replied Veers with a smile.

Vader then Jumped into his Speeder as they drove off after Padme and her gang.

* * *

><p>Padme frowned as she looked to her side and noticed a Speeder with around six of Cay's thugs. "Serra start shooting at them."<p>

Serra nodded and pulled out her blaster and began to fire upon the men.

Vader noticing that his wife was under attack spoke to his pilot, "Tell the men to attack those thugs."

"Yes sir!"

Padme and Serra watched with delight as a Speeder that was full of Stormtroopers flew up alongside the thugs and opened fire. Within moments Cay's men were gone.

At the same time they noticed Cade throw one of Han's grenades at the remaining Speeder that belonged to Cay's men.

She also noticed the debris from the Speeder raining upon the Speeder that contained a group of Stormtroopers that was on their trail.

At the same time Padme looked at the Speeder of Stormtroopers that was alongside her. She increased the speed and activated a grenade before throwing it. To her delight it hit their engine causing it to ignite with the troopers inside of the speeder incinerating in the explosion. The Debris rain forced Vader's Speeder to alter course and it gave her enough time for her and Han to make a high altitude clim that would slow Vader down, hopefully. They shut off their headlights and drove blind as they made a dive towards Theed knowing that Vader was on them and determined to lose them. Once they came to ground level Padme made another climb noticing that Vader was following. It was all that she needed. She threw another Grenade and Vader and a few of the Stormtroopers had just enough time to jump but the pilot wasn't so lucky. Padme smiled as they drove off. That would stall Vader for now, she thought.

* * *

><p>Malen and Shmi smiled together as they pursued Cay Karis in the Imperial Speeder that Vader had provided. Cay hadn't even noticed that he was being followed. Not to mention how he had left his thugs to die for him like a true coward. With Colonel Veers and the Troopers of the 501st it had been easy to take them all no doubt. Now Malen was upon Cay and his last two remaining thugs, which were two heavily armed Rodians all of whom were doomed and they had no idea, Malen glanced at Shmi as they stopped their speeder a distance from the docking bay, "Do you have your weapons ready?"<p>

Shmi nodded with a smile and together Father and Daughter headed after Cay creeping towards him as he approached his secret Hanger. Shmi unslung her sniper rifle and positioned herself in a hidden location as her father headed for Cay. She fired one shot and dropped the lead Rodian instantly and as the second Rodian turned to return fire as she released two more shots dropping him along with his comrade. Cay picked up the blaster rifle from the fallen thug only to have Shmi fire upon him forcing him to drop it to the ground.

Shmi smiled as she saw the Ship's crew come running down the boarding ramp with weapons. This was easy, she thought as she watched her father emerge with a high powered automatic blaster in hand and begin to fire upon them with ease as she added in her blaster fire. She saw her father throw a Grenade into the Ship's hull, something that he often did on jobs like this and saw an explosion knowing that the job was done.

Cay looked up at the heavily armed man in horror realizing that he was a bounty hunter of sorts. "Please whatever Vader is paying you I will double."

Malen shook his head, "Not after hearing about how you enslaved a woman and her two newborn children. Any Man like you deserves Vader's wrath."

Cay trembled as Shmi emerged from her hiding place, "That was fun Dad."

Malen shook his head, "You know that your not supposed to take so much pleasure in killing Shmi."

"They are scum though."

Malen nodded, "Get up Karis Vader has a lot to discuss with you."

Cay looked at Malen fearfully as he felt the cold steel binders enclose his wrists.

Malen then shoved him towards his speeder.

* * *

><p>Theed:<p>

Padme and her team arrived in Theed and parked in a nearby Alley to plan their next move, "R2 has a map of the secret passage to the Palace that is on the waterfall side. We can enter it like I did during the battle of Naboo and steal a ship."

Cade nodded noticing that Han and Chewie were a distance away with the Children, "Padme those are Anakin Skywalker's children aren't they?"

Padme nodded as Cade spoke, "I figured it out when I arrived and sensed them not to mention how Vader is pursing them."

Padme nodded, "That is why you said that they were much more important than Cay."

Cade nodded, "Correct, There is more Padme that you need to explain about who Vader really is."

"I know nothing of who he is."

Cade frowned as he sensed sincerity in Padme's words through the Force.

"Padme tell me about where you last saw Anakin and what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Padme in shame.

Cade nodded, "Whatever happened to him was pretty serious that is all I can say."

"What do you mean?" asked Padme.

"I reached out in the Force while I was fighting Vader and I sensed something that was very familiar and I figured out who he really is."

"What do you mean?" asked Padme in horror.

"I mean that Anakin is inside of that suite. What happened to him."

"No no no he couldn't have survived its impossible."

"Survived what?" asked Mara and Serra.

Padme felt tears in her eyes, "He had constant nightmares of me dying in childbirth so he joined Palpatine in a quest to save me from my dreams. Obi-Wan came to me a day later and informed me that he had turned to the Dark Side and killed all of the younglings at the temple."

Cade frowned, "Obi-Wan is alive?"

Padme nodded, "You didn't know?"

Cade shook his head, "The only Jedi that I have seen in four years Padme is me."

Padme nodded and continued, "Yoda also survived."

Padme then continued to speak, "I confronted Anakin on Mustafar and it ended with him choking me because Obi-Wan had snuck aboard my ship and he thought that I was helping Obi-Wan kill him.

"From what I know while I was out from being choked. Obi-Wan severed his limbs and he burned in molten lava and Obi-Wan left him. Obi-Wan though believed him to be dead though not alive," said Padme in tears.

Cade frowned, "If only he had been able to confide in more people. Palpatine used us all."

Padme nodded as Cade fingered his lightsaber. At the same time Han came running with the children and Chewie. "There are more of Cay's thugs I think they are the last ones."

Padme nodded as Cade moved forward at her side with Han. Together the three came out into the street. Cade within moment cuts down six men while Han and Padme shot three each. Padme looked at the last man alive whom she recognized as the overseer of the vineyards. Padme spoke, "You have been kind to me and you gave me time to be with my children. For that I want to spare your life."

The overseer nodded, his brown eyes widened in fear at the sight of the lightsaber, "I have two children of my own so I can relate."

Padme nodded, "get your family off of the planet until Vader leaves. If he finds out that you were my slave driver he will kill you and in return for my mercy never have anything to do with any of these scum bags like Cay Karis. If I catch you in this line of work again you will have to pay with your life."

The man nodded and turned and ran into the night.

Padme then looked at Cade as she noticed that he looked highly disturbed. At the same time she heard a chilling breathing sound. Cade activated his lightsaber as Han, Serra and Padme prepared their blasters. At that moment Vader appeared with Four Stormtroopers.

"Surrender now."

"Why so you can turn your children into what you are?" asked Cade in anger.

Vader felt anger surge through him, "Padme you have betrayed me."

"Your the one that choked me Anakin and the one that left me without anyone to trust causing me to fall into the slave trade and missed the first four years of their lives. I can't trust you and as long as you hunt me like an animal."

Vader felt hurt at her words and at the same time noticed that the young boy at Padme's side a moment to late had thrown a grenade. At the same time Padme followed suite and Vader was forced to retreat as Padme and the young boy dropped the Stormtroopers around him.

Cade then made his move as the Grenades exploded and made a Force jump towards Vader as they engaged one another in battle. Cade spoke, "You were the Chosen one Skywalker. You had it all. You had a wonderful wife and two children on the way but what did you do? You allowed Palpatine to manipulate you. He tore your family apart. As long as he lives your family can never have peace. You can never have them as long as he lives and you know it. You must change if you want to reclaim your wife and be the man you were meant to be."

"Enough! you have no right Jade!"

Cade shook his head, "What happened to that young Padawan that I met in the temples that had such a compassionate heart and mind? The one that helped his friends on various missions. The Padawn that once saved my life and whom fought alongside me in the Clone Wars. I know that there is good in you and your wife still loves you."

With that Cade Force Pushed Vader and Force Jumped into the waiting Speeder that Han was driving as they followed Padme.

Vader got up and ran for the speeder that he had stolen outside of the city and hastily jumped in. He would find his angel and he would make sure that she loved him and knew him. He hoped that she wouldn't run from him ever again. Why did everyone turn against him? He thought angrily. He would find her if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Theed: Royal Palace:<p>

Han followed Padme and Mara as they led the way through the passage to the hanger, He tried to ignore the pain that was throughout his body from the various beatings from Cay. He feared that he had an infection from the last ones but wouldn't mention it. He had taken a beating for Luke and Leia after they had dropped a thirty year old bottle of wine that Cay considered worth more than he was once he had found Han standing above it. Han had made the twins move away and then had been beaten for them but he was fine with it especially since they were like his family.

He sighed as he followed his team, whom were in reality in his mind his family. Mara and Padme both had been mothers to him. There was not a thing that he wouldn't do for them and he knew it.

The group arrived in the Hanger and Padme headed for the control center and opened up the doors of the dark desolate hanger. Padme smiled, "The ship ahead of us is named after me we will take it."

Cade smiled, "That cruiser is a beauty indeed. Solo you get onboard and start her up we don't have much time."

Han nodded and ran up the ramp.

Padme smiled as the engines roared to life at the same time as everyone boarded she heard the sound of Vader's breathing behind her and she ran up the ramp as Han whom had obviously seen him from the Cockpit lifted off. Within moments the ship soared into the air leaving a highly angered Darth Vader behind.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader headed for his Chambers in rage, He had already broken several bulkheads with his Force rage not to mention killing several officers. He headed for his chambers speaking aloud to himself, "I want her found and I want her to know her place," he screamed in anger. He headed towards his training room to spar determined to take out his anger elsewhere. He entered the Sparring Room and activated a set of training droids after removing his armor. He then deactivated safety protocols and fought the droids obliterating them instantly with his dark side energy. He then turned and left the room in rage and headed for his gym where he began to lift some weights in rage before returning to the sparring room and destroying another set of sparring droids. He was past his limit. Just then his Comlink beeped, "Lord Vader."

"Yes Captain what is it?"

"We have lost all trace of the Nabuian cruiser my lord."

"Don't mention any of this to the Emperor and try again Ozzel!" Vader then threw the comlink against the wall as it shattered into pieces. He turned and left the training room.

* * *

><p>Nabuian Cruiser Amidala: En route to Polis Massa:<p>

Padme glanced at Han as he piloted the ship noticing the cold sweat on his face. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Your burning up Han come with me now!"

Han nodded obediently trying to ignore the pain in his body.

Padme took Han to the small Med room and removed his shirt before scrubbing his back vigorously with Bacta. She cut open his healed wounds and cleaned them out in tears, "All for us Han how come you didn't tell me?"

"It was worth it I would do it again before I let you and the twins end up in this position." Padme looked down at Han's back in tears, "It is badly infected Han we will be at Polis Massa tomorrow and then we will get it healed." Han nodded as Padme bandaged him.

Padme saw Mara enter the room, "I will stay with him."

Padme nodded, "How about you? Any infections that I should know about?"

* * *

><p>Mara shook her head as Padme left the room. Padme saw Serra approach her, "I have the children down and Cade and Chewbacca are piloting the ship."<p>

Padme nodded with a frown and looked at the Caf table as Serra sat down, "What is with those Slave Bracelets? I thought I left them behind."

Serra nodded, "Things have led to this."

Serra then reached forward much to Padme's shock and clasped the slave bracelets on both of her own wrists.

Serra then moved forward and knelt down before Padme, "My life belongs to you Padme I am pledged to you for the rest of my life as your slave."

Padme looked down at Serra in horror, "What do you mean my slave?" asked Padme.

"You may have beat me and abused me in the first year of my enslavement but it is the past Serra you owe me nothing."

"You don't understand Padme," said Mara from behind her.

Padme frowned as she sat down on the couch in anger, "Understand what?"

Serra then spoke, "My mother's people have a very strict culture of honor and it is a culture that I have been taught to honor. For saving Mara back when I was going to take the abortion pills is enough to allow Mara to become your slave so I decided to take my daughter's place once we were free of my father. I just never told you that it would have to happen because I knew that you would have just remained a slave rather than own me."

Padme frowned as Serra continued knowing it was likely that she may have refused to allow all of this to happen had she known, "Then the second time when you were offered money to kill her and refused and guarded her when my Father's men were around not to mention saving me from the Forced Marriage made me even more in debt. Now Mara and I are both your slaves."

Padme looked at Serra in horror, "It has to be this way?"

Serra nodded, "My Mother is bound under the oath of her people and I took the same oath when I was a child. If I break the oath I will be hunted and killed and so will Mara and my mother is bound to kill us by the laws of the code or to report us. I know it is hard for you to accept but it must be if I am to live."

Padme felt tears in her eyes. She thought for a moment, Have a slave to protect her life? To her it seemed wrong yet letting Serra die just because she despised slavery and didn't respect her culture would be something that she could never do.

She frowned, "Ok but you won't endure the treatment that I endured and I will never be able to fully accept this."

Serra nodded, "I know Padme but it is what has to happen."

"I want you to be able to be with Cade like you deserve."

"Who says that I can't? I am sure something can be worked out to where I spend some days with him or whatever. It looks like we will be together now for a long time anyways."

Padme nodded and looked down at the young girl sadly, "I am so sorry Serra I don't want this to be your fate your only twenty and now this."

Serra shook her head, "Don't be sorry I'm not. It is well deserved."

Padme frowned noticing Serra still on her knees, "You can rise Serra and never kneel before me like that again."

Serra nodded, "As you wish."

Padme then spoke, "I don't want Mara to be a slave all of her life, She will be in school and be raised like a normal child."

Serra nodded, "No matter what by the time that she is fifteen she must either belong to you or one of your children it is the law."

Padme frowned, "Will her children be bound too?"

"Only until they are adults and able to be on their own."

Padme nodded in shame, "I don't like this. Wouldn't you rather die?"

"Not if it means losing my child. Would you have lived your life as a slave or condemned your children?"

"Lived my life as a slave," stated Padme.

Serra nodded, "I will do a lot for you since you taught me how to cook and all. I will also be a nanny to your children and anything that you need."

Padme frowned, "I know it will be just like having a handmaiden only this one is bound to me for life."

Serra looked at Padme sincerely , "I am fine with it Padme I promise you that."

Padme looked at Serra , "I know but It still doesn't mean that I like it."

Serra nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Serra then turned to head for the cockpit of the ship. She was Padme's slave now for life. It was just for what she had done to Padme. She wanted to feel everything that Padme felt even though she knew that Padme was going to treat her like a sister and not a slave. After beating Padme twice not to mention slapping her and giving her heavy workloads during the time that she was struggling with her newborn twins it was well deserved. She almost felt like dressing in a scanty skirt and revealing shirt like what Padme had worn just to feel more humiliation like what Padme endured though she knew that Padme wouldn't allow it. Padme was a better woman than her and Padme would never allow her to be humiliated or beaten for no reason.<p>

Serra smiled and headed into the Cockpit and found Cade next to Chewie.

Cade smiled and kissed her, "I didn't know if you loved me or not four years ago Serra but I love you."

Serra nodded, "I love you too Cade. I have some explaining to do though that may make you think less of me."

Cade nodded, "Go ahead."

Serra nodded, "My culture has a strict debt honor code and Padme has saved our daughter's life twice."

"Twice?" asked Cade.

Serra nodded, "She saved me from taking abortion pills that my father gave me and she declined when my father offered her five million credits and freedom and so based on those actions and the oath that my mother had me take when I was young I am her slave now for life."

Cade frowned, "How does she feel?"

"She only accepted it because if she didn't it would cost me my life. Because breaking the oath means certain death."

Cade nodded, "What does she say about me and you?"

"She wants us to be together and happy but also Mara belongs to her under this law."

Cade frowned, but nodded, "Perhaps I can be exchanged in place of our daughter."

Serra shook her head, "Although your Mara's father you would still be considered an outsider since you aren't of our blood Cade it wouldn't work."

Cade then spoke, "I will still be there for you and Mara I promise you Serra."

Serra nodded and kissed Cade, "I am tired Cade lets get some sleep."

Cade nodded and followed Serra towards their quarters.

Padme headed into the Queen's quarters of the ship and crawled on top of the massive bed at the same time that she noticed Serra and Cade heading for their room. She was exhausted and was determined to get some sleep. She crawled into the bed and closed her eyes feeling freedom for the first time in four years and feeling like a person again. Her four year hell had finally ended.

She sighed, What would she do about Serra? Serra would never be able to enjoy freedom again. And sweet little Mara? Little Mara too? Little Mara would grow up learning that her and Mommy were slaves to Padme because she had saved their lives. She sighed as she helplessly closed her eyes, All because of some barbaric culture and stupid oath Serra and Mara had lost their freedom. She would make sure that she treated Serra like she had Dorme and all of her handmaidens and She would provide Serra and Mara with whatever they needed or wanted in their lives. To her they were her responsibility not her possessions or bonded servants. She would make sure that they knew it too.

* * *

><p>Yes as you can see the tables have turned Cay is going to suffer for daring to so much as raise a hand to Padme or even lust after her. Serra and Mara are bound to Padme for life which will mean that Serra's loyalties are strictly to Padme and no one else.<p>

Now I will have more up soon. Thank you again everyone whom has read this or reviewed it.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Here is my next Chapter. First off I would like to thank Knight of Holy Light for your heavily detailed reviews they have been fairly encouraging and Bluestar 2011 for motivating me into continuing this story.

* * *

><p>Polis Massa: One Day Later:<p>

Padme arrived at Polis Massa the next day and landed the ship. She came out to see some of the small aliens waiting for her and spoke, "I have a young fourteen year old that needs medical attention quickly!"

"Of course Senator." Padme realized that the aliens recognized her and spoke, "I don't want you telling Kenobi or Yoda that I am here they have lost my trust."

"We don't know their location but we won't say a word."

"Mistress Padme." Padme turned and looked at 3PO, "Yes 3PO?"

"R2 wishes to inform you that Master Kenobi and Senator Organa were both against stealing your twins from you." Padme nodded, "We will record him a message then and inform him that I am alright. How did you end up at the lake house anyways?"

"Veeepbeeep."

"R2 says that Master Kenobi took us there with hope that one day you would return for us."

Padme nodded as one of the aliens approached her,

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I was sold into the slave trade with the twins by pirates," stated Padme grimly, "We just escaped from our owner along with his now ex wife and and daughter," stated Padme gesturing to Serra and Mara as the twins and little Mara came bouncing off of the ship with Cade.

"I need the transmitters removed from the boy, My babies, myself and the Wookiee." The Medic nodded as Luke and Leia walked up to her. He glanced at them and Padme spoke, "Luke, Leia the doctors are going to take the transmitters out of your necks."

"Are Mara and Serra going to be our owners now Mommy?" asked Leia.

"No Baby we don't have any owners we are free."

"Free?" asked Luke in shock. Padme nodded with a tearful smile, "We don't have anymore owners anymore its just going to be me, Han, Chewie, Serra, little Mara, Cade and Mara, and you two for now on no owners or anything." Luke nodded as the Medic sedated him and Leia.

She watched with disgust as the transmitters were removed from their vertebras before their incisions were stitched up. She went next and had hers removed. "Why do you think I was sedated when they placed it inside if I don't require sedation for removal?" Padme asked the Medic.

"Most likely so that you wouldn't resist them."

Padme nodded and then got up and glanced at the Medic, "Where is Han and how is he?"

"He is in good health two days in the bacta tank and he will be in good shape."

"Did you remove his transmitter?"

"Yes Senator." Padme nodded, "I am taking my children back to my ship to sleep after we visit Han."

"He is sedated right now he won't see you." Padme nodded and headed for the Bacta tank regardless of weather or not Han was conscious. She noticed that Chewbacca was standing anxiously by the bacta tank it was obvious that Chewbacca had become fairly fond of Han.

"Did you get your transmitter removed Chewie?"

"I don't have one they never put one on me for whatever reason," stated Chewie.

Padme nodded as she led Luke and Leia to her ship. She led them to what would be the Queen or Senator's quarters on the ship and together the three crawled into bed together. "The bed is comfy mommy," said Luke. Padme smiled, "It is Luke don't worry baby we won't have anymore mean men making us work and no more seeing Han and I get beaten."

"We won't have to work for Cay either?"

"No we will never see him again no more masters," said Padme with a tear in her eye as her and the twins fell to sleep together. She may have been free but at the same time now she was Serra's master which sickened her inside.

* * *

><p>Serra meanwhile sat with Mara on her lap as her mother was finishing up with her examination with the doctors, "I want this all to stay completely here in this Medical Center," she heard her mother say.<p>

"As you wish," replied one of the alien doctors.

"Keep what in this Medical Center Mom?"

Mara smiled at her daughter, "Nothing Serra just some of the injuries on my body from the times that your father caused when he raped me last week that I don't want to remember.

Cade whom was watching the exchange sensed lies in what Mara said and frowned.

Cade then glanced at Osh Scal, "Who else was here with Padme when the twins were born?"

"Master Kenobi and Senator Organa."

Cade smiled Organa had proven to be a friend of the Jedi plenty of times no doubt he had taken part in hiding whatever other Jedi had survived.

Mara smiled, "If you two want to stay up I can take Mara and put her down."

Serra nodded, "Thank you Mom."

Mara smiled and led her little namesake out of the Med Center and towards the ship.

Cade looked at Serra uneasily, "She's lying."

"I know Cade. I only learned about two years ago that my father had raped her over the years. Padme told me but I know for a fact that she wasn't raped last week by him. I wonder what the truth is."

"I don't know but if we are to be together like this we can't be keeping secrets and Padme is pretty much our leader so we need to talk to her about this."

Serra nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader watched as Malen and Shmi entered his quarters, "We have him in detention."

Vader nodded with a smile, "Good I will put him in his place in the morning. Don't tell anyone that my body is healed for now on your the only two that know."

Malen nodded noticing that a large dinner was prepared for him and Shmi he sat down with his nephew as they ate together.

"Do you think that the bastard raped her?" asked Malen.

Vader shook his head with a smile, "I know Padme and had that happened the man would have a lot more scars from the encounter on his pretty boy body. And she probably would be dead because she would have fought to the death in such a situation."

Malen nodded as Vader continued, "From what I know the man's wife protected her along with all of the other female slaves by allowing herself to be beaten and raped in their place."

"Where is she?"

"She ran with Padme and so did her daughter."

Malen frowned, "So what exactly will Shmi and I be looking for?"

"I questioned one of his Thugs earlier. I am going to deal with him later. Based on what I know you will be looking for two redheaded women with green eyes. One is around twenty the other is between forty and your age, Along with a redheaded toddler that that looks like a clone of them. Then a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Han Solo and he is Padme's protector and bodyguard. On top of that a Wookiee named Chewbacca and I have a description of him. Then Padme and a little blond haired blue eyed boy named Luke and a brown haired girl that looks like Padme. On top of that Jedi Cade Jade now that he is involved. I suspect that he is the father of the redhead's child."

"Suspect?" asked Malen.

Vader nodded as he continued, "Then a golden protocol droid that I noticed in her speeder his designation is C-3PO and his Astormech Counterpart, R2-D2."

"Should be easy, I don't know of any other group with that odd combination. Shmi and I will start searching the outer planets for them. I already have some ideas. However Anakin I don't expect you to come to them with a squad of Stormtroopers like you did with Cay Karis."

Vader nodded, "Very well Uncle. What should I do then since she is running from me?"

"What did you do that caused her to run from you?"

Vader frowned and hung his head in shame before daring to look at his uncle, "I choked her."

Malen stood up in anger, "What kind of Man are you Anakin Skywalker? That woman is the mother of your children. She is your wife and I don't give a dam what the argument was about you have no cause to choke your wife. When you find her you should be on your knees begging for her forgiveness and agreeing to do whatever she wants."

Vader looked at Malen in shame and merely nodded as his uncle sat down. "Ok Uncle, will help me then if I listen to you?"

Malen nodded, "Once you get to the netherworld you will have a lot of explaining to do when you face your mother."

Vader nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Polis Massa:<p>

Padme awoke the next day with the twins cuddled up to her in shock that the night before hadn't been a wonderful dream. She kissed each of her children before slipping out of bed and showering before dressing. She headed into the ship's kitchen and noticed that Serra had breakfast made. She smiled, "Thank you Serra."

Serra smiled, "Padme you don't have to say thank you."

"Its a habit I was the same way with my handmaidens."

"Really?" asked Serra.

Padme nodded, "My father always taught me that no matter my position I was never to think of myself as being superior to others or above others."

Serra smiled, "I wish my Father was like that."

Padme nodded as she ate, "This is real good. You actually have done well in terms of copying my cooking."

Serra nodded, "Having you teach me how to cook was a good decision and it saved my life in the last two weeks because the house cook was a horrible cook in my opinion."

Padme smiled, "I know I was barely able to stomach his stuff."

"What was your experience like in the fields?"

"The days were grueling and hard with the sun beating down on me. But the overseer was so impressed with my work that he rewarded me with an extra portion of that slop and more time with the twins. And I honestly can say that I was glad that I didn't have your father watching me and mentally undressing me with his sick mind."

Serra nodded, "The Overseer was forced to wrk for my dad. He usually would take out his anger on the weaker slaves.I am sure he is glad to be free."

Padme nodded, "I don't even want to know what is going to happen to Cay now."

Serra nodded, "He deserves it and I am glad that we spared him so that Vader can have him."

Padme frowned but couldn't help but agree as She looked back at Luke and Leia whom were eating. They caused her to smile, She was now able to just be a mom. If only Anakin would be with her and then it would be prefect. But as a single mother she would endure and take care of her children.

* * *

><p>After eating together Padme had Serra watch Luke and Leia while she headed to the Med Bay to check on Han. She entered the Bacta room to see Han still submerged and she then saw a Osh Scal, The lead Medic approach her, "Han is progressing faster than expected the Infection wasn't as severe as we thought."<p>

"Will he then be good to go?"

"Yes he will now as for you and your twins there were no infections in either of you."

"Not surprising Han protected us and also took our beatings for us. Not to mention staying in the same room with me so that I wouldn't be alone with our owner."

"Thank the Force otherwise your kids could have had fractured bones and crushed vertebras." Padme looked at the Medic in horror. She glanced at the Medic, "I am going to record my message for Organa then I will pay you for your services." Osh Scal nodded with a smile.

A few hours later Padme returned the the Med bay as Han was brought out of the Bacta tank. She smiled, "Han are you good to go?" Han nodded eagerly and Padme smiled, "Good we will stop on Corellia and get some supplies then we will leave for hiding." Han nodded and followed her out of the Med room.

That evening the group took the Amidala into Hyperspace and headed for Corellia where they would gather more supplies.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Theed Law enforcement agency:<p>

Ruwee Naberrie watched as his longtime friend and peace Officer, Captain Marco entered the room.

"Ruwee we have a lot to talk about and it has to be behind closed doors."

Ruwee nodded as the entered, "Did you find the bastard that stole my speeder? Or how they entered my house?"

Marco nodded, "That is the thing they had your code."

"That is impossible the only people that have the code to that place are my family members."

Marco nodded, "And your daughter."

"Sola? She wouldn't take the speeder without asking or go all the way up to the lake estate without asking."

"You have another daughter that you aren't mentioning."

Ruwee frowned, "Padme's dead."

"Not based on what I found."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruwee in shock.

"Her fingerprints were all over the code panel and the controls of that speeder. I had my son do the forensics on the entire thing because I know that he will keep it secret. Not to mention what else I found."

"What do you mean?"

"There were around twelve dead bodies. They were men that worked for a man named Cay Karis whom uses slave labor in his vineyards. Along with his bodies we found several Imperial Corpses but before we could go further Lord Vader came in and took out almost all of the evidence saying that Cay was taken care of. Also I noticed wounds that suggest that Jedi were involved."

"But why would a scummy slave owner be after my daughter?" asked Ruwee in anger.

Marco frowned, "There is only one explanation and based on the ragged skirt that I found in your daughter's room I would have to say that somehow she ended up in the trade."

"What?" asked Ruwee.

Marco nodded and threw an evidence bag on the table, "This is the skirt take it home and look at it. There were three children in the speeder with her. Their fingerprints were all over the back seat of your speeder. I analyzed the DNA and two of them are her's the other one belongs to the unknown woman that was in the speeder with her."

"So that means she's born the children from whatever has happened to her in the trade," said Ruwee in horror.

"Whoever the father is he isn't Karis."

"You mean they have the same father?"

Marco nodded, "And further more they are around the same age which means one thing."

"They must be twins," stated Ruwee.

Marco nodded, "The less I know the better and I am risking my life by sharing this data with you if Vader found out he would kill me."

Ruwee nodded, "The monster owes me an explanation and I intend to get it."

Ruwee then stood up and left the room in silence.

* * *

><p>Correllia:<p>

Padme successfully found new clothes for Han, whom had chosen a simple black vest along with a white shirt and Corellian blood stripe pilot's pants. Serra and Mara picked out some gowns and a few pairs of trousers with matching blouses. Padme had clothes and toys picked out for Luke, Leia and Mara. Cade and Chewie merely chose nothing aside from a few extra weapons. Han had a new blaster and belt of his own that he wore with pride. Padme smirked , Shocking that a thirty one year old woman and fourteen year old boy along with a mere housewife and young inexperienced young single mother had just outwitted Darth Vader, Not to mention killing over a dozen hired hands that their slave owner had commanded. She smiled as the group returned to the Amidala. As they made their jump into Hyperspace Padme glanced at Han, "We are going to hide on Dantooine we will buy a good sized house in the mountains there and we will get outfitted with more weapons." Han nodded with a smile at her, "What about Vader?"

"I am not to concerned about him we will deal with him when we have to."

Mara then smiled at Han, "We are going to get you some more schooling too."

"Me?" Padme nodded, "We will teach you more and eventually the twins will start school on their own." Han nodded, " Serra and I are going to be your protectors as well right?" Padme smiled, "I think together we are all a pretty good team don't you think?" Han nodded. Padme then glanced at Luke and Leia noticing that they were both asleep in their pilots chairs. She glanced at Han, "I am putting them down. Go ahead and go to sleep you look tired. I will take over the controls of the ship." Han nodded as Mara scooped up Luke while Padme took Leia.

Mara helped Padme tuck the twins in bed before heading for her bedroom. Padme then left and headed for the cockpit and stared out at the stars as they rushed by the viewport. She sighed, It wasn't the same without Anakin. If only he had listened to her. If only she had been able to keep him from slipping away from her so long ago.

* * *

><p>She sighed as she heard footsteps in the cockpit and noticed Cade enter, "Having trouble sleeping?"<p>

Padme nodded, "The last four years were very hard and I don't want to know what would have happened to me had Mara and Han not protected me. Now here I am learning that my Husband is the Galaxy's most feared man."

Cade nodded, "Anakin and I always got along when we were around one another I almost wonder if it is why he was hesitant to kill me."

"You think that he was hesitant?" asked Padme

Cade nodded, "I know that he was. He only attacked in anger when I called him Anakin and when I told him that he could never have you as long as he was evil and that joining Palpatine had done nothing it made him hesitate even more. That was in our second duel in Theed."

Padme nodded, "The twins are the only ones that can defeat him right?"

Cade nodded grimly, "Correct but I don't know if it has to be that way. Finding out that your a father changes a man in ways no one can ever imagine. I know first hand."

Padme nodded, "I am so sorry about Mara being bonded to me. I don't want it anymore than you do."

Cade nodded, "There may be a way that we can make her bondage different. That is if I trained her alongside the twins."

Padme nodded, "I am guessing that Obi-Wan and Yoda were planning that."

Cade frowned, "Yoda is to unemotional my guess is that Obi-Wan probably argued with him for hours in regards to stealing the twins from you and the same for Organa."

Padme looked at him in shock, "How did you know?"

"Your mind isn't that well guarded. And the mention of Yoda allowed you to project your thoughts fairly loudly."

Padme frowned, "Your not going to steal them from me are you?"

Cade shook his head, "To be honest Padme I often disagreed with Yoda and the other Council Members myself. But I always held my tongue. I decided that the day that I was a Master that I would begin to voice my opinions because they were to arrogant to listen full heartedly to the advise or input let alone debates from a mere Knight of under thirty years of age."

Padme nodded as Cade continued, "I will need Obi-Wan once the time comes to train them."

"You mean your not going to start their training now."

Cade shook his head, "I honestly would rather follow the living force rather than the Jedi Code or traditions and the Force tells me that the children deserve a childhood."

Padme nodded, "Mara included."

Cade nodded, "I know that you don't want them bonded to you but it is part of their culture."

"I know I just wish that there was a way to free Mara."

" I already talked to Serra and there is that is If she marries Luke she would be freed and her debt would be paid but not Serra's."

"She shouldn't be forced to marry him."

"She won't be," replied Cade.

"What do you mean won't?" asked Padme.

"I saw a vision of her and Luke together in the future. They were I am guessing in their forties and they had a redheaded son."

"Did you see us in the vision?"

Cade shook his head, "If we are alive by then we will all probably be in a home or something. Everyone except for Serra that is. She is only twenty. I'm twenty eight and your thirty one right?"

Padme nodded, "Your right, It will be a long ways away. When they are forty we will be in our seventies."

Cade nodded with a smile before speaking, "I am suspicious of Mara she is hiding something from us that she found out in the Medical Center."

Padme frowned as Cade continued, "She said that they were injuries that were treated from all of the times that Cay raped her in the last week but Serra said that she wasn't raped last week."

Padme frowned, "I wouldn't know because I was in the fields which was nice because he was always just drooling over me with desire but he never raped me because Mara always took my place or got in his way. Then she would pay and I would walk by their room sometimes hearing her begging him to stop."

"So literally she basically protected you by keeping him happy?"

Padme nodded, "He offered me freedom if I would just spend some nights with him but I refused. Then when Mara was born he got so desperate that he offered me money to kill her."

Cade looked at Padme in disgust, "What a monster."

Padme nodded, "I am sure though that by the time Anakin is done with him that he won't even have the parts for sex should he live through it. Just for lusting after me and groping me."

"He went that far?"

Padme nodded, "I kicked him in the groin and shoved him. When he got up I made sure that I was out of the room and in Mara's room.

Then another time Mara stopped him."

"Those are the only advances that he made on you?"

Padme nodded, "After those two times I made sure Han or Mara or both were in the room with me unless I was in the kitchen. Han always got in the way if he tried to move towards me even though it got him beaten. Pretty much Han and Mara distracted him by taking beatings. Part of the reason that he sent me to the fields was because of how I refused him."

Cade nodded, "I am thinking that the monster is going to pay for his actions fairly soon. I am certain Vader has him."

Padme smiled, "Good for hurting Mara I hope so and for the way he treated Serra and your daughter not to mention raising his hand to Luke and Leia."

Cade nodded in anger, "I never told anyone this though I should but one time on one of the only missions that Anakin and I were on together we attacked a group of pirates that had a large group of slaves. Anakin and I were in this room alone and everyone had surrendered and eh was still going to kill them I barely stopped him."

"Sounds like him," stated Padme.

Cade smiled, "Get some sleep I can put the ship on auto pilot and keep watch for awhile."

Padme nodded in gratitude and headed for her chambers. She dressed in a silk nightgown and crawled into bed in silence and closed her eyes with gratitude to Cade for giving her sleep.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader bade farewell to Malen and Shmi as they left to begin their search for his family. He smiled and glanced at Captain Ozzel, "You have the bridge Admiral I have a prisoner to deal with. Colonel Veers come with me."

Veers nodded and followed his Commander wordlessly after obtaining a whip that he had found in the possession of Karis. He could only imagine how it was about to be used in the next few moments and was smiling at the thought of it.

Wordlessly they headed for the Interrogation room. Vader had already ordered Cay to be prepared. Vader opened the door with a smile as he saw Cay suspended by his arms which were bound to the ceiling. Vader walked into the room heavily anticipating the pleasure of tormenting Cay in his last breathing moments of life.

* * *

><p>Ok so that is today's chapter I will have more up soon. Who is ready to see Cay suffer? Or a Ruwee Naberrie facing Vader showdown? Perhaps both will be be in the next chapter. Until next time enjoy thank you again to everyone who has taken time to read this.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning there will be some graphic torture scenes involving Cay and Vader.**

* * *

><p>Cay looked at the Dark Lord in horror as he entered the room. Vader then spoke, "Your estate was burned and all of your slaves were freed. Now it is time for me to serve out to you the fate that you deserve.<p>

Cay looked up at Vader in horror. "You have signed your death warrant Karis for enslaving my wife and children. Your going to die today and it will be nice and slow." Cay trembled as Vader raised his hand. His throat began to constrict but to his shock Vader stopped.

Vader then removed his mask and watched as Cay's eyes widened in recognition, "Y-Your Anakin Skywalker."

"I was and that name no longer has any meaning for me. And Padme is my wife whom was kidnapped years ago and Luke and Leia are my children and for abusing my wife and children you are going to die."

Cay trembled, "P-Please Lord Vader don't do this. I didn't know that they were your family."

"Or you would have given them to me. Had you known that this was going to happen you would have done things differently. Scum like you are caught for a reason.

"If you knew that you were going to suffer for your actions you would have chosen a different slave. I will tell you Karis that the reason none of you scum know the future is so that you can suffer the consequences," stated Vader grimly

Vader then smiled and removed the glove off of his left hand released a storm of Force lightning from his flesh hand as Cay screamed he gestured to the IT0 droid and within moments the droid began to tear his flesh.

Vader smiled as he watched Cay scream as his flesh was torn on his back, chest and limbs by the Droid's pincers. Vader then released a torrent of Force lightning on Cay's open wounds that blackened his flesh as Veers approached him, "I found this whip in his office and I am guessing that he used it for his slaves."

Vader probed Cay's vulnerable mind in rage before turning back to Veers whom did his best not to show his fear at the sight of Vader's yellow eyes.

"He beat my wife with it too and he has raped his own wife. I am probing his mind. His wife has allowed herself to be raped to protect my wife from him along with all of the other female slaves that would accept her protection. Not to mention that she shielded my son and daughter from his beatings and the boy that protected them when she was able to." Vader then moved to a position behind Cay and raised the whip and swung it causing him to scream, "A fourteen year old didn't scream when this penetrated his flesh he is much more of a man than you." Vader then whipped Cay using his Mechanical hand to increase the pressure and applying various doses of Force Lightning that sizzled his open flesh.

Cay couldn't believe it, His mother had warned him that being so greedy and selfish would bring him to a bad end the day that she had disowned him and now here he was being killed slowly all because he had hurt the wrong man's family. He screamed as the whip penetrated the flesh on his back for what he guessed was the hundredth time.

"P-please Lord Vader I will give you millions."

Vader smiled, "Just as my wife told you I don't need anything from you. It is funny how you tried to recruit her in hopes of gaining more wealth and you hoped that by bribing her that you would be able to regain your wife and daughter. Unlike all of the other politicians my wife is incorruptible."

"I-I have a beautiful daughter."

"Who's child you were going to kill. I don't want your daughter I have Padme and she is the only woman that I could ever want."

Cay let out another scream, Of course any man would be happy with Padme. "You are one dam lucky man. She believes you to be dead and has vowed celibacy for the rest of her days but if you find her I am sure that you will be able to have her sweet body again since your the only man that she will allow to have her."

Vader moved face to face with Cay let out a hard whip lash on Cay's face, "You think that all I care about is sex? I am not you and my wife is not a possession. I love her way more for who she is than for what she can give me like a true husband should."

Cay screamed in pain from the lash that had hit his face.

He screamed as his back was penetrated yet again by the whip.

Vader looked at Cay's back with a smile, There were even broken bones no doubt There wasn't a spot on his back that didn't have a laceration. He walked around Cay and began to whip his chest. After a long time of that and noticing the growing pool of blood he released another dose of Force lightning out of his flesh hand.

"Vader please y-you don't want to do this. I-I beg you."

Vader merely smiled, "After reading your mind and seeing how you lusted after my wife you expect my mercy? Or how you beat her and slapped her? No one raises a hand to my wife and lives to tell about it. Not to mention how you beat the boy that protected her. I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and your tormenter."

Vader then raised his whip and aimed it at Cay's face. After a few moments he released more lightning before finishing the whipping noticing how disfigured his face was. Cay was also blinded from the whip and lightning, no doubt.

"You even tried to murder your own granddaughter you are about as down on the bottom of the scum level as scum gets."

"I offered your wife her freedom. Please just stop I beg you."

"By sleeping with you which she refused or by murdering an infant child which she would never do and you raped your own wife. You sick bastard No man ever rapes his own wife or raises a hand to her," said Vader as he thought in shame at how he had choked his wife. He still had never raped his wife though and no man deserved to live that had done such a thing to their own wife or to any woman.

"There were times that she said no though."

"She's your wife she has the right to say that she isn't in the mood. If my wife told me no I would stop. You are an animal and you are paying for it right now," replied Vader in disgust towards Cay for such an attitude towards his own wife.

Cay choked on his own blood and agony as Vader used the Force to release his bonds and moved forward with a smile, "It is over this is for my angel and for my children and for Mara and the boy."

"P-Please Vader," said Cay as blood came out of his torn up mouth. Vader smiled and picked him up by the throat with his mechanical hand and squeezed his neck until it snapped before turning to Veers, "Have him hung up at the gates to his estate and then burn what is left of his place if any of it survived the fire that you had the men set." Veers nodded as Vader placed his helmet on his head and left him. He looked down at the mangled torn up corpse in disgust, This Man had deserved his torment and death death, Beating a woman and her kids was wrong not to mention raping your own wife. Any man like that deserved death. Veers cringed, If The Emperor knew that Vader's wife was alive all hell would break loose. He would keep his mouth shut and support his Commander. He knew that Vader trusted him highly and he wouldn't forsake that trust.

* * *

><p>Alderaan:<p>

Obi-Wan walked through the Corridors of the Palace and saw Bail sitting in his office, "Here is a message from Padme." Obi-Wan nodded and watched as a life size image of the young former Senator materialized she looked very much the same only more grim and sad.

_"I am certain you have worried about me. The truth is that all of you lost my trust Bail after Learned of your intentions to steal my babies, My last living piece of Anakin. I went on the run and that night I was kidnapped by pirates with Luke and Leia. They took me and sold me as a slave. The only reason Luke, Leia and I got through our enslavement without being beaten constantly or raped was because of a fourteen year old orphan slave named Han Solo that protected us and a the ex wife of our owner whom was tormented every night in my place when it should have been me._

_"Our owner, Cay tried to rape me. Han and his wife managed to prevent him from getting me by getting in his way and by taking beatings in place of me. With the help if his rebellious daughter and ex wife as well as Han and a Wookiee and last but not Least Jedi Knight Cade Jade we escaped.. If it wasn't for Han and Mara I may be the man's sex slave or even a rape victim with multiple attackers. I am squarely placing the blame for Anakin's fall as well as the enslavement of me and my babies on the Jedi Order and mainly on Yoda. I will not have my children forced to become Jedi and be denied the love of a woman or man that they love. If it wasn't for the dammed code Anakin would be with me raising our four year olds instead of me being a single mother."_

Obi-Wan then glanced at Bail, "She seems fairly bitter."

"Can you blame her?" Obi-Wan frowned as Bail continued, "We need to tell her that Anakin is Darth Vader. She should know."

"We don't even know where she is."

"Then find her do your best." Obi-Wan nodded and left Bail with a frown on his face at the new turn of events. He didn't like the current situation one bit.

* * *

><p>Dantooine:<p>

Padme had just landed the Amidala in a good hidden area. She headed for her quarters noticing that Serra was waiting for her, "I have a gown laid out let me help you dress and assist you with your hair."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Serra."

Serra nodded and got to work. Padme was in shock, For a girl that had had everything given to her her entire life not to mention having people waiting on her Serra was doing an excellent job. In fact it almost shocked her because it was as though the girl had been a servant for her entire life. Serra assisted her in buttoning her dress. She did her hair like an expert and had it all up before handing Padme a purse. "How did you learn to do hair like that?"

"I've been practicing with Leia's hair. Since the day that you saved Mara when you weren't around. I pretty much planned on this from that day on."

Padme frowned, "You act like you've done it all of your life."

"And I will be doing it all of my life Padme I belong to you and so does Mara. I will teach Mara when she is older and she will be Leia's handmaiden."

Padme frowned, "She shouldn't be forced to be bound to Leia and I like this she is an innocent child."

"It is the law of my people Padme there is nothing that will change that."

"There has got to be a way to change it," stated Padme.

Serra shook her head, "You have the right to say who I can marry and who I can't and the same for Mara. In fact you can have Mara marry Luke if you wanted."

Padme shook her head, "I will do none of those things, however as your mistress I do forbid you to marry Palo."

Serra looked at Padme with a smile, "Thank you for saying that."

Padme smiled at Serra and hugged her, "I want you to understand how much you mean to me Serra. When I look at you I don't see a young girl who is bound to me for life or a slave or a possession I see you and I love you like a younger sister."

Serra looked at Padme in tears as Padme spoke, "You only had a brother but not a Sister but I want to be a Sister to you."

Serra felt more tears come out of her eyes. She had known that Padme was going to treat her well and she had known this from the day that her fate had been sealed but this woman wanted her? A spoiled arrogant young brat like her was wanted? Padme, a great and noble Senator wanted her?

Serra smiled at Padme and as she felt Padme's embrace.

"Since you belong to me another rule is that you have access to any of my clothes anytime and you will not dress in rags like a slave you will have the same things that I have. Mara will have the same and equal care that Luke and Leia have and you will be a mother to her just as I am to my babies."

Serra smiled at Padme and Padme then placed a hand on the slave bracelets on her wrists, "You don't have to wear those Serra."

Serra shook her head, "No I must. You had to and so must I and they are also a symbol of who my loyalties are to since you wore them once too."

Padme nodded and then turned and left the room to prepare to face the realtors

Serra watched Padme go with a heavy heart. She was a lucky girl. She was bonded to a woman whom would never abuse her power and she knew it. Ironic she thought, Four years ago Padme was a handmaiden to her and she was thinking of how little Leia would be her child's handmaiden now the tables were turned and she was Padme's handmaiden and her child would be Leia's handmaiden. It was just for her arrogance and attitude. She had been changed for the better, she thought as she left Padme's room.

* * *

><p>Padme arrived in the ship's kitchen and put together a simple breakfast for everybody. After eating she looked at Han, "I want you to go into the city with me today I need a good gunman and you will work."<p>

Han nodded as Padme glanced at Serra, "You stay with everyone else and the twins until we return."

Serra nodded as Padme left.

Padme gave little Mara and her grandmother a hug before leaving the ship

and heading into the city and finding a real estate office.

* * *

><p>She quickly after an hour found what she wanted, A twelve bedroom house with its own hanger and swimming pool not to mention that it was outside of a good small village and that it had hiking paths and it was right by a lake. She paid eight million for the Place and then headed back to her ship with Han.<p>

She looked at everyone, "Ok we have a place."

Cade nodded, "Do you have data on it?"

Padme nodded and threw Cade a datapad, "Go ahead and strap in Han and I are gonna take us there."

Cade nodded and Padme then headed for the Cockpit with Han.

She Then flew the Ship to her new hanger and the group landed successfully.

* * *

><p>Padme smiled as she led everyone into the massive house. "You can pick out your own rooms. There are plenty of Rooms. However Mara gets first pick since she is the eldest."<p>

Mara merely smiled and picked out a room that had a porch overlooking the lake that wasn't far from the master bedroom where Padme would sleep.

Serra picked a room for her and Cade that was across from Mara's bedroom and put little Mara in a room with the twins that was not far from her room so that she could tend to them in the mornings and be ready to take care of them. Han picked a room farther down the Hallway and the same was for Chewie.

"I am glad that this place is already furnished," stated Cade.

Padme nodded, "There is also a Gym that you can use for the twins. A shooting range in the basement and several safes that we can conceal weapons in."

Cade smiled, "Good now as for the twins and Mara do you have plans?"

Padme nodded, "I want to get them all enrolled in preschool."

"Mara too?" asked Serra.

Padme nodded, "She isn't to be denied a proper education and life. We will enroll them soon. I will look into it. Then as for their training. That will all be for you to decide Cade."

Cade nodded with a smile.

Padme toured the house in silence before walking inside to face everyone, "I have beds and some other things for the children that will be here in around an hour. Han, Chewie and Cade can set it up."

"Who is going to start dinner?" asked Mara

"Serra and I will," replied Padme.

Mara nodded as Padme and Serra headed to the kitchen. The laughter and giggling of the two women was heard throughout the massive house as they cooked together.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

As Vader left the Interrogation chambers his Comlink buzzed, "What is it?" he asked in anger.

"Sorry to disturb you my Lord but a man named Ruwee Naberrie just approached our ship in a small starfighter demanding to talk to you. We tractor beamed him and detained him."

Vader nodded, "Send him to my Conference room alone Captain."

"As you wish sir."

* * *

><p>Vader then stormed towards his Conference room noticing Malen and Shmi inside. "We were just about to leave Anakin I just wanted to tell you."<p>

"Very well Padme's father just came onboard demanding to speak to me uninvited."

Malen frowned, "I am going to stick around for this."

At that moment Malen watched as an angry looking middle aged man was led in by a pair of Stormtroopers. "Remove his binders and after we are done he will be allowed to take his ship back down to the surface just wait outside so you can escort him back," stated Vader.

The troops obeyed at once and left as Vader looked at Ruwee, "What can I do for you Mister Naberrie?"

"Give me an explanation for why the hell you were chasing my daughter and her two children throughout Naboo and why she was in the slave trade."

Before Vader could speak Malen spoke, "From what we know she was kidnapped by Pirates four years ago and sold into the trade. She was bought by Cay Karis from whom she just escaped from."

Ruwee looked at Malen finding that he liked the man before glaring at Vader. "And what gives you the right to chase my daughter and her children?"

"I have every right I am well above the Laws Naberrie and as a Father I have rights to my children."

"Your children?" asked Ruwee.

"I am the father," stated Vader.

Ruwee stood up in anger, "You sadistic monster you raped her! I will make sure that you pay for this outrage!" screamed Ruwee as he moved forward. At that moment Vader raised his hand and Ruwee's throat began to constrict. "Do not ever accuse me of raping my wife I would never do such a thing."

Malen glared at Vader, "Let him go Anakin he is your father in law and if this is the best interaction that you can have with him we have a lot to work on."

Vader released Ruwee in anger as Ruwee looked at him in shock, "Anakin?"

"Take off the dam Helmet," stated Shmi angrily.

Vader glared at his cousin and then nodded he stood up and removed the helmet. Ruwee gasped in shock and horror at the yellow eyes that had replaced Anakin's blue eyes. He watched as the Yellow slowly left his eyes revealing his natural blue.

"We were married right after the Battle of Geonosis. From what I know she was kidnapped on the first Empire Day and sold into slavery Cay Karis though paid dearly for his mistreatment of her."

Ruwee glared at Vader, "You're her husband and you failed to protect her. What kind of man are you?"

"I was in a terrible accident the day that it happened Naberrie. I didn't even know until recently that I had twins. I had both of my legs and my arm severed. I burned in molten lava on Mustafar so as you can imagine I was nowhere near capable of protecting her. I was told that she died by the Emperor after I came around and I only learned the truth after visiting her grave."

Ruwee frowned, "So what did you do after that?"

"I hired Malen here who I also learned is my long lost Uncle to find her and he is the one that traced her to Karis."

Ruwee frowned, "I want to see the bastard. Did he rape her?"

Vader shook his head, "He tried but his wife and some boy got in his way every time that he tried. He did beat her though and he whipped her. He also beat the kids a couple of times."

Ruwee felt rage inside of him, "Let me see this bastard so I can teach him what happens to you when you raise a hand to my daughter."

Vader laughed wickedly, "You will be beating a dead corpse. I took good care of him. Drive by his estate on Naboo and you will see what is left of his corpse his death was nice and slow and he begged for mercy like a Nemoidian."

Ruwee frowned, "What of my daughter?"

"I am going to find her and make sure that she doesn't run from me."

"You mean that you are going to find her and apologize to her for not listening and kneel before her and beg for forgiveness," stated Malen from behind.

Ruwee glared at Vader, "Forgiveness for what?"

"It doesn't matter."

Malen glared at Vader, "Be a man Anakin Skywalker. You are a disgrace to your mother right now. Man to man tell this man what you did to his daughter or I will."

Vader glared at his uncle. Malen then glanced at Shmi, "I want you to leave the room Shmi things are about to get ugly."

"Ok Dad," said Shmi as she left the room without questioning.

Malen then looked at Ruwee, "Let me talk for a moment."

Ruwee bit his tongue and nodded as Malen spoke, "Anakin this man is the father of your wife. You are to be held accountable to him for how you treat his baby girl. You're to apologize to him and accept his scolding and anger for times that you mistreat her."

Vader frowned as Malen continued, "I don't give a dam who you are or what powers or capabilities that you have. I was accountable to my Father in Law and even now after my wife's death I still keep in touch with him and let him see his granddaughter. I as your uncle and elder will not let you slide. Now explain to this man what happened between you and Padme. Explain now Anakin Skywalker."

Vader glared at his uncle before turning and facing Ruwee.

"The day that I killed Count Dooku Padme told me she was pregnant. It was the happiest moment of my life. Then that night I had a nightmare. She was calling out my name as she died in childbirth."

Ruwee frowned as Vader continued, "I had the dreams no one night but the next night and the other. I was determined to find the power to save her from something that obviously wasn't anything."

"So what did you do?" asked Ruwee.

"I joined Palpatine I trusted him and then after attacking the Jedi Temple Padme confronted me on Mustafar for my actions. At the same time Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged from her ship."

"Emerged?" asked Ruwee.

Vader nodded, "Now I theoretically believe that the old man snuck aboard her ship. Right then however I was just getting angry at her for questioning my actions and seeing Obi-Wan I thought that she was with him. I thought that she was cheating on me and that she had brought him to kill me."

Vader breathed in deep as Malen spoke, "Tell him what you did Anakin Skywalker."

Vader nodded and hung his head in shame. "I choked her just as I did to you in anger. She passed out..."

At that moment Vader felt a punch hit his nose and instantly he felt blood leave his nose. Ruwee glared at him, "I don't give a dam of your the Second most powerful man in the galaxy Anakin Skywalker that is unacceptable. You choked my pregnant wife I will not easily forgive you and if you ever lay a hand on my daughter or my grandchildren I will die trying to kill you."

Vader took a tissue and sponged up the blood that was coming out of his nose before glaring at Ruwee. "Be thankful that my uncle is in the room and that you're Padme's father because if you were any other man I would kill you where you sit," stated Vader in an angry tone as Ruwee stood up. "If you dare to touch her I will kill you."

Vader smiled, "I would like to see you try old man."

Malen put his hand on Ruwee's shoulder as Ruwee was about to speak, "Don't he is in a foul mood you didn't see what he did to Karis and Karis is the real monster believe me."

"What is worse than choking your own wife?" asked Ruwee in anger.

"How about raping your own wife?" asked Vader.

Ruwee glared at Vader, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Karis raped his own wife for protecting Padme and keeping Padme away from him. In fact he often raped her just because she didn't want to sleep with him."

Malen then spoke as they left Vader's office, "Do not tell anyone that your daughter is alive. If the Emperor learns he will hunt for her and the children."

"Why?" asked Ruwee.

"Because of the fact that the children are Force sensitive like their father. Also tell no one that Vader's injuries were healed."

Ruwee nodded with a frown and looked at Malen, "I have to say that I like you and thank you for helping me in there."

Malen smiled, "My pleasure Mister Naberrie I am a father too and I would be very angry and horrified if I found out that my baby girl was going through such a hell."

Ruwee nodded, "You're going to find her right?"

Malen nodded, "Let me promise you as a man and as a father that I will keep your son in law accountable and that should she tell him that she wants him to leave I will do my best to restrain him."

"You're going to take him right to her?"

Malen shook his head. "Only if she agrees. I am not your typical bounty hunter I only accept jobs that meet my meaning of justice," stated Malen.

Ruwee nodded and left Malen realizing how much he liked the hardened bounty hunter.

Correllia: One Day Later:

Malen sat inside of the cockpit of his cruiser in silence as he viewed all of the information he had gathered. He had been lucky enough to trace The trajectory of the Amidala to Correllia and had found the spot where it had landed. Padme had indeed gone into a nearby city for supplies before leaving and continuing to run. There was no doubt that she had gone into hiding. He sighed, It would take years to find a woman that was hiding from the Empire on some random planet. However the information Vader had provided him with in regards to her would hopefully help narrow down the search. He looked through her personality and one thing caught his eye, She liked the outdoors, She liked Lakes, Rivers, streams, Forests and hiking trails and grassy meadows to have picnics in. Now he could bet that wherever she went to hide she would go to a place where she could find at least some of these things. He was betting she went into the outer rim it was usually what people on the run did and at least half of his bounties he had collected in the outer rim. He smiled, He would find her in a year's time hopefully.

* * *

><p>Dantooine:<p>

Mara entered Padme's bedroom and noticed that she had just dressed for the day, "Padme while Serra cooks breakfast can I talk to you alone?"

Padme nodded and together the two women left the house together.

Mara breathed in deeply, How do I explain this? she thought.

"Padme I found out something on Polis Massa as you know that I had them keep secret."

Padme nodded, "I know Cade and Serra told me that they wanted me to talk to you but with settling in here I just haven't had time."

"Don't tell Serra yet please."

"I won't what is wrong Mara?"

Mara looked at Padme grimly and spoke. "I-I'm dying."


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to take care of the Cliffhanger because I am a nice guy. More will be up soon I promise. Thank you for reading this and for all of the encouragement in the reviews they keep me going.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>Padme stopped in her tracks and looked at Mara in horror, "What do you mean Mara?"<p>

"At Polis Massa they informed me that I have this rare type of Cancer and treatment for it would have taken seven days. They are the only ones in the Galaxy that can treat it. I will be dead in two years unless I get it treated."

Padme frowned, "Why didn't you say that you needed treatment?"

"Because I am sure that Imperials are after us and I won't risk everyone's life because of me. I won't have you ending up dead after escaping bondage on my account."

Padme shook her head, "You have been raped to protect me. You have been beaten and gone through things no woman should ever go through and there is no way in hell that I am going to let you die. I still have yet to forgive myself for the things that have happened to you when they should have happened to me. Now pack a bag," stated Padme firmly.

"Pack a bag?"

"We are going back."

"It will cost money."

"How much?"

"Around a hundred thousand and the procedure will last for a week at least."

"I'll pay now and we will go and Han needs his mother and that is what he sees you as."

Mara nodded feeling grief at the thought of leaving Han behind She wordlessly left her friend obediently as Padme spoke, "This dam life debt doesn't apply though since you were tormented in my place right?"

Mara shook her head, "No it doesn't."

Padme nodded as Mara left her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later long after the children had gone to bed Padme spoke, "I am taking Mara back to Polis Massa for treatment for a type of cancer that she has. I am leaving you in Charge Cade while we are gone."<p>

"Can I come?" asked Serra.

Padme frowned, "She is your mother you should. Han can you stay with the kids and take care of them for me?"

Han nodded with a smile, "I certainly will."

"Cade?"

"We will have fun with them."

Padme nodded and that evening the three women left for Polis Massa on the Amidala.

Mara looked at Padme as they left the planet, "I have a bad feeling Padme about doing this you should just turn the ship around."

Padme shook her head as the ship lurched into hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Polis Massa: one day later:<p>

Padme arrived at Polis Massa one day later and was greeted by Osh Scal.

Within the hour Mara began various radiation treatments that would kill her cancer as Padme and Serra waited in the refectory together.

Serra smiled, "Thank you so much for helping her Padme."

"She was beaten for me, and violated in ways that no woman should ever be not to mention that it was by her own husband all because of how much she cared. I owe her."

"Just as I owe you," said Serra."

"You don't Serra if there was a way that I could free you I would."

Serra shook her head, "I don't want to be freed. I deserve this and I would rather be a slave to a good woman than disgrace my mother's people and forced to marry Palo Reliaz."

Padme nodded, "I think I would too. If I was to remain the rest of my life as a slave I would have wanted your mother to be my owner."

Serra nodded, "She wants to adopt Han as her own son."

Padme nodded, "I know she does and we are going to get all of that done when we get home."

Serra nodded with a smile.

Mara meanwhile was unconscious in the med room as she was shot with radiation that healed her body. At the same time destiny determined that the forty two year old woman deserved to live a longer life and a happier one than the one that she had lived.

The woman was on her path to recovery.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Six days later:<p>

Emperor Palpatine smiled, "You are certain that they are unprepared?"

The hooded spy nodded, "I just got fuel for my ship and they are expecting nothing."

"Good I will send a shuttle with troops for them. This must be acted upon now."

Palpatine smiled now Vader would always believe that he had killed his wife in his anger and now he would always have control over his apprentice. He only Wanted Padme alive so he could find out about her offspring before he killed her. He smiled wickedly in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in space:<p>

Malen sat in his cockpit as Shmi spoke, "Dad remember how you were talking about how it is good to go backwards on our quarry's trails sometimes?"

Malen nodded, "Why?"

"I was just looking at where we found Amidala's original cruiser. We know that that one boy had a bloody shirt in his room right?"

Malen nodded, "He had an infection."

"There is a Medical facility at Polis Massa. It is possible that the twins were born there because we found her ship only a few parsecs away."

Malen smiled, "I like your thinking Shmi it is worth checking out let's go, It will be a day before we get there but we will be there."

Shmi nodded and began to clean her weapons and prepare for the possibility of battle.

* * *

><p>Polis Massa: One Day Later:<p>

Padme and Serra watched as Mara was brought out of the room looking in horror and noticing that her hair was gone. "Don't worry it will grow back in a few months they gave me some pills that will accelerate the growth at least I will live now."

Padme nodded at the same time an Alien doctor came in, "Treatment was fully successful you won't have anymore cancer I can promise you that and your hair will grow back soon."

Mara nodded, "Thank you so much."

At that moment Osh Scal came running in, "There are Imperial Troops here right now we got to get you out of here!"

Padme nodded and pulled out her blaster. Serra followed her friend's lead and together the two women took up positions and prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>Malen arrived with Shmi and landed next to the Amidala noticing that there was an Imperial Shuttle and Stormtroopers storming into the Medical Center.<p>

"You were right Shmi they got to be here. Find a good position I am going onboard that shuttle to kill the Crewmen you find a good spot and start putting down fire on them as they come out the door once they bring out their prisoners."

"Ok Dad."

* * *

><p>Padme, Mara and Serra fired in vain as Imperials stormed in and overwhelmed them they each took out around four stormtroopers as they were stunned and drug out of their hiding places.<p>

* * *

><p>Malen killed the Pilots easily, He cut through them with a vibro blade and left the empty and bloody shuttle and contacted Shmi on his comlink, "Wait until I fire I will put them under heavy fire there is an entire squadron. In order to take them it will have to be by surprise."<p>

"Ok Dad."

"Focus on the Officers and Commanders then the rest."

"As you wish Dad"

Malen smiled, His daughter was a good fighter even though she was only fourteen.

Within moments Malen watched from his hidden position as three women were led out of the Medical Center by Various Stormtroopers and around four red Guards. He took out his high repeating blaster rifle and activated his range finder. As the three women were led past his hiding place he threw a grenade into the doorway before firing upon the four Royal Guards that no doubt had accompanied the Stormtroopers as Shmi made her move. Amid the confusion Malen released a powerful torrent of blaster fire upon the Imperial Stormtroopers and moved through the smoke that came out of a smoke grenade that he had thrown, adding to the confusion amongst the Imperial Ranks. Shmi meanwhile was dropping stormtrooper after stormtrooper and they were so confused that they didn't know what hit them or the numbers of their attackers.

Malen spoke over his comlink, "Stun one of the officers if any are left. I want to interrogate him."

"I am on it Dad."

"WIthin moments he saw a blue blast hit its mark as he moved in concert with Shmi.

Padme noticing the heavily armed man that had rescued her moved for her confiscated blaster that was on a Royal guard's corpse and then with the help of Mara and Serra barricaded herself as the three women fired upon The Imperials.

She at the same time noticed that the bounty hunter had taken cover behind a supply ben and was releasing heavy fire on the doorway where the remaining Stormtroopers were.

She took a grenade off of one of the corpses and threw it into the doorway. At the same time she saw the man charge into the door with his blaster just after the grenade exploded and heard the dying screams of various Stormtroopers.

The man then came out with a grin. At the same time she noticed the unseen sniper whom had killed a good portion of the Imperials come out of her hiding place. To her shock it was a girl of around fourteen.

The Man then approached Padme, "Greetings Senator Amidala, I am Bounty Hunter Malen Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" asked Padme in shock.

"Shmi Skywalker was my older sister."

Padme looked at the man in shock noticing his broad form and blond grey hair and blue eyes that reminded her of Anakin, "You look like..."

"Anakin?"

"You know him?"

Malen nodded, "I didn't know who he was when he first hired me but it came out. I then found out that he was my nephew," Said Malen as he approached the young officer that his daughter had stunned.

He shook the boy awake, "Who sent you son?"

The boy looked at Malen uneasily.

"Help me please."

Malen looked at the boy noticing that he had a fatal blaster wound. "Shmi I thought that you stunned him."

"I did he was the first one that I shot."

Malen nodded, "Were you sent by? Vader?"

"No the Emperor sent us Vader is not to know about this mission."

Malen nodded as the boy spoke, "Please save me."

"There is nothing that I can do for you son you're dying the shot is fatal."

At that moment the boy closed his eyes as Malen turned to Padme, "I know that you have been through a lot since when you last saw my nephew."

Padme nodded, "I have and I don't trust him. The only people that I have come to trust are Serra and Mara here along with a Wookiee and young boy and there is one other."

"I understand that and that is why I am letting you go."

Padme gasped, "You mean that you are not taking me to him?"

Malen shook his head, "Don't even tell me where you are going because I don't want to know for your sake."

"I lost my trust in him," stated Padme.

Malen nodded and took out a business card, "This is my Comlink frequency when you are ready contact me."

Padme nodded and took his card, "Tell him that in several months time I will consider meeting with him. I will contact him then. I just have to get things taken care of where I am and make sure that my children are safe and that my friends are safe as well."

"Understood I understand your position. He has the Skywalker temper that is for certain and what happened to Cay wasn't pretty either."

Malen noticed Padme and the other two women cringe at the mention of Cay.

"I can only imagine what he did do to him," replied Padme

Malen nodded, "It is a good thing that he hired me to search for you four years ago I don't want to know what would have happened if he had hired the wrong man."

"Are you the one that found us on Naboo?"

Malen nodded, "My daughter and I traced you to Cay."

"Now he is gone I am guessing that it was a slow death."

Malen nodded, "He was screaming for at least twenty minutes and begging for mercy. He got what he deserved. He won't be bothering you again."

Padme nodded, "Good now I just have to make sure that Mara has a good happy life ahead of her."

Malen looked at Mara noticing her bald head, "So you must be the Mara Karis that I heard about from all of the other slaves that were in your Husband's vineyards that gave yourself in place of every slave for beatings or his sick desires."

Mara nodded, "Yes I am."

Malen nodded, "I am impressed that was true courage and love that allowed you to protect so many in your place."

"No woman deserves to experience what I have experienced and I would much rather endure what I have a million times over rather than allow Padme or any girl to endure it. No child deserves to be beaten and I would rather have him beat and slap me then have an innocent child be abused by him."

Malen nodded in silence, impressed by the woman's attitude.

No one noticed that Shmi had a hidden camera and that she was recording the entire converstation that was taking place. Or that she had slipped off towards the Amidala and slipped a small homing device in a very hard to see place before returning to her father's side.

Malen spoke, "If you ever need anything let me know your Shmi's daughter in law so as far as I am concerned you are family."

Padme nodded, "Thank you Malen it was nice to meet you and your daughter?"

"This is Shmi named after your mother in law."

Padme nodded with a smile, "She was one of the wisest women that I have ever met."

Malen nodded, "I never got over losing her I searched for her for years after I gained my freedom. Perhaps had I only found her and Anakin he wouldn't be what he is now."

Padme nodded in shame, "I am just as much to blame I helped Palpatine gain his power."

"Everyone was fooled by him," stated Malen grimly.

"Now as for you I will let you and your friends go. We will talk more when we meet. Go before more Imperials return."

Padme nodded, "Mara, Serra come on we are going."

Within moments the three women boarded after saying goodbye To Malen and Shmi and left Polis Massa.

* * *

><p>As they left the Medical Center Padme thought back to her meeting with Malen Skywalker.<p>

Padme found herself liking Anakin's uncle, "I have a feeling that having him around is going to help Anakin."

Mara nodded, "When you have an older man like that to look up to it is hard to get out of line when what they say is right."

Padme nodded and looked at her friend, "Remember that that is why I just saved you," said Padme with a smile.

Mara nodded, "Still I was right we all were endangered because of the procedure and I was content with living a few months as a free happy woman with you before my death."

Padme nodded, 'You are just a little to selfless for your own good," said Padme causing the two women to giggle as Serra entered the cockpit, "I have some lunch for us."

Padme nodded, "Good we can eat then get some sleep before our reversion from hyperspace."

Mara smiled, "How old do you think that Malen is?"

"He's got to be at least fifty," replied Padme.

Mara nodded, "I wonder if he is married or not."

Padme frowned and looked at Mara, "You like him?"

Mara frowned, "I'm just saying he is pretty good looking nothing more."

Padme smiled, "Go ahead and say it Mara if you want to."

"Y-Yeah the only one I was ever with was Cay. He's probably married though so I am out of the loop."

"And if you aren't I am sure that you will catch his fancy when you get your hair back. You are only forty, You have no grey in your hair you are still fairly beautiful Mara just like Serra and little Mara I can see him falling for you," said Padme with a smile as she left her friend in the cockpit.

Mara spoke as Padme left, "Padme."

Padme turned to Mara with a smile, "Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me and risking so much for me."

Padme smiled, "No Mara thank you for protecting me like you did for four years and protecting and watching over my babies and giving us time together."

Mara smiled as Padme left her looking out of the viewports. Having people risk their lives to protect her was something that she had yet to get used to.

Padme frowned, she wondered how much she could trust this Malen. She wondered what his attitude was about Sith and Jedi. She sighed as she headed for her room and dressed in a nightgown before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Dantooine: One Day Later:<p>

"Leia stop messing with 3PO."

Cade sighed, One week of insanity. Mara and Leia were always getting into trouble together with Luke. And when they were apart one was always into trouble.

At that moment Han came in, "They are landing."

"I know I sensed them."

At that moment Luke entered the room, "Mommy is here can we go to the hanger?"

"After she lands Luke."

Han glanced at Cade, "They are certainly a handful."

"Of course they are they are Anakin Skywalker's children and Mara is her mother's daughter."

Han chuckled, "Maybe her and Luke will have a kid together that will give them double trouble."

Cade shook his head, "I am still getting used to being a father I don't want to be thinking about all of that yet."

Han grinned as the two headed for the Hanger with the children running behind them and Chewie lurking behind them.

Padme was the first off of the ship as Luke and Leia ran for her in excitement, "Mommy!"

Serra came next as Mara came bounding for her with her tiny arms in the air as she ran for her mother. Serra picked up her daughter and kissed her forehead as Cade approached and kissed her.

Cade smiled and looked at Padme after greeting his wife. "Han picked up the packet for the preschool information for the children."

Padme nodded, "Can all three go?"

"Certainly there are openings in Mara's class and in the class that the twins would be in. We are all set."

Padme nodded, "Good we will enroll them tomorrow it will be good for them to make some friends."

Cade nodded in agreement as Padme walked past him, "SO what else are you not telling us?"

Padme frowned, "We were attacked by Imperials as we left the medical center but we were rescued by a Bounty Hunter whom is Anakin's long lost Uncle."

"Uncle?"

Padme nodded, "His name is Malen Skywalker and he was hired by Anakin to find us four years ago he is the one that traced us to Cay and he has been hanging out with Anakin."

Cade nodded, "Perhaps having him around will help Anakin."

Padme nodded, "I hope so we will just have to see. Lets take the kids inside tomorrow we will get school supplies and we will enroll them on Monday."

Cade nodded in agreement as Padme walked past him and took each of the twin's hands and headed for their house. Cade then put his arm around Serra as the couple entered the house with their child at their side.

* * *

><p>Ok that was it Yes I really had you fooled about Mara didn't I? Hahahahaha that is what I love to do the most is fool people and trick them don't take it personal. JK It is just for fun.<p>

Thank you for reading and or reviewing so so much.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Ok here is another Update, Enjoy thank you for the input you are going to see a lot in this chapter involving Padme and her allies on Dantooine.

Thank you for reading.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>The Next Morning Padme and Serra together took their children into the small town to the local school where they would enroll them. A middle aged teacher in her forties with blond hair greeted the two women, "Hello I am Miss Carr and I am head of this school what can I do for you?"<p>

"We have three children that we would like to enroll today."

Miss Carr nodded, "What are their ages."

Padme pointed to Serra, "Her daughter is two and my son and daughter are four year old twins."

Miss Carr nodded, "We can place them in their classes today. Would you like to pay for a semester or a year?"

Padme thought for a moment, "How about we start with the semester?"

Carr nodded, "Very well I will have your children taken to their classes and then we will take you in the office so you can sign your paperwork."

Padme nodded and together with Serra the two headed for the office with Miss Carr after she saw Luke and Leia led off towards their classes with Mara

Carr looked at Padme's name as she wrote it out, "Any relation to Anakin Skywalker? Don't worry I won't tell."

Padme frowned, "Why wouldn't you tell?"

"Because he saved my brother's life during the Clone Wars."

Padme nodded, "Yes they are both his children our marriage was a secret and I want it to stay that way."

"As you wish don't worry I never believed nor liked Palpatine."

Padme nodded with a smile, "I am glad that someone had sense. I wish it had been me."

Carr nodded as Padme handed her the completed paperwork, "I will keep your files hidden so no one can see them. As for Serra shall I do the same?"

"Please do."

Carr nodded with a smile, "The less I know the better but mark my words I won't tell anyone anything."

Padme nodded in gratitude, "Here is something you should know after Anakin's death my children and I were kidnapped by pirates and sold as slaves. We escaped not long ago with Serra and her child, her father was our owner and she ran away with us so if they seem nervous it is because of some of the things they saw our master doing. He whipped me a few times and slapped me in front of them."

Carr nodded, "Not a word to anyone I promise."

Padme smiled, "Thank you."

Padme and Serra then left the School together happily, "Serra want to go get some breakfast?"

"Just me and you?"

Padme nodded and Serra smiled, "I-I like that Idea."

Mara meanwhile found time with Han alone while Cade and Chewie were working in the hanger, "Han I have had you in my household since you were nine."

Han nodded, "I know Mara and you always took care of me."

Mara nodded, "I love you Han and you are like a son to me. Your mother was a very stupid woman to abandon such a wonderful boy."

Han nodded hating to think about how he was abandoned as Mara continued, "Han I want to adopt you as my son legally. But because of your age I can't do it unless you agree. Would you like to become my son by law?"

Han looked at Mara in shock, "Y-You want me?"

Mara nodded and kissed his cheek, "I do want you. I want to be your mother but you have to agree."

Han smiled, "Ok, Mom."

Mara smiled, "You will agree?"

Han nodded, "If you want me. No one has ever wanted Han Solo but if you want me I will agree because you are like my mother."

Mara smiled, "Then you are going to be my son."

She then kissed Han's cheek before getting out some paperwork, "Padme obtained this for me when we first arrived on Dantooine. I just never filled it out because I didn't think that I would live long and it didn't seem fair to me to leave you behind motherless again."

Han smiled as Mara gave him a piece of paper that he eagerly signed before giving it to Mara, "You know what this means now don't you?"

"I-It means that I am your son now."

Mara nodded, "Come on Son I think we should go to town and go see A Holofilm. Now that you are my son we will do more things together."

"It also means that Serra is my sister doesn't it?"

Mara nodded, "You don't mind do you?"

Han grinned, "Four years ago I would have said yes but she has changed a lot since Mara came along."

Mara grinned, "Lets go have some fun."

Han nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Padme and Serra entered the house together noticing that it was empty. At the same time Serra noticed a set of papers on the Caf table and picked them up and examined them, "Padme!"<p>

Padme came into the room, "Yes Serra?"

"Han is now my brother according to these papers."

Padme smiled, "It means he must have agreed to become her son. I was hoping that he would. I feared what it would do to her if he refused because she really likes him."

Serra nodded, "Having him is good. She never was the same after my brother died and having Han has really brought more light into her."

Padme nodded, "It is part of what I used to convince her to get treatment. I asked her how she could leave Han all alone."

Serra smiled, "I am glad that someone was able to talk some sense into her because I really didn't want to lose her the only other people that I know that love me besides her are you and Cade."

Padme smiled, "Speaking of Cade have you two talked about marrying?"

Serra nodded, "We want to but we just don't know what kind of ceremony we should do. What kind of ceremony did you and Anakin have?"

Padme smiled, "It was just us and our droids."

"No family?"

Padme shook her head, "We can just have it out on the porch overlooking the lake with the entire household if you wanted."

Serra smiled, "I would like that."

"Talk to Cade and let me know and we will make the arrangements immediately."

Serra gave her friend a hug, "Thank you Padme."

Padme smiled at Serra in response.

Serra realized that Padme was the best friend that she had ever had. How she was so fortunate to have someone like Padme she didn't know. She certainly didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader entered his chambers to see Malen and Shmi hovering over various datapads.

"You have a report uncle?"

Malen nodded, "The Emperor knows about your wife now Anakin. I was lucky enough to ambush the squadron of eighty some Stormtroopers that were sent after her."

Vader frowned as he removed his mask, "How did he find out?"

"Perhaps the same way that you did. I don't really know but I saw her and talked to her."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she will consider talking to you in about six months. She doesn't trust you and she doesn't want her children or her friends hurt."

"Friends? Do they include Cay's rich brat daughter and his noble wife that protected her?"

Malen nodded, "We saw his daughter and the strange thing is that she wasn't one bit of the rich brat that we have heard about."

"Really?" asked Vader.

Malen nodded, as Shmi spoke, "I have to say that I really really liked that Mara Karis lady."

Vader nodded, "I haven't met her but she saved my wife and children from unspeakable horrors so I can't say I dislike her."

Malen nodded, "She had an attitude that no woman deserved to go through what she went through."

Vader nodded, "I agree, as a child I saw a lot of that happen to my mother while I was helpless to do anything to protect her."

Malen stood up in anger, "Who was her master when you saw it happen?"

"Gardulla the Hutt."

Malen nodded, "Perhaps we should pay her a visit and kill her."

Vader smiled, "I would like that and it will be nice and slow because my life was a hell around her."

"I can only imagine," stated Malen in anger.

"I hate Hutts," stated Vader

Malen nodded and spoke, "What are your plans for the Emperor?"

"Keep a better eye on him and let him believe that I know nothing for now. I will reveal myself eventually."

Malen nodded, "What should we do?"

Vader frowned, "Most likely word will get out about your operation on Polis Massa. Remain on ship for now and I will keep you hidden from the old man."

Malen nodded, "Very well Anakin."

Vader then spoke, "I had a copy of one of the few images of my mother that I have I thought you would like it consider it a gift," said Vader as he handed Malen the image.

Malen looked at the image noticing how much Shmi resembled his mother, "Thank You Anakin."

Vader nodded as he left his uncle and headed for his training room to train.

Malen then looked at Shmi, "Whatever you do Shmi do not tell him that we know that she is on Dantooine. We will watch her from the distance and then figure things out from there."

Shmi nodded, "What do you think of my cousin?"

Malen frowned, "He needs guidance something that I failed in. Had I only found him and Shmi twenty years ago I would have helped her raise him and he may not be in this situation right now. I should have looked on Tattooine she was in such plane sight."

Shmi nodded in silence, "Dad do you miss Mom and my brother?"

Malen nodded, "It was very unfair how that sickness claimed both of their lives. Your brother was only six months old and your mother was only thirty. It was horrible Shmi."

Shmi nodded, "Do you wish that you could have traded me for my brother? I mean so that you could have a son?"

Malen shook his head, "Never would I think that way. A father loves his children the same way no matter what. A true father anyways."

Shmi nodded in silence, She loved her father yet she always had wanted a mother and it in a way disappointed her that her father hadn't remarried though she understood how much he had loved her mother. It was hard to blame him for saying no and staying unmarried.

* * *

><p>Polis Massa:<p>

Obi-Wan looked at Osh Scal in shock, "So she has been here twice you say?"

Scal nodded, "We don't know anything more Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I want to see the spot where her ship landed. If I can get a sample of the soil that was on the Landing gear I may be able to find them."

Scal nodded, "We can test the soil here too."

Obi-Wan nodded and headed for the space where the Amidala had landed.

He smiled when he saw several droids come forth with soil samples.

A short time later Scal came out of the analysis room, "Here is the list of possible planets now leave this place Imperials are coming to clean up the mess."

Obi-Wan nodded and left immediately after giving Scal a look of gratitude.

He got into his ship and flew out as he saw an Imperial shuttle land at the Astroid Station.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

"Escaped you say? How in the galaxy could one woman with a brat escape from eighty of my finest Stormtroopers?" asked Palpatine in rage as he clenched his fists. At that moment the glass of the windows in his throne room shattered as the fearful aide spoke, "From what we can tell Sir someone was involved there is evidence that there was a sniper on the premisses along with another group of men. Most of the blaster shots are not ours sir they belong so some unknown man. The Blaster that he used was a high repeating blaster that releases a torrent of firepower it is often favored by mercenaries."

Palpatine felt more rage in anger, "I don't care who the hell it was that fired the blaster or killed my men. I want that woman found if it takes half of the Empire to do it have her found!" screamed Palpatine as his aide left him. Palpatine shook in anger, If Vader found out what he was hiding all was lost. He had no idea where Padme was but he needed her to be found unless he wanted all of his power to be taken from him because once Vader learned of Padme he would also come to suspect that his injuries were repairable and once that happened he was doomed and he knew it.

Little did he know how much Vader already knew.

* * *

><p>Dantooine:<p>

Han and Mara left the Holo Theater together happily and in good spirits from the movie. "That was fun Han."

Han grinned, "It was Mom now what should we do go home?"

Mara smiled, "Might as well we already went and got ice cream before we can go home."

Han nodded and got into a speeder and drove his mother towards home.

Padme smiled as Han and Mara entered the house. The two looked at the large dinner set before them, "What is all of this Padme?"

"A celebration."

"Celebration?"

Padme nodded, "You are going to live, Serra and Cade are getting married. Han is now officially your son. I think it warrants a party tonight and the children successfully got through their first day of Preschool with joy. Our lives are getting better and better each day."

Mara smiled, "Padme you are to kind to us."

Padme shook her head, "It is very well deserved after all that you have done for me."

Mara nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next day a Holy Man arrived at Padme's residence and there was a simple ceremony between Serra and Cade before Padme gestured to her Nabuian Yacht where they could spend a few days in a simple yet enjoyable honeymoon while her and Mara watched little Mara. It was a happy day for the group and Padme was very happy for Serra and Cade. The group had had the wedding on the porch overlooking the beautiful lake that Padme's house overlooked.<p>

It was a beautiful small wedding that made Padme think of the day that her and Anakin married so long ago.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader watched as Malen came into view at his side, "Anakin do you want to change for your wife's sake? Or do you want to remain without her?"

"What is it going to take for me to change?"

"How about you start controlling your temper for one? Use less brutality."

"Less?"

Malen nodded, "Often when you make mass arrests you slaughter everyone even those that are innocent. Let innocent people go start showing the Galaxy that you are a better man. Perhaps she is watching the Holonet and seeing that you have less violent acts and that you destroy less cities will help you once you two finally face one another. Kill less officers too."

Vader nodded, "I will consider it Uncle. You are really willing to coach me in this?"

Malen nodded with a smile at Vader.

* * *

><p>Dantooine: Six Months Later:<p>

Over the next six months Han, Padme, Chewie, Serra, Mara and Cade enjoyed their lives with Luke, Leia and little Mara on Dantooine in seclusion. Luke, Leia and little Mara had grown a lot since their arrival at their new home and were much happier. They had nearly forgotten their past lives as slaves and they were now happy to just be little children. Padme and Serra were proud that they were thriving in preschool and further more were making friends fast and were able to have fun in a public setting. Luke and Leia had just finished preschool and were in the beginners level of school. It pained her to have them gone in the mornings but she believed it would benefit them so she did it.

She glanced at Han as he entered the room, "I am going to town for some groceries are you just going to keep reading that book?"

Padme nodded, "Being a Parent is something I want to be good at and this book has been very helpful." Han nodded noticing another book on the table, "The best ways to parent your children as a single parent?" asked Han as he held up the book.

Padme nodded, "I want to be a good parent and I don't intend to mess up."

Han nodded and turned to leave Padme's presence. At that moment he saw Cade approach him, "I will join you for the Grocery run."

Han smiled, "Ok Cade sounds good to me."

Padme smiled and at that moment noticed Serra enter the room, "I have a sandwich for you."

Padme smiled and got up, "Always taking care of me Serra. Where is your mother?"

"She is about to eat. She was wondering if we wanted to go on a walk with her."

Padme nodded eagerly, "I like that idea. It is a beautiful day."

Serra smiled, "We have time before we have to pick up our kids."

Padme smiled, "I know we have plenty of time."

At that moment Padme entered the kitchen to see Mara picking up her sandwich, "I have an idea lets just take our sandwiches and walk."

Mara smiled, "That sounds good. Come on Serra."

Serra smiled and picked up her sandwich together the three women left the house giggling and laughing together as they left.

The group eventually found themselves to a grassy meadow and laid down together giggling and looking up at the sky.

After enjoying the Meadow for a short time they headed back home and took their speeder and headed off to pick up the children.

* * *

><p>Padme arrived at the school with Mara and Serra and immediately collected the children.<p>

At the same time Miss Carr approached them, "Padme your son and Daughter are about to skip a grade."

"What?" asked Padme.

Miss Carr nodded, "They are more advanced than any five year olds that I have ever seen and your daughter is an expert n so many things."

Padme nodded with a smile at the teacher.

She then turned to Mara and Serra.

Together the three women took the children to their speeder.

At the same time Padme heard a voice, "Excuse me Padme you are Leia's mom right?"

Padme turned to see a blond haired woman of around her age whom appeared to be pregnant standing not far from her. "Yes I am."

"Can I please have a moment of your time?"

Padme nodded, "Serra just make sure they are buckled in."

"Ok Padme."

Padme then turned and approached the obviously angered mother, "Is there a problem?"

The mother nodded angrily, "Your child has been telling my daughter lies."

Padme frowned, Leia was usually a pretty rebellious child and so was Luke which was expected being that they were Anakin Skywalker's children but the two rarely lied. They usually just broke rules. "What did she lie about?"

"She told my daughter that she was a slave with her brother and you. I know that has to be a lie and I want you to know that I don't want a lying child around my daughter."

Padme shook her head, "She isn't lying. It all is true. Just hours after I left the deep space medical center that her and her twin were born at we were kidnapped by Pirates and sold into slavery. We were slaves for almost four and a half years."

The woman looked at Padme in shock, "I-It is true?"

Padme nodded, "Yes very true."

Padme then pulled part of her shirt back revealing a set of four scars from one of Cay's beatings.

"I got these from my owner."

The woman looked atthe prominent marks on Padme's back in horror.

"I-I am so sorry I had no idea. I thought slavery was just a rare occurrence in this day and age."

Padme shook her head, "It happens way more than you would think. I was once just as naive but a trip to Tattooine will quickly change your attitude."

The woman nodded realizing that Padme was way ahead of her in knowledge of the Galaxy, "My name is Myrana and my daughter's name is Cayley and I have a son named Calin."

Padme nodded, "Pleased to meet you Myrana you can call me Padme."

"How did you get free?"

Padme smiled, "Its a long story and it is one that would seem like it should be a Holofilm."

"Really?"

Padme nodded, "It involved me having to kill but there isn't a thing any mother wouldn't do for their children."

"Did you kill your owner?"

Padme shook her head, "No I could have but he was disarmed and I will never kill a helpless man."

Myrana nodded deciding that she liked this mysterious woman.

"Perhaps we can have our children play."

Padme smiled and looked back at Mara whom was approaching her from their speeder, "I will tell you what Myrana, If you have nothing planned today you can follow my friends and I to the park if it is ok with them and they can play together."

Myrana smiled, "I-I like that Idea, lets do that."

Padme nodded and looked at Mara, "You don't mind do you?"

Mara shook her head, "She also has an interest in our escape story it seems."

Myrana looked at the redheaded woman in shock. Even after a few months, Mara's hair was just at her shoulders and had yet to return to its original length.

"Were you a slave too?"

Mara shook her head, "No my now ex husband was her owner we escaped together."

Myrana was in shock as Padme spoke, "We will talk more at the park."

Myrana nodded and soon the three women parted.

* * *

><p>A short time later they met at the park and Padme watched as Myrana got out her set of children, A small blond hair brown eyed boy and a green eyed girl. Serra smiled, "I will let you all talk and I will take them to play until Han and Chewie arrive."<p>

Padme nodded with a smile, "Ok Serra thank you."

Myrana glanced at Serra and then at Mara, "Is she your daughter?"

Mara nodded as Padme spoke, "She was another one of my owners as well."

Myrana nodded, "Sounds like this is going to be an interesting story."

Padme nodded, deciding to alter the story and leave out the parts about Cade being a Jedi or about who her husband was.

"So as I told you my husband was killed during the war and after giving birth to Luke and Leia we were kidnapped and sold in the slave market Where I was stripped and forced to wear a bikini as I was viewed."

Myrana gasped in shock, "Most men didn't want to buy me because of the fact that I had two newborn babies. None of them wanted a sex slave that had two babies to care for."

Myrana looked at Padme in horror as Padme continued, "Mara and her husband along with Serra saw me and Serra convinced her father to buy me so that she could have the pleasure of controlling and beating a woman that was ten years older than her," said Padme cutting out the truth about her being Senator Amidala. Myrana looked at Padme in shock as she continued, "She planned for Leia to be her daughter's handmaiden someday and for me to be her slave for life."

Myrana nodded as Padme continued, "At the same time, Cay, Mara's husband had desires for me. He offered me money for each time that I would willingly sell my body to him so that I could eventually buy my freedom and I refused."

Myrana was in shock and horror as she listened to Padme's story. "He made a few advances on me but Mara or another slave whom is now Mara's adoptive son named, Han always got in his way. Mara and I became fast friends during these times and she gave me a Holo camera to record my babies moments on and helped me take care of them."

Myrana looked at Mara in shock as Padme continued, "We started planning to escape together but knew that it would take time."

Padme then looked at Mara, "I don't know what you want to leave out Mara because you went through hell to protect me but you deserve your privacy don't think I am trying to block out what you did for me."

Mara nodded, "Thank you Padme."

Mara then spoke, "I was beaten by Cay many times because I would always get in his way if he tried to go after Padme. Han and I would blame ourselves for the children's mistakes or for Padme's and took beatings. I protected her and in truth if it hadn't been for me he would have raped her for certain."

Myrana looked at Padme in horror imagining herself in such a position as Padme told her of the wicked Cay Karis whom was so wicked that he could have been the devil himself. She followed Padme through her daily tasks as a slave. She followed Mara through the times that she was abused by her husband for protecting Padme but a certain part of the story made her gasp in shock and horror, "He tried to kill his own granddaughter?"

Padme nodded, "He offered me freedom and Five Million Credits if I would help him kill his own granddaughter."

"You said no obviously."

Padme nodded, "And A month later we moved to Naboo to prepare for Serra's imminent Marriage. My parents have a family summer resort there so I headed into it and accessed a safe and collected money and weapons with Serra. We then took Cay hostage and forced him to deactivate our transmitters."

Myrana was in shock, "Transmitters?"

Padme nodded, "To contain a slave a transmitter is placed in their body so that if they run it will keep them from leaving a planet or a certain area on a planet. Once Cay lost the transmitters we fought his way through several thugs while Serra's husband Cade arrived on scene and killed another group of thugs."

"What of Cay?"

Padme smiled, "This is the best part, He pissed of Darth Vader and the last time I saw him he was on his property with the 501st Legion and the Dark Lord himself approaching him."

"So he's dead?"

"Yes, just please don't tell anyone any of this because we are in hiding from a lot of dangerous people."

Myrana nodded, "Dantooine is certainly a decent outer rim world to hide on. How much of that story did you alter?"

"Some of it for certain reasons and to protect the dignity of some people."

Myrana nodded as she looked at the large group of children that were playing, "I would like to have more days like this with our children if it is ok. I mean they are good together and yours are well behaved I rarely find parents that know how to raise their children."

Padme nodded, "I know what you mean I was raised pretty well I guess but my children do tend to break rules a trait that they inherited from their father."

Myrana nodded, "I hope Padme that we can have more days like this because I like you and Mara."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Myrana."

At that moment Myrana noticed a young boy head out to the playground followed by a Wookiee. "W-Who are those people."

"The boy is my adopted son and the Wookiee was a slave with us now he hangs out with us don't worry they are both really good with kids."

Myrana nodded looking at the skinny boy, "So he is the boy that took beatings for you?"

Padme nodded, "He's a very good boy."

At that moment Serra approached Padme, "Cade is in the town collecting some supplies."

Padme nodded, "Good I want you to have tomorrow off and I want just you, Cade and Mara to go on a picnic together."

"Tomorrow off?"

Padme nodded, "It will be Saturday you take things to seriously."

"But Padme I belong to you now it is part of the laws."

Myrana gasped, "Belong to her?"

Serra held up one of her hands revealing her slave bracelet, "Another part of the story that I left out. I saved little Mara from Cay and I saved Serra from a forced Marriage and by the laws of her people she is bonded to me in a life debt.. The night that I removed my slave bracelets she took them and put them on and hasn't taken them off. I wanted to refuse but I couldn't."

"Why not?" asked Myrana.

"Because my own people would hunt for me and kill me along with my child for refusing to honor the debt or for being rejected by Padme but it doesn't matter Padme is very good to me and the work that she gives me isn't hard," said Serra with a smile.

Padme nodded, finding that she liked Myrana and hoped that they could get to know the woman more.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the group had ice cream together before parting with a promise to meet again and have their children together to play. After enjoying Ice Cream together Padme led her friends home and prepared the twins for bed. Just as she slipped on her nightgown she heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Cade and Mara in the doorway.<p>

Padme knew what they were going to say and spoke, "What is your opinion of Myrana?"

"We can trust her but still it would endanger her to tell her about my Jedi Past. I am practicing with other weapons so that I can conceal the fact that I am a Jedi," stated Cade.

Padme nodded as Cade turned to leave with Mara, "Goodnight Padme and good job we just gained a friend that can benefit us."

Padme nodded as Cade and Mara left and then wordlessly crawled into her bed and and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ok now that is it for now. Let me know how you like it thank you Knight of Holy Light for your highly detailed reviews on each and every chapter you have been very faithful and encouraging.<p>

As for Padme and Myrana it isn't really a life story and when you look at it she left out a whole lot that of what went on. Myrana is a typical Galactic Citizen who has no idea of what goes on around her in terms of slavery and all. Just like most people in real life.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. They got me going and I decided to spoil you and give you another chapter because I am a nice guy. Enjoy, Thank you for all of the input.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader entered his Chambers in anger as he unmasked. Malen and Shmi were waiting for him, "Uncle it has been six months. I don't think she is going to keep her word."

Malen shook his head, "She will I don't think she lied. Just be patient Anakin. Your patience is another one of your weaknesses."

Vader nodded, "I agree on that one I have never been a patient man. Can you blame me though? I haven't even seen my children in nearly five years time."

Malen frowned, "That woman is the mother as well Anakin she has rights to them too. More rights than you after Mustafar."

Vader frowned as his uncle's words stabbed him, "If it was Shmi what would you do?"

Malen frowned, "As much as it would hurt if it was in Shmi's best interests to remain with her mom apart from me I would do it because I want the best for my child even if it is at my expense. That is the attitude of a true father Anakin."

Vader nodded in shame as he thought of how much he had failed, "I have failed you so much."

Malen shook his head, "I see less officers being carried off in body bags. I think you are improving we just have to keep on changing you but when you do receive her you better treat her like she deserves and remember that if she gives you a second chance that you owe her everything because you don't deserve her grace."

Vader nodded, knowing that his uncle was right. He smiled at him as he sat down and glanced at Shmi, "When she does come you will have to spend some time with her I am sure that it gets boring with the two of us."

Shmi shook her head, "Living on a Star Destroyer is pretty exciting I think."

Vader grinned and then glanced at his uncle, "I am so glad to have you here with me I really needed someone."

Malen nodded, "I wish that I had found you six years ago or back when you were a boy with your mother it would have saved a lot of grief and lives."

Vader nodded as he hung his head in shame at the mention of all of the lives that he had taken.

Malen looked at his nephew and frowned, "It is not to late to turn it all around Anakin it is never to late."

Vader looked at his uncle in shock, "You still haven't given up on me have you?"

Malen shook his head, "Never will. I failed my sister but I won't fail her son."

Vader shook his head, "It isn't your fault but I would like to get my hands on Gardulla and squeeze the life out of her."

Malen shook his head, "Just try to say no to unnecessary violence and brutality Anakin. Just let it go for now I am sure that she will get what she deserves but your focus right now should be changing into the father that your children need and changing into a better man altogether."

Vader nodded as Malen left him feeling more shame flow through him.

* * *

><p>Vader left and headed to his training room and activated several dueling droids and began to fight as Shmi entered the room. At the same time he felt a slight tremor through the Force. He turned to Shmi in shock, "Shmi Have you ever felt like you were different than other people? Like you stood apart?<p>

Shmi nodded, "Often I never was able to fit in with other kids in school Anakin and I always was able to sense things before they happened."

Vader nodded and grabbed a testing device, "Come over here."

Shmi nodded obediently as Vader took a sample of her blood. "My Mother was slightly Force Sensitive and your father is slightly Force sensitive but neither would have had the potential to be Jedi Knights however you are a different story."

Shmi frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Your Midiclorian Count is over ten thousand according to this sample."

"What are Midiclorians?"

"They are organisms that are in all living things and if a being has a high count that is over so much they are Force Sensitive and you have a high count. I am guessing that the Force chose you."

"What do you mean?" asked Shmi.

"Once in a while a being will find themselves Force Sensitive while none of their family are or they may have one parent that has a small touch of it like Uncle Malen. The Emperor for Example was the only one in his family that was Force Sensitive from what he told me."

Shmi gasped, "Are you saying that I can be trained?"

Vader nodded, "I won't teach you how to use the Dark Side because I know your dad won't approve but I can teach you how to use the Force and the Light side if you agree. Ask your dad first."

Shmi looked at him in shock, "Thank you."

Vader nodded with a smile as his cousin left him.

A short time later Malen entered the room, "Are you sure Anakin?"

Vader nodded, "The test I did on her only confirms it I must say it would be interesting to find out our family backgrounds because it seems like the Force likes our family."

Malen nodded, "So Shmi was slightly Force Sensitive and so am I?"

Vader nodded, "Your sensitivity is low but obviously it is a different case with Shmi."

Malen nodded with a smile, "You have my permission just please don't teach her how to use the Dark Side."

"I won't," replied Vader.

Malen nodded as Vader summoned a pair of training lightsabers to him.

He watched as Vader handed one to Shmi, "I am guessing that your father has given you some fencing training."

Shmi nodded eagerly, "Ok lets see what you got activate your lightsaber."

Shmi smiled as Vader spoke, "Hold it higher."

Shmi obeyed as Vader spoke, "Make an attack aim at my head."

Vader watched as Shmi made her move and blocked the attack. Without thinking she brought the blade around and made another move and Vader intercepted it, "Good very good you are a natural I can see it already." Shmi smiled under her cousin's encouragement.

* * *

><p>Dantooine:<p>

Padme awoke from her sleep with Luke and Leia in bed with her, "Mommy are we going on a picnic today?"

Padme smiled, "We will see I have to talk to Cade today about something."

Leia nodded as Padme kissed her cheek.

Padme then kissed her son before crawling out of bed and heading for the refresher. She came out of the Refresher and noticed Serra waiting for her, "I have a dress for you are you going anywhere today?"

Padme nodded, "I think so Serra," said Padme as she put on the Dress that Serra had prepared for her before sitting down at her vanity table.

Serra smiled and got to work with Padme's hair eagerly and soon had Padme's hair in an elaborate hairstyle.

Padme smiled, "Thank you Serra."

Serra nodded as she left Padme and headed downstairs. Padme then saw Cade at the door, "Are you going to contact this Malen today?"

Padme nodded, "I am and I am leaving you in charge."

Cade nodded, "I think you should take Mara and Han with you. Serra and I can take care of things here with Chewie just fine."

Padme nodded, "That is exactly what I will do. I am going to see how he acts and if I come back I may consider taking them to him if I can trust him."

Cade nodded, "You are wise to think this way Padme but I doubt that he will harm you or the children."

Padme nodded, "I just want to be careful. Luke and Leia are everything to me."

"Just as Mara and Serra are everything to me," stated Cade

Padme smiled, "I also want to live to see that baby that you saw Mara holding in your vision. Do you think you will live to see that baby?"

Cade shook his head, "I honestly don't expect to as much as I would love to. I honestly can't say that I expect to live past the age of thirty five if I even make it that long Padme. I think my destiny will end sooner than the destinies of everyone else in this house."

Padme frowned, "I don't like the sound of that Cade."

"It is the will of the Force Padme there is nothing that can change that. I follow the Force I am it's servant."

Padme nodded as Cade left her. She hated to think of losing a good friend like Cade and hoped that what he said was all nonsense.

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast Padme headed to her bedroom and activated her Holocom and watched as an image of Malen Skywalker appeared. Malen politely bowed, "Senator it is good to see you."<p>

Padme smiled, "You as well Malen."

Malen nodded, "I am guessing you want to talk about what we discussed during our last meeting."

Padme nodded, "I am willing to meet with him if he promises not to hurt me or my friends."

Malen nodded, "Who all are you bringing?"

"Most likely Mara and her son."

Malen nodded, "From Dantooine it will take you around six hours to arrive at our current location."

Padme gasped in horror, "How did you know?"

Malen smiled, "I have my ways not to worry I never told Anakin that I know."

Padme looked at him with gratitude, "Thank you."

Malen nodded, "It is what is best for you. I am guessing that you are leaving your children in good hands."

"Yes very good hands," Replied Padme.

Malen nodded, "Very well I will tell Anakin to expect you soon. When will you leave?"

"Two hours."

"Very well I will see you in eight hours Senator."

Padme nodded as the transmission ended. She would soon see her husband and she now only hoped that they would be able to reconcile. She frowned, Has he been with other women in our time apart? Does he still love me? Is he even capable of loving anymore? Can he even conceive children now after his Mustafar injuries?

She frowned as she headed out of the room and downstairs where Serra had a massive breakfast that she had cooked for everyone. Padme smiled at Serra, "Thank you Serra."

Serra smiled as she set out a plate for Padme.

She was proud that her life was bound to this remarkable woman. Padme treated her fairly well which she knew that she didn't deserve based on how she had treated Padme during her enslavement.

Padme then spoke to the twins, "Mommy is going on a trip today and I will be gone for a few days. But you will stay with Cade and Serra."

"Mommy why can't we come?" asked Luke.

"I will tell you someday just listen to Cade Serra and Chewie while I am gone Han and Aunt Mara are coming with me."

"Ok Mommy."

"Aunt Padme?"

Padme looked over at little Mara with a smile, "Yes Mara?"

"You will be back right?"

Padme nodded with a smile, "I will Mara."

She smiled. Aunt Mara and Aunt Padme were both fairly appropriate titles for the two of them and Mara was an aunt to the twins and Padme an aunt to Mara on many occasions.

After eating Padme motioned for Serra to follow her. She spoke, "Serra there is a chance that I may not come back."

Serra frowned, "I am bonded to you Padme I should be going."

"I know your attitude, Listen I don't think he will kill me but hold me captive is a huge possibility if that happens I want you and Cade to take the twins for me. There is no one else that I would trust my babies with."

Serra looked at Padme in shock, "Me?"

Padme nodded, "Promise me that you will leave me and transfer your allegiance to them should anything happen to me."

"I promise," replied Serra.

Padme nodded with a smile at Serra and hugged her, "I will be back with your mother and brother even if I don't come back I am confident that he will let them go."

Serra nodded as Padme left her hoping that she wouldn't lose Padme.

Padme headed for Mara's room as she noticed that Mara had just finished packing a bag. "I am ready Padme."

Padme nodded with a smile and headed into her room and packed her bag before coming out and noticing Han and Mara waiting for her with their bags.

She smiled and after saying goodbye to the twins and to Cade, Serra and Little Mara.

At the same time she noticed Chewie standing by her, _"I will go you will need the assistance and I need to look out of the cub,_" said Chewbacca as he pointed at Han.

Padme nodded, "Ok Chewie you can come too."

Padme then led her crew into the ship. Han and Chewie quickly set to piloting the ship while Padme and Mara watched from behind.

Within moments the ship was in Hyperspace and was heading for the Exactor at the

Coordinates that Malen had provided.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader looked at his Uncle in shock, "She really said that she was coming?"

"She did she said she will be bringing at least two people with her as well Anakin. I am guessing that you can prepare the ship."

Vader nodded, "No one questions my orders and I can wipe the men's minds of her sight. I will have Veers on staff for now until she arrives I trust him."

Malen nodded as Vader left him he listened until the breathing sound faded away and then turned and sat down on the nearby couch in thought.

He hoped that everything would be ok between Anakin and his wife.

* * *

><p>Vader stood on the Command Bridge of Exactor looking out the viewport wordlessly as he anticipated the arrival of his wife and her companions. It had been so long since he had held his beloved angel in his arms and oh how he missed her. He loved her so much and he only wished that she understood that he did. He sighed, all of his choices had taken him from her. They would be together right now had he only listened to Obi-Wan about Palpatine he had trusted Palpatine to much and it had costed him dearly. He frowned and paced up and down the Command Bridge as Veers spoke, "Sir I am picking them up."<p>

Vader reached out through the Force and nodded, "Yes I can sense them. Direct them to docking bay four and I will take care of them."

Veers nodded as Vader left him.

* * *

><p>Vader watched as the sleek Nabuian cruiser was pulled into the landing bay with a smile. He quickly secured the bay and looked at his uncle and cousin whom are at his side as the ramp lowered. First came a young boy with a blaster on his hip followed by a Wookiee that Vader recognized as Chewbacca whom had saved Ahsoka Tano's life during the Clone Wars. Next came A beautiful redheaded woman of around forty with blazing green eyes that he recognized as Mara Karis, Last of all came, her his wife, his angel.<p>

The two stared at each other wordlessly for a moment before Padme spoke, "Hello Ani."

"Padme I-I've missed you."

Padme moved forward and hugged him before looking at him as he spoke, "I will take you to my chambers for dinner. My uncle will see to you companions."

Padme looked at Mara and gave her a nod.

Vader then glanced at Mara.

"Mara."

Mara turned, "Yes Lord Vader?"

"I wanted to thank you for protecting her and the children from Cay."

Mara smiled, "I did what I could nothing more and it was worth it and I would do it again."

Vader nodded as he led his wife towards their chambers. He led her inside where a good size meal was set and prepared for the two of them. He left her for a moment and removed his armor before returning.

Padme looked at him in shock, "I-I thought that you were burned on Mustafar."

Vader nodded, "I was but I had everything repaired on Kamino no one knows aside from Malen, Shmi and Colonel Veers."

Padme nodded as she sat down, "We have a lot to talk about Anakin."

Vader nodded as she spoke, "You thought that I brought Obi-Wan to kill you did it ever occur to you that maybe he had snuck aboard?"

"Now I realize what he did to us."

Padme nodded, "Yet you choked me Anakin and I almost died giving birth to the twins while the Republic that I loved crumbled under your boots. I was sold into the slave trade. Luke, Leia and I had transmitters placed in our necks like we were animals. It was hell."

Vader hung his head in shame, "I am sorry."

"The blame is on the Jedi and Palpatine as much as it is on you. If it hadn't been for Mara and Han I hate to think of what would have happened."

Vader nodded, "I know he lusted for you and his thoughts were horrible and he paid with his life."

Padme nodded, "I wore a skirt that was as slutty as hell for four and a half years along with a shirt that showed half of my chest it was demoralizing and I had him constantly staring at me I got so sick of it. He just was filled with desire. I was slapped or whipped when I stood up for myself and if Han was around he would punch the sick man but in reality I would have gone through much more if it hadn't for Han and Mara and what I went through was enough."

Vader nodded feeling shame at what his wife had gone through. "When will I be able to see the twins?"

"When I know that I can fully trust you."

Vader nodded, "I am sorry Padme I really am."

Padme nodded as he moved forward and kissed her. He was relieved that she didn't resist. At the same time he noticed the Japor Snippet on her neck. "You still have this?"

He asked as he touched it. Padme nodded, "One of the few things I was able to keep. I lost a lot because of the slave trade. It was so humiliating I was forced to wear a bikini in the market while they viewed me."

Vader felt rage inside and out, "I will have to find the man that kidnapped you."

"Its not worth it I don't really care its not like anything permanently damaging happened to me," Said Padme with a kiss.

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "Now there is something I must know before we get any more intimate."

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "Have there been any other women while we have been apart."

Vader shook his head, "Never, You are the only one that can ever seduce me."

Padme smiled as Vader spoke, "Have there been any others? If you were unwilling I still love you."

Padme shook her head, "None at all willing or unwilling."

"What about Jade?"

Padme shook her head, "He is married to Serra they married several months ago and he is the father of Serra's child."

Vader looked at Padme in shock, "Cade is married?"

Padme nodded as Vader spoke in anger, "What of Serra? Did she ever abuse you? I heard that she did."

"It is all the past Anakin. She is bonded to me now for life anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of how I saved her child and her from a forced marriage she owes me a life debt by the laws of her people she is my slave for life weather I like it or not."

Vader smiled, "Justice served right there."

Padme shook her head, "I don't see it as that. When she was pregnant she realized that I was her only friend. She really has changed a lot and the twins love her."

Vader nodded, "And Cade?"

"He has a lot of faith in you and he is a good protector."

Vader nodded and kissed Padme before picking her up. Just then something came to mind and he set her down, "Is something wrong Ani?"

Vader frowned, "Do you want this?"

Padme was in shock, "You are asking me?"

Vader nodded, "My Uncle told me not to pressure you into anything."

Padme shook her head, "I have made some of the best friends that I have ever had in the last four years but they have still been lonely years I want you Anakin."

Vader looked down at her and kissed her passionately before carrying her off to his bed and leaving the unfinished dinner behind.

* * *

><p>Malen and Mara had just finished eating together with Han and Shmi while Han Shmi and Chewie left them alone. "Malen where is Shmi's mother?"<p>

Malen frowned, "She died many years ago along with my son."

"Your son?"

Malen nodded, "It was some horrible sickness and it killed them. Shmi is all that I have."

Mara nodded, "It must be hard raising her on your own."

Malen nodded, "Difficult but rewarding. I love her and she is everything to me. How do you do with Han?"

Mara smiled, "Really well I adopted him not long ago officially but he has always been a son to me."

"He's not yours?" asked Malen in shock.

Mara shook her head, "My real son died in the war. My husband bought Han as a slave when he was only nine and he was fairly underfed at the time. I took care of him when I could and gave him love when Cay wasn't around and he became like a son to me and now he is my son and I love him like my son."

Malen nodded, "How did he end up in the slave trade?"

"He was abandoned by his mother and was working for a smuggler when he damaged a shipment so as compensation he was sold."

Malen frowned, "Poor boy I can only imagine what he is been through."

Mara nodded as Malen stood up taking a further view of his muscular figure. She had to admit that she was attracted to him.

"You were a slave once weren't you?"

Malen nodded, "I was kidnapped along with the rest of my family and I never saw Shmi again, She was my sister, Anakin's mother."

Mara nodded, "Padme told her a little bit about Anakin's childhood I can't say that I judge him even though he is who he is."

Malen nodded, "He still has good in him I am working on him as much as possible. I just hope that his wife can help him."

Mara nodded in agreement, she was secretly pleased to learn that Malen was single, She was glad that she had worn the tight pants and leather shirt that she had. She hoped that Malen would find her attractive. She was glad that she was still only forty one.

Malen had to be in his fifties but she still was attracted to him and she hoped that he would be attracted to her as well.

Malen looked at the pretty redhead as she stood up, her figure was fairly small and attractive. She had no grey in her hair and her face and everything about her was beautiful. Yet he frowned, HE was in his early fifties why would a beautiful redhead be interested in him? He got up gently and at the same time failed to notice how Mara's eyes were intently watching him

Mara smiled, "I see that our kids are practicing with their blasters in the training room want to take a walk?"

Malen smiled, "That would be nice come. We can go right now and walk around the ship."

Mara nodded, "Do you think that Padme and Anakin made up?"

"I am hoping so. He better treat her better or he will hear it from me."

"And me too," stated Mara.

Malen smiled, "You are protective of her?"

Mara nodded, "Yes fairly I took a lot of abuse to protect her from my husband but it was worth it and I am happy that I did. I would tell Cay that the twins were cleaning my room and have them playing with hidden toys while I cleaned. Then when He left for business trips I would take them all to the park or on picnics and have Padme rest."

Malen smiled, "That was a good thing to do. I am sure that Anakin is going to be eternally grateful to you."

Mara nodded with a smile at Malen. She liked Malen and was guessing that he was at least twelve years older than her, certainly older than Cay but she still wondered if there could be a future with the two of them together.

* * *

><p>Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for the input everyone.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

Ok thank you everyone so much for the reviews on Chapter eleven I really was encouraged by all of you. Here is a new chapter it is shorter but a longer one will follow with some action. I can promise that.

Thank you again.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>The next morning Vader awoke with his large body partially covered by Padme's tiny body. He looked down at his wife who's head was rested on his chest and kissed her forehead. Never in a thousand years would he take moments like this for granted. At that moment Padme opened her eyes, "Good morning Ani."<p>

Vader smiled, "Good morning Angel."

Padme smiled and kissed him, "I slept so well last night."

Vader nodded, "Me too, I am guessing that we slept about a third of the night if that."

Padme smiled, "It is ok with me we had to make up for lost time."

Vader nodded as he kissed his wife, "So what are your plans?"

"I will come back in a few more weeks with the twins and can I bring everyone else including Cade. You won't kill him will you?"

Vader shook his head, "He has protected you and I am grateful to him. I trust that he has taught the twins about the Force."

Padme nodded, "He has started to and they are thriving."

Vader nodded, "I have been teaching Shmi as well."

Padme smiled, "Someone is a little bit attracted to your uncle."

"Someone?" asked Vader.

"Mara has it for him. She only fears that he is married."

Vader shook his head, "His wife died many years ago along with his infant son."

"He lost a son too?"

Vader nodded, "Mara's son was on Praesitilyn wasn't he?"

Padme nodded, "Yes."

"He was a good soldier. Cay certainly was unworthy to be his father. The boy gave his life for the men under his command and violated various orders to save his men."

Padme nodded, "So he was a hero?"

Vader nodded Thinking back to the battle of Praesitlyn. He had been teamed up with Jedi Master Nejaa Halycon If only Nejaa hadn't been killed in the war then maybe he would have not fallen. He had talked to Nejaa about his Marriage. Nejaa also was married and Vader had made sure to turn a blind eye to his widow and offspring during the purges. Had Nejaa lived then perhaps he would have not turned because he would have been able to confide in him.

Vader sighed and turned to Padme and spoke of Mara's son ending his thoughts of Master Halycon, "He was only eighteen years old. I can imagine how hard it must have been for Mara. But now we can play matchmakers if you are in. I will make sure that Malen knows that she has it for him."

Padme smiled and kissed her husband.

* * *

><p>Malen sat drinking his morning Caf as Shmi entered the room, "Good morning Dad."<p>

"Good morning Shmi. Did you have fun hanging out with Solo?"

Shmi nodded, "He is a nice boy."

Malen nodded, "And what do you think of Mara?"

"I like her but she has it for you."

"Has it for me?" asked Malen in puzzlement.

Shmi nodded, "I was watching her as she looked at you it is obvious that she is attracted to you there is no getting around it. She likes you dad."

Malen shook his head, "Why would she be interested in some old bounty hunter?"

"I don't know," Said Shmi as she left.

At that moment Malen saw Anakin and Padme come into the room side by side. He noticed that Anakin had several red marks on his neck and the same was for Padme.

I sure hope that she is taking precautions, thought Malen. Getting Pregnant is not something she should be trying until Anakin is in a better state of mind.

Malen then spoke, "I don't get it my fourteen year old is telling me that Mara has a crush on me."

"She does," said Padme with a smile."

Malen looked at Padme in shock, "Does?"

Padme nodded, "Don't tell her that I told you but yes she has it for you. Take her up Malen I think that you two would make a fine couple."

Malen looked at Padme in shock, "Why an old man like me?"

"You are still pretty good looking at your age. Shmi would have been like fifty five right now."

Malen nodded, "I am two years younger than her."

Padme shook her head, "I would have never known."

Malen nodded and then looked at his nephew, "Want me to cook breakfast."

Before he could say anything to door to the kitchen opened revealing Mara, "I have breakfast ready come on in."

Padme smiled and followed her husband into the kitchen eagerly.

* * *

><p>The group then sat down as Shmi entered the room and a short time later Han and Chewie followed. The group sat down and began to eat and Malen found himself enjoying Mara's cooking.<p>

Malen smiled, "This is really good, thank you Mara."

Mara smiled, "No problem my pleasure. I don't get to cook as much with Padme and Serra being around."

"Rephrase it Mara neither of us get to cook as much with Serra around she does almost everything now since she bound herself to me."

Mara nodded as Vader spoke, "Really?"

Padme nodded, "She is totally obedient she takes orders without questioning. She is the one that did my hair yesterday. Really she does a lot for us. She helps with the kids a lot too."

Vader nodded, "So she is basically your handmaiden for life then?"

Padme nodded, "Poor little Mara she is destined to be Leia's handmaiden too."

Vader nodded as he ate finding it just that Padme's slave owner and her child were enslaved to Padme now for life. "You should make her wear the skirt that you wore."

Padme shook her head, "No I got rid of it."

Vader smiled, "I obtained it during my investigations."

Vader didn't want to tell Padme that he had taken it out of his Father in Law's Starfighter when Ruwee had boarded The Exactor or how he had nearly killed Ruwee.

Padme shook her head, "She would do it but she doesn't deserve the humiliation she is a sweet girl I just had to break down her self erected walls of anger."

Vader deciding not to argue changed the subject, "Is little Mara Force Sensitive?"

Padme nodded, "Yes and Cade had an interesting..."

Padme let her words trail off realizing that she may have said to much.

Mara frowned, "Go ahead and tell him Padme I don't think it will hurt."

Padme nodded, "He had a vision of little Mara and our Luke in forty years time together with a redheaded son together."

Vader dropped his fork in shock, "A force vision?"

"Is that what it is Ani?"

Vader nodded, "That means that Luke and Mara must be destined to be together in the future but will her bondage to you permit that?"

Padme nodded, "If they marry she will be free."

Vader nodded, "It will be interesting to see what happens."

"Anakin you realize that they won't be Sith they will be Jedi don't you?"

Vader nodded, "I realize that Padme and I think that I see a lot in the error of my ways. I am willing to allow their destiny to be fulfilled at the cost of the Sith Order because my children's lives are more to me than any dam Jedi or Sith Order."

Padme nodded in silence realizing that Anakin may be on the verge of redemption.

Vader then spoke, "You are staying tonight right?"

Padme nodded, "I am going to go home tomorrow."

Vader nodded, "Very well Angel thank you for coming to see me."

Padme smiled and kissed her husband happily as he left to armor.

She cringed as she heard his dark breathing sound as he left her.

Padme then cleared away the dishes, giving Malen and Mara some time alone. She hoped that they would open up to one another more because she found herself hoping that they would become a couple.

Mara looked at Malen as Padme left, "So tell me Malen have you ever thought of remarrying before?"

Malen frowned, "Not really, I never found anyone. I was always just so wrapped up in my work and raising Shmi that I never found time to see anyone."

Mara nodded, "I am sure that it wouldn't be hard, after all you are a good looking man."

Malen nodded, "I am planning to retire soon and then I will have more time to look around and get to know people."

Mara smiled, hoping that she would be one of those people.

Malen smiled, If Mara was interested in him perhaps they could take a walk through the ship together and get better acquainted.

He smiled, "Would you be in for a walk through the ship?"

Mara smiled, "I certainly would. Can we go now?"

Malen nodded and stood up and took Mara's arm in his and together the two left the room.

* * *

><p>Vader stood on the Command Bridge in anger, "And we are to go this system immediately?" asked Vader in anger.<p>

"The Emperor wants the resistance on this planet crushed sir," replied Colonel Veers.

"How long will it take us to arrive if we left?"

"Twelve hours sir."

Vader nodded, "Colonel Veers you have the bridge lay in the course I have to get my wife off of the ship."

Veers nodded, "I will await your orders sir."

Vader nodded and left the bridge.

* * *

><p>Mara smiled as Malen spoke, she had just asked him about his life with his first wife whom was Shmi's mother, "I was in reality married twice. I married once when I was far to young. That marriage ended in a divorce."<p>

Mara nodded, "I was sixteen when I married Cay. My parents made me marry him."

"Are your parents still living?" asked Malen.

Mara nodded, "I have no desire to have a relationship with them though and based on the fact that I forced Cay at gunpoint to divorce me they probably have disowned me but I don't care."

Malen nodded, "I can't say my divorce was like that though it was a stupid marriage. Then my second wife and I were perfect for each other but she died and it was very hard on Shmi and I."

Mara nodded, "I can imagine how it would hurt a girl that is only six to lose her mother. She needs one now."

Malen nodded, "I wish that I could provide her with one. I have given her everything but providing her with a mother isn't something that I can just do with money."

Mara nodded and moved closer to Malen, "Perhaps you can and you just don't know it."

Malen looked down into Mara's eyes as she overtook him with her green eyes. He nearly felt an urge to kiss Mara. Little did he know that it was what Mara wanted right at that moment.

Before he could Move away Mara pulled him closer and sealed their lips, "Don't stop I wanted that as much as you did."

Malen looked at her with a smile and sealed their lips again, "I am guessing that we will be together now," said Malen with a smile.

Mara nodded, "I know that it was a fast start but I am sure that it will be something that neither of us regret."

Malen smiled as they entered Vader's chambers. He looked and saw that Padme had lunch prepared for everyone. At the same time Vader entered the room causing Han and Mara to shiver slightly from the sound of his breathing.

Vader removed his helmet and sat down, "Thank you for lunch Padme."

Padme smiled, "Of course Anakin."

Vader frowned, "I don't know how to explain this but we have been given orders from the Emperor to head to a certain system to deal with some rebels. I hate to drag you away from the twins for a long period of time. Does Cade have a ship in case of something?"

Padme shook her head as Vader spoke, "Then pack right after lunch I am sorry that it has to be so soon but it is the best that we can do."

Padme nodded, "Ok Ani thank you for letting us go. You may be regaining my trust."

Vader nodded and kissed his wife before looking back at Malen and Mara, "Is there something that you two want to share with us?"

Padme and Vader both smiled as the couple's faces reddened. "Come on Uncle."

Malen shook his head, "You are not letting me live it down are you."

"What was it that you said about being to old? You have some words that you are eating."

Shmi, Han and Chewie immediately caught onto the joke and began to laugh at the now embarrassed couple.

Shmi looked at Han, "Don't let her live it down."

Han grinned, "I won't the same is for you now."

Malen shook his head, "Look at how the young people treat us Mara."

Mara shook her head as Padme spoke, "You are still young."

Mara shook her head, "You are thirty one, almost thirty two and I am forty one you are still young."

Padme frowned as Malen spoke, "We will walk you to your ship."

Padme nodded and headed into the Hanger with Mara, Han and Chewie as Malen and Vader assisted them with their bags. Mara, Padme, Han and Chewie boarded their ship after Padme hugged and kissed Vader after he removed his mask for a moment and Mara exchanged a final kiss with Malen as the group boarded and lifted off.

* * *

><p>Amidala:En route to Dantooine:<p>

Mara looked at Padme with a frown, "Do you think that that was a little hasty of me?"

Padme shook her head, "Anakin and I were a fast love too. I don't see anything wrong with it and of course it is going to be a fast love with him he's a Skywalker."

Mara smiled, "So I will for reals possibly be your Aunt sometime soon."

Padme smiled, "I would like that Aunt Mara."

Mara chuckled and smiled, "Thank you for bringing me. Please bring me next time."

Padme smiled, "I will Mara."

Padme then turned to Han and Chewie, "You two can take over we are kind of tired."

Han nodded and with Chewie the two took the ship into Hyperspace after Padme and Mara strapped into their crash webbing. After the jump to Hyperspace Padme and Mara left the cockpit happily together.

* * *

><p>Dantoooine:<p>

Cade and Serra sat on the back patio of Padme's house as Luke, Leia and Mara played, "They sure have grown," said Serra.

Cade nodded, he was grateful that he had lived to see Mara turn three years old. He knew that he couldn't take seeing his daughter grow for granted. He hated to tell Serra that he had a feeling that his life would end soon. He hated the thought of what would happen if he wasn't around but he felt as if destiny was calling him to become one with the Force Much sooner than anyone would like.

At the same time Cade felt a Force tremor as Serra looked at him in shock, "Whats' wrong?"

Cade frowned, "Kenobi, I sense him he is on the planet."

"You mean one of the Jedi that was supposed to have stolen the twins from Padme?"

Cade nodded in anger as he reached out in the Force, "I sense no one else but Kenobi is here there is no doubt."

Serra nodded, "Do you think that he is coming here?"

"He certainly is, He will be here in just a matter of minutes. Mind the children I will deal with him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get rid of him," stated Cade as anger flowed through his body.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was in shock, After Almost seven months of searching he finally found Padme's location. The strange thing was that he sensed both of the twins and another young and powerful force presence. On top of that He also sensed another Jedi, Jedi Knight Cade Jade whom he had believed to have died during the Execution of Order Sixty Six. How did Cade find Padme?<p>

He looked in shock as he approached a large mansion that was secluded and isolated from the town that he had just driven through no doubt Padme had bought the house with her funds. He parked his speeder and headed up the doorsteps and looked ahead of him to see Cade waiting for him. The Jedi Knight's face looked more hardened from hardships and from the last few years. By now Cade had to be thirty, thought Obi-Wan.

Cade spoke, "Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Cade I knew that there were others that survived but I didn't expect you to be one of those."

Cade nodded, "For some reason I saw it coming. I attacked the twenty that were sent after me and managed to steal a ship and escape the planet. The other Jedi that I served with weren't so fortunate."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Cody fired a cannon upon me while I was riding a local creature on Utapua then I stole Grevious's Starfighter."

Cade nodded and decided to get to the point, "You are here in regards to the twins," It was a statement of fact rather than a question.

Obi-Wan nodded, "There is so much Cade that you probably don't know."

Cade shook his head in anger, "I know all about Vader. Padme told me everything."

"The twins are the only ones that can kill him."

"I realize that and their training will be started when Padme grants me permission."

"Having them together is dangerous."

"Yeah it was easier to steal them from a heartbroken mother isn't that right Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "I was against it..."

"In the beginning but I am guessing that you finally were won over by Yoda. Isn't that right? And you being the stickler for rules, the code and the council unlike your Master eventually found yourself convinced that Yoda was right and it was for the greater good. You didn't do what was right"

Obi-Wan frowned, "We were trying to think of what was best you are really starting to sound like Organa right now."

"At least he acted more like a Jedi than you two were acting. You had no right to plot to steal her children and because of that she went through hell for four years and if it wasn't for me arriving on scene on Naboo they would be in Vader's hands or she would have been killed by Cay."

Obi-Wan frowned as Cade continued, "I don't give a dam about the Jedi Code it is dead along with the Order. We were destroyed because of our arrogance and our rigidness it is time to start over Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I realize that."

"Yeah we sure have made a good start with two of the most revered masters plotting to steal a woman's children from her just because of who fathered them. To you they are tools and I honestly believe that there is good in Vader."

"You didn't fight him like I did."

"I did fight him twice on Naboo and there is still some Anakin underneath that black armor and I believe that Padme and the twins may bring him back to the light."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I tried to reason with him."

"By sneaking aboard his wife's ship and causing him to choke her. What do you know about being a parent? You know nothing it is part of the problem with the Order. I am a father now and a husband and I can tell you that Vader cares about his wife and Children because he too is no different than me."

"Cade..."

"Let me finish Kenobi, You know nothing. Anakin turned to the Dark Side to save his wife from death in Childbirth like he saw in his nightmares. He sold his soul to the devil himself because of the fear of losing his loved ones. He had no one to confide in besides Palpatine we are as much to blame as he is. Had we not been so critical of him he would have trusted us."

Obi-Wan frowned as Cade turned to leave, "Where are you going?"

"Back to take care of my wife and child as well as Anakin's children."

"Where is Padme?"

"That is none of your business."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Tell her to contact me."

"I will but don't count on anything Kenobi and don't you dare try to separate her from the children because if you try you will have to get through me."

Obi-Wan frowned as he left Cade Jade, It was obvious that the young Jedi was to emotionally attached yet many of the things that he had said were true, It was the fault of the Order and himself that Anakin had fallen. Fallen because of the fear of losing his wife? There was obviously a lot that he didn't know. Obi-Wan frowned and drove back to his starfighter and left the planet's surface.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Padme brought the Amidala into her personal hanger and left the boarding ramp to see Cade, Serra the twins and little Mara waiting for them.<p>

"Mommy you're home!" exclaimed the twins happily as they rushed for Padme. They then rushed for Han, Chewie and Mara as little Mara followed them. Padme sensing that Cade needed to talk to her moved away from the twins, "Whats going on?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was here a few hours ago."

Padme frowned, "What did he say?"

"We argued, I told him that you would contact him if you choose."

Padme nodded, "I am not in the mood right now. I will deal with him Tuesday when they are at school."

Cade nodded, "I understand, we were having Myrana and her husband,Garren over for dinner tomorrow since it is a holiday but we can cancel if you want."

"No I want to get to know that family they are good people."

Cade nodded, "Garren is head of the local Law Enforcement in town too."

Padme smiled, "Good I will help you prepare dinner tonight and tomorrow."

Serra shook her head, "Spend some time with the twins I can take care of things."

Padme frowned, "Are you sure Serra?"

Serra nodded with a smile at her friend before leaving.

Padme happily took the twins and led them out to the grassy meadow where they began to play. She began to laugh as Luke and Leia began to float rocks and other objects with the Force.

She loved her children and they meant everything to her. She hoped that soon Anakin would also be able to enjoy the children as she did. Hopefully she would be able to take them to Anakin soon. She hoped that he would still allow them to be free in the long run.

After the twins played for several hours they went inside with Padme and the group ate with their friends before going to sleep for the night. Padme entered her room and went to bed feeling loneliness. She had just been with Anakin now she was in a bed that was half cold. How she missed him in just a few hours time.

* * *

><p>Malen is a typical Skywalker with the fast Romance with Mara. Agreed? Haha until next time.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, I have you spoiled I know it. But your reviews keep me on my toes. Here you all are Thank you so much for reading this story.

* * *

><p>Kashyyyk: One Day Later:<p>

Vader stood in a large treehouse that was within the beautiful forests of Kashyyyk, ignoring the Wookiees around him. He had left most of his clones to deal with them as He probed the area around him through the Force, "There certainly is a Jedi here as Suspected," he stated to the Clone Commander that was at his side.

He frowned, He sensed Ahsoka Tano, His former Padawan. He did not want to kill her but he couldn't tell the Emperor that he had found nothing on the Planet. His solution was simple, Take Snips Prisoner. He looked at his squad of Clones, "Set your guns to stun."

Vader then headed into one of the beautiful tree houses and spoke, "I know you are in here Snips. Come on out I don't want to kill you."

Within moments Vader saw the young Togruta peep out from her hiding place at him, "M-Master what is wrong with you? What have you become Skyguy?"

Vader frowned under his mask, "It is complicated Snips just give me your lightsaber everything is going to be fine."

Ahsoka nodded and tossed her lightsaber towards her former Master. Vader noticed tears on her cheeks. He gave her a pair of binders and then led her towards his shuttle.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Ahsoka felt emotional pain inside and out, She had learned from Kenobi and Organa a year ago that Skywalker was Vader. What had happened to her Master? She frowned, he had some good in him. He had just spared her life. It was obvious that the Skyguy that she had known was still deep under the dark armor.

She didn't resist as Vader led her into his chambers.

She noticed a middle aged man that had various weapons as well as a young dark haired girl that appeared to be a few years younger than her.

She watched as Vader approached the Holocom and within moments she saw an image of the dreadful Emperor appear.

She had never liked Palpatine and she had told her master many times during her apprenticeship but he had always blown her off to the point that they never would discuss Palpatine.

She watched as Vader spoke, "Master my work on Kashyyyk is complete."

"Good, Very good Vader what did you find?"

"I found Ahsoka Tano and I killed her."

Palpatine smiled easily, "I can imagine that you took care of her easily."

"Yes she was foolish to think that she could defeat the man that trained her."

The Emperor cackled in amusement, "I want you to go to the Death Star and observe Tarkin's efforts and then report to me. I want you to keep him on his toes."

"Yes Master," said Vader as the transmission ended.

Vader then stood up and turned around and removed his mask, "Now Ahsoka we have to keep you dead so that means that you can't leave these suites."

"So I am a prisoner?" asked Ahsoka.

Vader shook his head, "I don't want anything to happen to you Snips just stay here and I will work on completing your training."

"I don't want to join the Dark Side."

"You won't be I am only going to improve your training. You will train alongside my cousin," stated Vader as he gestured to Shmi.

Ahsoka gasped in shock, "Your cousin?"

Vader nodded, "And Malen here is my uncle."

Ahsoka nodded as Vader continued, "Are you aware of my relationship with Senator Amidala?"

"Yes Organa told me."

Vader nodded, "Did he tell you about our children?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No."

"We have twins Snips, A boy and a girl."

Ahsoka smiled, "Have you seen them?"

Vader shook his head, "In a few weeks hopefully if all goes well."

Ahsoka nodded with a sad smile. Vader then took hold of his padawan's lightsaber, "Can I trust you with this?"

Ahsoka nodded, "I will be good I promise."

Vader nodded and tossed her her lightsaber.

Ahsoka then spoke, "I thought that you were burned on Mustafar Master."

"I was but I had the burns healed on Kamino. The Emperor doesn't know. He thinks that I believe my injuries to be impossible to heal. I just played stupid and got them healed."

Ahsoka smiled, "What are your plans for him Master?"

"Simple, I train you. I take Another Jedi that has become an Ally of Padme's and we kill him."

"How about Master Kenobi."

"No, He tried to steal the twins from Padme I don't want anything to do with him or Yoda because of what happened. Padme was a slave with my children for four years because of them. She ran without anyone to protect her and was kidnapped. I am not happy with either of them," stated Vader in anger

Ahsoka nodded, "I am sorry to bring them up Master I had no idea."

Vader nodded, "No you didn't I didn't mean to sound angry Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded with a smile at her master as she got up, "If you would like I can take Shmi in the other room and tutor her a little bit. That is if you trust me."

Vader smiled, "You are eighteen, I trust you."

Ahsoka smiled and followed Shmi into the training room.

Vader at the same time looked at his uncle, "I just couldn't bring myself to kill her."

Malen nodded, "I can see why. She will also be a big help in your upcoming confrontation with the Emperor. She obviously has skill to have survived Order Sixty Six."

Vader smiled, "I suspect that Captain Rex let her go or got her out. In fact I can bet on it. Rex isn't your typical clone."

"You mean that he has more emotions?" asked Malen.

Vader nodded with a smile, "He even knows that I used to be Skywalker and is more loyal to me than the Emperor. He is on this ship and I always make sure that he is on hand. I hate leading any campaign without him."

Malen nodded with a smile, "You did well again Anakin soon you will be back to a better spot."

Vader nodded, "I feel way better than I have felt in years. I think Padme really helped me."

Malen smiled, "I am sure that she did. After you take care of things remember that your next step will be to right things with her family."

"Oh great."

Malen grinned, "In Laws can be a pain but thats life son remember that."

Vader nodded, "I should have just listened to Master Windu and stayed in the Council Chambers."

Malen nodded, "Focus on what is ahead of you, Don't look back."

Vader looked at Malen in shock, "You sound just like my mother. That is the last thing that she told me."

Malen smiled, "She was a wise woman even as a child she had more wisdom than our parents."

Vader frowned, "I wish that she was still alive."

Malen nodded, "I think that we both do. At least I found you that has brought a lot of joy into my old heart."

Vader was in shock, His uncle had joy over having him around? Even though he was a Mass Murderer his Uncle loved him?

Shmi looked at Ahsoka in shock as she disarmed her for the second time, "Anakin taught you well didn't he?"

Ahoska nodded with a smile, "And with Practice Shmi you will be as good as me though I doubt that either of us will be any better than Skyguy."

"Skyguy?"

"That is my nickname for him and he calls me Snips."

Shmi smiled, "I like that name for him."

Ahsoka nodded as she handed the training lightsaber back to Shmi, "Are you building one of your own?"

Shmi nodded, "I started not long ago. Anakin has been helping me."

Ahsoka nodded as Shmi crossed blades with her again.

The two girls soon realized that they were becoming fast friends. Which would be a good thing for both of them. Shmi hadn't been around another girl in a long time and having Mara and Padme around for a day had been great for her and it had saddened her when they had left but having Ahsoka whom was only four years older than her was going to be great for her.

Ahsoka smiled, "We will probably have to start getting into trouble together now and all."

Shmi nodded, "I just don't want to get in trouble with my dad he isn't easy on me when I break rules."

Ahsoka smiled in response as the two girls continued to duel.

At that moment the door hissed open to reveal Malen and Vader. Vader smiled, "Good you two are doing good."

Shmi and Ahsoka on cue deactivated their lightsabers as Vader spoke, "It appears that you two get along together."

Shmi and Ahsoka nodded as Shmi spoke, "It is nice to have another girl around."

Vader smiled, "Good, because the two of you are gong to be spending a lot of time together. In the time that I am available I will be training you. However Snips whenever I am gone your task is to teach her everything that I taught you and I mean everything."

Ahsoka smiled, "Shouldn't be to hard Master after all your training saved my life."

Vader smiled and then summoned a training lightsaber to his hand as he began to practice alongside the two girls with Malen watching from the side.

* * *

><p>Dagobah:<p>

Obi-Wan Kenobi landed his starfighter in the swampy environment of Dagobagh and emerged from his cockpit to see Master Yoda waiting for him. "News you bring me Master Kenobi of the Skywalker twins?"

"Yes Master I finally found them."

Yoda nodded, "Explain you must come inside and drink some tea we will."

Obi-Wan nodded and wordlessly followed the ancient Jedi Master into the tiny hut that he called home.

A long time Later Yoda pounded his gimmer stick down on the floor, "Do something we must. To emotional Cade is and to attached he is."

"Master what do you suggest?"

"Take the twins from their mother we must."

"Master Yoda, Cade all but told me that he would fight me if I tried."

"Go back to Dantooine do what you must and take the twins you must."

Obi-Wan nodded with a frown, "I can't say that I am going to like this Master."

"Do it you must our last hope they are. Reckless Cade is and fall into the hands of the Sith they will."

Obi-Wan frowned, "I don't like this."

"Have either one of you thought about what is right and what is the will of the Force?"

At that moment the two Jedi Masters turned to see an image of Master Qui-Gon Jinn standing before them.

"Master Qui-Gon something to say you do?"

asked Yoda.

Qui-Gon nodded, "You both are under my apprenticeship. However I do not approve of your actions Padawans. I want you to leave Padme and her children alone. You have no idea of what it is like to have a child of your own that is your own flesh and blood that is a product of the love that you shared with your soulmate. You have no right to take those children from their mother you will not do it no matter what her attitude is!"

"But Master they are our last hope," said Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon spoke calmly, "Not all is as it seems Obi-Wan and the Force will bring them to you when It sees fit."

"What do you wish for us to do Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I want Yoda to remain here on Dagobah and I want you to return to Alderaan and remain there until you have a reason to leave."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed, "Understood Master I will obey you."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Good now do as I told you," with that the Wizened Jedi Master disappeared causing even Yoda's ears to drop in shame.

* * *

><p>Dantooine:<p>

Padme smiled at Luke and Leia as they ate the lunch that she had fixed them, "Thank you Mommy for coming home," stated Luke.

Padme smiled, "I was talking to Cade and I think next time that you both will get to go with me."

"We will Mommy?"

Padme nodded with a smile as she ate, "Guess what, Myrana, Kaylee and Calin are coming over for dinner."

"Dinner?" asked Luke happily."

Padme smiled, "They are now you two are going to take a nap with Mara and when you awake you will get to play outside with me until they arrive."

"Ok Mommy," replied the twins. "Do we still have to take a nap?"

"If you want to be able to play later you do."

"Ok," replied Luke while Leia huffed in anger.

Padme smiled in amusement, so defiant just like her father. She looks every bit like me but she is her father's daughter, thought Padme with a smile.

* * *

><p>later in the afternoon as Padme played with her children she saw Myrana with her children and a man that she guessed to be her husband with blond hair and green eyes arrive in her back yard. The day had been a simple one she had enjoyed the night before with her twins and had talked to Cade about Vader and how he had acted. Cade was believing Anakin to be on his way to redemption just as Padme was hoping and he was open to going with her to see Vader on the next trip that Padme took.<p>

Now here she was trying to focus on her children. She missed Anakin even though it had been only a day since they had parted. She smiled as her thoughts were interrupted by Myrana's voice, "Padme this is Garren, My husband."

Padme smiled and shook hands with Garren, "Pleased to meet you Garren."

Garren nodded, "You highly resemble the late Senator Amidala of Naboo."

Padme smiled, "I have been told that a lot over the years since even back when she was alive. It is a shame she was so young and such a good woman."

Garren nodded,"The good politicians always die young."

He then looked at Luke and Leia, "So these are your children?"

Padme nodded, "Did Myrana tell you about us?"

Garren nodded, "She certainly did, I am glad to meet you that is for certain especially based on the fact that some of the small towns like ours have been raided by slavers in the past few months. I am hoping that you might have some advice on how to deal with them."

Padme frowned, "Do you know who it has been that has been raiding everyone?"

"We know that his name is Alark."

Padme stared at Garren with her mouth wide open, "Are you sure?"

Garren grimly spoke, "Positive, He is human with a scar on his face and he is good at what he does."

Padme nodded, "He is the one that kidnapped me."

Myrana looked at Padme in horror, "Are you sure?"

Padme nodded, "We will talk at dinner."

Garren smiled, "Very well thank you."

Padme merely smiled as Kaylee and Calin ran out into the field to play with Mara. She gestured to Han, "Can you watch them?"

Han nodded happily.

At that moment Chewbacca came up to his side, "You gonna join me pal?"

"_I am for certain. It was noble of you to protect the cubs like you did during their enslavement. It will prevent them from having low spirits in the long run."_

"I know and I would do it again if I had to."

_"I would have done it for you and all of them."_

Han smiled, "I know you would have Chewie. You certainly do care."

_"Helping out the Senator and you Cub has been an adventure,"_ Chewbacca roared back.

Han smiled at the Wookiee in response.

The group of adults at the same time headed into the house and began to socialize and eat as the children played. Han and Chewie joined the group after assigning 3PO to kid duty. At the same time Garren's Comlink beeped. He looked at his wife, "Alark is near our city about to begin a raid no doubt."

Cade was the first to speak, "How many men do you have?"

"Eight."

Cade nodded, "Give us time to get ready we can take him for sure your men may not be able to."

"Lets get ready girls," said Padme as she looked at Mara and Serra.

Garren looked on in shock as he noticed Padme leave the the room followed by Serra and Mara.

Cade then looked at Myrana, "Keep the children inside and keep the doors locked until we return."

Cade then turned at Han, "Get your blaster ready and have that furry companion of yours prepare for battle too. I am going to get some stuff."

Han nodded and left the room knowing what Cade meant.

* * *

><p>Padme led Mara and Serra into her room where she had three matching white bodysuits waiting. The three women dressed before buckling on their blaster belts and collecting some concussion grenades. Padme took her two silver Senatorial armbands and slipped them on before walking out of the room followed by the two redheaded women.<p>

Garren looked to see the three women dressed for battle emerge from the upstairs and then looked to See Cade enter the room with several vibro blades and a high powered automatic blaster rifle slung around his back. He saw the Wookiee enter with a large blaster that resembled a Crossbow as well as the young boy who's name he had learned was Han enter in blood stripe Correllian pilots pants along with a blaster strapped on his hip.

"We are ready," stated Cade.

Garren nodded, "I-It is obvious that you people know how to fight. You have enough firepower to take over the entire town."

Padme smirked, "We are going to use it to protect the town lets get to our speeders."

Garren nodded as Padme spoke, "What side of town is he on?"

"He is coming in on the south side. He just kidnapped several people according to my men."

Padme nodded, "Where are the people taking shelter at?"

"The school but he has stormed all of the buildings on the south side. He has like thirty men. We can't hold him."

Padme smiled, "We can take him. Have your men focus on guarding the School we will deal with Alark. Once I have him where I want him go and take his ship if you have it located and free the men."

Padme then took a few extra grenades off of her belt, "Take these and destroy it so that he can't use it again or recruit another crew."

Garren nodded uneasily as Padme hopped into a waiting Speeder with Cade, Han, Mara, Serra and Chewie.

* * *

><p>The six of them headed into the town and parked the speeder after after parting with Garren as Padme spoke, "Cade get onto the roof of the Market." Cade nodded and took out a Grappling hook and soon climbed up the Durasteel building where he positioned himself. Though he could have Force flipped he decided that it would be better to climb up it like a normal person.<p>

Padme at the same time looked at a nervous looking man that was leaving the town hall that overlooked the street, "I want you to break a few of the windows inside of the hall. Take brooms or whatever will look like a gun and stick them in the windows they will cause an effective distraction.

The man nodded and left without questioning.

Padme then turned to Chewie and Han and spoke, "Chewie you and Han get in the Cantina. I will take the girls and we will come up behind them after you three attack."

Cade smiled from his position on the roof, "So we just fire and attack right?"

Padme nodded, "We will swarm them from all sides once they are all in here. they won't have a chance."

Cade smiled in agreement.

Padme then led Serra and Mara to a hidden spot in the alley and the group listened to the deserted streets for footsteps and Speeders. Eventually they heard the sound of Speeders and Padme looked out from her hiding spot to see three speeders with around four thugs in each one and they were heavily armed from what she could tell. She spoke over her comlink, "Cade you target the lead Speeder. Have Han and Chewie take the one in the middle and I will take care of the one behind us."

"Got it Padme."

At that moment the Speeders came into a trap. The thugs inside had no idea of what they were facing, Padme smiled, "The rest will come here to see what happened no doubt. I will shoot the driver in the last speeder."

Mara nodded with a smile.

At that moment Padme saw a storm of blaster fire erupt from the rooftop of the Market. At the same time she saw Blaserfire come out of the cantina as she killed the driver of the last speeder. She then watched as the rear speeder crashed into the speeder in front of it and immediately she saw saw Han throw a grenade into the mess that instantly vaporized the shocked and confused pirates.

* * *

><p>Alark frowned, He had been a slaver and pirate since he was fifteen and at the age of thirty four he was one of the most notorious of his kind in the underworld. Though he never talked about it he had even sold Senator Amidala and her children into slavery four years ago. Now here he was hearing explosions. He looked at one of his thugs, "What happened?"<p>

"We lost contact with team three."

"Have everyone converge on that location quickly!"

"Ok boss."

Little did Alark know that he would soon be facing the former Senator whom was also a former slave because of him.

* * *

><p>Padme smiled as she heard the sound of Speeders. She took out her Comlink and pounded in Garren's number, "Take your men and attack their ship. There will be very few occupying it. We are about to have them all boxed up in the town square."<p>

"Can you take them?"

"We already killed twelve now do your part." Padme could tell that Garren was shocked at her statement as he replied, "We are on our way."

Padme then looked at Mara and Serra, "Have Grenades ready the moment that Cade starts firing upon them we are throwing them out and then we are going to swarm them in concert with the boys."

Mara and Serra smiled in response.

Padme then watched as around six speeders came into view. She counted around twenty five men altogether and she looked and Saw Alark among them, She smiled, She wouldn't kill him but she was going to make sure that he learned his place.

He was going to learn about how he had lost his career the day that he had sold her into slavery. He had lost because of how he had sold her.

She smiled as the mix of human and alien pirates pulled out their blasters, vibro blades and various other weapons.

She smiled as the last man walked past the hidden alley where her, Mara and Serra were. They were believing their attackers to be gone no doubt and to be hiding in the town hall straight ahead. Part of why she had chosen the location was that it was so obvious. She didn't need words to give orders. Nor did she need to order Cade to release his blaster fire for it came out in a flash raining down death and destruction among the pirates as Padme, Mara and Serra threw their grenades. At the same time Cade Force jumped from his hiding place while Han and Chewie came out of the Cantina throwing an additional pair of grenades as they fired into the ranks of pirates. The Pirates were dropping so fast among the confusion that they began to run for their lives.

Padme ignored the gore and the carnage from the grenades as she fired ruthlessly int the rankes. Finally she noticed Alark and the remaining two pirates who realizing that they were hopelessly outmatched throw down their weapons. Padme smiled as she approached them, "Hello Alark it has been a long time."

Alark looked at Padme in horror, "Senator?"

"Yes and your worst nightmare, Though I am glad to know that you remember The Nabuian Cruiser that you raided at the end of the Clone Wars. You can remember how It contained a young frightened mother and her two newborn children. You took them and sold them as slaves. Yes that mother was me, Senator Amidala"

Alark looked at Padme in horror, "I-It was business."

Padme shook her head as Alark reached for his blaster only to feel the strong arms of a Wookiee pick him up and throw him on the ground.

Padme then looked at the two other pirates, a young boy of around eighteen and a young Rodian, "I will let you two go in return that you leave the planet within the week. As for Alark he isn't so lucky."

Before either Pirate could reply Padme saw Alark grab a blaster and aim for Serra. Padme swiftly threw her body onto Serra and dropped her to the ground as Mara fired upon the Pirate.

Padme, from her position on the ground fired and hit Alark as he ran for his life through the Alley.

She then turned to the horrified young pirates. "Do you agree to my terms?"

The young Pirates nodded as Padme continued, "In return for my mercy I also expect you to tell no one of my existence or to have anything to do with pirates."

The young boy spoke, "What else can I do?"

Padme frowned, "Do you have a mother boy?"

The boy nodded as Padme spoke, "Let me tell you something. I am a mother and I would not want my son to have this kind of life."

"I doubt that she would want me again Senator."

Padme frowned, "Any mother would love her children no matter what. Leave the planet and go back to her. Tell her that you were wrong for disobeying her and beg her for forgiveness and start your life over."

The boy felt tears in his eyes, "You really think that she would care for me?"

Padme nodded, "Go home to her. Do you have money for travel?"

"Y-Yes I do."

"Then take that money and go straight home to your mom. Believe me if you try to change and admit that you are wrong she will love you and help you to change."

"S-She kicked me out of the house though."

"What did you do?"

"I-I was doing death Sticks and I was involved in smuggling which is part of how I met Alark."

Padme nodded, "Tell her that you need her help if you are to change and that you want to change now go."

The boy nodded with a humble bow and left the Senator immediately.

Padme smiled and at that moment heard an explosion in the distance.

A short time later she saw various speeders arrive with rescued and grateful citizens of the town.

Garren jumped out of the speeder and ran to her, "Alark?"

"He was shot twice and I last saw him running off towards a road leading out of town. He is no threat to us injured."

Garren nodded and spoke, "Thank you so much Padme our town is indebted to you."

Padme nodded as Garren spoke, "Or should I say Senator?"

Padme frowned, "Please, I am not her."

Padme frowned as Garren continued, "The less I know the better. It is obvious that you are hiding from something and I will harbor you in this town. You have the entire town's loyalty after today we are eternally grateful to you."

Padme smiled, "Thank You Garren. I am grateful to you. Please don't let anyone know."

Garren smiled, "Only I an the Mayor will know and we will keep it a secret. I promise you that."

Padme nodded, knowing that she had made some invaluable allies once again.

At the same time Garren spoke, "Do you want to finish our dinner Party?"

Padme nodded with a smile and together the group headed back to the Skywalker residence after Garren entrusted his Law enforcement with the task of cleaning up the carnage.

* * *

><p>Garren and Myrana both were in shock at how Padme and her team had saved the town and Myrana was even more shocked that she had befriended a Former Senator.<p>

The couple vowed to keep her identity a secret and to help them with anything necessary.

A couple of hours into the night Padme and her friends bade Garren and Myrana farewell as they took their children home for bed.

* * *

><p>Padme, Cade, Serra and Mara as well as Han and Chewie then sat out on their back porch long after Luke, Leia and little Mara had gone to bed.<p>

"I have to admit that I enjoyed today," stated Han.

Cade shook his head, "It is wrong to take pleasure in taking life Han."

Padme smiled, "I am just glad that we saved the town from those monsters. It really makes me happy to know that we succeeded."

Cade smiled, "The best part is having allies in the people of the town I can sense sincerity in Garren and Myrana we can trust them but we still shouldn't tell them everything."

Padme nodded, "I am going to go to bed."

Serra smiled, "I have the children's lunches made for you and you need a lot of sleep just sleep in you really look tired. Cade and I will take them to school."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Serra."

Serra smiled as Padme left her.

After Padme left Serra looked at her mother, "I wouldn't want to belong to any other woman she is a wonderful woman to serve."

Mara smiled, "I agree and she loves you like a younger sister Serra you are very fortunate."

Serra nodded.

Padme felt her eyes grow heavy as she prepared for bed. She slipped on a silk nightgown and slipped into bed as fatigue overtook her. She was exhausted and she was grateful that Serra was taking the children to school for her. She closed her eyes and allowed her exhaustion to overtake her.

* * *

><p>Ok that is it for now. I spent my spare time on this chapter and half of last night. I hope you enjoy it. I had to make Padme's fight with Alark more perfected. As for Ahsoka, yes I decided to bring her in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for your reviews they are really a motivation.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	14. Chapter 14

Ok here is Chapter Fourteen. Thank you everyone for your input. I want to thank everyone of you that have reviewed this story so faithfully and those of you that have read it you guys are awesome. It is because of the fact that you read it or review it that I keep on writing this story.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor: One Day Later:<p>

Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Exactor as he stared at the skeletal frame of the incomplete Death Star. Wordlessly he turned to Captain Ozzel, "Is my shuttle ready?"

"Yes my Lord."

Vader nodded and wordlessly headed for his waiting Shuttle and headed for the Death Star in Disgust towards the pathetic technological terror.

* * *

><p>Death Star:<p>

Vader walked off of his shuttle and headed to where Wilhuff Tarkin stood inside of the Complete Hanger bay, "Lord Vader I am guessing that you are here for the construction report."

"Yes Governor and The Emperor also wants me to to tour the station."

Tarkin nodded, "We have completed three Command bridges and half of the Turbolaser armaments."

"Which are of no use since you don't have the main power source activated. Also you don't have the pathetic array completed."

"Of course not but we are on schedule Vader."

Vader nodded, "I will see this skeleton station only because the Emperor requests it Tarkin but know that the day that I am Emperor that this Terror will be decommissioned."

"You plan to outlive him Lord Vader?"

"I am at least forty years younger than him of course I will outlive him and I will outlive you too. I don't indulge like you do on alcohol of women."

Tarkin smirked, "Is it even a possibility for you to indulge on either?"

Vader glared at Tarkin, "It is none of your business."

If only you old men knew, Mused Vader with a smile. However had he only not been outranked by Tarkin the slimy man would be dead at his feet right now for his comment. How he was looking forward to the day that he would squeeze the life out of the pathetic Moff.

After a tour of The Death Star Vader headed for his shuttle in anger and disgust towards Tarkin and the Death Star.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Malen watched as his Nephew entered their chambers, "The girls are training."

Vader nodded as his mechanical breathing filled the room, "I am going to talk to the Emperor and then we will talk."

Malen nodded as Vader approached his Holocom. Within moments an image of the Emperor appeared, "Master I have completed the tour of the Death Star. Everything is on schedule."

"Good very good Lord Vader. I am very much pleased with your progress."

"Thank you Master."

"I am going to award you with some time off. You are free for one week and a half. Do whatever you want or go to Bast or whatever."

"Thank you Master. I will send the Exactor to Coruscant and I will disembark immediately."

The Emperor smiled, "Good very good my friend."

Vader then watched the transmission end and then looked at Malen, "Perhaps Padme would come and visit me."

"Contact her."

Vader nodded and left his uncle wordlessly.

* * *

><p>He headed for his room and activated his secondary Holocom and watched as an image of Padme appeared, "Hello Angel."<p>

Vader could tell that Padme was shaken by his mask so he gently removed it as Padme smiled, "There is My Ani."

Vader smiled, "I have been granted a week and a half off by the Emperor and I was wondering if you would come somewhere were we could meet. I would like to see you."

Padme nodded, "I will talk to Cade and the others and then get back to you."

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "While I was with you Obi-Wan came."

"What did Cade do?"

"From what I heard Cade flipped out on him. He made him leave and told him off and went as far as condemning Master Yoda and telling Obi-Wan that the New Jedi Order has sure made a hell of a start with two of the most revered Masters trying to steal a woman's children."

Vader smiled, "I always liked Cade and now I am liking him even more. Listen I saw Ahsoka on Kashyyyk yesterday."

Padme cringed as horror and fear appeared on her face, "Ani Please tell me that you didn't kill her."

Vader shook his head, "I couldn't bring myself to. I just took her and brought her here with me."

Padme nodded with a smile, "Good tell her that I said hi."

"I will, Just contact me after you talk to Cade."

Padme nodded, "I will Anakin. Cade really believes in you right now. I think he has faith that you will change."

Vader nodded not wanting to get into changing, "I certainly am grateful to him for all that he has done for you."

Padme smiled as the transmission ended.

Vader then left the room and found Malen waiting for him, "I am guessing that we will be taking my ship to wherever we go."

Vader nodded, "We have to. That way Palpatine gets no ideas about who I have on the ship working for me and so that we won't be noticed. I will disguise myself wherever we go."

Malen nodded, "Are we going to take the Togruta girl too?"

"We have to I can't risk Palpatine sensing her presence when the ship heads to Coruscant."

Malen nodded in agreement. How he hated the situation that his nephew was in. If only there was a way that they could change it for the better sooner than planned.

As the Exactor jumped into Hyperspace Malen spoke, "Do you have plans for that dammed Death Star once you are Emperor?"

"I plan to scrap it along with that pathetic Tarkin."

Malen nodded, "I never liked the Tarkin family."

"Neither have I. I am guessing that you have had dealings with them."

Malen nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "I can't blame you. I hate seeing the face of the swine when I have to come here."

Malen grinned, "He certainly is that. Why haven't you choked him yet?"

"He outranks me to an extent because the Emperor likes him so much."

Malen shook his head, "Yet you are designated as the future Emperor?"

Vader nodded, "Believe me the day that I am he will be forgotten. I will toss him aside like he is nothing more than a criminal."

"He is that. All of these people are."

Vader nodded in anger, "I was so blind to his lies and so stupid."

Malen nodded, "Everyone back then was Anakin you just got sucked in deeper."

Vader nodded as he headed for the training room where Ahsoka and Shmi were training.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in the training room Vader noticed that Ahsoka and Shmi were engaged in an intense duel. Shmi was learning fast and Vader was proud of both of his students. He smiled and activated a training lightsaber. "Lets see what the two of you got. Both of you against me."<p>

Shmi and Ahsoka smiled at one another. Both girls took up positions and together made a coordinated attack on Vader together.

Vader allowed them to push them back before first advancing on Ahsoka whom fought in vain as he pressed on. She was soon pinned to the floor as Vader disarmed her before turning On Shmi. He threw Shmi Ahsoka's lightsaber and then turned to Ahoska. "Get another one."

Ahsoka nodded as Vader spoke, "Try making each strike one handed I want you to fight with two blades."

Shmi nodded and followed her cousin's instructions.

She made strike after strike at Her cousin as Ahsoka rejoined the fray. Vader smiled, "Good you both are doing very good."

Ahsoka smiled as she made an attack on her master followed by a Force flip that almost took him off guard. At the same time Shmi made a Force Jump upon her cousin and Vader was forced to drop to the ground as they Force jumped over him. He then turned and attacked them in retaliation forcing them back against the wall.

The two young girls giggled as they fought against Vader's attack and then stopped as his attacks became harder and harder to counter.

Vader smiled as he took one of Shmi's Lightsabers which he took in his empty left hand. He then engaged Shmi and Ahsoka in concert forcing them into a corner of the room as he threw Shmi's confiscated lightsaber aside and took her second lightsaber from her as he pinned her to the ground. He then moved onto Ahsoka and pinned her against the wall before taking her lightsaber with a smile.

"You both did well now I want you to practice against the droids Shmi start at level four where you left off and Ahsoka you can start at level seven."

Both girls nodded obediently and proceeded as ordered.

Vader then turned and stood alongside Malen as the two girls practiced. Malen looked at Vader in shock, "For just a few days how skilled would you say Shmi is?"

"She is a Skywalker that is for sure based on how well she is doing. I was at level four in the first few days of my training too."

Malen nodded, "I am guessing that had you been in Order Sixty Six that you would have survived."

"Most likely, Obi-Wan's training still continues to save my life."

"Have you thought about reconciling with him?"

Vader shook his head, "I doubt that he would listen openly to me and I am pretty angry that he would try to take the twins from Padme I am sure that he was a part of it."

Malen nodded, "No one is perfect Anakin not even the heros. You got to forgive at certain points Anakin."

"What about Cay?"

"Cay needed to die but I am sure that Obi-Wan is nothing like Cay."

Vader nodded realizing that he could not argue with his Uncle. His Uncle at many times he found was just so right that he couldn't argue with him no matter what.

* * *

><p>Dantooine:<p>

Padme looked at Cade as he took in everything she had told him about Vader and his day off. Cade was silent for a moment before speaking, "Tell him to come here."

Padme looked at Cade in shock, "Are you sure Cade? He could kidnap us."

Cade shook his head, "Did he ever press you about your location?"

Padme shook her head, "No he didn't even ask me."

"This Malen is helping bring him back into the light Padme. I think it is time that we extend the branch of trust to him. Invite him here for the thirteen days. Luke and Leia are really good at keeping secrets and they are also really good about hiding their Force Abilities I think that we can trust them to keep him a secret."

Padme nodded, "Thank you Cade."

Cade smiled, "I also want to see him in person to see how he acts."

Padme nodded and left Cade immediately and Cade watched in amusement as she ran up to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Padme ran for her room and for the Holocom and activated it.<p>

Within moments the face of her beloved husband appeared. "Hi Ani."

"Angel you have called me back rather fast."

Padme smiled, "I just talked to Cade and he has decided that he trusts you enough to allow you to come here to our home."

Vader looked at his wife in shock, "Cade said that?"

Padme nodded, "I have been asking him for advice and inviting you here was his idea."

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "We are on Dantooine and I am sending you the coordinates right now."

Vader smiled, "Ok Angel I will be there tomorrow, I am bringing my Uncle along with Shmi and Snips."

Padme smiled, "Ok Ani I will see you in a day. I will get the house ready."

Vader smiled as the transmission ended.

Padme then jumped out of her chair in excitement. At the same time the door hissed open, revealing Serra, "I just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready I have it made."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Serra."

Serra nodded and left Padme.

Padme then headed downstairs noticing that 3PO was doing the laundry as she sat down to eat the small lunch that Serra had made for her. "Serra you are the best you always know what I want and need."

Serra smiled at her mistress as she sat down to eat her lunch.

Padme smiled, "And the children?"

Serra smiled, "I am going to pick them up you looked really tired after that battle last night and I want you to rest a little bit especially with Vader coming. I doubt that you will be sleeping that much at night," said Serra with a grin.

Padme shook her head, "Serra I can recall that you slept very little when we first arrived here with Cade. Now watch it because I can give you things that you can't live down either."

Serra smiled, "I guess you are right and not to mention that you can discipline me each time that I give you things like this."

Padme nodded hating to be reminded of the fact that she owned Serra and that she had the right to raise her hand to her. Looking at the slave bracelets on the girl's wrists sometimes made her want to cry to think of Serra's fate. Yet Serra seemed unaffected by her fate and she never seemed to mind it.

Padme watched as Cade entered the room, "I will go with Serra to get the kids. You are staying right?"

Padme nodded with a smile as Cade left her.

* * *

><p>Han Solo looked at Chewbacca as they worked on the Amidala, "So I hear that we are going to have Vader here."<p>

_"Perhaps being a father to his children will change him for the better," Chewbacca roared in response._

"I certainly hope so pal."

_"We will remain at Padme's side no matter what."_

"Hey Mara is my Mom now I can't leave if I wanted to and she would never part with Padme not to mention how she is liking that Uncle of Vader's ."

_"He is older than Karis but certainly better looking."_

"I can drink to that Pal."

Chewie quickly roared back in response, _"Don't let me or your mom catch you drinking again Cub!"_

Han grinned as he got back to work on the ship.

* * *

><p>Cade smiled as he held Mara in his arms while Serra buckled Luke and Leia into their seats.<p>

"Did you have a good day Mara?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good, Mara be a good little girl and have your nap with Luke and Leia then we will get up and play."

"Ok Daddy," replied Mara.

Cade then smiled as he got into the Speeder and drove Serra and the children back home.

* * *

><p>Padme was waiting at home as her children rushed to her. She hugged and kissed each one before motioning for them to follow her as she took them to their bedroom. She kissed each one and tucked them into their beds before leaving and noticing Serra emerge from Mara's room.<p>

Serra smiled, "So we can start preparing the rooms for Anakin's arrival."

Padme smiled, "We have like three spare beds it is no big deal since Anakin will be in mine."

Serra smiled at Padme in response.

Padme then headed out of the Hallway and with Serra at her side the two women headed for the Hanger where, Han Cade and Chewie all were gathered, "We have the ship in prime Shape Padme. It needed a lot of cleaning and checking up."

Padme nodded, "We should look at it every month because it has to be ready for any escape run that we may have to make."

Cade nodded in agreement, "R2 has told me that he can handle most of the repairs. He just fixed an error on the shield Generator and he says it is perfect now."

Padme nodded with a smile.

Padme then headed back into the house and got to work cleaning and preparing for her husband's imminent arrival. She found that it was all that she could think of.

* * *

><p>The next day Padme sat the twins down and spoke, "Remember how we told you each that no one can know that you can use the Force?"<p>

"Yes Mommy," replied Luke and Leia.

Padme smiled, "Today I am going to tell you another secret about your daddy."

"Our Daddy?" asked Luke in excitement.

Padme nodded, "Remember back when we were slaves and how I told you that your daddy died?"

"Yes Mommy."

"I was wrong, Daddy is alive and he has been looking for us for a long time."

"He has?" asked Leia.

Padme nodded, "Remember how you told me that you saw Cay being killed by the dark man in your dreams?"

The twins both nodded as Padme spoke, "The Dark Man is your Daddy he was very angry at Cay for hurting us and he tried to get us to come with him on Naboo but I was afraid of him then."

Luke and Leia at this point were listening intently as Padme spoke, "Daddy is coming today and he will be here soon and he loves you very much are you ready to see him?"

The twins nodded eagerly as Padme smiled. At that moment Padme noticed Cade enter the room, "He is here I can sense him."

Padme nodded and headed out to her hanger where Vader would be arriving.

* * *

><p>Vader looked anxiously out of the Hanger Bay as Malen landed the ship. He swiftly headed for the boarding ramp as it lowered. He was grateful that he was dressed in only a black tunic and a pair of black pants along with a black robe. At least he looked human in the presence of his innocent children.<p>

He watched as the ramp lowered and walked off eagerly and there right before him stood his angel with, them.

His son was his image standing on her right holding a hand and his daughter on her left holding her hand.

He walked off the ramp as Padme let go of the children and ran for him.

He picked her up and kissed her before setting her down as the children ran for him, "Hello Daddy," They exclaimed.

Vader smiled and scooped them up and kissed each one on the forehead, "Hello Luke and Hello Leia, I have been looking for you for a very long time and I am so happy to finally find you."

The children smiled at their father as Vader walked off with Padme following. "I am so happy to see you both."

Luke smiled, "Daddy do you like to fly?"

"I certainly do."

Leia then spoke, "Can you use the Force like us? Mommy can't but Cade said that she is still special and that Mara's mommy is still special too even though she can't."

Vader smiled, "Yes I can use the Force and I have used it for a very long time."

"Do you make sure that you don't do it in public? So that Bad men don't know?" asked Leia.

Vader nodded, "I do because there are a lot of bad men out there."

HE didn't have the heart to tell his little daughter that he was one of those bad men.

Leia merely nodded as Vader settled in the grass with Padme at his side.

Padme then came forward with a picnic basket, "Serra made us a lunch she decided that we should just be alone for the afternoon."

Vader nodded with a smile as Padme pulled out a sandwich that she offered to him that he eagerly took as she passed out sandwiches to the twins before taking hers.

"I didn't even notice anyone in the Hanger bay was anyone there?"

Padme nodded, "Don't you worry they knew that you would be distracted and Mara has been waiting to see Malen. She really likes him."

Vader smiled, "Good she deserves him."

Padme nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Cade looked down at the Skywalker family in the meadow in shock as Serra came up to him, "Is there something wrong Cade?"<p>

Cade shook his head, "Nothing but I can sense light coming into him. There is less darkness in him than what I sensed on Naboo."

"What does that mean?" asked Serra.

"That he is coming back to the light very soon. I think that his family are going to heal him overtime. Love has always been the key in redeeming fallen Jedi. If you look at Qel Droma or Reven it was love that brought them back always and history repeats itself as it is doing with Anakin right now."

Serra nodded as she heard her mother speak, "Serra Malen is here with Shmi I want Cade to meet him."

Cade turned to meet the man with a smile, "You are Anakin's uncle correct?"

He asked as he shook Malen's hand.

Malen nodded, "I am."

Cade smiled, "I think you have certainly helped him out in his path to redemption."

Malen smiled, "I owe it to my sister. Meet my daughter Shmi."

Cade nodded sensing Shmi's strong Force presence and looked past her to see Ahsoka Tano, "Ahsoka! So you survived after all?"!

Ahsoka nodded, "Anakin found me on Kashyyyk a few days ago I can sense the good in him too."

Cade nodded, "You, Malen, Shmi Padme and the children are going to be the ones that bring him back in the end. I already can tell."

Ahsoka smiled, "I can't wait to see them."

Cade nodded and turned to Shmi, "Have you had Training yet?"

Shmi nodded, "Anakin has been teaching me and he hasn't taught me how to use the Dark Side either."

Cade nodded, "He is coming back it will just take time I can feel it."

Shmi nodded with a smile.

Malen then spoke, "Mara and I are going to take a walk if you don't mind together alone."

Cade nodded, "Very well I am going to take the girls inside with Serra and show them to their rooms I will show you yours when you return."

Malen nodded, "Sounds good."

Cade then led Serra and Ahsoka towards the House and up the stairs. He showed them to their rooms noticing Han's eyes glued on Ahsoka and her tight pants and bare stomach and back more than he liked to see.

He smiled as he showed each girl to their rooms with Serra who took over as he headed off to find his daughter. Cade found Mara and took her off to play ball in the front yard happily as he watched Mara and Malen walk together hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Back in the grass overlooking the lake Padme and Vader had finished their lunch and now began to play with Luke and Leia. The twins soon found that they loved tackling their father which Padme found highly amusing. "They love you Anakin."<p>

Vader nodded, "I know."

Padme smiled and then looked down at her wrist Chrono, "It is almost time for their nap though."

Vader nodded and kissed each child as he led them off towards the house. He entered the large house in shock, "You bought this Padme?"

Padme nodded as 3PO approached them, "Master Ani it is so good to see you again."

"Thank you 3PO."

Padme then carried Leia while Vader carried Luke and the two parents tucked their children into bed before leaving the room. Vader smiled, "This is a beautiful house."

Padme nodded, "I used our hidden funds from Varykino."

"I figured that out."

Padme nodded, "Cade wants to talk to you."

Vader nodded and headed downstairs where he found Cade, Mara, Serra and Malen.

He looked at Mara first, "I want to thank you for everything that you did and went through for my wife during her enslavement."

Mara merely smiled, "My pleasure and I would do it a thousand times over."

Vader nodded sensing her sincerity as he looked over at Serra who he could tell was nervous by his presence.

He was tempted to lash out at Serra for how she treated Padme but sensing her emotions and her intense loyalty to Padme calmed his anger. He then turned to Cade "Thank you for taking care of my family Cade."

Cade merely smiled, "No Problem Anakin."

Vader then looked at Padme whom spoke, "Right before Cade rescued us Cay even offered me millions if I would work as one of his flunkies. He offered me wealth and man he really tried to buy me."

Vader nodded, "He offered me Serra."

Serra looked at Vader in horror as he spoke, "I made him suffer though."

Serra spoke, "What exactly did you do to him?"

Vader frowned, "Are you one for grim details."

"When it is the man that threatened the life of my child yes."

Vader smiled, "I took his slave whip and beat his back, face and chest with it while shooting his open wounds with Force Lightning. In some places bone was showing. Then I broke his neck with my bare hand."

Serra nodded, "He deserved it."

"He certainly did."

Mara frowned, "You can read thoughts so you know about everything that he did to me don't you?"

Vader nodded, "I won't tell anyone don't worry."

Mara nodded as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, realizing that it was Malen's hand.

Vader then turned to Cade, "Shall we?"

Cade nodded and followed the Dark Lord out the door. At the same time Padme saw Ahsoka and Shmi enter the room. She eagerly ran to Ahsoka and hugged her before hugging Shmi.

"Ahsoka I am so glad that he didn't kill you."

Ahsoka smiled, "He still is Anakin and together we can save him. I took a look at the children Padme and by Force they are beautiful."

Padme smiled, "Thank you and remember that you are their Aunt now too.

"Me?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes and I can think of no better title Aunt Ahsoka so get used to it."

Ahsoka smiled at Padme feeling grateful that Padme had always liked her.

* * *

><p>Vader and Cade walked together in silence for a few moments before Cade spoke, "Anakin I have as you know protected them quite a bit in the last few months."<p>

Vader nodded, "I know that Cade and you have risked your life."

Cade nodded, "When I started this crusade I already knew that it would cost me my life and I already know that I don't have long to live but it is my destiny Anakin."

Vader frowned as Cade spoke, "I already know one thing after today."

"What is that?" asked Vader.

"I will not die by your hand and you will soon be brought back to the light."

"It is to late for me Cade."

"It is never to late Anakin. It wasn't to late for Reven or for Qel Droma."

Vader frowned, "I was never that good at History."

"Love is bringing you back to the light. In time you will see that I am right."

Vader was in shock at Cade's faith in him. "I have a lot of faith in you Anakin just remember that."

Vader nodded, "It means a lot to me Cade. I must say that I wish to have seen Kenobi's face when you yelled at him."

Cade nodded, "He was fairly stunned I should say."

Vader smiled, "I am eternally grateful for all that you have done for my family."

Cade nodded, "Now lets head back they are waiting for us."

Vader nodded with a smile at Cade at the same time Cade spoke, "In the event that something happens to me Padme will seek you out."

Vader nodded, "I know she will. I don't want to force her to come back to the Exactor I want our relationship to mend and that is my main focus before I tell her that she haves to live with me."

Cade nodded, "You truly love her that is what you are proving based on your actions."

Vader nodded with a smile at Cade.

* * *

><p>The two men then entered the house and found Padme and Serra talking with Malen about his life as a bounty hunter. Both of them taking an interest in the different stories that he shared.<p>

On the other side of the house Mara sat alone with Shmi as she spoke, "Shmi I can imagine that it has been hard having no mother."

Shmi nodded as Mara spoke, "I want you to know that I do like your dad but I am not gong to try to shun you. If things work out between me and your dad in the long run I would like to become a mother to you."

Shmi looked at Mara in shock ,"You mean that you want me?"

Mara nodded, "You get the entire package when you fall in love with someone that already has a child Shmi. You don't get to just take the person and forget about the child. It will also mean that Serra will be your sister and Han will become your brother."

Shmi smiled, "I would like that I like Han and I think I like Serra I just want to get to know her."

Mara nodded, "You will we have a week or so together will spend a lot of time together."

Shmi nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p>That evening Serra prepared a large dinner for everyone with the help of 3PO and served everyone. At one point when Serra left the room Vader looked at Padme in shock and whispered, "She is so submissive," he whispered.<p>

Padme nodded, "I know it sometimes sickens me it is like she has known nothing else."

Vader nodded as Serra reentered the room and sat down to eat.

The group ate and Vader spoke, "This was really good Serra."

Malen, Shmi and Ahsoka nodded in agreement as Serra spoke, "Thank you Padme taught me well."

Vader nodded as Padme stood up. Serra smiled, "I will put the twins to bed you two go off."

Padme shook her head, "We can take care of them Serra."

Serra nodded as Padme led Luke and Leia out of the dinning room with Vader at her side.

After playing with the twins and reading them a story Padme and Vader tucked the children into bed with kisses before leaving and swiftly heading to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ok that is it for now. I made sure that this update would have something important such as Vader meeting the twins because tomorrow I am going to focus on updating Son of Destiny. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter thank you for reading. I will have more up soon I promise.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

Ok thank you again everyone for all of your reviews I am going to spoil you with another update. It is shorter but I am certain that you will enjoy it. Thank you for reading

* * *

><p>Vader opened his eyes the next morning and looked down at Padme whom he was spooned up against after a night of love. He watched as she opened her eyes. She looked at him and then at the windows. "Oh thank the Force that we were awake on time."<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Vader.

"Luke and Leia like to come in here the moment that they wake up. We better make sure that we have something on I would rather that they not see us like this."

Vader nodded and summoned Padme's nightgown and his pants to his hand from the floor and within seconds after dressing under their blankets the doors opened revealing twins who ran to the couple eagerly, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Vader smiled at his wife as the twins came bouncing onto their bed. They took the twins and kissed them each on the forehead before crawling out of bed.

Vader smiled at Padme, "I can take them downstairs if you want while you dress."

Padme smiled but at the same time Serra appeared in the doorway with a large trey of food followed by 3PO whom had a small portable table.

"I have breakfast for all four of you I thought that you could eat alone."

Padme looked at Serra in shock, "Are you sure Serra?"

Serra nodded, "Go ahead and eat I cooked plenty."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Serra."

Serra nodded and left her shortly after helping 3PO set up the breakfast on the small portable table that he had carried up.

Serra then left the room without a word.

Vader looked at his wife in shock, "She is very submissive."

Padme nodded, "Every since the day that she pledged herself to me she has been. She takes orders without questioning and things like this she just does. She seems to know what is good for me. She usually takes the twins for me in the morning after they come see me so I can get dressed and puts them with 3PO while she helps me with my hair if I need it up or in a style."

Vader nodded, "Is it me or is that dress that she is wearing yours?"

"Its mine, I share with her. She is my exact size exactly so it is easy to share. Even during my enslavement on days that Cay wasn't around she would take me and the twins swimming with her and she would give me her swimsuit."

Vader nodded as he ate, "This is good it tastes almost like your cooking."

"I know I taught her how to cook and she follows me and Mara in terms of how she does things."

Vader nodded, "I wonder if she likes serving you."

Padme smiled, "Sometimes I wonder. I know that she had the attitude that she deserved it when it happened."

Vader nodded as he ate. Padme smiled at the twins as they ate. Vader then spoke, "If this Cay was so cruel how did you keep them from being underfed?"

"Mara, She would always take the blame for the portions that I gave them. She was the same way with Han. One time Cay had just slapped Leia for taking bread off of some expensive platter and He was going to whip her when Serra told him that she told Leia to eat it."

"What was his reaction?"

"He slapped her and she bruised?"

"I saw that memory in his mind I saw every wicked thing that he did."

Padme cringed, "He really wanted me to stoop down low to be with him. I think though that once little Mara came into the picture that he was just hoping to bribe me into helping him kill her."

Vader shook his head in disgust, "He wanted Serra to marry that Palo Reliaz."

Padme shook her head in disgust, "Palo is a scum bag. The man was evil to do such a thing to his daughter."

Vader nodded, "I think after seeing what he did to his own wife is what set me off."

Padme nodded, "Mara is a wonderful woman."

Vader nodded as he looked down at Luke and Leia with a smile as they finished their breakfast.

Padme smiled at her husband as he finished his breakfast. At that moment she looked to see 3PO enter the door and collect the dishes. At the same time she saw Serra enter the room, "Luke, Leia come on lets get you two dressed."

Luke and Leia obediently got up and ran towards Serra.

Padme then smiled at Vader, "The same thing is for us now."

Vader nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After dressing the twins Serra led them downstairs where Ahsoka was with little Mara and Cade. She smiled, "Where is my mother?"<p>

"She went on a walk with Malen, Shmi and Han," replied Ahsoka.

Serra nodded with a smile as Ahsoka looked at the twins, "Do you two want to come play with Auntie Ahsoka?"

Luke and Leia nodded eagerly as Ahsoka took the twins to the playroom followed by little Mara.

Malen walked with Han, Shmi and Mara as the group enjoyed time together. He noticed Han and Shmi disappear out of sight and glanced at Mara, "It is just us."

Mara smiled, "I don't mind."

She then moved forward and kissed him.

Malen smiled as Mara spoke, "You know you and I have a lot in common. We both lost a son. We both were slaves. YOu literally me I would say though not legally that is what I was to my husband."

Malen nodded, "I agree with you and another thing is we find ourselves attached to boys that we claim as our own. For you it is Han and for me Anakin."

Mara smiled, "Han seems to have grown on you too."

Malen smiled, "I love him like my own already and he is a fine boy."

Mara nodded, "I noticed that he took an interest in that Togruta girl yesterday."

Malen shook his head, "He is fourteen any fourteen year old boy will find himself attracted to a Togruta beauty. Though I can say that it leads to a lot that we don' t want to discuss."

Mara nodded in agreement, "We will just have to make sure that he stays under control because he went out partying the day that Padme and I left him here with Cade one night. He was filled with so much regret."

"Tell me."

At that moment A flashback came to mind in Mara's mind.

_She walks into Han's bedroom._

_Han is laying on his bed facedown as she comes to his side. To her he has been a stranger for weeks now ever since the day that she had adopted him legally_

_"Han what is it?" she asks uneasily._

_"Mom I am so sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to be your son," Han replies in tears._

_Mara frowns wondering if he didn't want her as his mother._

_"I-I am disgusting mom."_

_"What is wrong Han? Tell me," Mara is in shock wondering what would happen to her boy that would make him like this._

_"You won't love me if I tell you."_

_"I will always love you no matter what."_

_"Why did my real mom get rid of me then?"_

_"Han some parents don't care for their children. Other's are not meant to be parents. But I care for you Han."_

_Han turned around looking at his mother in tears. She had never in all the years that she had been around him seen him so emotional. He then broke down in front of her as he told her of his night at the party the night before in town. The drinks he had had and the girl that had pulled him into a room alone and all that had transpired with her and how filthy he felt from it._

I_n the End Mara kissed her son and told him that she would always love him and to always come to her to share such a thing and that he wasn't disgusting. That he was loved._

Mara felt tears sting her eyes as the flashback ended, "He drank a bunch and he lost his innocence to some girl. For like six weeks until I found out he seemed like he was becoming more and more of a stranger. He was heartbroken Malen. He shared it with me after the adoption papers were signed because he was afraid that I wouldn't want him after knowing about it."

Malen frowned, "How did it make you feel?"

"It made me want to beat up the girl whoever she was and it made me feel like I was a horrible mother because I was getting medical treatment instead of protecting him."

Malen shook his head, "I had a similar incident right after I gained my freedom that left me in the same rut. That kind of regret doesn't go away easily either."

Mara nodded as she looked ahead to where Han and Shmi were standing at the bank of a nearby stream. "This is a nice trail."

Mara nodded, "Part of why Padme bought this place."

Malen smiled, "She certainly has good taste in choosing homes."

* * *

><p>Alderaan:<p>

Bail Organa looked at Obi-Wan in anger, "And you mean to tell me that you and Yoda considered taking these children after all that this poor woman has gone through after all of this by Force? What would you have killed her?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Please Senator listen to what happened first."

Bail scowled, "I am a father Kenobi. I adopted a daughter a few years ago and Breha and I love her like our own just as Padme loves her children. You are not a parent and you have no idea of what you are doing to this woman and if you were maybe you would know."

Obi-Wan frowned as Bail continued, "Not even Yoda would understand, Hell as old as he is his parts probably don't work anyways and I wonder if he is getting senile or if he is to emotionless."

Obi-Wan did his best not to laugh at Organa's lewd statement as he spoke, "Senator We couldn't go through because of Qui-Gon however Yoda is convicted that she was off planet visiting Vader. Therefore he believes that regardless of what Qui-Gon demands that we should go and take the children."

Bail shook his head, "Tell him that I will have no part of it nor will I provide you with the men to do it. Maybe her love will bring Vader out of his dark pit. Maybe seeing the son and daughter that he created with her will change him."

Obi-Wan frowned as Bail's words hit him, "Are you saying that we should wait and see?"

Bail nodded, "If for some reason I am wrong and it costs Padme her life than I will assume full responsibility and take part in taking the children from him."

Obi-Wan nodded finding that he was more at peace with listening to Bail and to Qui-Gon than he was with listening to Yoda.

Bail then spoke, "Yoda is still a Great Jedi Obi-Wan. However even the greatest sometimes make mistakes. Even Yoda can't be perfect. Remember that."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will remain with you Senator until I feel a need to leave."

Bail nodded, "Stay at that cottage of mine in the mountains no one will find you there."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed politely.

* * *

><p>Dantoooine:<p>

Vader and Padme emerged from their bedroom an hour before Noon and came downstairs looking for their children. They headed for their playroom and found the twins with Ahsoka and little Mara playing and coloring.

Ahoska looked at Vader with a smile, "They love Auntie Ahsoka."

Anakin smiled, "I like that name."

Ahsoka nodded, "I do too. I hope that one day I will get to train one of them."

Vader smiled, "Perhaps you will."

Ahsoka nodded, "I feel a tugging towards Leia for some reason through the Force."

Vader smiled, "That is the calling that I have been told that you hear when they are meant for you from what I was told growing up by all the great Masters."

Ahsoka nodded as Vader bent over and picked up Luke, "Luke looks just like me and Leia just like you."

Padme nodded, "It is funny how we were both right. You knew that we were having Leia and I knew that we were having Luke."

Vader nodded with a smile, "I know what you mean."

Vader then walked with Padme into the dinning room where He saw Malen enter with Mara, Han and Shmi. At the same time Cade, Chewie and Serra appeared in the doorway and Vader saw 3PO walk in with a large pot of stew.

He smiled at Padme and then the couple sat down with their family and friends as they ate lunch together.

Vader at the same time noticed how Malen and Mara were sitting together hand in hand.

It was obvious that the couple were falling more and more in love. He looked back at Padme and smiled as Han spoke, "Chewie and I decided to team up with Ahsoka and Shmi tomorrow so that all of you couples can go out on a picnic or something together. You know a date."

Vader smiled, "From what I hear you get that job a lot. Instead How about you and Chewie go into town and enjoy yourselves? Ahsoka can watch them just fine with the help of 3PO and Shmi."

Ahsoka and Shmi looked at Vader in shock, "You trust us that much?"

Vader nodded with a smile, "As long as Padme and Serra approve I do too and Cade for that matter.

After eating Vader helped Padme put the twins down for a nap before deciding to go out to the Hanger to see if there was any work to do.

* * *

><p>After looking around he found a disassembled Generator that he got to work on as Han entered the room. Han smiled, "You certainly are good."<p>

Vader nodded, "This is the secondary Shield Generator that you are modifying."

Han nodded, "Yeah I figured that it wouldn't hurt. You don't mind do you?"

Vader shook his head, "These modifications are Genius Solo. The Imperial Navy would love to have you. You are fairly skilled in what you do."

Han smiled, "Thank you Sir."

Vader nodded, "What else are you good at?"

"I am a pretty good Pilot. I mean Padme has had me pilot the Amidala and I drive our speeders all of the time."

"And your skills with a blaster?"

"I don't miss," replied Han with a cocky smirk.

Vader nodded, "You are a good fighter altogether. I am glad that my wife found you."

Han nodded, "I am glad that I was able to protect her and at the same time have her protect me."

Vader nodded, "You got a pretty bad infection from Cay's beatings being left untreated as I recall."

Han nodded, "I would do it again."

Vader nodded, "I know you would you are turning into a good Man Solo."

Han smiled under Vader's praise as Vader continued to work on the engine.

A long time later Vader noticed Cade enter the Hanger, "Anakin would you like to Spar?"

Vader smiled, "That sounds good I just finished up touching up Solo's handiwork here and I would love a good duel."

Cade nodded and pulled out a pair of training lightsabers. "I made these for the day that I start training the twins and for a few droids to use."

Vader nodded and activated one blade as Cade activated his. Together the two men engaged in a duel. Vader found himself shocked at the skill that Cade possessed. Cade certainly had always been a great fighter but he was proving to be the most difficult opponent that Vader had faced since Obi-Wan.

Vader smiled, "So Padme told me that you all but told Obi-Wan that you would fight him if you had to."

"I told him that to take your children that he would have to get through me."

Vader smiled, "I am guessing that he was stunned."

Cade smiled as he parried one of Vader's slashes and nodded, "He was but I would fight him if it came to choosing between him and the people here I would choose to stand on the side of everyone that is inside of that house because they are my family."

Vader smiled, "The same for me. I am just thankful that Padme is giving me another chance."

Cade nodded with a smile, "I am too it is going to save you Anakin you just watch."

Vader nodded in silence as he continued to duel with Cade.

Cade smiled as the two continued to fight. They dueled on and on.

In the end it was four hours before Vader finally disarmed Cade and He barely won the duel. Cade smiled at Vader, "No one can take you Anakin. You will soon be ready to take the Emperor."

Vader smiled, "If he didn't fight dirty you would be able to take him. When we go I am hoping to have you Shmi, And Ahsoka in the force that faces him."

Cade nodded with a fake smile though he doubted that he would be alive to be in the final battle with Palpatine.

Cade still smiled sincerely after a moment, Either way he had lived to see the imminent doom of the Sith, His daughter's future husband and his daughter's first years of life. How the Force had blessed him.

Vader and Cade entered the house together side by side and sat down to eat.

* * *

><p>At the dinner table Malen and Shmi shared with everyone how much they had enjoyed the walk, "You will have to go with us tomorrow Anakin when we go on that picnic that is where we should go."<p>

Vader nodded with a smile, "That sounds good I like that idea."

Malen nodded as he took another bite of his dinner. Mara smiled, "I am glad that I was able to cook tonight."

Malen nodded, "It is really good, thank you Mara."

Mara nodded with a smile, "Back on Praesitlyn the only way that I was able to cook was if Cay was gone. Because he was so egocentric that he insisted that he wanted slaves to do all of the work."

Malen frowned, "Sounds like he was very controlling."

Mara nodded, "He was. I would always have Padme sleep in when he was gone and spend the days playing with the twins and nothing else."

"The times that we went on picnics together were the best or to the park," stated Padme.

Mara nodded, "We did manage to have some fun together that is for certain."

Padme smiled, "I am glad that I was able to get you treated because I didn't get us all free only for you to die. I want you to enjoy the life that you deserve for protecting me and my babies like you did Mara I am eternally grateful to you."

Mara looked at Padme in near tears at the statement as it penetrated her heart. She realized then how much she meant to Padme. Padme certainly cared for her and Serra, she realized with a smile.

Vader smiled as he noticed Han and Chewbacca get up to leave the table after they were out of earshot he spoke, "That Wookiee certainly does love that boy doesn't he?"

Mara nodded with a smile, "I am glad he keeps him in line more and more now."

Vader nodded in silence.

After eating Padme and Vader bathed the twins together before reading them a story and putting them to bed. Padme then smiled at Vader seductively, "It is just us now."

Vader nodded and picked her up and kissed her, "I love you so much my angel."

Padme smiled as the couple made their way to their elaborate bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ok There you are thank you so much for reading and reviewing the reviews really motivate me. More will be up soon.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you everyone for the reviews and or for reading you guys are awesome.

* * *

><p>The next morning Padme and Vader awoke with the Sun shining down on them through their windows. Padme looked at Vader in shock, "It has to be nearly noon."<p>

Vader nodded, "I wonder where the twins are."

Padme smiled, "Serra took them so we could have extra sleep."

Vader smiled, "That was nice of her."

Padme smiled, "She knew no doubt."

Vader nodded with a grin as he got up to dress. Padme followed him as he pulled her to him and gave her a loving kiss.

The couple then left their bedroom and headed down the stairs.

As the happy couple arrived downstairs they noticed that Lunch was being prepared. Serra smiled, "I can tell that you both slept well," she said with a playful smile.

At that moment Vader saw Malen and Cade standing side by side as the twins rushed up to them.

"Mommy we tried to get in your room this morning but Serra wouldn't let us. We heard you both last night. What were you doing up so late?"

Padme's face reddened as Vader spoke, "We were just watching the Holonet."

Luke and Leia nodded in silence and headed off towards little Mara to play as Malen spoke, "Just watching the Holonet?"

"Well..."

Malen shook his head in amusement.

Vader and Padme then looked at one another with a smile before heading for the dinning table where several picnic baskets were waiting. "I have everything made and packed are we ready?" asked Serra.

Vader nodded with a smile and picked up a basket. Malen took another basket and then everyone said goodbye to the twins and to little Mara after thanking Shmi and Ahsoka for watching them. The group then began their hike to the grassy meadow where they would picnic.

* * *

><p>Vader hiked along the trail and breathed in the free air with pleasure. Wearing his mask all of the time and keeping up his masquerade of being a torn up cyborg made pleasures like the feeling of free air a rare feeling that he only could feel rarely.<p>

He smiled as the group reached their destination, a meadow overlooking a beautiful stream and he set down the basket as Serra spread out a pair of blankets for everyone to picnic on.

Vader smiled as Padme and Mara helped distribute the contents and sat down to enjoy the meal.

Cade looked at Vader with a smile, "I wonder how the kids are faring."

Vader smiled, "It would be interesting to find out."

Cade nodded in agreement, "I can't wait to see what they pull on Ahsoka."

Vader nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back at the Skywalker home Ahsoka and Shmi had their hands full dealing with the three children. At one point Luke and Leia even caused a plate that 3PO was carrying to levitate. 3PO in shock and horror ran after it, "What is this? Come back here! What are you doing?"<p>

At that moment Ahsoka entered the room with Shmi and the two girls bursted into laughter as they watched the oblivious droid chase the plate throughout the dining room.

Finally Ahsoka came around and reached out with the Force and snatched the plate from the air and handed it back to 3PO.

"Thank you so much Mistress Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded and looked at the three children who were all giggling as 3PO left the room.

Ahsoka looked at R2 in amusement, "Did you record that?"

R2 beeped an affirmative as Ahsoka led the children out of the room noticing that Shmi was still struggling to control her laughter as tears came out of her eyes.

Shmi smiled, "I can't believe that the dumb droid had no idea."

Ahsoka nodded, "Did you know that Skyguy built him?"

Shmi looked at Ahsoka in shock, "Really?"

Ahsoka nodded, "As an assistant for his mother originally."

"My Aunt?"

Ahsoka nodded in silence.

Shmi then noticed the children playing with a rubber ball. She looked at Ahsoka with a smile, "Shall we play with them?"

Ahsoka nodded with a smile.

Together the two girls began to play with the twins and little Mara. The twins and Mara were just so in awe of the two older girls that Shmi and Ahsoka could already tell that they had become the children's new heros.

Ahsoka smiled, "I sure do enjoy these sweet kids."

Shmi nodded, "During the War you probably didn't get to enjoy times like this as much did you?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "There was one time though when we went after bounty hunter Cad Bane. He had stolen several Force Sensitive Children and I got to enjoy holding several of them and playing with them."

Shmi shook her head, "I Remember him all to well My Dad always refused to do jobs if he was involved."

Ahsoka smiled, "Smart man. Then I also got to have a baby Huttlet ride on my back.

"A Huttlet?" asked Shmi in disgust. Ahsoka nodded, "My first mission with Skyguy was to assist him in rescuing Jabba's son. I nicknamed him Stinky."

Shmi giggled, "That must have been quite an experience."

Ahsoka nodded with a smile, "It certainly was."

Shmi smiled, "Ahsoka I like having you for a friend."

Ahsoka nodded, "I do too Shmi In the last few years I have really just either been leading battles or running from Imperials. Aside from Anakin, Obi-Wan and a few other Jedi who all are dead I really have no one."

Shmi nodded, "Well now we have each other and that is all that matters."

Ahsoka nodded as the pair began to play with Luke, Leia and Mara.

Ahsoka somehow had the feeling that Leia was her future Padawan. She in fact knew that she was.

* * *

><p>After enjoying their picnic and talking together as well as wading in the stream Vader, Padme, Cade, Serra, Malen and Mara all packed up and headed back towards home. When they came in sight of the house after walking along the trail they noticed that Shmi and Ahsoka were sitting on the back porch and the children most likely were asleep.<p>

Ahsoka smiled as the group came into view and spoke, "It is obvious that Skyguy is the father of those sweet twins. You should have seen what they did to poor 3PO."

"Oh no not again," Said Padme.

Ahsoka nodded with a smile, "They had him chasing a plate through the entire dining room it was hilarious and Shmi laughed herself to tears."

Vader smiled, "I can imagine, I will have to show them what else they can do to 3PO."

Cade shook his head, "I usually tell them to leave the poor droid alone though it is another thing when it is R2 because he usually fights back he isn't stupid."

Vader chuckled, "Then it isn't as fun for them don't you see how wrong it is?"

Cade laughed in amusement, "They are now starting to teach my kid how to do these things too."

Vader smiled, "I must say they are trouble makers that is for certain."

Vader nodded, "I love them though."

Cade nodded as A speeder arrived revealing Han and Chewbacca.

Mara smiled and kissed his cheek, "Hello son."

Han smiled, "Hi mom look at all of the money that I got," said Han as he showed her a set of Credit Chips.

Mara looked at Chewbacca questionably, "The Cub has some skills in Sabacc."

Vader smiled, "You are a good player you say?"

Han nodded, "I only lost one game today too. I know there were a lot of disappointed men. One guy would have been fine with his winnings if he hadn't gotten greedy. He lost it all to me."

Vader nodded, "I used to see that all of the time in the games on Tattooine that were played in the Cantinas."

Han nodded, "Go to Correllia It is the same way."

Vader smiled, "I know I've been there There are few planets anymore that I haven't been to."

Han nodded as he followed his mother into the house.

"The boy is a gunman, A Pilot, A mechanic and a gambler you have on hell of a protector in your hands for help right there Angel."

Padme nodded with a smile, "I tease Mara and tell her that she stole him from me when she adopted him sometimes."

Vader grinned, "I am certain that had she not adopted him that you would have."

Padme nodded, "We are all very close here as you can see anyways."

Vader nodded, "So after I leave here I won't be seeing you until I get back however Cade and I talked about this while you and the girls were in the stream."

"Talked about what?" asked Padme uneasily.

"I am not going to make you return with my by Force Padme because I love you. However In the event that the Emperor finds you I am going to have chambers onboard the Exactor prepared for you and everyone here for if the event should occur that you need a place to hide."

Padme looked at Cade in shock and then at Vader, "You mean you aren't just going to come for me in the night?"

Vader shook his head as Padme felt tears in her eyes. She moved forward and kissed her husband and hugged him feeling grateful to know just how much he cared and loved.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Theed:<p>

Palo Reliaz looked at the slimy Drug Dealer that had given him his order of Death Sticks. "You do seem new to this business."

The man nodded, "I have no choice. I used to be my own boss but then my business got ruined."

"How so?"

"I shouldn't be talking about it on this planet."

"Look I won't tell anyone I promise you."

Alark nodded, "I was a pirate from the age of fifteen until a few months ago. Even now I am still recovering from a few injuries."

"Injuries?"

Alark nodded, " I got them in a run in with your former Queen. She took everything from me. I have nothing now and I barely can keep food in my belly now"

"Which one screwed you over?"

"Amidala."

Palo looked at Alark in shock, "She is dead though I was at her funeral."

How disappointed he had been when he had seen Padme died. He had wanted her and the day that she had died he lost all chances of ever getting her. What man though wouldn't want her?

Alark shook his head, "Are you loyal to her?"

Palo shook his head, "I would like to find her though."

"I would be willing to tell you where she is because I want revenge."

"What exactly happened?"

" Almost five years ago I found her with two newborn infants on her Nabuian ship I thought nothing if it aside from making money. My men and I sacked her ship and we sold her into slavery with her kids. I don't care who you are if you make me money I seel you. From what I know she escaped somehow and she is on Dantooine where I was making some raids. She ambushed my entire crew with her gang and I was the only one besides two others to escape."

Palo nodded, "Any idea of who the people were in her Gang?"

"Ah yeah, let me see there were two redheaded women in matching jumpsuits like her own. They had green eyes and looked to be either sisters or mother and daughter."

Palo gasped in shock, Green eyes? Red hair? Mara and Serra Karis! So that is where they went. He was supposed to have Serra as his bride not that that mattered. Cay had also left him a will stating that all of his property was his since he had no sons left. Even the slaves. Human slavery being legal on Naboo would make Padme his slave by Law on Naboo.

He had managed to collect some of Cay's slaves but among were unaccounted for and among them stood a woman with brown hair according to the papers and her two children. Padme was his by law. All he needed to do was get her. He so wanted her and she would be all his once he found her.

He listened as Alark continued, "She had a Wookiee, Some fellow that was around thirty and a kid of around sixteen."

Palo looked at Alark with a smile, "Listen keep in touch with me. I am going to see the Emperor whenever he will receive me for the Art piece that I am painting for him and I will tell him about this and if you are right I will give you money to restart your business."

Alark looked at Palo in shock, "You mean it?"

Palo nodded with a smile.

He would have Padme, as for Serra he could care less he didn't need her now. All he wanted was Padme Amidala and being that she was his property on Naboo she would be unable to refuse him. He would force her to marry him and she would be his. As for her brats he didn't need them. He would simply sell them and then have Padme bear his children. Or if she told him who the Father was he would give them to the Father.

Little did he know what his lusts and desires were going to do in the long run.

* * *

><p>Dantooine: Several Days Later:<p>

After a spending a week and a half with his beloved family and his new friends Vader kissed his wife and said goodbye to Mara, Serra, Han Chewie Cade as well as his children.

He also noticed that his uncle had a fairly difficult time saying goodbye to Mara. For it was obvious that the couple were deeply in love. He smiled and looked at Padme with a smile as they exchanged another kiss, "I will stay in touch with you Angel. I love you so much."

Padme smiled, "I love you too Anakin goodbye."

Vader nodded, "Soon I will be back. I am going to progress Ahsoka and Shmi's training for the day that we face Palpatine."

Padme nodded with a smile at Her husband as they kissed again before parting. She watched as he boarded the ship with a heavy heart before the ship lifted off.

Padme then helplessly turned to Luke and Leia and kissed each one as The ship carrying her husband disappeared out of sight. She led each one of the twins into the house and to her bedroom to watch a program on the Holonet.

Serra watched Padme leave with a frown, "She seems so sad now Like she usually is."

Mara nodded, "Without him she is incomplete. It is the same for him. He needs her and she needs him."

Serra nodded and kissed Cade. Mara then spoke, "How about you two go out for the evening? Han and I can watch Mara."

Serra and Cade both nodded eagerly.

Mara then scooped up her three year old granddaughter and headed into the house with a smile, In a couple of months the twins would be five she mused and How much the twins and Mara had grown over the years. She smiled down at her namesake and kissed her cheek, "Nana are we going to play while Mommy and Daddy go out?"

Mara smiled, "We are Mara and we are going to have fun. Uncle Han is here too."

Mara smiled and nodded as She saw her uncle looking at her from the kitchen doorway, "Uncle Han!"

Han smiled at Mara as she reached for him and let her crawl into his arms.

Han looked at his mother with a smile, "I have to say that I miss Malen a lot."

Mara nodded, "I hope that things between me and him work out well because I really really am falling for him."

Han smiled, "I would be fine with him being in the family."

Mara smiled, "That means that Padme would really be my niece if that happened and I really hope that it does."

Han nodded in agreement, "And I really like Shmi I would love to call her my sister."

Mara nodded with a smile at her son. Together Mara and Han made a simple dinner at the same time Padme entered the room with Luke and Leia following her. Mara smiled, "Are you hungry?"

Padme nodded as she sat the twins down in their seats.

Mara frowned, "Are you ok Padme?"

Padme looked at Mara in tears, "I would have gone with him today if It had been safe enough but it is going to take him a few weeks to get the work team smuggled onto the ship to prepare our chambers for us and he can't risk anyone discovering us so soon. I miss him Mara I don't know if I can be apart from him much longer."

Mara nodded and sat down to hug Padme as Han continued to make the dinner. Mara sat with Padme as Han entered the room with several plates of food. Padme smiled, "Thank you Han you are the best."

Han smiled and sat down, "You and Mom gave me a life there is not a thing that I won't do for either of you."

Padme nodded with a smile as she began to eat.

At the same time Luke and Leia dug into their dinner and Han noticed Mara and Chewie doing the same thing.

Mara smiled at Padme, "How about we put the kids to bed together? I know that you need someone."

Padme nodded with a smile but was shocked when the doors opened revealing Cade and Serra, "We went to a movie but we want to be with little Mara for now."

Mara smiled and ran for her father, "Daddy can you throw me in the air?"

Cade smiled and picked up his daughter and tossed her eagerly.

He then looked at Padme noticing that Serra's eyes were trained on her as well, "How about we take Luke and Leia for the night?"

Padme smiled at the couple with complete gratitude.

Cade then left the room followed by Serra and the twins as he held Mara in his arms noticing that Mara was pulling at his hair with a smile. He kissed her, "What are you doing little one?"

"Playing daddy."

Cade grinned, "You just like to mess with Daddy don't you?"

Mara merely giggled as Cade tickled her. He then laid down on the floor as the twins came to join the assault. Serra watched in amusement feeling grateful that she wasn't a target of the terrible three and their exploits. They were all to well known.

Cade looked up at Serra with a smile, "One day when they are Jedi together Force knows what the wicked will be feeling in their last moments of life as they destroy them."

Serra smiled, "You are going to train one of them aren't you?"

Cade looked at Serra insincerely, "Yeah I may if Padme and Anakin are fine with it."

Serra frowned, "How about training our Mara?"

Cade shook his head, "I think that Anakin may be the one to train her. I just don't feel right about training my own child for some reason."

Serra nodded in silence.

She noticed that for the last month her husband had not seemed like himself. He seemed more withdrawn. He always held onto her like he was going to lose her forever and his moments with Mara were always extremely tender.

What was wrong with him? She thought in silence.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor: One Day Later:<p>

Vader sat inside of the cockpit of his Uncle's ship as he dressed in his armor. He glanced at a Holoimage of a middle aged man and looked at Malen, "Who is he?"

Malen smiled, "You as a slave would know that you never forget the man that frees you do you?"

Vader shook his head as Malen spoke, "He bought me when I was sixteen He was a Bounty Hunter like myself Anakin and he is why I am what I am now. He hated slavery. He taught me everything that he knew between the time that he freed me and the time of his death. He was a father to me."

Vader frowned, "What happened to him?"

Malen frowned, "He was murdered by this wealthy Nabuian from the Reliaz House. He pissed Palo Reliaz the Second off because of the fact that he turned his Father in for illegal slave labor and got him in prison for like thirty years."

"Reliaz?"

Malen nodded, "He has a son that Padme may know. I should say Had a son. Reliaz killed a man who was like my father and he paid dearly."

Vader looked at Malen in shock, "You killed him?"

Malen nodded, "It is part of why I never have used my last name. Reliaz the third would love to get his hands on me but I am so elusive that he has been unable to find me. He is just as bad as his father."

Vader nodded, "The Emperor is having him paint some piece of art right now for like thousands of credits."

Malen nodded, "He is a screw up because of the fact that he didn't have a good father in the time that he did have a father. His Sisters all turned out perfectly. His Mother even thanked me for killing his father."

Vader smiled, "Sounds like one happy family."

Malen nodded as he spoke, "Reliaz killed the man that I saw as my father and I sought revenge just like you did when Shmi was murdered by the Tuskens but in the End Anakin it doesn't matter. We don't bring them back and all we do is become villains ourselves."

Vader frowned, "You had a real father did you not?"

Malen Shook his head, "What did Shmi ever tell you of her life before slavery?"

Vader frowned, "Nothing really."

Malen nodded, "Because there was nothing good to tell. Your grandfather was an abusive arrogant prick. He wasn't a good father. Our Mother who looked just like Shmi on the other hand was a wonderful parent and had the wisdom of your mother."

Vader nodded, "How about other siblings?"

"There were two others. But their fates are unknown. I know that my father is dead I watched him die. I don't know the fate of my Mother or anyone else though."

Vader nodded, "You searched?"

"When I did it was for Shmi and you and why I never found you on Tattooine is beyond me."

Vader nodded as Malen spoke, "I would like to thank the man that married her though."

Vader shook his head, "He died during the war. After she died he just lost something with her and he followed her shortly after."

Malen nodded, "I will thank him in the netherworld then."

Vader nodded as his helmet hissed shut and the hideous mechanical breathing filled the room as he left the ship followed by Malen, Shmi and Ahsoka.

As they left the ship he saw Colonel Veers waiting for him, "Welcome back My Lord," said Veers with a bow.

Vader smiled, noticing that the hanger bay was empty, "Thank you Colonel. What are our orders?"

"None sir at the moment."

Vader nodded as Ahsoka came up to him, "Skyguy do you have any Ysalamiri on the ship?"

Vader nodded, "I have a few in my lab Snips why?"

"I don't want the Emperor to sense the joy in you because of having Padme in your life I can sense it coming off of you in waves. We can keep one right by you when we talk to him so he can't probe you."

Vader smiled under his mask, "I like that Idea Snips. That was a good idea."

Ahsoka nodded with a smile at Vader knowing that based on what she was feeling through the Force that his redemption was going to be soon.

Vader then looked at his Uncle with a frown, "I hate to ask you to do such a thing Uncle but having this Antilles lady threatening Organa is going to be a detriment to us."

Malen Nodded, "Shmi and I can take care of her."

Vader nodded, "Very well then go ahead and do what you must and Snips is at your disposal."

Malen nodded with a glance at the young Togruta.

* * *

><p>Alderaan: One Day Later:<p>

Bail Organa looked at the doorway of his office as Darth Vader entered and spoke, "Senator Organa."

"L-Lord Vader welcome to Alderaan."

Vader nodded and looked at Organa's blond haired daughter. "Perhaps the little one can find something else to do while we talk."

Bail nodded, at least he has the decency to kill me without making my child watch, He thought.

"Run Along Winter go find your mommy."

"Ok Daddy!"

Vader then spoke, "I am well aware that you are involved in the small Rebel Cells that are springing up Organa and that you harbored Yoda and Kenobi. However your sister in law is trying to find proof so that the Emperor will give her your throne."

Bail frowned as Vader continued, "I need you alive Organa. I was just on Dantooine for thirteen days with Padme."

Bail gasped in shock as Vader spoke, "We are trying to be a family again Senator."

Bail frowned, "If you are telling the truth Vader what is the name of your child? I was there when your child was born."

Vader smiled under his mask, "Do you mean child or children?"

Bail's mouth dropped wide open as Vader spoke, "Luke who is in my likeness and Leia who takes after her mother."

Bail nodded, "Ok what are your plans Vader?"

"I want to kill the Emperor. He however knows about Padme's survival and he is sweeping the Galaxy for her. I want you to have a place to hide her if the need arises and it has to be apart from Kenobi because I can sense him on this planet."

Bail frowned, "You aren't going to fight him?"

Vader shook his head as an explosion erupted. "I neither in the mood nor do I have the time. It would ruin the wonderful time that I just had with my wife and children."

Bail frowned, "What was that explosion?"

"An accident. Deara Antilles is taken care of now be ready if I need your help and get in touch with Padme and tell her that I came to you."

Vader then left the shocked Organa in his office and walked out of the palace and headed for his shuttle.

He smiled under his mask as Malen and Shmi appeared before him, "All taken care of Anakin."

Vader nodded, "Good I am glad to hear that and I did hear that."

Malen nodded as Shmi spoke, "She had her Speeder repaired a week ago and something wasn't put together properly," Said Shmi with a smile.

Vader shook his head in amusement.

* * *

><p>Ok there you guys are thank you again for reading.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Here is a nice and long update for the weekend for you. You guys have been awesome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Dantooine: One Month Later:<p>

Padme emerged from the refresher after throwing up once but decided not to say anything though she guessed what was wrong with her.

She headed downstairs and noticed that Cade was playing with his daughter as Serra served breakfast. She smiled at Serra, "Thank You Serra."

Serra smiled as she sat down, Padme then spoke, "I want you and Cade to take Mara just by yourselves and go on a picnic today."

Serra frowned, "Padme I am your slave not your handmaiden."

Padme shook her head, "I don't care your mom gave me days off when your father wasn't around and you are a Mother which is more important than the fact that your life is bound in servitude to me. I want you and Cade to enjoy one another and do all of the things with Mara that a Normal family do."

"We already have gone out with her twice this week."

"Than make it three times and that is an order as your Mistress."

Serra nodded obediently. Padme smiled, "One thing for certain is that you don't ever question my orders and that is my last resort that works every time."

Serra nodded, "According to the law I am bound to you as your slave and I must obey and serve you at all times and take all of your orders without questioning even if they taint my own honor and or endanger my life."

Padme frowned, "I don't like any of it but I won't condemn you and that sweet little Mara either."

Serra nodded as Padme took a bite of her breakfast, "Oh an another thing you don't have to always thank me."

Padme shook her head, "I still will thank you because I see you as a human being."

Serra nodded and spoke, "I remember once hearing a story about you many years ago before I bought you in regards to that."

"Lets hear it and I can confirm or deny it."

Serra nodded with a smile, "You had a handmaiden supposedly that angered some friend of yours and this friend was like a dignitary and they raised their hand to the handmaiden. In response you kicked the dignitary out of your apartment and terminated all personal ties with whoever it was."

Padme nodded, "I remember that all to well."

"So it is true?"

Padme nodded, "Dorme and all of the other Handmaidens were my friends not just servants and I made sure that they knew it and when he hit Dorme I was furious."

Serra nodded, "You always treat me like that too from what I've noticed."

Padme nodded, "You still are a little different, I mean the fact that they had the freedom to come and leave but you don't."

Serra nodded as she looked at Cade who sat Mara down on his lap as they ate.

Padme smiled, "Cade is such a wonderful father."

Serra nodded, "He is and I am glad that Anakin didn't try to kill him."

Padme nodded, "I am glad that He talked to Organa. It is nice to know that I can trust him again."

Serra nodded as Cade spoke, "Have you told him about that baby yet?"

Padme looked down at her stomach and then at him in shock as he spoke, "I can feel its presence."

"You can?"

Cade nodded, "The baby is going to have power that will be greater than the twins and Mara I can feel it."

Padme gasped in shock as she looked down at her stomach, "Did you hear that? Uncle Cade says that you are going to be a great Jedi. Maybe he will train you."

Noticing that no one was looking Cade merely shook his head. He could feel his time approaching and he didn't have the heart to tell anyone.

As Serra cleared away the dishes Cade looked at Padme with a frown as he pulled out a Data chip, "I want this to be played in the event of my death."

Padme frowned, "Your death?"

Cade nodded, "Don't tell anyone."

Padme nodded, "As you wish I will place it in R2."

Cade nodded as Padme watched uneasily as he left the table.

She looked at Luke and Leia as they approached her, "Mommy we are going to go out into the Hanger with Han and Chewie."

Padme nodded with a smile, "Ok be good and listen to them."

"Ok Mommy, "What are you going to do?"

"Just sit back with Aunt Mara and watch the Holonet."

"Ok Mommy."

The twins then went bounding off towards the door where Han and Chewie were waiting as Padme left them and headed into the living room.

She smiled and sat down on the couch as the Holoscreen turned on.

She looked over at Mara, "I sure do enjoy being a mother but after this next one I think I am going to call it good."

Mara smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

"You don't seem surprised."

"With all that you and Anakin were doing how could I be?"

"Mara!"

Mara smiled at her simply, "It isn't just that I know a woman's behavior when she is pregnant I have seen it a lot in my life time. Especially with all of the slave girls that Cay was with."

"You mean that he got them pregnant?"

Mara nodded, "Part of why I didn't have enough Money when he first bought you. Over the years I used a lot of money to double their funds to free them before he knew that they were having his baby. He probably had six kids at least that he never knew about from over the years."

Padme frowned, "If he had gotten me I-I..."

"Would be in that boat too but it didn't happen fortunately."

Padme nodded as she looked down at her stomach then at her friend in gratitude for all that she had done for her.

Mara smiled at Padme and hugged her.

* * *

><p>Serra meanwhile sat with Cade at their picnic noticing that Mara was asleep, "Cade you haven't been yourself for a month and I am begging you to tell me what is wrong."<p>

Cade frowned, "I love you Serra more than anything and I love our child."

Serra nodded as Cade spoke, "I feel like my time is going to be soon."

Y-You mean that you think that you are going to die?"

Cade nodded in silence, "I hate to tell you this but it is the way that the Force is planning things I believe."

Serra looked at her husband in tears, "Please don't die on me."

Cade frowned, "I will see what the Force has planned just know that I will always be with you."

Serra nodded as her husband kissed her.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Emperor Palpatine watched as the boot licking Palo Reliaz the third continued to boast of how he enjoyed painting the piece of art that he had presented to him.

Palo then ended his little talk about the piece of art that he absolutely only bought for display that he really cared nothing for with something that surpised him, "I also have a proposition for you your Majesty."

Palpatine frowned, "A proposition?"

Palo nodded, "Are you aware that Senator Amidala is alive?"

Palpatine frowned deciding to play ignorant, "How would you know that she is alive? She is dead."

Palo shook his head, "I know a pirate that sold her and her brats into slavery a few years ago."

Palpatine's immediately caught a line of interest, "Brats you say?"

Palo nodded, "I am guessing that the father is Skywalker."

Palpatine nodded, "Go on Reliaz."

"In return for disclosing her location..."

"You want her I already know that you do just by looking at your thoughts."

Palo nodded, "Yes do what you will with the brats but let me have her."

Palpatine frowned, "If I agree no one can no that she is alive or that you have her ever."

Palo smiled, "I have wealth not to worry and she is an escaped slave from a man that I inherited her from. I will just reactivate her transmitter and keep her in my bedroom which is where we will mainly be when we are together."

Palpatine smiled, "Very well it is a deal. Now as for the location?"

"Dantooine she is on Dantooine. The man that I talked to was the man that kidnapped her and sold her into slavery originally. In return for his information I have paid him and he is sworn to secrecy."

Palpatine smiled, "Very well Reliaz I will be off to Dantooine when I return I will be presenting you with your gift."

Palpatine then left the room with a laughing cackle. He would soon have Vader's offspring and he would have Padme Amidala out of his hair forever. A life of slavery for her was better than death in his mind. He smiled, he couldn't wait to gift that Meddlesome woman to Reliaz and tell her that her children were the future of the Sith Order and that her days would be spent as the forced wife of Reliaz. He would have no more use for Vader he would kill Vader train these Force Sensitive Twins and which ever one killed the Other would be his new apprentice all while Padme lived out her days with slimy Reliaz whom would have her as his trophy and to bear his children.

Palpatine looked at the Datapad that Relaiz had left for him and then at his aide. "I want a squad of Stormtroopers to head to this town and the four Inquisitors that are in the neighboring sector to abort their mission and meet me there. Have the Squadron Commander search for her and then we will go to her house after they inform us. I want them to keep it quiet. Tell them to stay in the shuttle until they know where to go. We have to catch them by surprise there will be Jedi guarding her."

The aide nodded with a bow.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader stood on the Command Bridge as Veers ran up to him.

"My Lord I have something to report."

"Go ahead Veers."

"My cousin is one of the Emperor's pilots and they are en route to apprehend Amidala on Dantooine. He is loyal to us that is why he told us."

Vader quickly looked at Veers, "You are in Command!"

Padme! The Twins! he thought in horror.

Vader than stormed towards his chambers where Malen, Shmi and Ahsoka were gathered, "Hurry the Emperor knows about them We got to go your ship Uncle!"

Malen wordlessly grabbed his utility belt and blaster as the girls came running out of the chambers with him. The group boarded Malen's cruiser and headed for Dantooine.

After Jumping into Hyperspace Vader frowned, "I hope that they are alright."

Malen nodded, "Did you contact them?"

Vader shook his head, "According to the Report they headed there several hours ago. I only hope that we are ahead of them since I don't know their location."

Ahsoka looked grimly at Vader, "They are leaving from Naboo and with us being further out we will be later than them."

Vader frowned, "I can only hope that Cade will protect them."

Malen looked at Vader and spoke, "There is no way in hell that he won't I only hope that we can save his life."

Vader nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Dantooine: One Day Later:<p>

Padme had just finished her lunch as she noticed Cade playing with Mara and the twins. She sat down to drink tea with Serra and Mara as

Cade, Han and Chewie tended to the children.

Padme frowned, There was something not right about today.

She looked over at Cade noticing that he was wearing his old cleaned Jedi Robes. That is odd, he never wears them, She thought uneasily.

Cade got up as he felt a dark tremor through the Force. Now he realized what it was. What he had felt the day he had woke up had just followed the tremor. His Destiny was going to be complete today. Because he was going to die today.

He wordlessly drank his tea as he realized that The Dark presence that he felt was not Vader he could tell. This was much more sinister and grim. Like one who had lived their entire life in darkness. Like Darth Sidious.

At the same time he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it to see Myrana staring at him breathing hard as Padme came up behind him.

"C-Cade there are Imperials in town They are here for you Garren didn't want to risk them intercepting a transmission so he sent me."

Cade nodded as he felt a shiver and looked down the road. At the same time he turned to see Padme gathering up the children and alerting everyone. He then turned back to Myrana. "Get out of Sight Myrana after they are gone leave don't let them see you."

Myrana nodded as Cade ran for Padme and the others, "No weapons we can't fight them Palpatine is here."

"Are you sure?" asked Padme in horror.

Cade nodded, "Get everyone to the Ship. Chewie get the ship started up."

Cade then turned to Han, "Walk with me."

Han followed the Jedi Knight towards the front of the house as he spoke, "I am going to buy you just enough time to get them off planet."

"We have firepower..."

"Guns and Grenades are no match for the Dark Lord of the Sith. Take the Amidala and get everyone off of this Planet. Then Contact Vader and head for the Exactor."

Han frowned, "And you?"

"Their lives are now in your hands Solo," Stated Cade grimily

Cade then turned and motioned for Han to follow him into the house. He looked back to see of Squadron of Stormtroopers at the front gates of the house. He looked to see that everyone was ready and began to herd everyone out the back door of the house and towards the hanger. He looked at Padme who was holding her utility belt. He took her belt and removed the two grenades from it. He then took one from Serra's belt and then gave the two women back their belts after snapping each grenade onto his belt.

Cade Paused at the Hanger door and looked behind him to see the swarm of Stormtroopers approaching. He then turned to little Mara.

"Mara whatever happens remember that Daddy will always love you and that I will be with you."

He then kissed his three year old daughter before looking at Luke, "Take care of my little girl and become a great Jedi."

He then looked at Serra and kissed her passionately as he embraced her.

"I am Sorry Serra but there is no other way."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to hold them off get our daughter onto the ship. Stay with Padme and the others."

Serra felt tears in her eyes as Cade turned to his mother in law. "Get her onboard."

Mara and Han obeyed and put their arms around Serra. Cade looked at little Mara one last time, "I love you Mara."

Mara realized in horror that something horrible was about to happen and spoke in tears, "I-I love you too Daddy. I am sorry that I lied yesterday."

Cade smiled, "I love you don't worry about yesterday just make me proud."

Cade noticed that Padme and Serra were about to come after him. With a touch of the FOrce he closed the Hanger door and used the force to cause the Controls to short out.

He then activated a concussion grenade and threw it into a crevice by the natural rock that was around the hidden Hanger door. He laid A second grenade a distance away and then moved away. He knew that the explosion would block the door and keep anyone from going in and out without great difficulty.

Cade then turned towards the Squad of Clones that were now beginning to fire upon him and activated his lightsaber for what he knew was going to be the last time. He let all of his love for Serra, Mara, Padme the twins and Anakin as well as Han and Chewie flow through him. He was going to give his life today for his family. He had adopted everyone apart from Serra and Mara into his family and he could think of no better way to die.

He Then walked out of the secret doorway and into the open and began to effortlessly cut down the Stormtroopers as he heard an explosion behind him. He knew that the Hanger was now sealed.

This was his last fight and he was going to make sure that he took as many down with him as Possible while everyone got onboard of the ship

Mara and Han brought Chewie off of the ship and immediately Chewie took Serra in his arms and carried her onboard while Mara and Han carried Padme.

"He can't die for me."

Mara then spoke, "Padme you are the leader of this group. Everyone here looks to you. If you are incompetent then his sacrifice will be in vain if you were him would you be any different? He has a wife and child. You have two children here and one on the way. Focus on them."

Padme in tears nodded and relented as she looked over at Luke and Leia. Without looking back she ran aboard the ship with the twins behind her as Han ran for the cockpit. "Chewie lets get this thing started up."

_ "Don't open the hanger doors until we are ready,"_ Chewie roared

"I know Pal No doubt they are waiting. I will activate the surprises that Cade prepared."

Chewie nodded in response with a smile.

Cade had just killed the last of the Clones and their Commander when he looked to see four men in black robes. He realized that they were inquisitors, the Emperor's force sensitive agents who often assisted in hunting Jedi.

Cade smiled, "You are ready for your last fight?"

The Agents smiled arrogantly and activated their red lightsabers. Cade smiled and Force jumped in the air and landed behind the four agents. He beheaded two of them and then he wasted no time in engaging the other two. He summoned one of the fallen lightsabers to his hand and threw it and to his delight it impaled one of the Inquisitors the last inquisitor prepared to fight and Cade smiled at him as he moved in and brought his lightsaber in a low arc slice that came below his arms and sliced his torso in half.

Cade then turned to see The Emperor himself and around a dozen royal guards.

"Cade Jade I knew that there would be a Jedi here but this is most certainly unexpected."

Cade smiled, "Your petty Guards will be no match for me Sidious."

"We will see," replied Palpatine with a smile.

Cade smiled and retreated into a small space that was in the rock by what was once the Hanger door.

As the Guards charged him he threw one of his Concussion Grenades and took cover as he heard an explosion he then came charging out of the space satisfied to see that he had killed four guards.

Cade then Summoned all of the Force power that he had in his living being and Sent a Powerful Force push that knocked Six more Guards down and then cut down four more guards that stood between him and Sidious before advancing upon the Sith Master.

Palpatine frowned and activated his Lightsaber and prepared to fight against the young Jedi Knight. Cade brought his lightsaber in a powerful slash that forced the Emperor to back peddle. "I had you off of Coruscant because I knew that I would have a hard time fighting you even back then."

Cade grinned, "I am surprised that you beat Master Windu. Or did you really lose? That is right you fight dirty don't you."

Palpatine in anger pushed forward against Cade's blade.

Cade at the same time sensed a warning through the Force and Force Flipped away from Sidious and landed behind the six recovered Royal Guards. He attacked all six of them and cut them down instantly.

At the same time he heard an explosion on the other side of the hidden hanger.

"Hear that old man? I anticipated you having a force outside of the Hanger doors so I hid some mines and charges. My guess is that the boy activated the buttons."

Palpatine glared at Cade in rage. At the same time he heard the sound of a Starship.

He looked in rage to see a Royal Nabuian Cruiser leaving the hanger bay.

Cade then smiled, "They will never be yours now."

Palpatine in rage charged forward at Cade as Cade made a stab at the Emperor's ribcage that hit him.

Palpatine screamed in pain and dropped his lightsaber as Cade kicked him in the face.

Cade then advanced upon the injured Emperor as he raised his hands and sent a powerful wave of Force lighting at Cade.

Cade held up his lightsaber to deflect but the wave was to powerful. Eventually the Lightsaber was sent flying from his hands as the lighting consumed him. At the same time Palpatine fell to his knees. Cade looked to see one Royal Guard in torn up Robes running towards the Emperor as the Emperor slowly stopped his assault.

He watched as the guard ran to Palpatine's side.

Palpatine glared at Cade hatefully. But Cade could tell that he was to weak to finish him. "Your Majesty! I am the only one left. Are you alright?"

"Kill him and get me taken care of before I bleed to death."

The guard moved forward but Cade used the Force to call back his lightsaber and he drove it into the guard. He then moved for Palpatine but Palpatine had used the guard as a shield and had recovered the lightsaber from one of the fallen inquisitors. He drove the blade into Cade and then got up with what little strength that he had left and ran from the carnage.

Cade then watched as the injured Emperor hobbled towards a speeder and drove away.

Cade then breathed in and out knowing that his death was imminent and that these were among his last breaths.

* * *

><p>Space Above Dantooine:<p>

Vader came out of Hyperspace and looked at Malen, "I can sense a lot going on down there land us as close to the house as possible."

Vader at the same time noticed the Emperor's shuttle leaving the Planet. He reached out through the force, "He doesn't have them and I only sense Cade on the planet lets go find him he can tell us what happened."

Malen nodded as he expertly drove the ship towards the surface of Dantooine.

* * *

><p>Dantooine:<p>

Myrana ran through the Carnage in horror. So this is what Cade had hidden from her, He is a Jedi, she thought as she ran.

She ran and found Cade laying amongst the torn corpses of Royal Guards and Imperial Stormtroopers. She noticed several corpses of men in black robes and noticed Lightsabers all around her as well as severed heads and severed limbs.

She knelt down beside Cade as he opened his eyes, "Myrana is Padme gone?"

Myrana nodded, "I saw the Emperor's shuttle leave right after. He was severely injured."

Cade smiled and at the same time Myrana noticed the shadow of a ship above her.

Cade then spoke, "We never told you because we didn't want to endanger you. Don't tell anyone or your people will only suffer for it."

Myrana frowned and at the same time noticed who came down the boarding ramp on the ship that had just landed in the meadow by the lawn. "V-Vader is here."

"Its ok he is a friend."

"A friend?"

"Luke and Leia are his children."

"What?"

Cade nodded and Myrana watched as Vader ran through the Carnage before kneeling down beside Cade. "Are they away? Did he get them?"

Cade shook his head, "I told Han to take them to you Anakin."

Myrana was in shock as she watched Vader remove his helmet. Indeed Anakin Skywalker was the man underneath the mask that had struck so much fear into the galaxy in the last five years.

Vader looked down at Cade in horror.

Cade smiled, "I am fine. I lived to see them escape. I got to kiss my beautiful wife and daughter goodbye."

Vader frowned as he moved towards Cade's wound.

"Leave it."

Vader nodded as Cade spoke, "Just become Anakin again. It is not to late. Don't let the darkness taint your children or my child. Just become who you were meant to be in the beginning. Your power as Vader didn't save your wife it only took her from you. Turn back Anakin."

Vader looked at Cade, "I will do my best to change into the man that they need and I swear to you that your daughter will be taken care of and your sacrifice won't be in vain."

Cade smiled and reached out his hand to Vader. Vader took his hand as Cade spoke, "I would have followed you my brother to the end. To Coruscant. To the Destruction of Palpatine but My place was here. My life for their lives. The Emperor won't pursue them he is to weak from my attack."

Cade then breathed in deep, "According to my visions Luke will be even greater than you. He will become one of the Greatest Jedi Masters to ever live. It is my honor to sacrifice my life in place of such a great Jedi Master that will one day rise."

Cade then looked at Vader with a smile, "He will take care of my Mara too. Anakin you need to redeem your darkened soul. Pull yourself out of the darkness. I still believe in you I know that you..."

With that Cade died. Vader reached forward and closed Cade's eyelids before looking down at him in tears, "In peace Master of the New Jedi Order."

Vader then looked down at Cade noticing that his lightsaber was at his side still. Palpatine was so severely injured that he hadn't even had time to collect his trophy.

Vader smiled, Cade had to have injured him bad for him not to collect a trophy from a fallen Jedi. He reached forward and picked up the lightsaber and clipped it on his belt. There was something that he could still do for Cade. He then turned to Malen, "Take his body and load it up. We will go back to the Exactor. Padme will most likely be there."

"Does she know to contact Veers?"

Vader nodded, "I am sure that she will contact him soon. She probably will throw off the Emperor first with a few random jumps."

Malen nodded as he motioned for Shmi and Ahsoka to help him in carrying the body.

He then spoke, "He is right Anakin and he believed in you."

Vader nodded as he turned to the woman that he had noticed at Cade's side, "Who are you?"

"M-My name is Myrana. My children befriended the twins and Mara at school and through it all I became friends with Padme and Serra. My husband is head of the police in town. After what Padme did against the slavers he was incredibly grateful to her so he had me come out to warn them about the Empire though I had no idea that Palpatine was here."

Vader nodded, "How bad was he when he left?"

"He was limping to the speeder and it looked like Cade's lightsaber penetrated his side."

Vader nodded, "Thank you for warning my wife Myrana. Now I want you to go and stay out of sight. Don't come anywhere near this property or they will know. Make sure that you and your husband answer every question truthfully."

Myrana nodded, "Aside from telling them that we were harboring her?"

Vader nodded, "Just tell them that you didn't know that she was Amidala."

Myrana nodded, "I will also tell the school that they are gone."

Vader nodded as Myrana left he then turned towards the carnage that he was surrounded by, "Cade certainly put up a good last fight."

Malen who was a distance away nodded in agreement, "I can't believe how many there are there has to be at least a hundred corpses here."

"I think there is. About eighty Clones, six officers, The four inquisitors and the guards. Now lets go before Palpatine knows that we are one step ahead."

Malen nodded in agreement and with his nephew at his side he headed for their ship.

* * *

><p>Amidala: Outbound from Dantooine:<p>

Little Mara in horror screamed just thirty minutes after the Amidala entered Hyperspace, "Daddy!"

At the same time Padme noticed tears in Luke and Leia's eyes, "Did you feel it too?"

The twins nodded as Han entered the cabin with his head hung down. Padme felt tears in her eyes and moved over to Serra and hugged Serra affectionately.

Serra looked at Padme in tears. Mara noticing that her Granddaughter needed someone picked her up and hugged her. Han looked at the twins, "Come on lets go get some things taken care of.

Serra looked at Padme in tears as Mara left the room with her granddaughter, "He gave me so much love in the time that we were together. Now I have nothing. I have nothing at all. I am just your slave now and nothing more."

Padme shook her head, "You still have Mara she is a product of your love together and she lost her dad and that little girl needs her mom. You are loved still Serra by your mother and by me."

Serra looked at Padme in tears. She was so undeserving of Padme's compassion after how she had treated her when she had been the master. She looked at Padme as she hugged her in tears.

Han served a lunch that only the children had an appetite to eat. No one else could eat as they thought of Cade. How they missed him. Han frowned, Cade had taught him what it meant to be a man. Had listened to him as he had some Man to Man conversations about his mistakes. In fact Cade was almost like a father to him. He felt a tear in his own eye. He never cried but to him Cade was his father. At the same time he felt Chewie comfort him, "_He did what he had to do Cub there was nothing that you could have done."_

"I-I know Pal."

At the same time Padme entered the room, "Han you have already done a lot but Mara needs someone right now so your mom is taking her in her bed for the night. Can you please take care of the twins? Serra needs me?"

Han nodded as Padme spoke, "Thank you Han I want you to have 3PO pilot for us through the night so you can get some sleep."

Han nodded obediently.

Padme headed for her bedroom noticing that Serra was placing out a water glass for her and her nightgown. Padme wordlessly headed for her closet and pulled out a spare nightgown feeling grateful that half of her wardrobe was kept on ship for an event like this.

She handed it to Serra, "You are staying with me tonight you need someone I can see it."

Serra in gratitude headed to the refresher as Padme dressed and slipped into her bed. Serra crawled into bed as Padme wrapped her arms around the emotionally compromised girl.

She hugged her, "I-I feel so empty."

Padme softly spoke, "Just let it out Serra. I am here for you pretty girl."

Serra cried in Padme's arms for what seemed like hours.

At a certain point she spoke, "I have nothing now except Mara. At least we have you Padme. We are yours now. Whatever happens to us is your decision."

Padme nodded, "I will always be here for you."

"What now? Will I lose my Mom or Mara or even you?"

Padme just wrapped her arms around Serra even tighter as she cried, "Cade was a good man Serra."

Serra nodded, "I can't remarry again. I just can't you probably don't understand."

Padme shook her head, "I do. In the four and a half years that I thought Anakin was Dead though our romance was short like yours I vowed to be with no other and I can say more power to you Serra."

Serra nodded, "H-He knew he was going to die. Yesterday on the picnic he said so. He knew all along Padme but he wasn't afraid."

Padme nodded, "Great men like him are a rare thing. He was a special man that is for certain."

Serra nodded in tears as Padme kissed her forehead.

Serra looked at Padme in gratitude as more tears poured out of her eyes. Padme merely hugged Serra as Serra cried deeply through the night feeling grateful for Padme's comfort at the moment.

Padme frowned, she could hear Mara crying for her daddy and she could hear Mara trying to comfort her namesake as she cried.

What a horrible thing. Serra had lost her freedom and now her husband. This was her fault. At that moment she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in years speak, "Don't blame yourself Padme."

She looked to see an image Of Qui-Gon Jinn smile at her and at the same time saw Cade appear at his side and simply smile down at her and Serra before they disappeared.

Padme looked at Serra whom was crying in her sleep and let go of her shock at seeing the spirits and hugged Serra as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>After dropping out of Hyperspace a few hours later Han managed to pick up Padme's comlink as Vader called. "Solo what is the situation?"<p>

"Everything is a mess sir, Padme is asleep with Serra right now trying to comfort her. The twins are pretty stressed. Little Mara has been crying with my mom all night and I have slept very little."

"I want you to head for the Exactor it is located right above Eriadu and take them there. I should be there in thirteen hours. I will have Veers expecting your arrival."

Han nodded, "We will be there in ten hours If I set course now."

"Do it, The Exactor is the only safe spot in the Galaxy right now where he won't look. Veers had a cousin that warned me and I just got there as Cade died."

"You were with him?"

"Yes I was Solo now do as I told you. Tell Serra that he was brave and that he didn't die alone.

"I will."

Han then obediently followed Vader's orders, Right now he felt like the Galaxy was on his shoulders with the Responsibility that Cade and Vader had entrusted him with.

Back in her bedroom. Padme smiled as the heartbroken widow finally closed her eyes. She would make sure that Serra and Mara were always taken care of by her and she would not fail to protect them like she had Cade. It was her own personal oath now that she would protect Serra like she was her sister and Mara like she was her niece.

Padme placed a hand on her stomach feeling gratitude towards Cade for saving her unborn child.

* * *

><p>Yes I know that a lot of you wanted Cade to live and to be honest I had a hard time doing this but in the end I wanted him to be the hero and he certainly was not just the guy that died. He was certainly a hero in the end.<p>

I know that this chapter may have been hard to read and to be honest it was hard to write but in the long run I am glad with the results. Thank you for the input and the reviews I am sorry that I killed Cade but he died like a man and showed that he was certainly the Father of Mara Jade with how he went down.

-Next chapter will be up soon and I am guessing that all of you Cade lovers are also Palo haters.

Thank you again.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	18. Chapter 18

Ok here is a long update I am going to start writing the next Chapter after I get some sleep. Thank you For reading.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor: Thirteen hours later:<p>

Colonel Maximilian Veers stared at the leaked report that his cousin had composed in disgust. Palo Reliaz had plotted with the Emperor in hopes of gaining a trophy wife. What a scum bag that the man would want to take another man's wife and toss her children out the door like they were nothing at all. He had never met Reliaz though he knew the name because of how high his family was. His Father had known Reliaz the second and had nothing good to say about the man. He smiled, Wait until Reliaz learns that he was trying to steal the wife of Darth Vader.

At that moment Captain Ozzell Approached him, "Sir there is a Royal Nabuian Cruiser requesting permission to board."

Veers nodded, "Have them board in a clear Hanger Bay. Keep everything quiet. You have the bridge."

"Yes Sir."

Veers then turned and headed down through the interior of the Exactor ignoring the various Imperial Personal as he approached the Hanger Bay.

He entered it and swiftly dismissed the squad of Clones that were waiting as the ramp was lowered.

He noticed a Wookiee and young boy of around fifteen come down the ramp with Blasters in hand, "Nothing to worry about son you are among friends here."

The boy nodded, "I am not your son. Han Solo and this is my copilot Chewbacca."

Veers nodded as he saw a redheaded woman that he recognized from images that he had seen as Cay Karis's wife. She had a small redheaded child in her arms that looked highly traumatized, "I want my daddy."

"Mara ssh, its alright," said the woman.

Veers felt rage, Reliaz had thought with lust and now a little toddler was crying for her daddy. He knew the pain, his wife had just died of Illness and it was the same way for his son Zevulon whom stayed with his Parents now in the time that he was apart from him. He planned however to transport his son to The Exactor soon where he would raise him. Vader had already given him permission.

He then turned his attention to the boarding ramp where he saw Padme Amidala appear with a young redheaded girl of around twenty in her arms. At the base of her feet were Vader's children.

Veers politely bowed as Padme approached the bottom of the ramp, "Colonel Veers at your service milady."

Padme nodded, "Thank You Colonel when will Anakin arrive?"

"He should be here in a couple of hours."

Padme nodded as she looked down at Serra, "Can you please take us to our chambers? Serra really needs someone right now."

Veers nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him. At the same time he noticed a Golden Protocol Droid and a Blue Astromech droid in tow at the end of the group.

Padme then looked at Veers as he paused in front of a large set of double doors. "These are new."

Veers nodded, "Within Milady are various rooms he said he has one for the twins one for the little girl and then everyone else will have to choose their rooms."

Padme nodded as the doors opened. She then entered as Veers left her.

She looked at the twins and at Mara, "They are all very tired lets get you all in your beds for a nap."

She then led the twins to their beds while Serra took Mara to her bedroom.

After tucking their children in Padme came out of the room as Serra stood in front of her, "Are you hungry?"

Padme nodded, "Yes Serra but you don't need to do anything."

Serra shook her head, "I want to. Work helps when you lose someone that you love. Just go sit with Mara while I make you something I am letting my Mom get some sleep Mara kept her up."

Padme nodded and entered the room where Mara was laying. She knelt down by Mara and kissed her cheek.

"Padme."

Padme frowned and looked at Mara, "Yes Mara?"

"Why did Daddy Die? Is it because he didn't love me enough?"

Padme shook her head as she took Mara and sat her on her lap. "Your daddy loved you Mara. The reason that he died was to save us from the Emperor. He died to protect all of us."

Mara felt tears in her eyes, "Is Anakin going to kill the Emperor?"

Padme nodded, "Someday he will. I promise you."

Mara nodded in tears as Padme hugged her.

Mara then spoke, "My Mommy's daddy died though and he didn't love her."

Padme nodded, "Your Mommy's daddy was killed because he was a very bad man. Your daddy was a very good Man but he was killed because he had to protect us."

Mara nodded as Padme kissed her on the cheek. Padme then began to sing to Mara and then soon felt Mara's head fall. She kissed the child and laid her down before heading out of the room and noticing Serra with a plate of food for her.

Padme noticed Serra sit down and spoke, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," replied Serra.

Padme nodded and passed her plate to Serra, "Take a little I can't eat all of it."

Serra nodded, "Thank you."

Padme smiled as Serra took half of her sandwich and then sat down next to Serra as she hugged her.

Serra smiled at her, "I am so glad that I am bound to you Padme out of all of the trillions of beings in the Galaxy. You are so good to me."

Padme nodded and hugged her, "For what Cade did I owe you."

Serra shook her head, "If it hadn't been for the amount of times that you have saved my and Mara's lives I would be free because of his death."

Padme frowned, "You still aren't?"

Serra shook her head, "You saved me from Palo, and You saved Mara twice. I can't ever be free."

Padme frowned in disgust, "I have a hard time respecting a culture that enslaves its own people."

Serra nodded as Padme put a comforting arm around her. She may never be able to feel freedom but at least she was destined to serve a good woman for all of her life.

Padme and Serra both fell asleep on the small couch.

* * *

><p>A long time later the two awoke to the sound of the doors of their chambers opening.<p>

Padme heard the sound of Mechanical breathing as her and Serra opened their eyes. She saw Malen, Ahsoka and Shmi enter the room followed by Anakin who immediately headed into a nearby room. He returned in black robes a few moments later as Padme and Serra stood up. He then approached Serra.

"Serra I am terribly sorry for Cade. He was a great man I was to late to save him. I arrived on the scene as he was dying."

Serra looked at him in shock, "Y-You were with him?"

Vader nodded, "He was very brave as he died Serra and he did not die alone. Cade Jade was a great man and he proved it in the carnage of destruction that was surrounding his dying body."

"What do you mean?" asked Padme.

Vader smiled, "He took down an entire Clone Squadron and they weren't petty flunkies either. They were elite Shock Clones and all were veterans.

He also killed all of their Commanders who were the top of their classes and highly skilled, Along with four Force sensitive Inquisitors. On top of that he killed around fourteen Royal guards and wounded the Emperor according to your friend Myrana who witnessed the battle."

"So the Emperor killed him?" asked Serra.

Vader nodded as he held out a lightsaber, "This was Cade's I thought that you would like to have it to keep for Mara. She can have it when she is old enough."

Serra looked at Vader in tears as she took the lightsaber in her hand and held it up realizing that it was the last thing that her beloved husband had touched in his lifespan.

She looked at Vader in gratitude as tears came to her eyes. Vader frowned, "You look tired come you can get some rest."

Vader then led Serra towards a door and opened it, "This is your room."

Serra looked at the large bed and elaborate room in shock, "I am only a slave girl. I don't need this."

Vader shook his head, "Had Cade lived as I planned he would have shared it with you and either way you will not be treated as a slave Serra after what your husband did for my family."

Serra frowned, "But it is all that I will ever be."

Vader shook his head, "Only because of your people's culture I hate slavery just as much as Padme does after being raised as a slave and I want you and Mara to have good lives for what Cade has done."

Serra nodded obediently and headed into the room to sleep.

* * *

><p>Vader than turned and headed out of the room as Padme approached him, "I am going to take a little nap too if that is alright."<p>

Vader nodded, "I will join you I am pretty tired. I will talk to Serra about a funeral for Cade after she wakes up."

Padme looked at him in shock, "Y-You are going to give him a funeral too?"

Vader nodded, "I think that we should give him a Jedi funeral."

"What is the tradition of a Jedi Funeral? I mean I was at Qui-Gon's but that was the only one."

Vader nodded, "If there is a body it is burned on a pyre. As for the Jedi's lightsaber if He has a Padawan it is given to him. If not then to his Master and if both are non existent than it is burned with him."

"Cade had neither."

Vader nodded, "True but he did have a wife and daughter as far as I am concerned the lightsaber is theirs."

Padme nodded as She removed her dress and crawled into bed with her husband.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Vader and Padme awoke and dressed and headed out of their room to see that Serra had tea cups waiting for them. The couple sat down on the couch as Shmi entered the room with Colonel Veers.<p>

Vader looked at Veers, "Did you learn everything?"

"Y-Yes my Lord are you ready to hear it?"

Vader nodded noticing that Serra was preparing to leave the room as Malen entered, "Serra please remain this concerns you," stated Vader

Serra obediently nodded and sat down faithfully at Padme's side.

Vader frowned, She is so submissive that she almost doesn't even think of anything but serving.

He then turned his attention to Veers, "Yes Colonel What Have you Learned?"

Veers then spoke, "From what I know he was tipped of by a man named Palo Reliaz of Naboo."

Padme gasped in shock, "How would Palo know?"

Veers looked at Padme grimly, "From what he heard Palo encountered the man that sold you into slavery."

"Alark?"

Veers frowned, "He didn't say."

Padme nodded as Veers looked at Vader, "The man made a deal with the Emperor."

"A deal?" asked Vader as his eyes glowed yellow with rage.

"In return for providing the Emperor with the Children of Anakin Skywalker he would be allowed to keep Padme in his chambers where he would reactivate her slave transmitter and he would force her to marry him and bear..."

Veers let his words trail off as glass shattered around him and various objects along the wall went flying.

Veers looked at the Dark Lord in horror, "Forgive me I am not mad at you. I am Angry at this man for lusting after my wife and further more I am angry that His lust caused a woman to lose her husband and a little girl to lose her father. The day that I am Emperor he will die a dam slow death."

Veers nodded, "I also am disappointed to report that the Emperor is on a quick road to recovery from his injuries."

"Of course he is I can never be so lucky."

Veers nodded, "I will leave you be my Lord."

Veers than Looked at Serra, "I am terribly sorry for your loss Mrs Jade I lost my wife to illness I know the pain especially when the person is your soulmate."

Serra nodded, "I will never remarry."

Veers nodded, "I am the same way."

Serra nodded as Veers turned and left the room.

Vader then noticed Serra get up and begin to clean up the mess that he had made with his Force Rage.

Malen then spoke, "I can make Palo's death look like an accident like I did with his father."

Vader shook his head, "I don't want what you did with Deara Antilles I want Reliaz to learn why he has been killed."

"His father knew. His wife simply handed me the code to their room and I tormented him before killing him."

Padme looked at Malen in shock, "You killed Reliaz?"

Malen nodded as Padme spoke, "I remember my dad telling me that Lady Reliaz was faking sadness at his funeral."

Malen nodded, "She asked me if I would kill Palo back then but I wasn't one for killing a ten year old."

Padme nodded as Vader spoke, "We will deal with him after the Emperor is taken care of. I don't want him to have a single hint that we are more than just one step ahead of him."

Malen nodded as Ahsoka entered the room and Spoke, "We should probably contact Organa so that when Master Kenobi informs him that he felt Cade's death that he will be assured."

Vader nodded and activated his Holocom.

Within moments an image of Organa appeared before him, "L-Lord Vader?"

Vader nodded, "I am guessing that General Kenobi has visited you recently in regards to Jade."

"Y-Yes we were just discussing the situation."

Vader nodded, "The situation is this, Padme's location was tipped off to the Emperor by somebody and he came after her with a hundred of his best clones and officers as well as four of his finest agents and around sixteen royal guards. Cade bought Padme and the others enough time to escape and died but only after taking down the Emperor's entire strike team and injuring the old man."

At that moment Vader and Padme watched in shock as Obi-Wan appeared before them at Organa's side For Padme and Vader it was very emotional for both of them to see the man that they had once been so close to them with all of the tension that there now was between them over Polis Masa. "And how do we know that you are telling us the truth Vader? I mean for all I know you could have killed Cade, kidnapped your wife and children."

At that moment Padme in anger moved into sight, "Because I was there General and you have the nerve to talk about telling the truth when you and Yoda wanted to lie to me and tell me that my babies were dead? How dare you?"

Bail glared at Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi enough."

Obi-Wan looked at the Older man with a frown, "He is just using them Bail."

Bail shook his head, "You don't get it again you are not a father and Vader or not the man is doing what he must to protect his children even if it means keeping them on his Star Destroyer I can assure you that he means the best for them."

Vader looked at Organa with gratitude, "At least I am talking to another father who can relate."

Organa nodded, "I am sorry for Master Kenobi he just doesn't understand."

Vader nodded in understanding, "I know it Senator."

Bail then spoke, "Is there anything that we can do to help?"

Vader nodded, "Start preparing hideouts on Alderaan for other Jedi. Any other Jedi that I find I am sending your way for now on."

Bail looked at Vader in surprise but nodded, "Very well then as you wish my Lord."

Vader then watched as the transmission ended before turning to his wife and kissing her lips, "Anakin I didn't mention this to you yet but I-I'm pregnant."

Vader looked down at his wife with a smile, "Pregnant? Another child?"

Padme nodded, "Do you mind?"

Vader loooked at his wife in mock anger, "Why would I ever mind a child that we created?

Do you mind?"

Padme shook her head, "I am very happy."

Vader nodded, "We will have to find out what we are having."

Padme nodded and kissed her husband eagerly.

Their moment was ruined as footsteps were heard. Padme looked to See Luke and Leia run into the room, "Daddy!"

Vader smiled and picked each child up and sit them on his lap.

Luke then spoke, "Daddy why did Cade have to die?"

Vader frowned, "He was a good man Luke and I am very angry at the men that got him killed but he died to protect you. He had to save you so he stopped the Emperor from getting to you by fighting for you."

Luke frowned but nodded, "Why me?"

"Because he knows how special you are."

"Me?" asked Luke.

Vader nodded as he kissed his son's forehead.

* * *

><p>Vader then looked at Serra as she entered the room, "I have Cade's body and I was wondering what you would like to do with him."<p>

Serra nodded, "A traditional Jedi funeral is just a burning and scattering the ashes right?"

Vader nodded as Serra spoke, "My brother was killed on Praesitlyn and his body was very badly mutilated so we just burned it and scattered all of the ashes in the battlefield."

Vader nodded, "Would you like to do that?"

Serra nodded, "It is where we met and where Mara was conceived."

"It obviously is a sentimental place so we will take you there."

Serra smiled at Vader in gratitude.

Vader than spoke, "I am going to burn him in the robes that he died in and when we arrive on Praesitlyn I will take my Uncle and we will build the pyre you and Padme can do whatever."

Serra nodded, "We may go into town maybe we can go to that nice Cafe for breakfast that we used to go to when my Dad was off world."

Padme nodded with a smile at Serra.

* * *

><p>Praesitlyn: One Day Later:<p>

The Next day Vader allowed Padme to take the twins down to the planet's surface with Serra and little Mara while Mara, and Malen went with him to prepare Cade's funeral pyre. Mara bathed Cade's body as Malen and Vader built up the pyre that he would be burned on.

Padme meanwhile took Serra with the twins and Little Mara into a nearby Cafe while being guarded by Han and Chewie. She looked around the Cafe noticing several of Serra's old friends that she had often served tea to during her enslavement.

She looked at Serra with a frown, "Why did you have to wear that skirt and shirt? I felt so humiliated in the four years that I wore it."

Serra looked at Padme and nodded, "I know it I am just experiencing what you experienced on the planet that I abused you on and I must say that I can't believe after all that I did to you and that you can forgive me."

Padme nodded and put a hand on Serra's shoulder, "I don't want you to allow yourself to be degraded by this dammed life debt that you owe me,"

Serra shook her head, "With Cade dead nothing matters to me anymore aside from my Mara."

Padme nodded as the group headed for a nearby table. At the same time they passed Serra's group of old friends who snickered, "What happened Serra? You are your slave's slave now because of how she saved your wedlock kid and you from that slimy Reliaz?" asked the boy that Padme recognized as the one that had groped her several times during her enslavement. At the same time he swatted Serra's rear, "Nothing more than slave trash now. She even makes you wear her outfit. Maybe Padme will let me..."

His words trailed off as Padme approached the arrogant boy and landed the hardest slap that she could muster on his face.

He fell to the ground and looked up at her in shock as blood poured out of his nose. Padme may have been a small woman but she certainly was capable of causing a lot of damage. Serra meanwhile looked at all of her supposed friends in near tears.

Padme then moved forward, "Regardless of the fact that Serra is bound to me for life no one will ever treat her the way that you did and her child was not a wedlock child. Serra married the father and although the Father is dead they were married and I will never ever have you touching her the way that you did."

Padme then turned to the three girls and other two men at the table, "You all pretended to be her friends four years ago and now all you can do is make fun of her. You are all nothing but trash. She wasn't forced to wear my skirt either. She put it on today to feel what I felt. I didn't want her to feel it either. She saw the error in her ways and now she tries to feel the abuse that I felt which I won't give her."

Padme then paused and glared at the young click, "You all make me sick all you can do is enjoy a girl's misfortune while I take care of her and treat her like my own family I don't want any of you around her or her daughter ever again and I don't want you around my children or me either."

Padme then looked at Serra and motioned for her to follow her to her table.

She looked firmly at Serra, "After today you are not wearing that outfit again."

Serra frowned, "I am undeserving of what you give me or of wearing any of your clothes Padme I am disgusting. I was selfish four years ago when I bought you as a trophy. I was selfish when I got pregnant with Mara. In the end I was always selfish I deserve this. I deserve to be mistreated and degraded I am dirt."

"But I won't allow it since I am your Master. I am only going to treat you like a person and nothing more and look at me Serra."

Serra obeyed as Padme spoke At the same time Padme took her by her shoulders and stared her straight in the eye, "Don't ever let me hear you talk about yourself in such a manner again. You are loved and you are not disgusting and you are special and I love you Serra remember that.

Serra nodded as tears came out of her eyes as a waiter approached, "Would you like slave menus for your slave?"

Padme glared at him, "Regular."

The waiter nodded as Serra spoke, "Remember how mad my Mom used to get when we came here and the waiter asked that?"

Padme nodded as she looked at the bracelets that labeled Serra. She hated the fact that Serra had insisted on wearing them.

* * *

><p>After eating Padme and Serra headed back to the shuttle with Han and Chewie where Serra dressed in a loose fitting black dress of Padme's while Padme dressed in a similar dress.<p>

Han stood in a black shirt and a pair of black pants. As the group landed near the old battlefield where the Battle of Praesitlyn took place Padme noticed the large Pyre that Vader had prepared. She approached it and noticed that Cade's body was at the top along with several torches.

At the same time everyone gathered around R2 as an image of Cade was projected, "If you are seeing this it means that I have died, I gave this to Padme because I knew that today was my last full day of life. I already know that Anakin wasn't the one to kill me.

First off Serra I am very sorry that I had to die. I know it won't be easy raising Mara alone but you won't be fully alone I know that Padme not as your master but as your friend will be there for you."

Cade then paused before speaking, "Anakin I know that at his point you may still be Vader but let the love for your wife and children come into you. It will heal you you weren't meant to be this way. I also suspect that my Mara will be your Padawan when you are redeemed."

The Image of Cade looked fairly loving as he spoke, "Luke I know that you just had your birthday and a lot of this is hard for a five year old to understand but You are meant to be a great Jedi Master. I saw visions of you in the future Luke and I just gave my life to insure that those visions come to pass and it is my honor to lay down my life for one so great as you. You shall be even greater than your father and mother."

Padme and Vader looked at one another in shock as Cade spoke, "Padme make sure that you take care of them and know that you are all that Serra has aside from her mother and Mara now. I must say that you were a sister to me."

Padme felt tears at Cade's declaration.

"Han take care of your Mother she is a good woman and remember all that I taught you about being a man. You may not be Force sensitive but neither is Padme and she has done great things and you can be as great as her."

Han felt himself humble at the statement as Cade continued, "Mara you were like a Mother to me I am grateful to know you and that my daughter is named after you. Please look after them and look after Padme and the twins."

Mara nodded as Cade spoke, "Lastly Mara my daughter I want you to know that Daddy loves you and you will make him proud you have a great future ahead of you that I have seen."

Little Mara looked at the image in tears as it disappeared.

Serra felt tears pour out of her eyes, "Cade, My dear Cade I am so sorry."

Padme put a hand on Serra's shoulder and said, "It isn't your fault Serra it is mine."

Serra shook her head as Padme hugged her, "Don't blame yourself."

Vader than spoke, "The only one that should be blamed is Me. I sided with Palpatine that night instead of Mace Windu that was my mistake and it has costed millions of lives including Cade's."

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>A short time later Serra approached the body of her beloved husband in tears and kissed his dead lips, "You gave me Mara and love as well as understanding that I wasn't the Center of the Universe and that I was actually somebody, Thank you my dear love for everything there will never be another," said Serra in tears.<p>

Han stood above Cade and spoke, "You taught me what it means to be a man and that I was more than I thought myself to be. Thank you Cade."

Mara then took her place over her son in law and spoke, "You gave my daughter the love that she deserved in your short marriage and as a mother I am eternally grateful to you for that."

Vader then spoke, "You believed in me and reminded me that I can change no matter what I have done Cade Jade. You gave your life for my wife and my beloved Children as well as my unborn child. For that I am eternally grateful to you. Please forgive me for failing to save you."

Padme then spoke, "You saved me from death when Cay was going to kill me. You saved me from a forced marriage to Reliaz and you saved my babies. I am eternally grateful to you Cade."

Vader than looked at Serra and noticed that she had a torch ready As Ahsoka led the twins off of the pyre along with little Mara. Serra then placed the torch on the large pyre and watched in tears as the flames consumed the body of her husband. At the same time everyone noticed something in shock, Cade's body disappeared from the pyre. Everyone was in shock and Vader was unable to hide his surprise, "By the Force that only has ever happened to the greatest Jedi Masters."

Padme looked at her husband in shock and at that moment Vader looked ahead of her and she looked and noticed an image of Cade, "The Force will be with all of you always."

Cade then vanished.

Padme then spoke, "He appeared to me the night of his death to and looked at me as I cradled Serra in my bed."

Vader nodded, "He was favored by the Force no doubt."

Padme nodded in silence.

After the funeral everyone headed for the City and to a hotel where they would stay the night before returning to the Exactor. Everyone was exhausted and grief stricken from Cade's death and it was obvious as everyone headed for their assigned rooms.

* * *

><p>Ok I know that it was a long chapter with No action but the last one makes up for that right?<p>

I hope you enjoyed the Chapter I really enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

Here is another Chapter for you guys. I am spoiling you on this story. If you are reading Son of Destiny I will say that there should be another chapter sometime this week I am working on it right now. It will be finished though it is kind of on the back burner.

Thank you for reading.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>Alderaan:<p>

Bail Organa sat in his office as Obi-Wan spoke, "I don't like this Senator one bit. We need to rescue them."

Bail shook his head, "I have a better plan."

"What could be a better plan?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I will be seeing Vader at some little banquet in a few days. He is coming in place of the Emperor according to my report. So I will ask to see Padme and the twins after dinner."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well then we will do that I just hope that they are ok."

"Did Padme not seem ok to you?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "You are right. Now I must leave I am to report to Master Yoda on Dagobagh today."

Bail nodded as Obi-Wan left him.

Bail then left and went off to see his wife and daughter. He frowned, Will Obi-Wan get it? The last thing that he needs is a visit to Yoda. Yoda is not going to do the right thing if asked. He frowned as he headed for the family dining room. His frown was replaced with a smile the moment that he saw little Winter and his wife waiting for him at the dining table.

* * *

><p>Praesitlyn:<p>

Vader awoke at the side of his sleeping wife to a knock on his door. He opened it and noticed Serra with a large trey, "I have some tea for Padme and breakfast for both of you."

Vader nodded, "Thank you Serra. You can tend to Mara now."

Serra smiled, "She is still asleep."

Vader nodded, "I understand."

Serra smiled, "She is getting older. Soon I will have her performing tasks for you and the twins."

Vader shook his head, "Leave her be for now and let her have a childhood alongside Luke and Leia."

Serra nodded, "It is inevitable though there will be a day sooner or later that she will have to Work as a part of our debt."

"What if training her could count as the debt eventually?"

Serra smiled, "That would be nice and then she could be a protector for the baby that Padme is carrying perhaps."

Vader nodded as he carried the trey inside.

He set the trey down as Padme opened her eyes upon smelling the breakfast. She smiled, "Did Serra get it for us?"

Vader nodded as he sat down with her. Padme then climbed out of bed and took a sip of her tea before taking a plate of food. "Who has the twins right now?"

Padme smiled and sarcastically spoke, "We are such wonderful parents aren't we?"

Vader smiled as Padme spoke, "I am guessing that Mara has them or Ahsoka."

Vader nodded, "Reliaz will pay for Cade's life he will pay."

Padme smiled, "I know he will but lets wait until Palpatine is dead to deal with him."

Vader looked at his wife with a frown, "I understand the danger if we just go kill him. I will wait."

Padme looked at her Husband and spoke, "Do you think I might be able to visit my parents in a few months after I am settled in on the Exactor?"

Vader frowned, "Perhaps but be warned that your father won't have a welcoming attitude towards me."

"Why not?" asked Padme.

Vader frowned, "Right after you stole his speeder from Varykino he learned that you were alive and he learned about the twins and we had words."

"W-Words?" asked Padme.

Vader nodded, "The moment that I told him that your children were mine he accused me of raping you and I lost it."

Padme frowned, "You lost it because he accused you of raping me. If I had been there I would have lost it."

Vader frowned, "I choked him Padme."

Padme looked at her husband in shock, "You Choked my Father?"

Vader nodded, "Uncle Malen stopped me and then I explained to him what really happened. In the end he punched my nose and Uncle Malen restrained me."

Padme frowned, "So my husband and my father have assaulted each other?"

Vader hung his head in shame, "Yes and I stopped because of Uncle Malen."

Padme smiled, "I am glad that you met your Uncle he is good for you."

Vader smiled, "I agree he is one of the best things that has happened to me apart from you," said Vader as he placed an arm around Padme.

Padme looked at her husband with a smile and kissed him.

Vader than took another bite of his breakfast before smiling at Padme, "I sense that the twins are still asleep. Anything that you would like to do?"

Padme looked at her husband and merely smiled.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka awoke with Luke and Leia both cuddled up against her in her bed. She had taken them for the night and they had all slept in peace.<p>

She looked down at the twins with a smile, Leia was so beautiful she was the image of her mother and Luke certainly was his father's image. She smiled as she got up at the same time she noticed the twins staring at her, "Aunt Ahsoka do you think that Mommy and Daddy are awake yet?" asked Leia.

Ahsoka smiled, "I don't know Leia. I will tell you what how about we get some breakfast? Then we will see where your Mommy and Daddy are."

Leia frowned, "Do you really think she is still asleep?"

Ahsoka nodded, "She has a baby Leia and when you have a baby inside of you you get tired fast."

"Oh," replied Leia simply.

Ahsoka then led the twins out of the hotel room and at the same time noticed Serra standing in the hallway, "I have some food prepared for them bring them into my room."

Ahsoka nodded and led the twins inside where she saw three plates of food waiting she sat them down and noticed that little Mara was eating slowly and uneasily.

Ahsoka looked at Serra with a frown, "How is she today?"

"A little better she still pretty hurt from feeling his death through the Force."

Ahsoka nodded, "It was a strong rift when he went. One of the strongest that I have ever felt apart from Order Sixty Six."

Serra looked at Ahsoka in shock, "Really?"

"It was strong that is all I can say," stated Ahsoka as she sat down to eat.

Serra then took her seat as she began to eat she looked at Mara, the only living peace of Cade that she had now. How she missed Cade. Now all that she had left of him was a few holoimages, his lightsaber and Mara.

At the same time the door of her room hissed open and she looked to see Vader and Padme enter the room hand in hand with glowing faces of love, "How are our babies today?" asked Padme as she kissed Luke and Leia.

Serra smiled as Ahsoka spoke, "They slept in today with me. We were all tired."

Vader nodded, "I just received word that we will be heading for Alderaan in a few days because I am required to take the place of the Emperor at some stupid convention because he is unable to attend due to other things going on."

"Like trying to find me and my babies," stated Padme in anger.

Vader nodded as he took his wife's hand, "I am hoping to take care of him sometime."

Padme smiled at her husband, "I am so glad to have you in my life again Ani."

Vader nodded and kissed his wife on the lips affectionately. He then looked at his eyes in the mirror as Serra spoke, "You don't even seem like Vader anymore."

Vader frowned as Ahsoka spoke, "I sense like no darkness in you Master."

Vader nodded, "You would prefer that I go by Anakin again?"

Padme and Ahsoka immediately nodded.

Anakin then smiled, "Then Anakin I shall be. Cade believed in me I will show everyone that he was right and prove Obi-Wan and Yoda wrong."

Padme smiled and kissed her husband.

* * *

><p>After eating the couple took the twins with Serra and little Mara and played in the nearby playground that Padme and Mara used to bring the twins to during her enslavement.<p>

Anakin smiled at his wife as he watched the twins play, "So Mara used to bring you here often?"

Padme nodded, "On the weeks that Cay would be gone on business trips we would come here almost everyday."

Anakin nodded as he took a closer look at the nearby slide, "I recall seeing several pictures of you with them on that."

Padme smiled, "Yes Mara used to take a lot of pictures."

Anakin nodded as he noticed Mara and Malen approaching them at that very moment.

Padme smiled as she noticed the couple approach hand in hand. Mara then spoke, "I just managed to collect some of our belongings at that terrible house and I am never going back in."

Padme smiled, "I don't blame you."

Mara then spoke, "Palo never even changed the codes it is a joke getting in."

Padme smiled, "To bad he isn't here I want to kill him."

"You are going to kill him?" asked Anakin.

Padme nodded, "Mark my words he threatened my children and he caused the death of a good man. You will have a dead corpse to torment. Palo is mine," stated Padme firmly.

Anakin nodded and then glanced at Mara, "Where is your son?"

"He went with Chewie and the girls into downtown. I only hope that he stays out of trouble."

Anakin smiled, "I am certain that he will."

Anakin then spoke, "Palpatine is indisposed for the month because of Cade. We will use it to bind our time and plan our attack of him."

"Why not get him in his medical facility?" asked Padme.

"He will be expecting it and I don't want him to know that I know about you."

Padme nodded in response.

After a few hours on Preasitlyn everyone headed back to the Exactor and then Anakin had the course set for Alderaan where he was required to attend a convention in place of Palpatine. He knew it was a good opportunity to also allow Organa to see Padme and the twins.

* * *

><p>Dagobagh:<p>

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda in anger, "I will have no part of taking the twins and I am not going to help destroy Anakin or Padme again."

Yoda frowned, "Do not understand the importance do you Master Kenobi. To emotionally attached you are."

Obi-Wan threw up his hands in anger, He wordlessly left and headed for his Starfighter. He had heard enough from Yoda and he would not listen to Yoda again. He would focus more on being a Jedi that defied the Council in favor of following the Force like Qui-Gon or Even Cade. He had had enough of Yoda's rigidness. Right after his defeat in his fight with Palpatine he had talked of the need to change the Order but now here he was with no sign of changing from his narrow mind of thinking.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile as they finished tucking in the twins and headed for their bedroom. He noticed Serra just laying out Padme's nightgown. Serra looked at Padme and spoke, "Is there anything else that you need Padme?"

Padme shook her head, "No Serra go ahead and tend to Mara she needs her Mom."

Serra nodded obediently as she left. At the same time Anakin noticed a small light flicker in her face at the mention of Mara needing her mother. He frowned and looked at Padme, "She has no esteem left Padme."

Padme nodded, "She is always real submissive but there is a part of her that is broken from the loss of Cade and it breaks my heart to see her like this," stated Padme as she slipped on her nightgown.

Anakin nodded as he kissed his wife, "I hope that we will be able to heal her and Mara."

Padme nodded as she felt a hand on her stomach. Anakin then crawled into bed.

Padme then crawled into bed with her husband and looked at him with a smile, "I need you Anakin."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife as he used the Force to turn off the lights.

* * *

><p>The Next morning Anakin awoke spooned up against Padme. He smiled as she opened her eyes. He kissed her as he placed a hand on her belly that still was not rounded significantly. "I can't wait for this little one. How far along are you?"<p>

Padme smiled, "I think five weeks."

Anakin nodded as he kissed her, "I love you Padme."

Padme smiled, "I love you too Anakin."

"Would you like me to tell you what we are having?"

Padme smiled, "Can you?"

Anakin placed a hand on her stomach and concentrated on the Force.

He smiled, "I know the Gender."

"What are we having?"

"Lets just say that Leia is going to have two against her."

Padme smiled, "Another boy. I sure hope that he looks like his daddy. In my four years as a slave one of the happiest things was looking at Luke and thinking of you since I had no image of you Luke was my image."

Anakin nodded as he pushed Padme down against the bed and kissed her, "This Alark guy that sold you I want to find him. He is the cause of Cade's death."

"I don't care about him but I want Palo's head. After what he has done to Serra and little Mara I will not be merciful on him and he will learn the hard way."

Anakin smiled and then got up to dress.

Anakin walked out of his bedroom and noticed his Uncle sitting down on the couch with a cup of Caf. At that moment Serra entered the room with a cup of Caf. Anakin smiled and took it from her, "Thank you Serra."

Serra smiled and headed back into the kitchen at the same time 3PO headed for his bedroom with a cup of tea for Padme. Anakin then sat down and faced his uncle, "I am so glad to have found you Uncle."

Malen smiled, "Me too Anakin finding you is wonderful. You are my sister's son after all."

Anakin nodded as he took a sip of his Caf. At that moment Serra entered the room with Little Mara. Anakin looked at Mara as she headed towards the playroom and then back at Serra, "How is she doing today?"

"A little bit better," replied Serra.

Anakin nodded, "When we arrive on Alderaan I want you to take her and do something just with you and her."

Serra's face brightened, "Just us?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes take Ahsoka or Shmi if you want or even your Mother. Or if you feel safe just take Mara."

Serra nodded with a smile, "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin nodded as he drank his Caf. He then looked at Malen, "She is all that Mara has now I want her to be able to be a mother."

Malen smiled, "You are doing the right thing Anakin I am proud of how much you have changed. When I first met you you were very lost."

Anakin smiled, "You really helped me a lot Uncle."

Malen nodded and Anakin looked to notice Mara coming from the direction of Malen's room. What is that about? Thought Anakin as Mara sat down next to Malen and gave him a kiss.

"Perhaps you two could just go on a date during the dam convention too. Alderaan has some great restaurants."

Malen smiled, "I would like that. Who will stay with Padme if you are sending everyone away?"

"Snips will and I think that everyone will probably be back on the ship well before I am done."

Malen nodded with a smile.

At that moment Anakin noticed Padme emerge from her bedroom. At the same time Anakin noticed Luke and Leia standing in the doorway with tired eyes. He smiled as they spoke, "Is Mara awake Daddy?"

Anakin nodded, "She is in the playroom I am sure that she would like for you two to join her," Anakin stated to Luke.

Luke nodded and ran off towards the playroom while Leia came over and sat on her mother's lap.

A short time later Serra entered the room and spoke, "I have breakfast ready come on in."

Anakin nodded and at the same time noticed Luke and Mara entering the room. He smiled at the twins as they followed him into the dining room where Serra and 3PO had a large breakfast set out for everyone. Padme smiled, "Serra you are the best."

Serra smiled as she sat down after serving up a plate for each of the children.

Anakin watched as Serra sat down noticing that she was sitting close to her daughter. Remembering that she was a mother would be enough to keep her going and not just fall into depression, Thought Anakin.

* * *

><p>Alderaan:<p>

Anakin hated dressing in his Vader suit and having to masquerade as the Galaxy's most feared man. As soon as he was Emperor he would burn the suite and he was going to also show the Galaxy how different he was. He looked around the room at all of the people in disgust, Janus Greejatus, Wilhuff Tarkin, not to mention Yssane Issard and her father who were head of Imperial Intelligence and Sate Pestage, One of Palpatine's personal aides who was one of his most loyal allies. Throughout there were plenty of slimy loyalists of Palpatine that Anakin hated to look at or think about.

As the dinner progressed Anakin stood watch over everybody in silence hating this boring event. After dinner he watched as the guests filed out before noticing that He and Organa were alone in the room. "I am guessing that you want to see Padme," stated Anakin.

Bail nodded and Anakin waved a hand and motioned for Bail to follow him.

* * *

><p>Bail boarded an Imperial Shuttle while noticing a redheaded girl board the ship with a daughter of around three. He frowned when he noticed two prominent Slave Bracelets that were on both of her wrists, Was she Vader's slave?<p>

Anakin looked at Serra and Mara and smiled after removing his Mask, "How was your day together?"

"It was wonderful Anakin, Thank you so much we really needed to be together alone."

Anakin nodded, "No problem I am happy for you both."

At that moment Anakin noticed Colonel Veers enter the room, "I have all of the things that you requested in the cockpit."

"Very good take them to my office I will give them to her tomorrow."

Veers nodded as Anakin smiled, He had spoiled his children with several new toys as well as a new ring for Padme. He smiled at Serra, "Did you get Mara some new toys?"

Serra nodded, "What about the twins?"

"I have some things for them."

Serra nodded as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Credit Chip and held it out for Anakin, "Here you are this is what is left."

Anakin shook his head, "Keep it."

Serra frowned, "What is mine is Padme's I am only her..."

Anakin held a hand up, "Don't say it you are more than that to both of us."

Serra nodded obediently as she thought of Anakin's orders. He had given her a Valid Credit Chip with around five hundred Credits. She had taken Mara to the Game Arcade, To the Park and shopping where she had bought Mara a new doll as well as a few new books. She had purchased some new clothes for Mara and a new dress for herself and had in the long run one hundred Credits left but Anakin had made her keep them.

Anakin looked at Serra noticing that he esteem seemed a bit higher just from her day with Mara obviously having her with Mara more was the key to making her esteem rise, "You will have do go out with her more often."

"Not enough to intervene with my duties."

Anakin shook his head, "You are a mother too Serra and you deserve to enjoy time with your daughter."

Serra nodded in gratitude.

Bail watched the exchange, Vader was certainly a good slave owner if there was such a thing based on how he was talking to the girl. He then at the same time looked out the viewport and noticed that the Shuttle was approaching A Star Destroyer. Seeing a Star Destroyer So close up certainly made him nervous. He breathed in deep hoping that Vader was sincere and wasn't planning just to kill him.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Bail followed Vader nervously off of the boarding ramp of the Imperial shuttle and looked around the Hanger bay noticing that it was empty. Vader motioned for him to follow and at the same time he noticed Vader look at the young slave who was carrying her sleeping child and some shopping bags, "I will take Mara for you."

Serra nodded as Vader took Mara and placed her on his shoulder.

Bail was in shock at the kindness and affection that Vader was showing.

He then followed Vader through the Corridors of the Ship as they approached a large set of heavy double doors. He watched Vader press in a code and then watched the doors open. He walked in behind Vader as they entered what he realized was an elaborate set of suites. He looked and noticed Padme sitting on a couch with a Redheaded woman of around forty and a Man of around fifty with grayish blond hair. He watched as Vader took the little girl into a bedroom before returning empty handed.

Anakin then sat down alongside his wife as he hugged and kissed her. It was obvious to Bail that Vader loved his wife.

Anakin then looked at Bail, "So Senator I am guessing that you have a lot of questions."

Bail nodded, "Who are all of these people?"

Anakin then gestured to his Uncle, "This is Malen Skywalker, My Uncle. We met a few years ago he helped me find Padme. This is Serra she was Padme's former owner. If you are wondering why she has slave bracelets it is because Padme saved her daughter from being murdered by her father twice and because she saved her from a forced marriage. By the law of her people she has to live her life as Padme's personal slave for life."

"For life?" asked Bail uneasily.

"If they refuse to own me or if I run I will be hunted with my daughter and killed. So It was the only way to keep us safe though they hate it. Padme and Anakin are very good to me though."

Vader then gestured to Mara, "She is Serra's mother, Mara and she is the woman that protected Padme and the twins."

Bail nodded, "Where are the twins?"

"Asleep right now I keep them on a decent schedule."

Bail nodded, "I see."

He then looked at Padme, "So things have been good since you two got together?"

Padme nodded, "He isn't Vader anymore."

Bail looked at Anakin in shock as he spoke, "I have to continue to pose as Vader but I plan to kill the Emperor and take control of the Empire very soon."

Bail nodded, "I see, do you have allies?"

Anakin smiled, "Everyone in this room, My former Padawan, and My cousin as well as Colonel Veers."

Bail nodded, "Can I be counted as one of your allies."

Anakin smiled, "I was hoping that you would ask that."

"Just seeing you and Padme together not to mention how you treat Serra shows me that you have indeed Changed."

Anakin frowned, "If Only Obi-Wan thought so."

Bail smiled, "He wants to talk to you without fighting if you are willing. He just visited Yoda and after his visit he has been permanently swayed to my side."

Anakin smiled, "Good I am glad to hear that."

Bail nodded, "Are you willing to talk to him?"

"If he promises no fighting he is welcome to join me for lunch tomorrow. I don't want any violence in front of my son or daughter or in front of little Mara she is very traumatized still from her father's death."

"Father?"

"Cade Jade was her father," Stated Anakin.

Bail nodded, "I understand, I will make sure he is clear in understanding that there will be no confrontations between you two."

Anakin smiled in gratitude. Serra meanwhile looked at Padme, "Would you like some of your favorite Ice cream for you and the baby?"

Bail gasped in shock, "Y-your expecting?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes and we are thrilled."

"How far along are you?" asked Bail.

"About five weeks I think," Replied Padme.

Bail smiled, "Congragulations. Are you fine with Obi-Wan knowing?"

"As long as he doesn't tell Yoda."

Bail smiled, "I doubt we will be hearing from Yoda for awhile he says we are to emotionally attached."

Anakin chuckled.

Bail then looked at his Wrist Chrono with a frown, "It is late and Winter probably is wondering where her daddy is."

Anakin nodded, "Veers will return you to the surface."

Padme then spoke, "How long is the Exactor supposed to be here for?"

"We are staying here for a couple of days so that the men can have leave on the Planet surface."

Padme smiled, "We should get together with Breha and Winter for a play date if it is ok with you?"

Anakin smiled, "It should be fine as long as you stay out of sight of everyone. Now that Antilles is dead I think that you are now good as far as spies in the Palace."

Bail smiled, "That sounds good we can do it tomorrow while you and Obi-Wan talk."

Anakin nodded, "For what its worth instead of having lunch up here we can just meet down on Alderaan."

Bail smiled, "I will make the arrangements."

Bail then turned and left the Skywalker suites.

Anakin then looked at his wife and kissed her. She smiled as she was given a bowl of Alderaani Chocolate Ice Cream. She thanked Serra before looking at Anakin, "Lets go to bed."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife before leading her into their bedroom.

Serra then headed for her bedroom noticing that her Mother and Malen were staying up together.

Anakin and Padme both smiled as they laid in bed together, "So you really think that Bail is sincere?" asked Padme.

Anakin nodded, "He is very angry at Obi-Wan and Yoda for what happened to you and the twins as well as how they tried to steal the twins from you time and time again."

Padme nodde as she snuggled up against her husband, "This is my favorite place in the universe."

Anakin smiled and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her.

The couple felt joy for the hopeful future that was ahead of them once they killed Palpatine.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Anakin awoke with his arms still wrapped around Padme. He smiled and awoke and dressed before leaving his bedroom and heading for the training room where he sensed Ahsoka and Shmi practicing.

He entered the room and noticed Shmi and Ahsoka engaged in a duel.

At the same time he noticed sweat pouring off of the two girls as they fought. He smiled as the two girls stopped, "How long have you been fighting?"

"This is our seventh duel," stated Shmi.

"Who has won the most?"

"We are tied," replied Ahsoka.

Anakin nodded with a smile as Shmi headed to the other side of the room before coming back with a lightsaber, "I picked out a crystal Anakin and I completed it."

Shmi then activated her lightsaber revealing a blue blade. Anakin smiled as he reached out and took his cousin's lightsaber. He then activated the lightsaber with a smile before handing it back to Shmi, "Good you are a Jedi now."

Shmi smiled in response. Anakin then looked at Ahsoka, "And You Snips, You are doing fairly well. It is rather early so I am going to train both of you for a couple of hours until breakfast."

The two girls nodded obediently.

* * *

><p>Padme awoke to see Serra entering her room with a cup of tea. She smiled and got up and took the cup from Serra, "Thank you Serra."<p>

Serra smiled, "I have breakfast ready and warming."

Padme nodded as she sipped the tea. "Luke and Leia?"

"They are still asleep and the same is for Mara."

Padme smiled, "I had them up a little to late last night I was breaking the rules."

Serra then headed for the closet, "What would you like to wear today?"

Padme smiled, "Something nice but not to confining since we will be in the palace but I suspect that we will be going into the playgrounds or something since we are going to be with the children."

Serra wordlessly returned with a beautiful light blue dress, "How about this?"

Padme smiled, "Perfect."

Serra nodded, "Go ahead and shower and then I will get your hair done."

Padme nodded and headed into the refresher.

* * *

><p>A long time later she emerged from the refresher with dried hair that she had dried and allowed Serra to do her hair. Serra smiled, "Your hair is beautiful Padme."<p>

Padme smiled at Serra, "So is yours," said Padme as she ran a hand through Serra's long red hair that was hanging close to her, "I love your fire red hair."

Serra smiled at Padme upon hearing her praise. Padme looked at the pretty green dress that Serra was wearing, "Is that what you are wearing down there?"

Serra nodded, "Yes."

Padme nodded, "Let me fix your hair up a little."

Serra shook her head, "You are the one that needs to look good. I am nothing special and you did mine for four and a half years."

Padme shook her head, "Sit down and let me fix it because I think you are special."

Serra's face brightened at being called Special causing Padme to smile as the younger girl sat down. Padme could have made an easy time of doing Serra's hair in the style that she had loved the most in the days that she had been Padme's owner But Padme made it last longer. She handled Serra's hair with care looking down at Serra as she worked. The girl had no self esteem and hopefully little things like this would help. Padme smiled, "You like it?"

Serra nodded with a slight tear in her eye as Padme kissed her cheek, "Remember that you are more than you give yourself credit for Serra."

Serra nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror as Padme left her.

Padme then headed into the living room to see Mara emerging from Luke and Leia's room with Malen and each of them had a child and at the same time she saw Han come out of little Mara's room with Mara in his arms.

Padme smiled, "They were tired, weren't they?"

Mara nodded and at the same time Chewbacca entered the room.

Padme smiled as Luke and Leia ran over to her. She smiled and kissed each one on the forehead.

"Do you know where Anakin is?"

_"In the training room with Shmi and Ahsoka,"_ Roared Chewbacca.

Padme nodded and at the same time looked at Mara, "I am worried about Serra."

Mara frowned, "What do you mean?"

Padme then spoke, "Just look at her she has no self esteem at all. It is like she is just a droid. Like even when the boys on Praesitlyn touched her she made no move to defend herself she only hung her head as I stuck up for her. She is just so broken."

Mara nodded, "I think she lost a lot with Cade."

Padme frowned, "It is all my fault."

Mara shook her head, "Don't ever think that way."

Malen at the same time spoke, "Cade knew that he was going to die Padme. Right after our visit to you on Dantooine Anakin shared how concerned he was after talking to Cade. Cade knew that he was going to die. He told Anakin so."

Padme frowned, "It just makes me sick. Serra is completely demoralized and little Mara cries for daddy every night it is just horrible."

At that moment Serra entered the room and Padme looked over at her with a smile, "Now don't you look beautiful Serra?"

Serra gave Padme a shy smile in response.

Padme watched as Serra left the room before looking at Mara, "Has she talked to you a lot about her pain Mara?"

Mara shook her head, "Ever since we left Naboo she has hardly spent a large amount of time with me unless you are in the room. It is like she doesn't want to be there. I wonder if she just blames me for not getting us away from Cay sooner and protecting all of the other slave girls or something. I really don't know though."

Padme nodded as C-3PO approached her with a Datapad, "Mistress Padme here is the datapad on Mistress Mara and Mistress Serra's culture that you requested."

Padme nodded as Mara looked at her questionably, "I am going to study your laws tonight with Anakin to find out if there are any loopholes that I can find to free her with. Perhaps not being my slave will restore her esteem."

Mara shook her head, "You are about to walk down a trail with a dead end Padme. I already looked into it there isn't a way."

"What about Cade dying in my place?"

"That is still not enough . You saved her and Mara three times and she already took the oath. Her and Mara can never know freedom they are yours as are anymore children that Serra bears."

Padme frowned, "I will still look through this."

Mara smiled, "I know you will and it only shows me how much you care for her."

Padme nodded as she entered the dining room. At the same time Anakin entered with Shmi and Ahsoka and all of the children came running in. Padme smiled as they sat down in their seats. She then sat down as Serra sat down.

Anakin then spoke, "Shmi is now a Jedi she completed her lightsaber."

Malen smiled, "Lets see it."

Shmi looked at her cousin questionably, "Can I?"

Anakin nodded, "I don't see any harm in it, Go ahead and activate it."

Shmi nodded with a smile as a blue blade expanded.

Malen smiled at his daughter with Parental Pride.

The group ate breakfast While Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka were anxious for what was going to happen between them and Obi-Wan when they met.

Padme then looked at Serra and smiled as she took her dishes, "I am going to give you a hand Serra."

"I got 3PO."

Padme nodded, "I will anyways."

Serra nodded taking the hint that Padme wanted to talk to her about something.

After the doors of the kitchen closed Padme began to help Serra with the dishes before speaking, "Serra why have you not spent very much time with your mother? I mean you have a child named after her yet she believes that maybe you don't love her."

Serra frowned, "Y-You mean she loves me?"

"Of course she does Serra. Why haven't you spent time with her?"

Serra frowned, "I didn't think that she would love me after everything."

"Everything?"

Serra hung her head in shame, "Back when I was loyal to my father I turned her in every time that she was kind to you or broke any rule. Every time that she helped a slave get free I told on her. I always over the years told him. In turn you know what she went through all because of how I tried to gain favor with my Father. How could she love me after all of that?"

Padme frowned, "You didn't know and she loves you. She is your mother. You better tell her how you feel," stated Padme as she placed a few plates in the dishwashing unit.

As Padme turned to leave the room Serra spoke, "Padme."

Padme turned, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Padme smiled in response as she left Serra.

She hoped that little things like this would help build up her self esteem in the long run because the girl had none and it was breaking her heart to watch her work with her broken head hanging down.

Padme sighed and headed into Luke and Leia's bedroom where she found them fighting over a toy.

She frowned, "Ok that is enough!"

Luke and Leia looked up at her as she came over and picked up the small ball as Luke and Leia both at once said, "I had it first!"

Padme shook her head, "I don't know who had it first so I want you two to find something else to do."

Padme then looked and noticed that the twins were already dressed, "Who dressed you?"

"Aunt Ahsoka and Aunt Mara."

Padme looked at the twins noticing that they had nice looking outfits on them and smiled, "Ok good They did a good job. Now I want both of you to make sure that you don't fight again. I don't want your clothes to get messed up because we are going to see some friends of mine today and you will play with them while Daddy and Aunt Ahsoka talk to somebody."

"Are Serra and Mara coming too?" asked Luke hopefully.

"Yes," stated Padme as she left the room.

Padme then took a peek into little Mara's room and noticed that Serra was dressing little Mara.

She looked at Serra noticing that she still had the broken look in her eyes but there was the little bit of Light that Anakin had told her that he had seen the night before.

Something has to be done for this girl, thought Padme as she headed into her room and picked up the datapad that C-3PO had provided her with.

At the same time she heard a knock and opened the door to see Han, "Hey Anakin is gonna have Chewie and I go into the city today with Shmi to have some fun today. You don't mind do you?"

Padme shook her head, "I just hope that your mother is ok with it."

Han nodded with a smile, "She is, Her and Malen are going out for lunch together I think."

Padme smiled, "Good They need to go out more. I am certainly happy for them ."

Han smiled, "Me too," Han then turned to leave.

As Han headed into the living room he noticed Malen waiting for him, "Your mother and I were wondering if you would like to join us today."

"Join you?"

Malen nodded, "You, Shmi, and Chewie. Ahsoka is going with Anakin to meet with Obi-Wan and we kind of decided that we wanted to include you in everything."

Han smiled, "I would like that."

Malen smiled, "Good, we are gonna have lunch and then go swimming in one of the lakes."

Han smiled, "I like that idea."

Malen smiled, "Good we will be leaving soon."

At that moment Mara entered the room and looked at Han, "Are you ready son?"

Han smiled, "Certainly."

Mara nodded, "Good I am glad that you are coming with us."

"You are my mother after all."

Mara smiled and moved forward and kissed Han's cheek.

At that moment Padme came into the room and spoke, "Where are the children?"

"With Serra and Anakin they are waiting for you in the hanger bay."

Padme nodded, "I hope that you have a good time together."

Mara smiled in response as Padme left.

Padme then headed out of her bedroom and towards a nearby Turbolift. At the same time she noticed two Stormtroopers come up behind her.

She frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"Lord Vader has clearly stated that you are not to be alone milady he doesn't trust all of his men."

Padme to her shock realized that the Clone she was with seemed to know her.

"Do I know you?"

"If you remember Captain Rex."

Padme nodded, "I remember you Captain and I am ready."

Rex nodded as Padme headed towards the turbolift.

Anakin watched as his wife entered the room flanked by Rex and another Clone. He smiled, "Thank you Rex."

"No problem sir. Will we be needed on the surface?"

Anakin nodded, "I want just you to guard the twins and you may remove your helmet."

Rex removed his helmet with a smile immediately and boarded the ship ahead of Anakin.

Padme then smiled at her husband as they boarded the ship, "You can trust Rex?"

Anakin nodded, "He spared Snips during Order Sixty Six and he as you can tell knows that Vader and I are the same. He is loyal to me unlike most other Clones. Yet all of the 501st are loyal to me."

Padme nodded, "That is why they are called Vader's fist."

Anakin smiled, "Correct Angel. Now are you ready?"

Padme nodded as Anakin spoke to the pilots, "The children are strapped in you can take us down now."

"Yes sir!"

Anakin then strapped in between Ahsoka and Padme and looked at Luke and Leia who were strapped in with Mara and Serra.

Anakin looked over and noticed that Rex and Ahsoka were strapped in together, he smiled, "So you couldn't follow through with her on Order Sixty Six could you Rex?"

Rex shook his head, "No sir there was no way that I was gonna kill a kid. I just let her go."

Anakin smiled in response.

Anakin then looked at Padme and kissed her lips, "It is going to be weird to see him again."

Padme nodded, "I want you and Ahsoka to handle it. I just want to be with my babies."

Anakin nodded, "He better have an explanation for why he was going to obey Yoda and help him take the twins from you."

Padme nodded, "I agree, I just don't want the argument because of the baby."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "I agree."

"He also better explain sneaking onboard my ship maybe you would have been redeemed sooner."

Anakin shook his head, "I was to deep in at that point to see any reasoning."

"What about leaving you to burn?"

"I deserved it."

Padme nodded as she felt the ship land.

* * *

><p>Alderaan:<p>

Obi-Wan stood inside of the Royal Conference room as he sensed the presence of his former Padawan and to his shock he sensed Ahsoka Tano's presence. Was it possible? Could she have survived Order Sixty Six too? He frowned as Bail spoke, "I am going to go get them and make sure that Padme meets up with my wife."

"She isn't coming in?" asked Obi-Wan.

Bail shook his head, "She doesn't need the stress with her current condition."

"Current condition?" asked Obi-Wan uneasily.

Bail nodded, "Her and Anakin are expecting."

Obi-Wan looked dumbfounded, "Expecting? I-I didn't even know that after Mustafar..."

"He had reconstructive surgery that only a few know about he looks like his old self."

Obi-Wan looked at Bail in shock and nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Anakin smiled as Breha Organa appeared in view with her daughter Winter, Anakin looked at Padme and Serra and smiled, "Ok I will be back after we talk."<p>

Anakin then turned to Ahsoka, "Come on Snips."

Ahsoka nodded and followed Anakin immediately.

Anakin smiled at her, "I am glad that you have stood with me still Ahsoka I don't deserve to have a good friend like you."

Ahsoka smiled in response, "You were always good to me Master and you made a mistake I can forgive you for it."

Anakin smiled, "That means a lot to me."

Ahsoka smiled in response. Anakin looked at Bail who was waiting for them, "Did your wife go with Breha?"

Anakin nodded as Bail spoke, "Can you sense him?"

Anakin nodded and Bail then opened the doors. With that Anakin and Ahsoka stepped in and looked straight ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was unable to hide his surprise at seeing Anakin and Ahsoka side by side looking like they had five years before. Ahsoka had certainly grown but she was certainly the same Ahsoka Tano.<p>

Anakin spoke first, "I must say Old Man you Look terrible."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "The respect I get never does change does it?"

Anakin shook his head as Bail spoke and brought them to a more serious mood, "I believe that you owe Anakin and Padme an apology for attempting to steal the twins with Master Yoda it caused a lot of grief."

Obi-Wan hung his head in shame as Anakin spoke, "You had no right to take those children or even think about it. No right whatsoever to do such a thing to my wife who had just been choked by her own husband."

"Anakin we only were going to do what we thought was best."

"Best? You got a woman sold into the slave trade with two newborn babies and it is a miracle that she was protected by Mara and Han. If they hadn't been there Force knows what would have happened to her and the twins. You have no excuses General Kenobi and no right to defend yourself," yelled Ahsoka angrily.

Anakin looked at his Padawan in shock at her outburst. Ahsoka frowned, "Sorry Master."

Anakin shook his head, "You are just as angry as me."

Obi-Wan glared at Ahsoka, "You are apprenticed to him now?"

"I always was and he is not Darth Vader anymore do you sense any darkness in him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head in response, "Look I am sorry, there is nothing I can do to change or make up for what happened. I failed you and your wife. I did the wrong thing to follow Yoda's lead instead of Qui-Gon's."

Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan pulled a lightsaber out of his cloak, "I was going to give this to Luke when he was old enough but since you are redeemed it does belong to you."

Anakin nodded and summoned his Jedi Lightsaber to his hand with the Force and clipped it to his belt.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Now that we have talked I will leave you and your family alone. I doubt that you want me around anymore."

Anakin shook his head, "Weather I want you or not is irrelevant. The truth is that I need you Master."

"Y-You need me?"

Anakin nodded, "I have to continue to pretend to be Vader until the time is right. I need someone to assist me in training Ahsoka and my cousin for the future attack on Palpatine."

"Y-Your cousin?"

Anakin nodded, "I found my long lost uncle who is my sister's brother a few years ago when I hired him to find Padme something that you certainly failed at."

"I searched system after system for her."

Anakin nodded, "She was a slave on Praesitlyn for four years and five months then a slave on Naboo in a vineyard. My uncle, Malen Skywalker and his daughter Shmi are the ones that found her and he was the first man to believe in me. He held me responsible for my actions."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I shall very much like to meet this Malen in that case."

Anakin nodded a he walked out of the room with Ahsoka and Bail.

Padme smiled as Luke and Leia continued to play on the slide with Winter and Mara in the playground that the Organa's had created while she sat with Breha and Serra.

Breha smiled, "They all are getting along that is for certain."

Padme nodded as she looked at Breha, "How old is Winter now?"

"She just turned four."

Padme smiled, "She is adorable."

Breha smiled, "Thank you we love her so much."

Padme nodded, "Does she know that she was adopted?"

Breha shook her head, "We read that it is better to tell the child when they are older otherwise it can damage their self esteem so we are waiting until she is around ten or so maybe eight."

Padme smiled, "That is a good thing."

Breha then spoke, "I understand that your friend Mara has an adoptive son. Does she have any advice?"

Padme shook her head, "Han already knew he was adopted she pretty much raised him from the age of nine when her ex husband bought him and protected him when she was able to and she made the adoption a few months ago she sat Han down and they signed Papers together."

Breha smiled, "Didn't he also protect you like Mara did?"

Padme nodded, "A lot of the scars on his back should be on mine or on Luke or Leia's he never would let us take beatings."

Breha smiled , "I certainly can't wait to have dinner with this remarkable woman and boy."

Padme smiled, "I agree, Thank you for having us."

"My pleasure, Padme Amidala is always welcome in my house."

Serra then looked at Padme, "Would you like me to clean them up?"

Padme looked over to see that the children were dirty from a nearby sandbox and merely shook her head, "I will clean them you can take care of Mara."

Serra smiled in response.

Padme then spoke, "I also want you to find some time alone with your mother tonight after dinner."

Serra nodded, "Ok thank you I just am surprised that she has put it all in the past like that."

"You are her only living child now Serra."

"She has Han."

"I know but she still loves you Serra."

Serra nodded as she headed over towards little Mara.

* * *

><p>Malen looked at Mara as he sat on the beach watching Han and Shmi play with Chewie in the lake. She smiled at him, "I am so happy that we are together now Malen."<p>

Malen nodded with a smile, Mara had just moved into his room the day before. He smiled and kissed her, "Mara I know we have only really had a relationship for six months and a lot of it was long distance."

"I know but I am happy with you I have actually fallen in love."

Malen smiled and nodded as he reached into his pocket, "So have I Mara and I want us to be permanent."

Mara looked at Malen in shock, "Y-Your asking me to marry you?"

At that moment she saw a beautiful ring in Malen's hand. She felt tears in her eyes as he spoke, "Yes because I too have fallen in love."

At that moment she moved forward and kissed him before accepting the ring and slipping it onto her finger.

At that very moment two buckets of water poured down the couple's heads as Malen looked behind him to see Han and Shmi laughing in amusement. Neither one had an idea of what they had interrupted but Malen merely smiled, "You get my daughter now and I get your son and Serra."

Mara smiled, "Thats right and part of the deal is being soaking wet from one of their pranks when we are supposed to be going to dinner in a Royal Palace."

Malen laughed in response.

* * *

><p>Ok next chapter may be up tomorrow thank you for reading and Reviewing to everyone that has.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	21. Chapter 21

A few hours later everyone including Obi-Wan gathered at a large table where the Organa's had prepared a dinner for their guests.

Bail had droids do all of the serving to insure the fact that no one untrustworthy would be serving and each droid would be mind wiped after the night was over.

Breha instantly liked Mara and Malen as well as Shmi.

Obi-Wan and Padme said little to one another and Anakin frowned knowing that he was going to have to break the news to Padme right at the dinner table. At the same time he noticed Padme who was glaring at Obi-Wan in anger speak, "If you ever try to take them from me again I will kill you."

Obi-Wan frowned as Padme continued, "And don't think that the fact that you are Force sensitive will stop me it wasn't a problem for Grevious or for Jango Fett."

Anakin couldn't help but smile at Padme's statement as he chose to make now the moment to break the news.

"Padme we need Obi-Wan to assist us in our fight against the Emperor as you may know."

Padme kept her glare on Obi-Wan as Anakin continued, "He will be leaving Alderaan tonight with us."

Padme frowned, "Will you have a room prepared for him in our suites?"

Anakin nodded, "I will shrink the playroom down and make a small bedroom for him."

Mara quickly spoke, "Thats not necessary I moved into Malen's room yesterday and he can have my room. Malen today asked me if I would marry him."

Mara then held up her wedding hand revealing a shiny wedding ring. Padme smiled, "I am so happy for you."

Anakin then got up and hugged the woman that would soon be his Aunt.

He then looked at Malen and smiled, "Uncle I am so happy for you."

Malen nodded as Serra spoke, "I am so happy for you both and I would much rather have you as a grandfather for my Mara."

Malen smiled in response.

Obi-Wan watched the scene realizing that in the long run he and Yoda had made Anakin's family expand. He certainly liked Malen and Mara and young Serra. He looked over at Luke, Leia and Little Mara who were eating alongside Han and Shmi. Mara had a strong presence in the Force like her Father and with her around the twins he feared what it would do should Palpatine detect them though he already had on Dantooine. He knew now that Palpatine would be searching the entire Galaxy for the Skywalker's now that he knew that they had survived.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "So how did Palpatine find you anyway Padme?"

"Someone tipped him off," Stated Padme angrily.

"Who?"

"His name is Palo Reliaz he was a childhood friend of mine that had a huge crush on me and he hoped to have me as his wife in exchange for giving Palpatine the twins."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme in shock, "So he is the reason that you were found? How did he find out?"

Padme smiled, "The man that kidnapped me and sold me originally was launching a raid on the town that we lived in and the Police were going to be no match for his men so we all fought and destroyed everyone aside from two men."

Obi-Wan nodded, "And you spared him?"

Padme shook her head, "I shot him twice he was just lucky."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I see."

Anakin then spoke, "You didn't miss did you?"

Padme shook her head, "I should have aimed for his head had I been thinking."

Anakin smiled in amusement.

After dinner Padme noticed Mara and Serra standing close together. She also noticed tears in the eyes of both women. "I am guessing that you both had your talk."

Both women nodded as Mara spoke, "I feel so horrible that she thought that I didn't love her and she feels the same way."

At that moment Anakin noticing them spoke, "I want you two to have as much time together as possible now that you realize that you two know what has been keeping you apart and now we are family by marriage because of my Uncle."

Serra smiled, "I already feel like Padme is an older sister to me at many points."

Anakin nodded as the group boarded their shuttle.

At the same time Padme noticed Obi-Wan with a simple travel bag after bidding farewell to Bail. Anakin smiled at Padme, "I am glad that Obi-Wan has agreed to help us."

Padme nodded, "I think he feels pretty horrible over everything."

Anakin nodded as he boarded the ship and looked at Obi-Wan, "We need to get you in touch with Satine I am sure that she would love to get back together with you Old Man."

Obi-Wan frowned, "I would endanger her."

"When the time is right we will see if we can make arrangements to hell with the code."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I still will never forget Cade's words to me in regards to restarting the order."

"Lets hear them," stated Anakin.

"He said it is one hell of a way for the order to restart with two of the most revered Masters trying to steal a woman's children and he was right it is part of why I left Dantooine so quickly."

Anakin nodded, "Padme's friend Myrana told us that she had some footage of his death and what I am hoping to kill The Emperor with his lightsaber."

Serra looked at Anakin at that very moment, "I will give it to you when the time is right."

Anakin nodded and looked at Mara who was holding Malen's hand, "With you marrying my uncle will that open up the possibility of Serra being freed?"

Mara shook her head, "She is still bound to Padme and the fact that by Marriage you will be cousins means nothing on my homeworld many people enslaved their own kin."

"Part of why you hate slavery so much," stated Anakin.

Mara nodded, "Growing up I saw a lot of young people like my Serra that were bound to someone and there were very few that I saw that didn't abuse the authority that they had over them."

Anakin cringed in disgust as he looked at Serra he realized something, being bonded to Padme didn't bother her. Her self esteem certainly had to do with the loss of Cade. How could she ever get over the loss? He frowned and Looked at Padme who he knew was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Anakin looked at everyone who was gathered in the living room well after the children had gone to bed. "So our plans are simple, We will focus on training Ahsoka and Shmi and I will go about my business of following the Emperor's orders until the time to take care of him comes."

Obi-Wan was the first to speak, "Any idea on the severity of the wound that Cade inflicted on him?"

Anakin smiled, "It was bad he lost a lot of blood. He may have even fractured some bone or Force knows what. If all goes well when we face him he will still be weak."

Obi-Wan nodded, "And so I will remain here helping train Ahsoka and Shmi then correct?"

Anakin nodded, "I think that Ahsoka's training is almost complete and also I want to begin some basic Force training with the twins and Mara. Nothing large I don't want their lessons to be any longer than a half hour because I want them all to have a childhood."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement much to Anakin's surprise, "I already think I know which one will be your Padawan Anakin."

Anakin smiled, "Name her."

"Mara."

Anakin nodded, "Correct and I already know which one will be Ahsoka's."

"Leia."

Anakin nodded, "And I suspect that you old man will be dealing with my copy which will be Luke."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "If I go through you again I might die or go mad."

Anakin smiled as Chewbacca roared out, "I will be honored to help you as a personal pilot alongside Han and bodyguard to Padme and the children."

Anakin smiled, "Very well Chewbacca thank you."

Anakin then looked through his Datapad, "Ok so the Emperor wants me to head to Kuat to do a check up on the progress on the Star Destroyers that are in line for production."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well then. I will continue to assist you and everyone in whatever ways necessary in the meantime."

Anakin nodded before looking at Padme, "We are going to retire for the night. I love you all."

Anakin then looked at Serra, "I want you to take tomorrow off with Mara and your mom. Spend some time with them or even help your mom plan for the wedding."

Serra smiled, "Will Padme be ok without me?"

Padme smiled, "I can manage Serra you need to have a life too."

"But I can't have a life anymore because it belongs to you."

Anakin merely pointed a finger at the young girl, "You may be bonded to my wife but if we have anything to say about it you will have a life of your own."

Serra nodded not daring to argue with Anakin.

Anakin smiled, "As for Mara we will have her in school alongside the twins and she will have everything that they have no buts again that is how it is going to be."

Serra nodded obediently.

Anakin then turned and led Padme towards their bedroom.

Serra then spoke, "He really does care just as much as Padme."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There is a part of Anakin that I think never got over being a slave."

Serra frowned, "Part of why he is so frustrated with me being bonded to Padme right?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Do not argue with him about the fact that you consider yourself a mere possession because to Padme and to him you are a precious life."

Serra nodded as she got up, "I am gonna go to bed now."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked at Malen after Serra left, "So I never recall seeing you after any of us Jedi during the war. Kind of odd."

Malen smiled, "Never took part in anything anti Jed. I worked alongside Jango Fett on a few jobs but after I found out that he was dealing with Dooku I cut my ties to him and a great many others over the course of the War because of who they took jobs for."

Obi-Wan nodded as he looked at Shmi, "Are you a typical Skywalker?"

Malen grinned, "She certainly breaks the rules a lot."

Obi-Wan chuckled in amusement.

* * *

><p>Two days later Malen and Mara stood in the center of the Living room with hands joined and Mara dressed in a beautiful wedding dress as they exchanged the vows of Marriage. The couple then kissed before leaving the room together. Anakin smiled as he watched his Aunt and Uncle leave. At that moment Padme came up to his side, "Now she is really our Aunt."<p>

Anakin nodded as he kissed Padme.

"I really like her too so I am happy to have her as an Aunt."

Malen and Mara a few hours later left on a trip to Cloud City that Anakin had gifted the couple with as their honeymoon. Anakin was grateful that Palpatine was still indisposed because it had allowed him to get away with a lot in the time that Palpatine was spending trying to heal.

* * *

><p>One month Later:<p>

In the Month that Followed Anakin and Padme continued to enjoy raising Luke and Leia. While Anakin and Obi-Wan trained Ahsoka and Shmi, Malen taught Han how to use every weapon that he knew how to use and every combat move that he could. Chewbacca helped Han, Anakin and R2 with some modifications to the Millennium Falcon, Han's ship that he had won in a game of Sabacc not long ago.

Serra however hadn't changed much and it was obvious to both Anakin and Padme that she was still heartbroken. Little Mara had finally managed to stop crying at night for her father but Serra was still heartbroken. She still continued to cry for Cade and there were several nights that Padme or Mara would just spend with her. She had no self esteem left and when it seemed to be getting better it only got worse.

Padme meanwhile did her best to encourage Serra and even spend time with her when she wasn't tired from the pregnancy.

At the same time she noticed that Serra enjoyed being with her and she also tried to have Serra tend to the twins and little Mara as much as possible it was as though being with the twins and her daughter helped her to be brighter inside. She made sure that Serra spent at least two hours a day with just Mara and also tried to make arrangements for Serra to be with just her mom on some days.

She smiled, how she loved Serra and cared for the girl. At that moment Padme's thoughts were interrupted as Serra entered the room, "I finished the lunch dishes."

Padme smiled, "Ok want to go swimming with me in the pool that Anakin put in?"

"The kids?"

"Are all asleep so it can just be me and you."

Serra smiled, "I like that Idea."

Padme nodded as she headed for the closet to get a swimsuit. She dressed in a swimsuit and picked out a towel and at the same time noticed Serra come out of her bedroom in a bikini and a bright smile. Padme and Serra then headed into the pool room together and began to swim. The two women soon were giggling and splashing each other and it was soon obvious that moments like this were what Padme needed to focus on. Serra needed to know that she was loved. It was easy to say but it had to be shown as well and the more that she took time to do things like this for Serra the better for Serra and hopefully in time her esteem would rise.

The two girls swam for an hour before returning to their rooms to shower.

Padme looked at Serra with a smile, "After you shower come to my room so I can fix you up don't put anything on I have some ideas."

"For Me?" asked Serra.

Padme nodded with a smile before running into the refresher.

After showering Padme quickly dried her hair before slipping on a simple dress and gathering some things. She looked and saw Serra enter the room in just her underwear and dried hair.

Padme smiled, "Ok now here is what I want you to do. Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

Serra nodded obediently.

Padme then slipped into the closet and picked out a beautiful gown that she had bought For Serra just a few days ago as a surprise. She had ordered the beautiful red Dress noticing the flaming sparkles and deciding that it belonged on Serra.

She effortlessly slipped it over Serra and then led Serra to a seat at her vanity table as she began to put the matching necklace on her as well as the earrings she then next moved onto Serra's hair while noticing that the girl still hadn't opened her eyes.

She smiled as she did her hair in a beautiful style before slipping in the hair pens. She then slipped a pair of matching shoes onto Serra's feet before applying a bit of make up and lip stick to the girl. The then took her by the hand and leading her to a large mirror that would show her entire form to her.

"Ok Serra open your eyes."

Serra at that moment opened her eyes in shock at her appearance.

Padme smiled, "Look at how beautiful and special you look."

Serra was in shock, "What did you do?"

Padme smiled, "I just wanted to show you how loved you are. Look at yourself in the mirror and remember that your not just a beautiful girl you are loved by me and I did this because I love you."

Serra looked at Padme as tears came down her face. Padme moved forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you and your little girl and I want you to always remember that."

Serra nodded as Padme led her out of the room. Padme then looked at C-3PO, "Remember the special Package I had you prepare 3PO?"

"Yes Mistress Padme."

"Go and get it I need it right now."

3PO then left as Serra spoke, "Package?"

Padme nodded as 3PO returned with a wrapped box.

Padme smiled, "Go ahead and open it Serra."

Serra nodded and opened the box that contained a small Holo chip

At the same time she noticed a Holo projector and she inserted the chip into the projector and within moments she saw various images of her with Cade and Mara come to life.

Padme smiled, "I found some of them in the stuff that Anakin recovered from Dantooine and also some of R2's footage. It is part of my gift to you Serra."

Serra looked at Padme in tears, "Thank you Padme."

Padme smiled and hugged Serra lovingly.

Padme looked at Serra noticing the amount of light that had returned to her just from all that she had done to her in the last few minutes.

Padme smiled, she would make a point of doing things like this for Serra at random times. In the long run everything that she did would work as esteem boosters for Serra and hopefully bring her esteem up tow what it used to be.

At the same time she noticed the door open to reveal Anakin in his suit minus his helmet with R2 at his side, "I know that it is a lot of armament for fifteen year old boy to have on that ship but in the event of a need to escape that will be the ship that my wife is onboard so make sure that you finish the adjustments."

"VeeepBEEEEP?"

"Yes R2 he will have Proton Torpedos and Concussion Missiles just get it done."

"VeeepBeeEEEB."

"Thank you R2."

Anakin then entered the room with a smile at his wife and at Serra, "The children still asleep?"

Padme nodded with a smile at Anakin.

Anakin at the same time noticed Serra in her new dress. "So you gave it to her?"

Padme nodded with a smile, "Yep."

Serra smiled, "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin shook his head, "It was all Padme's idea. I've been so busy training Ahsoka and Shmi and preparing this ship for battle that I haven't had time for things like this."

Serra nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Emperor's Personal Medical Center:<p>

Emperor Palpatine looked at his Med droid as he stood up and took his cane. "How long will this side feel so weak?"

"You lost a portion of your bone your Majesty and a good amount of blood from your lightsaber wound. I replaced the rib and gave you some transfused blood but it will be at least three months before you feel the same again. You cannot be in another fight for at least six months," stated the Droid.

Palpatine nodded in anger, "What are the consequences if I do?"

"If that wound is penetrated again and you aren't given treatment soon enough you will die."

Palpatine nodded as Sate Pestage entered the room, "What did you find on Dantooine?"

"Nothing Your Majesty someone cleaned everything up aside from the bodies."

Palpatine nodded in anger, "Someone must have told them that we were coming."

Sate nodded as Palpatine spoke, "I want word in regards to the ship she is flying to be sent out to everyone that we can trust."

"Of course sir."

Palpatine then spoke, "And I want that Jedi's lightsaber in my collection."

Sate frowned, "When I arrived there was no body or lightsaber."

"What?"

Sate nodded, "I recovered yours and the lightsabers that the inquisitors wielded but his was gone along with his body."

Palpatine nodded in anger, "Indeed they must have allies among the people of that town or in the surrounding areas."

"The people I talked to knew nothing of them. They kept to themselves."

Palpatine nodded, "I don't care who you hire but I want her ship to be searched for. Any amount of detail pertaining to that ship and I will pay money for it."

"Very good sir and by the way that scum bag Reliaz is on planet hoping to see you."

Palpatine cackled, "Good I can use some entertainment because that is all he is. He thinks he is so great and mighty because he has so much wealth. If he isn't careful he will go the way of his father who didn't use his brains. As I recall his father paid dearly."

Sate smiled in amusement as the Emperor hobbled towards a waiting Speeder before looking at him, "Have him meet me in the Throne Room of the Palace I am looking forward to the entertainment."

Sate smiled as the Emperor left him.

* * *

><p>A short time later Palpatine watched as Palo Reliaz entered the room and bowed before him, "Y-Your Majesty."<p>

"Reliaz you are here for your prize I already can tell."

"Y-Yes your highness."

"I don't have her. Your source was correct about her location but there was a powerful Jedi Protecting her. He destroyed my entire strike team before he perished."

Palo frowned, "I-I see. I can help you find her I have connections and wealth."

Palpatine nodded, "I know you do. That is what your father said and that is what his father said. As I recall your Grandfather rotted in prison and your father paid dearly for avenging his father. It will be the same way if you aren't careful. If you aren't careful you will join your father and grandfather. Your wealth and connections are nothing without the brains on how to use them."

Palo cringed as Palpatine continued, "Go ahead think with your lust. It will amuse me to see you dig a deep hole around yourself. Go chase after her but I doubt she will bow to you in the end. She probably will have to be killed."

Palpatine then got up from his throne as he laughed in amusement.

Palo then spoke, "I will keep her in my bedroom Your Majesty."

"I am sure that you will," replied Palpatine with a sneer.

Palpatine then motioned for Palo to leave before approaching his Holocom and activating it. To his surprise an Image of Vader kneeling before him did indeed materialize before him, "What is thy bidding my master?"

"I am finally back from my vacation Lord Vader and the uprisings on Saleucami have come to my attention. Go and deal with them take care of the leaders in the capital and then report back to me."

"As you wish Master."

Palpatine then smiled as the transmission ended yet frowned, What was it about Vader? He couldn't sense anything from his Apprentice. What was Vader trying to conceal from him? He frowned, Sith were Sith and of course there were secrets between Master and Apprentice. The Mistake his Master had made was not keeping secrets. Was Vader going to try to overthrow him? Palpatine smiled arrogantly. There was no way that the half machine man would succeed with his injuries though it would mean that he would lose an apprentice but he could easily find another.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Anakin stood up from his communication pad and looked over at Obi-Wan who had just entered the room with Padme and Malen. Anakin removed his mask and spoke, "Master the Emperor has ordered me to head to Saleucami to deal with a rebel uprising."

Obi-Wan breathed in deep before speaking, "You have to go along with him Anakin there is no getting around it. You have to make the sacrifice."

Anakin nodded and pulled out his Comlink, "Captain Ozzel."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Set course for Saleucami and take us into Hyperspace immediately at full speed. Inform Colonel Veers to prepare the men for battle."

"Yes sir!"

Anakin then looked at Padme and Malen and at the same time saw Mara enter the room with her granddaughter in her arms, "Hello Aunt Mara."

Mara smiled, "So what is going on?"

"We are heading to Saleucami to deal with Rebel insurgents."

Anakin then looked at Padme with a smile as he kissed her, "Lets go see about dinner."

Serra then spoke, "I was just about to do that."

Anakin smiled, "Just play with the kids I want to enjoy the kitchen tonight and Padme is the same way."

Mara then set her granddaughter down and spoke, "Mind if I join you two?"

Anakin smiled, "Not at all."

Mara smiled and followed her nephew into the room as Shmi entered the room, "Hello Mom."

Mara smiled, "I was just about to start dinner with your cousins want to join us?"

Shmi nodded enthusiastically. In the month following Mara and Malen's marriage Shmi had grown highly close to Mara and Han and even Serra. She saw them all as her family now. Being that she lost her mother at a young age it was good for her to have Mara and Mara treated her like her own child.

Shmi smiled, "Where is your brother?"

"Helping Chewie with some work on the Falcon."

Mara nodded as Anakin spoke, "I am going to be sending the boy on a mission sometime."

"A mission?" asked Mara.

Anakin nodded, "I am going to have him take the Amidala to bast Castle and leave it there until after we take care of Palpatine. I will have Uncle Malen and Chewie follow him in the Falcon."

Mara shook her head, "That will be the Falcon's maiden voyage with Han as Captain better have Malen pilot the Amidala."

Anakin nodded in agreement but at the same time he looked at Padme with a smile and kissed her.

The couple then headed into the kitchen followed by Mara and Shmi.

Anakin looked at Shmi with a smile, "Your training is really taking you somewhere my young Apprentice I am real proud of you."

Shmi smiled, "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin nodded, "Ahsoka is going to have the trials pretty soon."

"Without Yoda?" asked Padme.

Anakin nodded, "Obi-Wan thinks that he will come around but I think that it will be a long time if he does."

Padme nodded in silence. Anakin then placed a hand on her stomach, "I can't wait for our baby."

Padme smiled as Anakin kissed her.

* * *

><p>After an hour Anakin and Padme followed by Mara and Shmi brought out their dinner offerings as everyone sat down. Anakin smiled at Malen, Han Obi-Wan and Serra who looked at the four of them, "We put our heads together and this is what we got I hope it tastes good."<p>

Within moments Han took a bite of the dinner in shock, "This is amazing its like the food you used to give me on Praesitlyn Padme."

At the same time Malen took a bite of Bantha Steak in shock as Mara smiled. Malen looked at his wife with a smile, "You certainly know how to make a good steak but I think this is the best one that you have made."

Mara smiled, "I-I had help."

Malen smiled as Chewie roared his approval. Anakin at the same time noticed Obi-Wan smiling, "This is real good you were always the better cook."

"Your cooking almost killed me old man."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Remember how we used to go begging to Siri's room? Or even to Master Ti's?"

Anakin nodded with a smile, "As I recall you used to spend the night in Siri's room."

Obi-Wan's face reddened as Anakin spoke, "I can't let you live anything down Old Man."

Padme laughed as Obi-Wan spoke, "I recall you doing the same thing with Padme but I think that you did a lot of sleeping."

Anakin's face reddened as Luke, Leia and Mara looked around wondering what was being said as the table roared with laughter all through the night.

* * *

><p>Ok here you guys go Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	22. Chapter 22

Star Destroyer Exactor: Above Saleucami: One Day Later:

Anakin looked out the viewport of the Exactor at Saleucami as he approached the planet. He looked at Captain Ozzel, "Take us in orbit directly above the planet and have Veers prepare the men."

"Yes my Lord," replied Ozzel.

Anakin then wordlessly strolled off of the bridge.

* * *

><p>Padme watched a few hours later as a news report of Darth Vader on Saleucami came on screen. It described how he had found and eliminated several Rebel Cells on Saleucami.<p>

At the same time the doors hissed open and Padme looked to see her husband walk in the room as he removed his mask, "Things are taken care of."

Padme frowned and Anakin looked at the Holonet screen and spoke, "I had no choice I still have to pretend to be Vader. They were former Separatist's and in the long run were just as bad as the Emperor."

Padme nodded with a frown, "I hate that you have to do this Anakin. It really breaks my heart that you have to be something that you aren't. How much longer?"

Anakin frowned, "I am not sure my Love I am thinking that it will be soon though. I am going to take Obi-Wan with me to face him. Ahsoka and Shmi will guard you most likely."

Padme nodded uneasily, "I hope we can take care of him soon."

Anakin nodded as Padme sat down beside him. He stroked her hair before pulling her against him, "How fortunate I am to have you."

Padme smiled as she felt a hand on her stomach. Anakin smiled, "It will be well before this little one comes into the universe."

Padme smiled, "I am only two months along Ani you can barely tell."

Anakin in response shook his head, "It is still my child that you are carrying and as such I am very excited."

Padme smiled in response.

She then noticed Anakin stand up, "Can we head into our room?"

Padme smiled, "Certainly let me remove your armor."

Anakin nodded as he noticed Serra enter the room.

Serra spoke, "I am going to take the kids swimming if that is alright?"

Anakin nodded, "It is fine with me."

Serra nodded as she left the room.

Anakin then allowed Padme to assist him in removing the dreaded Vader Armor before the couple headed into their bedroom together.

* * *

><p>Serra led Luke, Leia and Mara to the swimming Pool and smiled down at them. How much Joy it gave her to be in the presence of these children. She took great joy in raising her daughter and in serving Padme by babysitting the twins. How she missed Cade. She knew that Padme had done her best to give her love since the death of Cade and Anakin and Padme had been fairly good to her yet she still felt emptiness from the loss of him. It had been a little over a month since his death and she still felt the pain of losing him. She didn't think she could ever be the same again. She was only grateful that she was bonded to Anakin and Padme of all people. The couple had treated her so well in the last months since she became a widow that she felt as though without the love that Padme had given her that she may have not been able to go on.<p>

She smiled as she watched the twins and Mara splash each other. At the same time she noticed Shmi and Ahsoka arrive at the pool. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all."

The two girls immediately jumped into the pool and began to swim as Ahsoka spoke, "Where is Anakin?"

"He looked tired after dealing with all of the drama down on the Planet surface. I am guessing that he is sleeping."

"Padme too?" asked Shmi.

Serra nodded as she looked back at the playing children.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Han looked at his father with a smile as they took the Falcon into Hyperspace, "That was fun. I am glad that Anakin let us get rid of the Amidala like we did."

Malen nodded as he looked at his son with a smile, "You know Han I am certainly glad that we were able to do this together. It is perfect since we are now father and son."

Han smiled, "Thank you Dad for taking me."

Malen smiled, "No problem Han."

Han smiled, "You are ok with me keeping my name?"

Malen nodded, "It is all you got. It was the same with me when I was your age. Keep your last name it is all you have."

Han smiled, "I am glad that you understand and mom well she never went by a name until she married you. She didn't want to keep Cay's name or her family name."

"I can't blame her."

Han nodded as the Falcon jumped into Hyperspace. He then looked at Chewie who was sitting in the copilot's seat, "You are a good copilot Chewie."

"I am glad to be here with you cub."

Han smiled in response.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor: One Day Later:<p>

Anakin stood in the hanger bay as the Millennium Falcon was pulled into the hanger bay. He smiled under his mask as he saw the ramp lower and saw Han walk down followed by Chewie and Malen. "How was the ship uncle?" asked Anakin hating the fact that he had to wear the Mask outside of his chambers continually.

Malen smiled, "She is a fine ship Han and I have done a great job with it."

Anakin smiled under his mask, "Good. Now let's head back to our chambers."

"Did you take care of the drama on Saleucami?"

Anakin nodded as he walked with Malen back towards his room.

"It won't be a problem again. Or at least for awhile."

Malen nodded as he entered the Skywalker Chambers. At the same time he noticed Padme sitting alone on the couch reading a book, "Padme there is something that we need to talk about."

"What is that Malen?"

"The Day that I met your Father I promised him Father to Father that I would do the best to insure your wellbeing and all. He has been left worried sick about you for months. I think that we should contact him."

"That would be a good Idea," stated Anakin as he entered the room after removing his armor.

"You think so Ani?"

Anakin nodded, "The Emperor just gave me a mission on Naboo and you may get to visit him."

"That would be wonderful."

Anakin nodded, "I doubt that he will want to see me though."

Padme nodded, "Ok Then I will contact him."

Anakin smiled, "Do it I am going to see about the twins."

They are asleep."

Anakin frowned, "Ok then I will see if Snips and Shmi need some lessons."

"They just went with Obi-Wan into the training room."

"Good I will join them."

Padme smiled and looked at Malen, "Are you ready?"

Malen smiled, "I am I will pound in the frequency."

Padme smiled and then within a moment watched as a live Holoimage of her father appeared right before her. She felt tears in her eyes upon seeing her father's image after so long.

Her father looked at her in shock, "P-Padme? Is it you?"

Padme smiled, "It really is me daddy."

Ruwee Naberrie smiled, "Thank The Force that you are ok. Where have you been?"

Padme frowned, "After I escaped from Cay. I went into hiding on Dantooine with the twins and my friends."

"The twins? Is Vader really the Father?"

Padme nodded, "Anakin found me about seven months ago, his uncle Malen tracked me down."

"Did Malen keep his word?"

At that moment Malen appeared in Ruwee's visual range. "I certainly did."

Ruwee smiled, "So you are still hiding from Vader than?"

Padme shook her head, "Palpatine knows that I am alive now and he killed my Jedi Protector so I came to Anakin and he has harbored us for a month now."

"So you are his prisoner?"

"No Dad I am not and our marriage is better and stronger than it ever has been."

Ruwee frowned, "Why didn't you ever tell us about the marriage?"

"I couldn't."

Ruwee nodded, "When will you come home? I haven't even seen my grandchildren."

Padme nodded, "We are en route to Naboo right now and will be there tomorrow. I was hoping to bring Anakin and the twins home for a visit."

Ruwee's face reddened, "I don't want Vader in my home. I don't want you with him or around him. In fact you should divorce him."

Padme glared at him, "If that is your attitude than I guess that I won't be coming home to see you or Mom. I will just remain on the Exactor for the time being."

Ruwee looked at his daughter in shock, "You are saying that you won't come to see me?"

Padme nodded, "If you don't want Anakin around than I am not coming. If you want to keep a relationship with me you have to apologize to him."

Ruwee glared at Padme, "He choked me."

"And you accused him of raping me. You deserved it. I expect an apology if you want our relationship to continue."

Ruwee nodded with a frown realizing that he had no choice in the matter, "Fine bring him if you must but I do not trust him."

"Fine I will see you when I arrive and I want no arguing in front of my children."

Ruwee nodded.

Padme then looked at Malen as the transmission ended, "Do you think I was being unreasonable?"

Malen shook his head, "Anakin owes him an apology too but he was just as much in the wrong as Anakin was. That is the truth of the matter."

Padme nodded, "I am going to bring all of you down there with me tomorrow."

Malen smiled, "Good because we are going to pay Reliaz a visit after your little social gathering with your family."

Padme smiled in response.

Anakin at the same time entered the room with Obi-Wan, "Look at the list of Rebel suspects on this list."

Padme looked at the Datapad as Anakin spoke, "Can I trust them?"

Padme nodded, "I think so all of these people I am familiar with."

"Good I am going to take Obi-Wan with me we are going to have a private audience with the Queen and have Organa get these people into hiding."

Padme nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Naboo:One Day Later:<p>

Padme breathed in the free air in delight as she left the Millennium Falcon, She smiled at Malen as he got into a waiting speeder with Mara, Shmi, Ahsoka and Serra along with Little Mara. Padme got into a speeder with Han, Chewie, and the twins.

She smiled and directed Han towards the outskirts of the City and soon led him to the village over looking Theed that she had grown up in. She soon was on her home street.

She smiled as the speeder stopped and looked at Luke and Leia, "I want you to be really good for Grandma and Granddad, "Ok Mommy."

Padme smiled and headed for the door and it opened to reveal her mother.

Jobal Naberrie moved forward and hugged her daughter in tears without letting go. She then looked at her two precious grandchildren, "Now they certainly are adorable."

Padme smiled in response. Luke and Leia looked at their grandmother with a shy smile. Jobal then looked past Padme at the motley crew of beings behind her. "Who are all of these people Padme?"

Jobal at the same time noticed a boy of around fifteen that had a blaster on his hip and a Wookiee and Togruta that showed to much flesh in her mind. She also noticed a man with a hardened face and a dark haired girl at his side and various redheads.

Padme smiled, "They are basically my gang. This is Han Solo and Chewbacca. His adoptive mother Mara and his father Malen. Then you have his sister's Shmi and Serra and Serra's daughter Mara and Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka."

Jobal nodded, "Come on in dear and the twins can play with their cousins if you don't mind."

Padme smiled as Serra moved forward, "I will watch them Padme."

Padme nodded as Jobal noticed that the girl was wearing a sleeveless shirt that revealed two slave bracelets that were on her wrists.

"Why do you have those bracelets on?" asked Jobal.

Serra looked at Jobal and spoke, "Because I am Padme's slave."

Jobal looked at Padme in shock, "You were a slave and now you own one?"

"It is complicated she is bound to me for life."

"What do you mean?"

"How about I say hello to everyone and I will explain everything to you while they play."

Mara then moved forward, "I think that we will all stay with the kids so you can have some space Padme."

Padme nodded as Jobal looked uneasily at the large array of weapons that Malen had on his body. Not to mention the dark haired girl who was named Shmi and her array of weapons. She also noticed that the young boy had a blaster on his hip and had the look of a boy who had grown up to fast in his eye.

She then led Padme into the kitchen were Sola was standing, "Padme you are really alive."

Padme smiled as Sola hugged her and kissed her cheek. Sola then looked down at Luke and Leia, "Hello I am your Aunt Sola. Would you like to meet your cousins?"

Luke and Leia nodded as Ruwee entered the room. Ruwee embraced his daughter in near tears before seeking out Malen, "Thank you so much for finding her."

Malen smiled, "No problem."

Ruwee then watched as Ryoo and Pooja met their cousins who took to them instantly, "So shall we talk on the porch while they play?"

Padme nodded eagerly with a happy smile.

She then sat down with her Mother, Sister and Father while Serra, Mara and Shmi went out onto the grassy lawn in the backyard to play with the children.

Meanwhile Malen headed inside to watch the front door with Han and Chewie stood at Padme's side with Ahsoka.

Jobal then spoke, "Why is that young girl your slave for life?"

Padme frowned, "Because I saved her daughter's life two times and I saved her life. By the law of her people her and little Mara are both my personal slaves for life."

"Can't you refuse it?" asked Ruwee.

Padme shook her head, "If I do she will be condemned and the same for Mara."

Padme then explained her story of All that had happened in the last few years and the escape from her slavery.

* * *

><p>Jobal spoke as she finished the story, "What all did Mara do for you? You are hiding something."<p>

Padme nodded, "There are some things that she went through that I won't share without your permission."

Jobal nodded in silence

Ruwee then spoke, "So are you staying the night?"

Padme frowned, "I will see what Anakin says and it depends on how you treat him when you see him."

Ruwee frowned as Padme spoke and at the same time he noticed Malen walk onto the porch.

"You really plan to stay with Anakin?"

Padme nodded and Ruwee then glanced at Malen, "You were there that day when he choked me. I was in the right was I not?"

Malen shook his head, "Want my honest opinion?"

Ruwee nodded as Malen spoke, "You both were wrong. You should never accuse a man face to face that you know nothing about of conceiving his children through rape and he should not have choked you or tried to avoid a conflict with you so in the long run you were both wrong."

Ruwee frowned, "You believe that he has changed?"

Malen nodded as Jobal spoke, "I don't care I want my daughter to leave him."

"I won't and that is the end of it. We have two children together and another on the way."

"What?" asked Ruwee in shock.

Padme nodded, "Yes and we are thrilled."

Jobal frowned, "I am hoping that he will change her mind Ruwee."

"Me too dear."

Padme frowned, "Who?"

"That nice boy that you went to school with, Palo Reliaz he is coming over. After learning that you were alive I invited him over he will be here in about five minutes."

"What?" asked Padme in anger.

Jobal nodded, "We trust him and I know you have been abused by Vader. Tell Palo everything he will help you I am sure of it. He seemed eager to see you and he always had a thing for you."

Padme glared at her mother and stood up and slapped her. Jobal looked at her daughter in shock as she spoke, "Palo is the reason that Serra is a widow and he wants to give Luke and Leia to Palpatine and force me to marry him."

Padme glared at her mother, "I am glad that you said something."

She then turned to Malen, "Have Serra take all of the children with Aunt Mara down to the basement I don't want them to see any violence. Have Han and the others get ready."

Malen nodded, "Han!"

"Yeah dad?"

"Get that furry companion of yours behind those bushes over there."

Padme then spoke "No matter what I want Palo alive can you manage that?"

Han nodded with a smile.

Ahsoka then took her place at Padme's side, "Pretend that they are winning right?"

Padme nodded, "You and Shmi be ready."

Padme then looked at Serra, "Do you want to be the one to kill him Serra?"

Serra shook her head, "I don't want to see him."

Padme nodded, "Do you have Cade's lightsaber?"

Serra nodded, "I carry it with me a lot."

"Give it to me."

Serra then pulled out the lightsaber and Padme took it with a smile.

At the same time she heard the doorbell ring just as Serra disappeared. She noticed Malen taking a place right inside of the house as Jobal opened the door.

She looked at Ahsoka, "Contact Anakin."

"I just sent a message to Obi-Wan He will be here soon."

Padme nodded with a smile She pulled the picnic towards her so that it was covering her lower body as she prepared to slowly draw her blaster.

At that moment she noticed Palo walk onto the porch in a fancy outfit with a cocky smile, "Hello Padme it has been to long."

"Not long enough," said Padme hatefully.

Palo frowned and Padme looked past him noticing six men with blasters in their holsters. Even Jobal seemed puzzled by the men.

Palo then spoke, "I have wealth and influence Padme. I am going to protect you now. The Emperor is taking your children to do great things and I am going to make you my wife."

Padme shook her head, "Sorry to break it to you but Anakin Skywalker is my husband."

"He is dead."

"No he isn't."

Palo gasped in shock and Padme then spoke deciding to let Palo dig a deeper hole for himself. "We are happy together and we have another child on the way."

Palo frowned before speaking, "That doesn't matter we will get a healer and terminate it then you will bear my children."

Ruwee felt rage steam through him, "You pathetic bastard you used me and my wife. You will kill my grandchild rather than take him with my daughter? How dare you?"

He moved forward only to have the thugs all pull blasters on him.

Palo then smiled, "You are going with us Padme and we are going to the healer first then you will be mine."

Padme frowned, "Before you do anything else you should know something."

"What?"

"The child I am carrying is Darth Vader's child. Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are the same man."

Palo's face reddened in horror.

"And he really is looking forward to meeting you," stated Ahsoka.

Padme looked at the men behind Palo with their blasters, "I am going to give you a choice. The only man that has to die today is Palo. Lay down your blasters and walk out of here and you will live. Or die with him."

The men smiled arrogantly as Padme yelled, "Kill them!"

Within moments Han and Chewie emerged from their hiding places and fired their shots together and Palo watched in dismay as two of his men dropped, "No matter I have four coming in from your side yard."

"Already taken care of!" yelled Malen as he appeared with a blaster pistol in his right hand and a bloody vibro blade in his left

Shmi and Ahsoka then activated their lightsabers as Palo looked on in horror.

Ruwee and Jobal watched as The four men were killed by the two Jedi before Palo looked at Padme fearfully.

"P-Please Padme, I-I didn't know. I won't say anything. I-If you let me go I won't ever do another thing. I will stay away I promise."

Padme merely stood up and approached Palo and brought her knee into his groin, "There is a twenty year old young mother that is a single mother who has no self esteem at all and has cried for a month night after night for a husband that will never hold her in his arms again] because of you. Because of your lust and your desire to have me you got Cade Jade killed and now Serra and his three year old Daughter are without him."

Padme then glared at Palo hatefully, "Little Mara has cried for her daddy for a month every night. He was a Jedi and he killed over a hundred men to protect us from Palpatine and you. He injured Palpatine before Palpatine killed him and he would be alive if it wasn't for you. There is no way in hell that I am sparing you."

Palo looked at Padme in horror and shock at how cold she was being towards him, "P-Please."

Padme shook her head as she heard footsteps and noticed Anakin emerge from the house and step over a few bodies. She ran to him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

It was obvious to Sola as she watched Anakin and Padme that the couple had boundless love for one another. Anakin then looked at Palo, "Your lust for my wife made a young woman a widow and took away a sweet little girl's daddy."

Anakin then looked behind him, "R2 project that holo image of the wonderful family that this bastard tore apart."

Within moments a live size holo image of Cade Jade with Little Mara in his arms and Serra at his side appeared.

Palo looked at the image in shame as Anakin spoke, "Do you deserve death?"

Palo was silent as Anakin got into his face, "DO YOU DESERVE DEATH?" Anakin screamed.

Anakin then let loose a hard punch on Palo with his mechanical hand and blood came pouring out of his nose and Padme immediately knew that his nose was shattered.

Anakin grabbed Palo by the throat, "Answer me!"

Palo spoke, "Y-Yes Lord Vader I do."

"I am not killing you because I fear that it will allow me to slip closer to the Dark Side that I just was freed from but I won't save you either. That punch was for Cade. What Padme is going to do is for Serra and Little Mara."

Palo looked at Anakin, "P-Please I beg you I will pay you millions."

At that moment Malen spoke, "Funny Reliaz you are just like your father. When I killed him he begged for mercy just like you."

"Y-You killed my Father?"

Malen nodded, "You know something? Your mother is the one that let me into the hotel room to lay in the charges. She actually had him nearly naked and vulnerable when I found him. She did it because she was hoping that she would be able to teach you to be a better man without your father to influence you. Her plan worked for your sisters but not for you. I actually talked her into sparing you. She wanted me to kill you but I refused though I wish that I hadn't now though I don't kill kids."

Palo trembled as Padme stood in front of him, "Padme please I beg you."

Padme smiled, "It is funny how you beg for mercy. I have no choice. You threatened to take my baby away via abortion and you threatened to give the twins to Palpatine."

"But I won't. I will do whatever you ask."

"Goodbye Palo. You were no friend of mine."

Padme then pulled out Cade's lightsaber, "This was Cade's lightsaber and I am not only doing this for my family but first and most for Cade and for his widow and child."

She then activated the lightsaber and watched as the blue blade sputtered to life.

She then looked at Palo and plunged the lightsaber into his gut.

Palo fell down to the ground in pain as Anakin looked at his wife with a frown, "He will die a slow death with that wound."

"Good," replied Padme coldly.

Padme then looked at Han and Malen, "Clean all of this up."

"I have some men coming for the speeders. Pile the bodies in there and when my men arrive offer no explanation."

"Understood," replied Malen.

Ruwee glared at Anakin, "I still don't trust you."

"We do not care," Stated Padme.

Sola then spoke, "Since Dad is being this way Padme how about I put you two and the twins up at my house? We have three spare rooms?"

Padme smiled, "Perfect I will have Serra and Mara take one and then the twins will take the other and Ani and I will take the other."

Sola nodded as Ruwee spoke, "I will keep Malen here with his wife as well as the boy, Wookiee and girls."

Padme nodded, "Perfect."

Ruwee glanced at Anakin and Padme, "You don't want to stay here?"

Anakin shook his head, "I would much rather stay with Sola tonight. I think it would be better for the twins anyway's since the tension is not as high over here."

Sola then spoke, "I will take you to my house after dinner."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you Sola."

Sola nodded, "Follow me."

Padme then spoke, "What about Obi-Wan?"

"He is taking our rebellious supposed to be dead Rebel Council Members to a meeting place where Organa is waiting. I'm having Organa harbor them. They aren't like the ones I dealt with the other day they are good men."

Padme nodded as Palo's dying body was carried away by Malen. Ruwee cringed as he heard Palo crying in agony.

Padme then entered the dining room where she noticed that a large dinner was already prepared, "We cooked early," stated Ruwee.

Padme nodded with a smile.

Padme then noticed Serra bring in Luke and Leia who quickly ran for Anakin, "Daddy!"

Padme smiled as Anakin kissed each one of the twins on the forehead as they each sat down.

Malen at the same time entered the room and take a seat.

Anakin smiled, "Perfect, Palo had no children at least that we know of so his mother gets his property."

"Slaves too?" asked Padme.

Anakin nodded, "That means that they will all be freed since she hates slavery as you said."

"Including me," said Padme.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruwee.

"By law I am still a slave so I could be arrested as a runaway. Fortunately I am well above the laws."

Ruwee nodded, "I want to find the man that sold you."

"He was shot twice if he is smart he will stay away," stated Anakin.

Ruwee nodded as the group began to eat dinner.

Dinner was relatively quiet and little was said between Padme and her parents it was obvious that she was still angry at them for trusting Palo and for trying to separate her from Anakin. After dinner she left without a word. She went with Sola and her family.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Sola's house. Padme embraced Darred as Darred took Anakin's Hand. Sola watched as Padme tucked the twins in bed. Luke at the same time as Padme left the room spoke, "Mommy."<p>

"Yes baby?"

"Why are you mad at Grandma?"

"Because she doesn't understand your daddy like I do Luke just sleep ok and don't worry about it."

Padme then left the room before looking at Sola with gratitude, "Thank you for taking us for the night."

Sola smiled, "No problem I am glad that he gives you the love that you deserve. Mom seems shocked by how you killed Palo though."

Padme frowned, "Its not like he's the first man that I killed."

Sola nodded, "Goodnight Padme and I can't wait for my nephew or niece."

Padme looked at her sister and hugged her, "Mom and Dad never said so. Thank you for caring."

Sola nodded, "Are you sure that you are going to be ok sleeping? You are safe right?"

Anakin nodded, "I have R2 at the door he will warn us but no one knows that I have Padme so don't worry."

Sola nodded and turned to leave as she noticed the couple head for their bedroom.

She entered the kitchen and noticed Serra looking through the kitchen.

"Can I help you Serra?"

Serra turned and shook her head, "No I just was seeing where everything is for when I cook breakfast tomorrow."

"You cook everyday?"

"Unless Padme makes me take a day off or decides that she wants to cook. I pretty much do whatever she needs or asks since I am her slave and I never question her orders."

Sola frowned as she sat down. "And Your daughter?"

"I have taught her a few things but Anakin and Padme want her to have a childhood."

Sola nodded, "I am so sorry that this has happened to you?"

"What?" asked Serra.

"You being a slave for the rest of your life."

"Don't be. I feel honored to serve such a great woman for life."

"It doesn't bother you?" asked Sola.

Serra shook her head as she sat down. Sola at the same time offered her a cup of tea which she took, "The thing about me Sola is that all of my life I was nothing more than a brat."

"What do you mean?" asked Sola.

Serra frowned, "My father spoiled me hoping to buy my love. It never worked with my brother. My Brother was hoping to eventually dispose of him and free my mother from his abuse but he was killed in the battle of Praesiltyn before that could happen. He was everything that my father wasn't."

Sola nodded as Serra continued, "I had my father buy Padme because I wanted the pleasure of controlling a former Senator and making her children into my slaves and nothing more. I even relished the idea of her daughter being my child's handmaiden someday. Then things changed after I became pregnant with Mara."

"How so?" asked Serra.

"Right after she was conceived Padme twisted her story of her and Anakin and their romance and told it to me. I decided after that that I wanted that and then my Father tried to trick me into taking abortion pills."

"I heard about that."

"He whipped Padme because she told me and was going to do rape her and beat the twins before my mother came into the room and said that it was her."

"Y-Your mother took the blame?" asked Sola in shock.

Serra nodded as tears came to her eyes, "S-She went through a lot because of it and if she hadn't he would have forced himself on Padme."

Sola felt sickened at the thought as Serra continued, "After that I knew that I would have to become Padme's slave and I pretty much had my mind set to it. And honestly I feel like a much better person now that I am not that pathetic rich brat that I was five years ago and merely Padme's handmaiden for life."

Sola nodded, "And the bracelets? Padme wouldn't make you wear them so I have to ask you what they are about."

Serra nodded, "Padme wore them when she was a slave. When she took them off at your lake house I just put them on and haven't taken them off since."

Sola frowned, "They label you though."

"I don't care. They labeled Padme and she had to wear them so now I wear them and I am marked as her property. It is only what I deserve."

"But Padme doesn't approve."

"I know her and Anakin are very good to Mara and I but I want to experience what she experienced because I deserve it after all that I did to her. Now that Cade is dead all I have is Mara. Mara and serving Padme each day keep me going and keep me from slipping deep into grief from the loss."

Sola nodded as Serra got up, "I am going to bed, goodnight Sola nice meeting you."

Sola smiled, "And you as well Serra."

Sola frowned, That girl has no self esteem at all, she thought silently.

* * *

><p>Padme looked at Anakin as he slipped into his bed, "I know I was kind of brutal towards Palo but he threatened our baby Anakin."<p>

Anakin nodded, "I was tempted to kill him myself but it is better that you killed him."

Padme nodded, "You really showed me how much more control you have now over your emotions and your temper."

Anakin smiled in response as he kissed his wife, "I hope that we won't have to much drama with your father tomorrow."

"Me too Anakin I am tired of his attitude."

Anakin nodded, "He accused me of raping you that is all that angered me. As for the punch I deserved it."

Padme smiled and kissed her husband, "I am so tired."

Anakin nodded, "Me too I love you Padme."

Padme smiled and rested her head on her husband as he shut off the lights with a touch of the Force. Padme then spoke, "How did things go with the Queen?"

"Quite well she has agreed to side with us and she is sincere. Obi-Wan will remain at the Palace after getting our Rebel friends into hiding until we leave the planet."

Padme nodded with a smile. She kissed her husband as his grip around her tightened. The couple then fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Ok that is it for now I know that a lot of you were looking forward to Palo's torment so I finally have given it to you. He certainly got what he deserved. Happy Star Wars Day! May the Fourth be with you. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	23. Chapter 23

Serra awoke the next morning and looked down at Mara who was sleeping at her side.

She looked down at her daughter and kissed her how she loved her daughter and living piece of Cade that she had. She smiled as she got up, She would go and check on Luke and Leia most likely the twins were awake. She slipped out of her bed and took off her nightgown and slipped on her simple dress and then walked towards their bedroom. She opened it just as Luke and Leia were getting up, "Are Mommy and Daddy awake yet?" asked Leia.

Serra shook her head, "No and I think we should let them sleep today. I want you to come downstairs with me."

"Ok Serra," They replied in unision

Serra smiled as the twins followed her. She then looked into her bedroom noticing that Mara was just starting to stir. She smiled and entered the room and scooped up her daughter and carried her out of the room. She walked downstairs and noticed Sola sitting in the living room with a cup of Caf.

Serra smiled, "Good morning," she whispered.

Sola smiled back at her in response.

At the same time she noticed Luke, Leia and Mara, "Are Anakin and Padme still asleep?"

Serra nodded, "I was just going to start making breakfast."

Sola shook her head, "No just take care of them. I will cook."

Serra frowned, "Are you sure? I mean I can do it just fine."

Sola smiled, "I am just fine. You just be easy on yourself Serra.

Serra nodded, "I will make Padme her tea. She likes to have it when she wakes up."

Sola noticed the children follow Serra and frowned, Does the girl even know how to be her own person anymore? She works as though she is a droid, Thought Sola. She wondered what Padme was trying to do for the girl's esteem there was no doubt knowing Padme that it was her concern.

Serra brewed a cup of tea for Padme as Sola entered the kitchen. She noticed Serra take it upstairs before returning.

Sola smiled, "Is she awake?"

Serra shook her head, "No and based on how she is acting it will be awhile on days that she goes without the morning sickness she sleeps in."

Sola smiled, "I was the same way."

"Me too."

Sola nodded, "Do you think that you will ever have more?""

Serra shook her head, "If Cade was alive it would be a consideration though I was always just happy with Mara but I will never be with another man besides him and honestly Padme understands because that was her attitude for four years until she learned that Anakin was alive."

"Didn't your father offer her money to sleep with him?"

Serra nodded, "He did that with every pretty slave girl that he owned and quite a few accepted but not Padme and it frustrated him."

Sola smiled, "Sounds like my sister."

Serra nodded with a smile.

A short time later Sola heard her Holocom ringing and she answered it to see her father materialize, "When is Padme coming over?"

Sola frowned, "I don't know dad she is still asleep."

"Very well I wonder how much she really sleeps with him."

Sola glared at her father, "Mind your own business I will call when they awake."

She then severed the transmission in anger before looking back and noticing that Serra was flipping the pancakes that she had left was no doubt the girl was used to working and cooking. She smiled, "Thank you Serra."

Serra smiled in response. Sola at the same time noticed a beautiful Necklace that was on her neck, "That is pretty Serra. Where did you get it?"

Serra's face brightened, "Padme got it for me not long ago as a gift."

Sola smiled, "That is awfully nice of her."

Serra nodded, "I am only her possession but she treats me like a younger sister."

"I can imagine so that is how she was with all of her handmaidens."

Serra nodded, "Yes but they are still higher up then me because they are all freedwomen. I am a bonded woman for life so you can say that I am the lowest of low."

Sola shook her head and placed a hand on Serra's shoulder, "Don't think of yourself that way."

"That is what Padme tells me."

Sola smiled in response, "It is probably because she loves you."

Sola noticed Serra's face brighten, "Thats what she tells me. She tells me that I am loved."

Sola smiled, "I'm not surprised."

* * *

><p>Anakin awoke with Padme at the same time in shock, "The one night that we sleep in clothing Luke and Leia don't come into our room. I wish we hadn't been to tired or we would have done less sleeping."<p>

Padme giggled as she got up, "Maybe we will be lucky tonight."

Anakin smiled in response as he got up. He noticed Padme get up and wrap her arms around him. He kissed her as she got up and found her cup of Iced tea, "Serra is the best she always knows what I like."

Anakin nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Han Solo sat alongside Ahsoka on the back porch as he listened to Ruwee and Jobal talk about their daughter's in quotes horrible marriage, "You know I am going to be glad when we don't have to stay here anymore as much as I love Padme I do not like her parents," stated Han. Ahsoka nodded, "That is understood I can't blame you."<p>

Inside Ruwee looked at Malen and Mara and spoke, "You just don't get it, He is a monster."

"I totally get your attitude Mr Naberrie but you need to accept the fact that they are staying together weather you like it or not," stated Malen as he got up and left the table in frustration. The Man was unable to be reasoned with it was obvious.

Mara then spoke as Malen left, "Do you love your daughter?"

"Is it not obvious?" asked Ruwee in anger.

Jobal then spoke, "What I think he is saying is that if we love her that we won't be trying to push her away from Vader."

"All I want is for her to be happy."

"She is happy and I have never seen a cuter couple. If you watch them together it is obvious that they are in love."

Ruwee frowned as he got in anger and stormed out of the room not knowing what else to say.

Jobal then looked at Mara, "Tell me, What all did you do to protect Padme? I mean she seemed guilty as though she was ashamed when she put you in her story."

Mara frowned, "Between me and you woman to woman mother to mother?"

Jobal nodded as Mara breathed in, "I allowed my now ex and dead husband to rape me so that he wouldn't rape her."

Jobal dropped her tea cup as tears of horror came to her eyes, "Y-You did that for my daughter?"

Mara nodded, "No woman deserves to feel what I have felt Mrs Naberrie. Taking her place is something I would have done for any young woman. She wasn't the first though she was the first that never bowed and took his hand out for his bed. So rather than have him Force himself on her I got in his way so that he would beat me and take me to his bedroom and then it would happen and then Padme would often come to tend to me after it was over. She even still suffers from nightmares of me in that predicament."

Jobal placed a Hand on Mara in horror, "I-I am so sorry."

Mara shook her head, "It was worth it. He was going to beat the twins the day that he found out that Padme had warned Serra about the abortion pills so I told him that I was the one that old her and that day was probably the worst ever but I would go through it again for Padme and those sweet children if I had to."

Jobal nodded, "I am eternally grateful to you."

Mara smiled, "I am eternally grateful to you for bringing her into the universe because without her I would have never escaped and Serra would have never have been able to be with the man that she loved though it was short."

Jobal nodded, "So you believe that Palo really deserved to die like he did?"

"Certainly. I heard that it was a slow death."

"They put him in the garage and I walked out there after an hour to get something for dinner last night and he was still groaning. They took his body separate from the others."

Mara nodded, "Cade was a special man and his death is something that has scarred my daughter for life."

Jobal nodded, "I saw that image of him he certainly looked like a good man."

Mara smiled, "He was and no mother could have picked a better man for their daughter."

"So you approved?"

Mara nodded as Jobal spoke, "Do you think there will be more tension when they come over today?"

Mara nodded, "Most certainly. Padme already told me that unless your husband apologizes to Anakin for accusing him of raping her that there will be a rift between them."

"I hope the same will not be for me."

"If you want that I would apologize to them for trying to drive them apart and for inviting Reliaz over."

"I was acting in her best interests," stated Jobal defensively.

"That may be but you were wrong about them.. And is it worth losing your daughter just because you can't admit that you were wrong?"

Jobal nodded, "Y-Your right it isn't worth it."

"I lost a child Jobal, I scattered his ashes and he was only nineteen. At least though we had no bad blood when he died. But For those that lose their children because of bad blood, I pity them."

Jobal nodded realizing the wisdom that Mara had.

* * *

><p>After enjoying a large breakfast together, Anakin and Padme looked at Sola, "I know it is time to face them," stated Padme.<p>

Sola nodded, "I think that your attitude towards them is totally reasonable."

Padme nodded, "Thank you for saying so."

Sola nodded and Padme looked over at Serra, "I don't want the twins or Mara to hear us arguing so You can come over later. Until then stay here with them."

Serra nodded obediently. Padme looked at Sola. "Did Darred already leave for work?"

"Yes he did."

Anakin at the same time pulled out his comlink but looked at Padme, "I don't want to leave them here unprotected so how about I have Han and Ahsoka come over here with Chewie?"

Padme smiled that is fine go ahead and call them."

Anakin nodded and made his call, "Han."

"Yes Anakin?"

"I want you to bring Snips and Chewie over here. Bring Shmi over too if you want so that we can have our talk with our in laws."

"Thank you for giving me the job Anakin I am sick of them. They are really pissing me off."

Anakin shook his head in amusement, "No problem You know the drill in terms of protecting them. I will see you when you arrive."

"Sounds good."

Padme looked at Anakin with a as the transmission ended, "I am glad that someone in the family likes you."

Anakin grinned, "I know right? I am not surprised that Han doesn't like them."

Padme smiled, "After all that you have done for us and their attitude disgust me."

Anakin nodded as he got up with Padme. Just as he was about to take his plate Serra scooped it up and took it along with everyone else's.

Sola looked at Padme with a frown as Serra left, "Does she always do that?" she whispered.

Padme nodded, "She works way to much. Ever since Cade died she has worked even harder. It kills me to see the pain in her eyes. Yet she just continues to work away I think it is an escape to her."

Sola nodded as Padme spoke, "Oh that is another thing, I saw a pretty dress while we were driving yesterday in the window of one of the shops that we drove by yesterday that would look wonderful on her."

Sola smiled, "I will take you there on our way to Mom and Dad's."

"We will go after."

"Good idea," stated Sola.

Padme looked over at Sola as she got up, "So we are ready then?"

Sola nodded and Padme looked at Anakin and together the couple followed Sola out to the waiting speeder. They drove wordlessly to The Naberrie home and got out together and prepared for the conflict that was most likely going to occur soon.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Padme followed Sola into the house as they approached the dinning table where Ruwee and Jobal were sitting with Malen and Mara.<p>

Ruwee frowned noticing the anger in Padme as she sat down.

Padme then spoke, "I am not here to argue with you. Or to hear either one of you to question my marriage. Anakin is the man that I have chosen to spend my entire life with and if you can't accept that then it will only mean that we won't be able to be a family."

Ruwee frowned as Padme spoke, "First off you owe my husband an apology for accusing him of raping me."

"He choked me!" stated Ruwee in anger.

"You deserved it," Stated Padme.

Ruwee looked at his wife in shock as Malen spoke, "You better look at yourself to Mr Naberrie because you deserved being choked just as much as he deserved that punch to the nose and at least he admits that he deserved that but you don't."

Ruwee looked at Anakin in shock, "YOu believe that you deserved that punch?"

"Certainly and I deserve a lot more," stated Anakin.

Ruwee frowned as Padme then spoke, "What would your reaction be if Granddad had accused you of raping mom?"

Ruwee glared at his daughter, "Before you say anything Dad think about how it would make you feel."

Jobal then spoke, "She is right think about it."

Ruwee nodded as he thought in silence, "I-I would have been furious."

"Anakin was furious with you for saying that.. I think that you owe him an apology."

Ruwee was silent and Padme then got up, "Come on Malen. Pack your things we are leaving."

Padme then looked back at her father, "Don't count on seeing me anytime soon. I don't want you around my children or my husband with this kind of attitude either."

"Wait," stated Ruwee.

Padme turned back as Ruwee faced Anakin and swallowed hard, "I-I am sorry for what I said I truly am I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion so quickly."

Padme nodded, "There is one other issue that we need to discuss and you both are a part of it and it involves how you tried to tamper with my marriage yesterday by inviting Palo over."

"Yeah and ten men died here that didn't have to die had we been able to deal with him in the way that we originally planned," stated Malen angrily.

Ruwee looked at Malen in anger, "They were only thugs."

"It doesn't matter. Each one was somebody's son."

Mara then spoke, "Padme spared a young Pirate that worked for her Seller back on Dantooine. She hates killing just as much as I do. You would understand better if you were in our position."

"I have been in combat before," stated Ruwee.

"Against Rusty Battle Droids killing those things is nothing in comparison to taking a life," stated Anakin.

"Or watching the man that you killed die," added Malen.

"You know I have killed a lot of men in my lifetime. One of the reasons I am so picky about my jobs is I only like having to hunt criminals. But it is still hard to watch a man die that you killed. Even Reliaz the second. I killed him for revenge and it only made me feel worse," stated Malen.

Ruwee nodded, "I get the point."

Padme then stood up, "Now Anakin, Do we have a meeting with the Queen Today?"

Anakin nodded, "We do and I was hoping that you would join us we told her that you were alive and she wants to see you for herself."

Padme nodded, "That sounds good. I like that Idea."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife.

Sola then spoke, "What of the children?"

"I am thinking we will just leave them with you if that is ok," stated Anakin.

Sola smiled, "That is fine with me."

Padme smiled and then reached out and took Anakin's hand and together the couple left the room. Leaving only Sola, Ruwee, Jobal, Malen and Mara.

After watching his daughter Leave Ruwee looked at his wife and spoke, "I don't get why she is so angry at me."

"She loves him Ruwee. Can you not get it?"

"You are telling me that we have to give him a chance?"

"You just apologized to him," stated Sola.

"I didn't have a choice."

Malen shook his head, "He hates it when people kiss up to him and I can guarantee you that he sensed your insincerity."

Ruwee frowned as Malen spoke, "Did I ever tell you anything about my second marriage? To Shmi's Mother?"

Ruwee shook his head as Malen spoke, "Shmi's grandfather hated me. In fact he was furious when he found out that his daughter was marrying me. She however told him that if she had to choose between me or him that she would choose me."

Ruwee frowned, "What happened?"

"He didn't listen and for three years she wouldn't have anything to do with him. Until one day that he begged her to give him another chance. Well that took a little prodding from me as well. In the end their relationship was never the same and after she died at her funeral he told me that he wished that he would have accepted me in the beginning because the damage that it caused was so irreparable that it broke his heart. In fact he died a few weeks ago and I believe part of it was the fact that he was broken hearted from how he was towards his daughter and the rift that it caused. Do you want to end up like that?"

Ruwee shook his head, "N-No not at all."

Malen nodded as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Padme looked to See Obi-Wan standing at their side as they walked up the steps of the Royal Palace.<p>

Padme frowned, "I feel like my dad all of the sudden became fake."

"He did but I am hoping that Uncle Malen will talk some sense into him."

Padme nodded, "I hope so. I am really tired of his attitude."

Anakin nodded with a smile.

The group then entered the Royal Palace where Queen Kylantha sat on her Throne.

Anakin and Padme bowed as the Queen got up. Padme was glad that she no longer had to wear the makeup that the Queen wore. She then spoke, "How can I be a part of your scheme against Palpatine Skywalker?"

Anakin smiled, "I know that The Gungans will fight for my wife."

Kylantha nodded as Anakin spoke, "When the time comes they will join the Royal Forces. You will take Care of Moff Panaka and the other Imperial Supporters causing the Planet to go into revolt. While that happens I will make an attack on the Emperor who will be summoning me to his Palace since I will be on Naboo around that time."

Kylantha nodded, "Very well we can do that."

"Will Padme be in communication with the Gungans then?"

"I already have," Stated Obi-Wan.

Kylantha nodded in agreement.

Anakin then spoke, "At the same time there is a banquet around the time that I am planning this that you are hosting that will have Various Moffs including Tarkin."

"Yes I know."

"I want them all alive and untouched. Tarkin has to be taken if you can't get him alive then kill him."

"Understood," stated Kylantha.

Anakin then looked at his wife and then at Kylantha, "That is all for now you will hear from me when the time has come."

"Understood," Stated Kylantha.

Anakin then left the Palace with Padme and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan then spoke, "I am taking Ahsoka and Shmi to train today."

Anakin nodded, "That sounds good come with us."

* * *

><p>Anakin then headed with Padme into the city. He stopped at a nearby shop and watched as Padme picked out this beautiful dress for Serra before returning to the Speeder. "Did you get anything?"<p>

Padme shook her head, "That was all I wanted it was made for her."

Anakin smiled in response.

Ahsoka looked down at Leia as she levitated A rock. She smiled, "Ok Leia lets put it down."

Leia didn't respond so Ahsoka reached out and took the rock with the Force and pulled it From Leia and set it down.

She then noticed Shmi approach, "This is much better than having to be with Padme's parents."

"I know it is way better."

"I heard that we are going to be leaving soon though," stated Shmi.

Ahsoka nodded, "It is fine with me. I sense Skyguy approaching."

Shmi reached out with the Force and nodded in response. She looked over at Luke who was playing with Mara and smiled back at Han and Chewie, "Can you two watch them?"

Chewie roared in response as Ahsoka and Shmi headed into the house.

Padme entered first followed by Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Serra?"

Serra quickly dutifully rushed to Padme's side, "Yes?"

Padme offered out a package, "Go ahead and open it."

"For me?" asked Serra in shock as her face brightened.

Padme nodded as Serra tore it open and allowed her mouth to drop open in shock. "P-Padme this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

Serra nodded, "Shall I go collect everything else?"

Padme shook her head, "That is the only thing I bought. I bought it just for you."

Serra looked at Padme in shock, "Thank you."

Padme smiled and hugged her.

"Go on and put it on if you want."

Serra nodded and ran off before returning.

"The Dark green looks good with your eyes and hair Serra," stated Padme.

Serra nodded, "How much did it cost?"

"Not that much," said Padme with a sly smile though she wasn't being completely truthful since it was a one hundred credit dress.

Padme smiled as Serra walked past her and off to tend to Mara, "See a little thing like that where I only bought something for her and not for myself and didn't just add her in is something that is very huge to her esteem. It will be in the long run anyways."

"Have you been reading up on it?" asked Anakin.

Padme nodded with a smile.

Ahsoka and Shmi then entered the room as Padme spoke, "Obi-Wan is going to take you to train. We will be spending the day with the twins."

"Very well Padme," Stated Ahsoka with a smile. Shmi then followed Obi-Wan and together the two girls followed the Jedi Master out of the room.

* * *

><p>Dagobagh:<p>

Yoda twitched his ears in shame at the things that he was feeling through the Force. For the first time in many years he was feeling as though he had been wrong. He was realizing that he had failed in what he had believed.

"You can't be perfect old friend."

Yoda turned to See an image of Qui-Gon standing before him, "So returned the Chosen One has?"

"Yes he has and the love of his family has saved him."

"Mmmm, Contact Organa I will. Inform him that realize how wrong I was I will."

"That is a good Choice Master Yoda you are truly a great Master you have only made a mistake. I wasn't perfect, Neither is Obi-Wan and most certainly neither is the Chosen one."

Yoda nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Anakin looked at Padme as they laid in bed together long after spending a day with Serra, Mara and the twins. He laid a hand on her belly, "I can't wait for this one to come into the universe."

"Can you tell the Gender?"

Anakin smiled and reached out in the Force before looking at Padme, "Its a boy."

Padme smiled, "A boy?"

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "I have a name for him."

"Really?"

"Yes why not name him after his father?"

Anakin shook his head, "I have a better name."

"Really?"

Anakin nodded, "I want to name him after the man that gave his life for my wife and children. The Man that believed in me despite the fact that he saw me in my darkest moments. I want to name him Cade Skywalker in memory of Cade Jade."

Padme smiled, "That is a wonderful idea. It would probably really make Serra happy to hear that we remember Cade like we do."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife, "She seemed really happy today. We will tell her tomorrow what our son's name will be."

Padme smiled in response.

Anakin then turned off the lights as Padme moved close to him and ran her hands through his hair.

The next morning Anakin and Padme awoke and headed downstairs after dressing.

Sola looked over at her sister noticing how happy she looked and how happy Anakin looked. They were such a cute couple," she thought with a smile.

Anakin then sat down at the table as Serra served him. Soon everyone was at the table as Anakin spoke, "So Serra we know that we are having a boy. So we chose the perfect name for him."

Serra smiled, "What are you naming him?"

Anakin smiled, "He will be Cade Skywalker."

Serra held her hands up to her mouth in shock.

Anakin then spoke, "I Hope you don't mind."

Serra shook her head, "Not at all. Thank you for remembering Cade in this manner."

Anakin smiled noticing the amount of joy that he felt flowing through Cade.

"You will also get to tell him stories about the amazing man that he is named after Serra."

Serra smiled as Anakin got up with Padme and left the room.

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile, "That really had a great effect on her."

"I noticed," stated Padme. Anakin smiled and ran a hand through her hair as he kissed her, "Lets take them all out to lunch today with your sister and then to the Park before we leave."

"I like that Idea," replied Padme. Anakin frowned, "If only Cade had lived. I took part in burning the body of an innocent man when it should have been me," stated Anakin as he hung his head in shame. Padme moved forward and hugged her husband in comfort knowing that he felt strong guilt for failing to save Cade.

* * *

><p>Ok now as for the Cade Skywalker thing. I certainly do not plan to take this story as far as the Legacy Era where the Cannon Cade Skywalker exists but imagine that perhaps that Cade could be named after his ancestor, Cade Jade and his Uncle Cade Skywalker if I did go that far which I doubt I will. Thank you for reading. I am almost done with Son Of Destiny and then I will be starting a new Fanfic. I am almost done with this. I think there will only be then more chapters at the most. Thank you for reading and or reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	24. Chapter 24

After eating breakfast Everyone moved out onto the porch that overlooked Sola's backyard. Padme looked at Sola and spoke, "How are Ryoo and Pooja doing in school?"

"Really well, They love it," stated Sola

"Yeah I noticed how excited they were for school today," stated Padme.

Sola smiled, "I know I am glad that they enjoy it."

Anakin smiled, "I hope that ours will be the same way in the long run."

Padme smiled, "Leia enjoys it more than Luke."

Sola then looked at Anakin, "Do you think that you will be the Master for either one of them when the time for their training comes?"

Anakin shook his head, "I am thinking Ahsoka will train Leia and then Luke may be trained by Obi-Wan."

Sola nodded as the doorbell rang. She left to answer it as Anakin and Padme looked watched the twins and Mara play.

A short time later Sola returned and spoke, "There is a Colonel Veers that is here to see you Anakin."

Anakin frowned, "Bring him in. He is a friend."

Sola nodded and headed back before returning to the back porch with Veers who stood at attention, "Sorry to interrupt you my Lord."

"Not at all I sense that you have something to report."

"That is correct my cousin was present when The Emperor left the Medical Facility and he managed to read one of his Medical Reports. He is in a dangerous spot for six months. If he is wounded again there is a high probability of him dying."

"Because of what Cade did to him?"

"Apparently so sir."

"Anything else to report?"

Veers nodded grimly, "The Emperor, he wants us to return to Coruscant for some stupid convention that he wants you to be a part of."

Anakin smiled, "Are there currently any Star Destroyers in the Capital?"

"No sir but plenty of Infantry."

"Of course but that is of little importance. It looks like we will be making the attack sooner than planned. As for my plan to get Kylantha to revolt and all. That will have to wait we need to act on this."

"What of Tarkin and the others?"

"He is of no threat he only has a handful of Star Destroyers and an incomplete Technological Terror that won't work for another fourteen years. I will execute him with the rest."

"Of course sir. I will prepare the men."

"Good I will be on ship with my family by the end of the day."

"Understood sir."

Anakin smiled in response.

Anakin then looked at Padme and kissed her, "You will be coming with us."

"Of course Ani I am looking forward to it."

Anakin smiled in response, "We will have Malen and Mara come on over and then we will leave."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Mom and Dad?" asked Sola as she looked at Padme.

"If they come with them then they may say goodbye. I just hope that they understand why I have the attitude that I have."

Sola nodded with a smile at Padme.

A few hours later Malen and Shmi arrived at Sola's house with Ruwee and Jobal.

Ruwee approached Padme with a frown. He had thought over Malen's story about his late father in law and had decided that he didn't want that kind of rift between him and Padme. He approached his daughter and spoke, "Listen Padme I hate the way things have been please understand."

Padme nodded, "Do you really regret what you said to my husband?"

"Y-Yes I do I am really sorry that I did that and that we called Palo."

Padme shook her head, "Actuallly I should be thanking you. I mean we got to take care of him because of that. It made it a whole hell of a lot of easier even though ten innocent men had to die," stated Padme with a sneer.

Ruwee hung his head in shame. At the same time he noticed the man that he recognized as the Negotiator approaching, "Veers briefed me on everything Anakin."

Anakin nodded, "Is there something wrong Master?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Master Yoda was just picked up by Bail. He is en route to meet with us and join the fight."

"If he dares to take our children I will..."

Obi-Wan raised his hand to Calm Padme as he spoke, "He admits that he was wrong and that he made a grave mistake."

"You can say that again," Stated Ahsoka as she finished strapping Leia into the speeder.

"What if he doesn't approve of me being trained because of my age?" asked Shmi.

"That doesn't matter. He is going to have to deal with it," stated Anakin angrily.

Shmi nodded with a smile at Anakin grateful for his attitude.

Padme then looked at her parents, "If you truly can accept Anakin then you are welcome to come and visit us after the Emperor is dead."

"That is happening?" asked Ruwee.

"It will be in the news in three days at the latest," Stated Anakin with a smile.

Ruwee nodded in silence.

Anakin at the same time turned to Veers, "I want you and Rex to be ready for a take over of the Senate. Once the Emperor is dead I will be Emperor and we will round up every corrupt Senator that is on the Emperor's payroll and have them await trial."

"I have a list sir," stated Veers.

"Good, When Organa arrives at our ship I will have you meet with him and make sure that there are no others that he can think of."

"Of course sir."

Anakin then got into the waiting Speeder with Malen who spoke, "I have Han and the others on the shuttle already."

Anakin nodded as he drove through the Streets of Theed before approaching the Hanger.

He then Looked at Malen, "Go ahead and have us take off I am going to put on my Armor for what will be the last time."

Malen nodded with a smile at his nephew.

Padme looked at Serra with a smile, "Even though we didn't get to take them to the park as we had hoped we still had a good morning didn't we?"

Serra nodded, "I am looking forward to being home again."

Padme nodded, "Soon our home will be on Coruscant Serra. I don't plan on living on a Star Destroyer for life."

Serra smiled at Padme in agreement.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine smiled, If all was well He could keep Vader occupied while he searched the Galaxy for Amidala. Once he found her he would dispose of her and take her twins and as for Vader dispose of him. He smiled, Padme was the property of Palo Reliaz on Naboo so he would simply let Reliaz keep her and take the twins.

At that moment the doors of his Throne Room opened and one of his Aides entered, "Yes?"

"Your Majesty I must report that Palo Reliaz is dead."

"What? How?"

"W-We do not know. His mother already has disposed of his body. She didn't care and she further more has emancipated all of his slaves."

"What?" Palpatine Screamed in rage. With a touch of the Force his desk when flying and his fearful aide had just enough time to duck as the desk crashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

At that moment something dawned on Palpatine, "Was he killed on Naboo?"

"Yes he was found dead in his house. That is all that I know. His mother supposedly found him."

"How long ago?"

"His body was found the day before yesterday."

"Vader! He knows."

Palpatine smiled, "No matter He can't defeat me. Perhaps he already has them and we just don't know. Prepare a Group of Royal Guards they will swarm his chambers while I distract him down here. I will have him come down from the Exactor early."

Palpatine smiled, He would now have the pleasure of killing Senator Amidala himself as he had hoped, he mused with a sadistic smile.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Anakin looked out at the Tantive IV that was approaching the Executor before turning to Ozzel, "You may bring them aboard Captain."

"Yes My Lord."

Anakin then headed to his chambers where he removed his armor before donning a set of dark robes as he motioned for Obi-Wan and Padme to follow him to the Hanger Bay.

Anakin and Padme held hands together as Bail walked down the boarding ramp followed by Yoda who hobbled down.

Yoda hobbled down and everyone looked at him in silence as he approached them.

Yoda first looked at Obi-Wan, "Right you were Master Obi-Wan. Wrong I was at Polis Massa, Very wrong mmmm."

"So wrong that my wife and children lived four and a half years as slaves," stated Anakin in anger.

Padme then spoke, "It was a miracle that we came out unscathed. It is because of the friends that we had that my babies weren't whipped and that I came out with only a few minor scars and no major trauma that was permanent thanks to the protection of my new friends and the grace of the Force."

"Sorry I am Senator."

"Sorry? You wanted to steal them from me. It is just as much your fault as it is Anakin's Master Yoda weather you want to admit it or not."

"Nothing I can do that will undue the past but atone I can."

"So you are going to join us in the fight against the Emperor?" asked Anakin.

Yoda nodded in response.

Anakin then looked at Veers who had just entered the room, "Show Master Yoda to his quarters Colonel and the same for Senator Organa."

Veers nodded as Organa spoke, "I will have my crew remain onboard for now."

"Very well Senator you may stay with us and join us for dinner tonight. We will arrive in a few more days."

Organa nodded in silence.

Anakin then looked at Veers, "Rex will be inside of my chambers along with you and My Uncle when the fight starts in the event that Palpatine sends Men aboard."

"I understand sir. I will collect some supplies for the fight."

Anakin nodded with a smile at Veers as he left the room. He then looked at Veers, "Make sure that you bring your son into the room too."

Veers shook his head, "I sent him home with my Parents for the week. I knew that there was going to be a battle."

"Smart man," stated Anakin.

Veers smiled in response.

After heading back to his room with Padme Anakin looked at Padme as she looked at him in shock, "I am surprised that he admitted to being wrong."

Anakin nodded, "Me too Padme. Me too."

Padme then moved forward and kissed her husband before turning and noticing Serra enter the room, "Sorry for interrupting but I have dinner ready."

Anakin nodded, "Did you put down a plate for Organa and one for Yoda?"

Serra nodded as Anakin spoke, "Thank you Serra."

Serra frowned, "We have been through this it is my duty I am a mere servant a thank you is unnecessary."

Anakin shook his head, "To us it is necessary."

As Serra left the room Anakin looked at Padme with a smile, "She is doing a lot better."

Padme smiled, "I know she seems to slowly becoming someone with high esteem. It couldn't be soon enough for me though. She is looking better though."

Anakin nodded as he watched Bail and Yoda enter the room followed by Malen, Mara, Han and Chewbacca.

Chewbacca quickly roared a greeting to Yoda causing him to smile.

Ahsoka and Shmi then entered the room with Luke, Leia and Mara. Yoda's gaze fell upon the three Force sensitive Children before looking at Shmi, "Your cousin she is Anakin?"

"Yes Master."

"Training her have you been hmmm?"

"Yes Master I have."

"Good mmmm Very good need more like her we will to rebuild the order."

Anakin smiled grateful and shocked that Yoda hadn't condemned his choice to train Shmi.

Ahsoka then spoke, "You better not be plotting to steal the twins you old Troll!"

Yoda frowned as Anakin looked at Ahsoka, "That will be enough Snips we have already discussed that."

"Lacked respect you always did Tano. Skywalker and you a great pair you were."

Ahsoka smiled in response, "Well at least I don't go around planning to steal a woman's newborn children that were created with the love that she shared with her husband."

Anakin had trouble not being able to smile as he spoke, "Enough bickering we will be facing our real enemy tomorrow."

Bail then spoke, "I wanted to make an offer to you in regards to that Anakin."

Anakin's ears perked up in interest, "An offer SEnator?"

Bail nodded, "I can take Padme and the twins on the Tantive IV and take Serra, Mara and Little Mara as well. Or whoever else you want me to take and take them to Alderaan until the fight is over."

Anakin smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Padme frowned, "Your just sending me away Ani?"

Anakin nodded, "It is in your best interests."

"We won't even go to Alderaan. We will just remain out of the system until the fight is over," stated Bail.

"That seems reasonable," said Anakin with a smile.

Bail nodded and Padme finally relented, "Very well."

Han and Shmi at that moment stood up, "We want to fight though."

Anakin frowned, "We will need help taking out the guards on our way into the Palace which your dad will be a part of. As for fighting, "The only way you are allowed to is if your parents grant you permission to fight since you are under age."

Mara was silent for a moment before nodding, "Take him he is a good fighter and I may not like it but he is meant for this."

Malen then spoke, "Shmi is a Jedi now Anakin do you believe that she is ready?"

Anakin nodded, "She will be fighting alongside Snips."

"You mean I won't be going against the Emperor?"

Anakin shook his head, "That is what Obi-Wan, Yoda are for with them at my side we will destroy him. Your jobs will be to deal with the Royal Guards. and his flunkies."

Malen then spoke, "With the firepower that Solo and Chewie and I are bringing in and the girl's lightsabers in ten minutes time you aren't gonna believe what's gonna happen down there."

Anakin smiled, "I already have a vision of explosions and dismembered corpses."

Malen nodded, "To true Anakin to true."

Bail then spoke, "After this is over what are your plans Anakin?"

"I will take the throne as Emperor for only a year I hope then after that is done with and the Senate is cleaned up I am planning to spend the rest of my time with my family and in rebuilding the Jedi Order."

Bail nodded as Anakin spoke, "Once everything is taken care of I would like you to become Chancellor."

Bail looked at Anakin in shock and disbelief, "Me?"

Anakin nodded with a smile at Bail, "I can think of no better man. I doubt Padme will want the job and I don't know of anyone else that would do a better job as Chancellor."

Bail smiled at Anakin, "What about Senators?"

"I have already made up a list of the ones that I want taken care of. I want you to visit Veers and see if there are any that we are missing. As for new ones. I figure that the Jedi and myself can choose them to avoid the corruption though I know that no government can ever be perfect by any means."

Bail nodded, "I like that idea. Perhaps Padme can resume her position."

Padme shook her head as Anakin spoke, "I am thinking of placing Kylantha in that position or perhaps someone else."

Bail nodded as Padme spoke, "I am pretty much done after our hopefully brief reign as Emperor and Empress I just want to retire if you know what I mean."

Bail smiled, "Of all of the people I know you most certainly deserve it the most."

"I already am trying to imagine Mon Mothma's Attitude once she hears that I am done," Stated Padme.

Bail shook his head, "I don't care what she thinks. She refuses to have a personal life and she has way to much of an attitude."

Padme nodded in silence as she noticed Yoda's ears twitching, "A good thing that Bail offered to take you it is. Sending men to dispose of you Palpatine will."

Padme frowned as Anakin spoke, "That means that he knows that I know."

"He doesn't know that you are healed though," stated Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded in agreement, "I will set up an ambush for his guards since they will be coming."

"We can have Veers just destroy the shuttle," stated Malen."

Anakin looked at his Uncle with a smile, "That is what we will have to do."

Anakin then looked at the time on his wrist Chrono, "We better get some sleep. I am gonna help Padme get the twins ready for bed. I will see all of you in the morning tomorrow and thank you everyone at this table. What we do tomorrow will determine the fate of the Galaxy," stated Anakin firmly before motioning for Luke and Leia to follow him.

He led the twins into a nearby refresher with Padme and the twins and began to bathe them.

Luke then spoke, "Daddy you aren't gonna die are you?"

Anakin frowned, "No son I am not. Why would you think that?"

"When we thought you were dead we were slaves before we got free and then Cade died and you saved us. Who will save us if you are gone?"

Anakin frowned as he kissed his son's forehead, "Nothing is going to happen to me and no bad men are going to kill me. I promise you."

Luke nodded as Anakin drained the bathtub before looking at Padme and brining two towels to his hands and handing one to Padme as they dried Luke and Leia before dressing them and helping them brush their teeth.

The couple then led the twins towards their beds where they read them a story before kissing them each on the forehead and tucking them into bed.

Padme then took Anakin's hand as he led her out of the room and towards their bedroom. Once they entered the room Padme spoke, "I want you Anakin."

Anakin nodded, "I do too."

"If you die I don't know what can happen. I went four and a half years without nights like this. I don't know if I..."

"For the child that we created and for the twins you can go on. You went four years without me I know that you can do it again but don't worry that won't happen. Now lets just not worry about that I just want to focus on you right now Angel."

Padme nodded as Anakin used the Force to turn off the lights.

* * *

><p>Anakin awoke the next morning with his large body entangled with Padme's tiny body.<p>

He looked down at her and kissed her before getting up and heading into the refresher to shower. He showered and calmed himself before drying and looking at his muscular form in the mirror. His physical strength outmatched the Emperor plenty but he also hoped that his knowledge of the Force would win. He dressed in a pair of Dark Jedi Robes before donning his dark Mantle after buckling on his utility belt and getting one last look at his sleeping wife.

He left the room and noticed Serra already awake, "I have some things packed for the children. I have breakfast for you."

Anakin nodded, "Thank you Serra. Do you have Cade's lightsaber?"

Serra nodded and headed into her bedroom before returning with the lightsaber. Anakin took it and clipped it to his belt.

* * *

><p>A Few rooms away Malen awoke from a state with Mara that was similar to Anakin and Padme's state and began to dress for battle. He slipped on his best leather vest which was filled with various weapons. He had various grenades and charges ready for deployment. He head two Vibro Blades and a few Daggers as well as several Toxic Darts complete with two blaster pistols and a high powered blaster rifle. He left the room after getting one last look at Mara.<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan awoke and sat in meditation for a few moments before showering and dressing in his Jedi Robes and taking his lightsaber and preparing for battle.<p>

* * *

><p>A room away Han awoke and showered in a nearby refresher shortly after Obi-Wan before dressing in a new pair of bloodstripe pants as well as a new white shirt and a new black vest as well as his polished boots. He put on his Blaster and slowly strapped it to his belt before slipping out of his bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka awoke and slipped on a new leather breast piece before slipping on her new matching leather pants and her polished leather boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, She was twenty years old and in her short life she had seen a lot that was certain. She had seen many things that would traumatize many girls her age and today was going to be no different today was going to be the greatest battle that she had ever and will most likely ever be a part of. A battle against the Dark Side for the freedom and fate of the Galaxy.<p>

* * *

><p>Shmi awoke one room away and headed into the refresher that had just been emptied and showered before dressing in a pair of black military grade trousers along with a black tunic which she closed with a sash. She slipped on her utility belt which contained her lightsaber, Her blaster, A Vibro blade along with several concussion grenades. She then walked out of the room and at the same time noticed, Her Father and Brother as well as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin watched as everyone filed into the room and sat down as Serra served them. The breakfast was mellow and quiet as everyone knew that there was soon going to be a battle.<p>

Anakin smiled, "So we all know what our plans are right?"

Han nodded, "We keep the reinforcements from getting into the Throne Room while you kill Emperor ugly face right?"

Anakin laughed, "Correct and thank you Solo that joke really lightened the mood."

Han smiled, "We will all be back at this table for dinner right? At least I don't want to eat anything in that palace. I might take some of the treasure if you allow it."

Anakin smiled, "For a man as evil as Palpatine I have no problem with a little Looting I just have to see what you take anything that is Sith like or any of his Sith Artifacts are to be destroyed."

Han nodded as the door rang, Serra answered it and returned with Colonel Veers, "Sir I have a report."

"Lets hear it."

"The Emperor will be in the Senate Rotunda today since there will be a session of Congress."

Anakin smiled, "What time will it be at?"

"Two hours from now sir."

"And our reversion time?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Is Organa expected to attend?"

"Yes sir."

"Have Ozzel Take us out of Hyperspace I have a plan. Send Organa in here."

Veers nodded obediently as Anakin looked at Han, "I am giving you false ID docs. Your job will be to take Chewie and the Falcon one level below us on the Rotunda with Uncle Malen, Snips and Shmi. I will give you a map and your task will be the same as planned at the Palace. You will have Rex and around thirty of his men that are loyal to me."

Han smiled in response.

At that moment Padme entered the room freshly dressed and showered as Bail entered. Anakin then spoke, "So the plan is this Bail."

"You heard about the special session of Congress?"

Anakin nodded, "I am using it to my advantage."

"How early do you usually arrive for meetings like this?"

"Depends If I need things for it then an hour so I can go to my office if I am off world."

"Perfect and I know how the Emperor is he will be in his office. My Family you will take with you when we land. Yoda, Obi-Wan and I will hitch a ride while everyone else infiltrates the Senate. We will then take care of him."

Bail nodded with a smile, "I like this so we get to take care of the old man and then you will come into the meeting as the new Emperor."

"Depending on how much fighting there is."

"Everyone will hide in their offices."

Anakin nodded, "Very good then."

Anakin then turned to Padme as he noticed Mara entering the room, "Are you ready Aunt Mara?"

Mara nodded as Anakin spoke, "There has been a change of plans. We are leaving together or at least Uncle Malen and Han will be on the Falcon with Shmi and Snips everyone else will be with Organa."

"What is going on?"

"I will explain later."

At that moment Veers entered the room, "Rex is waiting at the Falcon with the Commandos they painted their armor blue so that you will know that they are friends."

Anakin nodded noticing that Veers also was in a set of armor, "Joining the fight Colonel?"

"If you are willing sir."

"Yes I am you may join."

Veers smiled in gratitude. "I will be waiting by the Falcon."

Anakin nodded it was no secret that Veers enjoyed fighting in battles and taking life.

He didn't approve of the Brutality that Veers had since becoming Anakin but nobody was perfect and Veers was very loyal to him.

Anakin then looked at Malen, "May the Force be with you Uncle."

"And with you Anakin."

Anakin then headed with Obi-Wan, and Yoda towards The Tantive IV as Padme and Serra followed with the twins and Mara as well as little Mara. Anakin picked up Luke and Leia, "I love you both so much and I want you to very good for daddy."

"Ok Daddy," replied Luke.

Anakin smiled in response.

* * *

><p>Malen approached the Falcon as Han headed up the ramp he looked at Veers, "Are you ready?"<p>

"Yes sir I love a good battle."

Malen shook his head, "I have been fighting battles big and small since way before you were born and to me it is about the cause not about the pleasure of spilling blood."

Veers nodded in silence.

Malen then looked at Ahsoka and Shmi, "Head to the Turrets I am going with Veers to the Cockpit.

The two girls nodded as they walked past the various Clone Commandos that were piled in throughout the Cockpit. Malen entered the Cockpit as Han spoke, "Are we all set Dad?"

"We certainly are son."

"Come on Chewie lets get going."

* * *

><p>Tantive IV:<p>

Anakin looked out of the viewport at the Millennium Falcon that was alongside Organa's ship. he spoke, "Open a channel with them Senator."

Bail nodded as Anakin spoke, "Ok Han make sure you are only five minutes behind us. Begin the attack as soon as you see us enter the Senate Halls."

"Understood Anakin. I am looking to my Dad as leader and the same is for Veers."

"Good that is the best thing to do. Skywalker out!"

Anakin then turned to Captain Antilles, Organa's personal pilot, "On our mark."

Within moments the Tantive IV and the Millennium Falcon disappeared into Hyperspace on their course for a battle with destiny and Fate against the Darkness that had dominated the Galaxy for far to long.

* * *

><p>Ok I know that I kind of left a cliffhanger. I will have more up soon. I know that you are looking forward to what is coming next so I am going to take time to make sure that it is perfected but the next update should be up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	25. Chapter 25

Coruscant: Senate Rotunda:

Anakin walked down the boarding ramp of the Tantive IV with Obi-Wan at his side and Yoda behind him. After wearing his Mask for four years he forgot how foul the air on Coruscant was.

He looked back at Padme after sharing a final kiss with her before walking through the corridors of the Senate with his hood concealing his face. He looked behind him at the same time to see The Millennium Falcon landing on a platform not far below him.

* * *

><p>Malen Came running down the ramp of the Falcon with Han, Chewie, Veers Ahsoka and Shmi and behind them Came Rex and his Commandos. Together they began to run through the corridors of the Senate building ignoring the looks that they received as they made their way through the rotunda.<p>

Once People noticed that the Commandos were Clones that had the marks, VADER'S FIST They moved aside as the clones passed them not daring to anger Darth Vader or his seasoned Clone Commandos.

They soon came into step behind Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda who was perched on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Anakin looked back at them with a smile. As they approached the Entrance to the Throne Room he spoke, "They will all come down this corridor when he sounds the alarm. There is a secret entrance inside that Only the Emperor knows about but they won't come through that. Just position yourselves in these hallways and hold them off."

Malen nodded and looked at Rex and Veers as he looked at two other Hallways. Shmi and Ahsoka spoke, "We will take the Center Hallway."

Anakin nodded, "It will be your fall back position. Put the Clones in the other Hallways.

"Rex you and Veers remain here. With Solo and the Wookiee as well as my Uncle."

The two men nodded obediently

Anakin then looked at Obi-Wan and Yoda with a smile as they neared the entrance to the Emperor's Throne Room, "It ends today!"

With that Anakin opened the door of the Throne Room and watched with a smile as Two of the Royal guards that guarded the outer entrance fell down dead. He looked at the two Jedi, "I will go in first."

Yoda and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as the young Jedi Knight entered he Throne Room.

* * *

><p>Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne as he awaited Vader. This was even better than he had thought. He had planned to announce to the Senate today that Darth Vader was now a traitor and an outlaw but now here he was approaching his Office below the Rotunda. He would simply kill Vader now and inform the Senate that Vader had been killed in the line of duty. It would be far easier to do than to simply decree him to be an outlaw.<p>

At that very moment the Doors to the Throne Room opened and Palpatine looked before him in shock.

Anakin entered the Throne Room with a cocky smile on his face. "Hello Sidious."

Palpatine looked at Anakin in shock, "Lord Vader this is impossible."

Anakin smirked, "Did you really think that I would buy all of your pathetic lies. Or that I would buy them for life? I mean I have known that my injuries were repairable for a long time. I had them repaired on Kamino only about three years ago," said Anakin with a smile. "What about you telling me that I killed Padme? I have had a bounty hunter searching the Galaxy for her since just after her disappearance. He found her and she has been living with me now for a month willingly with our children. As for Cade. The reason you never recovered his lightsaber or body is because I took him and gave him the burial that he deserved and I sat with him as he died. I honestly was going to kill you on Dantooine. Only problem is I arrived to late but today I will kill you for Cade."

Palpatine Snarled and stood up and raised his hands and released a storm of Force Lightning. Anakin raised his left hand and used it to absorb the lightning before walking past the Royal Guards that moved to kill him. Anakin turned and decapitated both guards and spoke, "There is no escape for you today Sidious."

"No matter, You may have your injuries healed but I will still win. She always made you weak and I will use her again."

"Destroyed today you will be Sidious."

Palpatine turned and looked in horror to see Yoda with his green Lightsaber and Obi-Wan Kenobi at his side. He looked at his four remaining guards, "Take care of them!"

Yoda in response Force Jumped into the air and Effortlessly decapitated all four guards before leaping back to Obi-Wan's side.

Palpatine looked at the three Jedi in horror, He knew that he was outmatched his faith lied in his Army. He quickly pressed an emergency alert button that would summon every royal guard that was on the planet and Hundreds of Clones to his Throne Room.

He then turned to Anakin, "You are doomed."

Anakin smiled in response as Palpatine used the Force to summon a lightsaber to his hand from his robe.

The Sith Master then ignited the blade and began to duel with Anakin.

Anakin and Obi-Wan Quickly forced Palpatine to back peddle. To Palpatine's shock they were going for his open side. He realized to his shock that they knew about his injury.

He had no time to make attacks and was barely holding his own.

Anakin and Obi-Wan battled Sidious relentlessly. They could tell that The Emperor was having trouble breathing and that his wound was really hindering him.

At one point Sidious stopped his attack and raised his hands to send out Force lighting which the Three Jedi together easily countered.

Sidious in frustration used the Force to send every object in the room at them but Yoda and Obi-Wan repelled the objects as Anakin advanced upon the Sith Master forcing him to stop his Telekinetic Assault and reactivate his lightsaber and fight which was becoming harder fro him to do.

* * *

><p>Luke looked at his mother as they sat in Bail Organa's office, "Mommy Daddy is going to win. The bad man is scared. I can feel it."<p>

Padme smiled as Bail spoke, "They can feel it?"

Padme nodded, "You would be surprised. It has been interesting being around three Force sensitive Children that is for sure."

Bail nodded with a smile as Serra spoke, "I hope that things are going well down there."

"Me too Serra, Me too," stated Padme as she hugged her.

Padme then looked at Mara with a smile and the three women embraced as Padme noticed a large crate that was in the room, "What is that?"

"Anakin's suit. He is going to need it later for his address to the Senate."

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Malen frowned as he heard the sounds of Blasterfire and turned to Veers, "We will go down to that Hall on the right and add our fire to them. It sounds like it is pretty heavy over there."<p>

Malen then turned to Ahsoka, "You and Rex remain here."

"Understood," replied Ahsoka.

Malen and Veers approached the Hallway together a short time later and looked to see around twenty Clones coming into the Hallway. They could tell that there were around forty corpses in the Hallway and out of the ten Clone Commandos in the Hallway only five were left. "Fall back!"

The Clones obeyed as Veers began to open fire upon the Imperials smiling as he fired. Malen meanwhile got out a Concussion Grenade an threw it with a smile as he saw the Clones explode. He began to fire in step with Veers, Their heavy Automatic Blaster rifles killing Clones wave by wave.

Malen was disgusted as he noticed the smile of pleasure that Veers had on his face. Veers no doubt was man that thrived off of killing.

He frowned as he saw a storm of Royal Guards enter the Hallway. In response he took out a Grenade and threw it into the Hallway Before grabbing the Bloodthirsty Veers by the Shoulders and pulling him around the corner of the Hallway where the remaining Clone Commandos were standing.

He looked at the Clones, "Use your grenades and whatever you must. Just hold them."

"Yes sir!"

Malen then grabbed Veers in disgust, "Come on there are more to kill down here."

Ahsoka and Shmi stood in the Hallways together deflecting Blasterfire in the Center Hallway and cutting down Clones as Shmi stood in the left side Entrance and Ahsoka in the center where the three hallways met. Han, Chewie and Rex stood behind them firing whatever they could at the Clones and Guards that were coming down the Hallways. Only four Commandos had made it out of the carnage. There was no doubt that the Commandos had inflicted heavy casualties but the Enemy still kept coming.

As Ahsoka and Shmi Fought Shmi spoke, "Still watching my back back there Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Someone has to."

Shmi smiled as her and Ahsoka beheaded two Royal guards together that had managed to make it into their lightsaber range.

At the same time Malen and Veers appeared. Malen then spoke, "They are focusing on these hallways. The other one is being held perfectly. We have to hold this one I will put my firepower down the Center one. Veers you go for the other."

"Yes sir," replied Veers.

Malen and Veers then placed their guns into the paths of the Hallways and quickly began to release their deadly storms of blasterfire causing more and more disruption in the ranks of the Enemy Clones and Royal Guards.

Shmi frowned, "Now I don't get to face any in face to face combat."

Malen nodded, "Can you use the Force to send a Few grenades down there?"

"Probably, that is a good idea."

Shmi quickly took a Grenade off of her belt and used the Force to send it down the massive Hallway. She smiled as she heard an explosion followed by a series of screams.

Ahsoka being onto the game took a grenade from Han and within moments they followed suite as more screams filled the Hallways. Using the Force the two Jedi continued to take Grenades and send them down the Hallways killing various Imperials.

* * *

><p>Anakin smiled at Palpatine. The Emperor was falling back realizing how weak he was. He frowned as he realized that help wasn't coming back. He couldn't get to his escape entrance because of the fact that Yoda and Kenobi were blocking his path. He struggled to fight and then at that moment felt a blade pierce his left side. He looked in horror to see blood staining his dark robes. He Force jumped back and dropped his lightsaber and in panic began to release lightning that Yoda caught while Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to deflect it. Anakin then Force jumped to Palpatine's side and Palpatine had no time as his hands were sliced right off.<p>

Anakin then reached into his robes with a smile, "Your scheme of using the Coward's way in a fight can only get you so far old man."

Palpatine looked in shock as Anakin pulled a second lightsaber out of his robes, "I know all about how you killed Cade. You murdered him and this is for him Sidious."

Anakin then activated his lightsaber and Stabbed Palpatine in the gut before Force Pushing him out of the shattered Window that had shattered from deflected Force Lightning. Anakin smiled, Ironically it was the same Window that Mace Windu had been Force Pushed out of so long ago.

He then spoke into his Comlink, "Uncle Pull them back we are done."

"Copy Anakin we are on our way out."

Anakin breathed in a sigh of relief as he felt a heavy pulse shake the massive Rotunda, "That was quite a Force Explosion."

"Indeed powerful it was," replied Yoda.

Anakin then looked at Malen, "See the Chancellor's Podium?"

Malen nodded, "Get on it."

Anakin looked and noticed Rex and only four remaining Commandos as well as Shmi, Han Veers, Chewie and Ahsoka. He smiled as everyone got onto the Podium and used the Force to close the Doors to the Room as he activated the Podium. "That will hold them just long enough."

Malen nodded as the podium began to rise.

As the Podium Rose and halted Anakin looked around him at the Empty Senate Chambers and looked to See Organa in position with a waiting Pod he hopped on and smiled, "Do you have my armor?"

Organa nodded, "Yes you can slip into it I will close the entrance to my pod to conceal us."

Anakin nodded and removed his outer robes as Obi-Wan and Malen helped him slip on the dreaded suit before putting his mask on. He looked at them and spoke as his chilling voice filled the room, "Remain here I will deal with things downstairs, "Veers, Rex follow me.

"Organa bring my family here."

"It will be done."

Anakin then effortlessly strolled down to the level where the Chancellor's office stood. He hurried and walked past the various clones and Royal guards as he entered the Throne Room.

A horrified Imperial Officer turned to face him, "Lord Vader there are two hands in the other room along with a shattered window. The Emperor's body is outside. We will show you the Security recordings to determine what has happened."

"That is unnecessary. Commander The tapes are to be deleted I know exactly who killed him."

At that Moment Mass Amedda entered the room and spoke, "We must look into it Lord Vader."

Anakin raised a hand and within moments Amedda's body fell to the ground as his larynx snapped. Anakin then turned to Veers, "Take The Emperor's body and have what I discussed done with it."

"As you wish sir."

Anakin then turned and activated a button that would summon the Podium back to its position and at the same time turned to a Royal Guard, "I want all Royal Guards to report to the Emperor's Throne Room immediately."

"Yes your Majesty."

Anakin then turned and stood on the Podium and allowed it to rise.

As the Podium rose he noticed Various Senators filing into the Senate Chambers. Many he could tell were distressed from the sound of the explosions and blasterfire that had no doubt filled the rotunda. Anakin smiled under his mask as he spoke, "Senators of the Galactic Empire I have horrible news today. I regret to inform you that His Majesty, Emperor Palpatine the founder of our Galactic Empire was murdered by Jedi Rebels. I was to late to save him and many died in the assassination. I managed to subdue the Jedi Rebels and now I am to resume his position as Emperor."

The Senate at that moment was filled with whispers of shock and disbelief.

"You will find that I am nothing like my predecessor though I am the Galaxy's most feared man. I was only following orders. There will be more peace in the Galaxy and the true Justice that the Emperor promised. I am going to spend the next two years weeding out the corruption in this very rotunda and in the Senate Ranks."

Anakin then looked at his datapad noticing a message that was displayed on his datapad from Rex saying, Men in position.

Anakin then began to read out various names before speaking, "For those of you that are not on the list, Good Job either truly serving your people or evading me. As for the rest of you you are under arrest for counts of Extortion and corruption as well as unlawful slave labor."

"We had slaves on Slave Planets," stated One Senator.

Anakin smiled, "Slavery is now illegal in my Galactic Empire. Slavery of humans or non humans. Anyone convicted of owning Slaves illegally will be sentenced to death. For those of you that are watching the Holonet right now and are seeing this Message head over to your local Imperial garrison today and turn over your slaves who will be immediately emancipated. No questions will be asked. I have no desire to have a blood bath throughout the Empire. Failure to comply will result in termination and there are lists of every slave owner in the Empire and if your slaves are unaccounted for you will be tried for murder or illegal slave trading. So just make it easy on yourselves and turn your slaves over. Slaves that have been beaten, Starved or even raped will also have the rights to file charges now that you are free citizens. Do not leave your local garrison until you have papers for your citizenship."

Anakin then paused before speaking, "Are there any questions?"

One brave Senator spoke, "What about bonded slaves? I mean those that are bonded by life debt."

Anakin frowned, "There are many cultures such as the Wookiees and others where it is a disgrace to not allow them to serve you. So therefore for such situations there is nothing that I can do. However I will tell you that no one will be above the laws as long as I am breathing and as long as I am Emperor. If you own slaves against their will illegally I will punish you."

Anakin then paused before speaking, "Second I want all Moffs to report here for a meeting within two days. If you are a Moff but not a regional Governor you will still be required to attend."

Anakin then lowered the Podium into the torn up Chancellor's office where he saw Padme and Bail waiting. He smiled and removed his armor as Padme spoke, "Those are some harsh laws Anakin."

Anakin nodded, "I have no choice. There are thousands of vulnerable widows like you with children that are in slavery. If we don't free them like this they won't be freed."

Padme nodded and kissed him.

At the same time Anakin looked to see his Aunt and Uncle enter the room and smiled, "Did you listen to that?"

Malen nodded, "You did wonderfully Anakin. I saw a lot of Senators being led out."

Anakin nodded as he kissed Padme again before hugging his Uncle.

Luke and Leia then Looked at Him, "Daddy are we safe now from the Emperor?"

Anakin looked at Leia and nodded, "I am the Emperor now so we are very safe."

Anakin then looked at Organa, "I am really tired so I am going to the Palace to crash. You don't mind do you?"

Bail shook his head, "I think Malen will stay in my suites along with Han, Chewie and Shmi tonight. The same for Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. We will drop by in the morning. That way your uncle can take the family out into the city."

Anakin nodded as he led his family towards a waiting speeder noticing Serra and the droids following him. He smiled and reached into his robe and pulled out Cade's lightsaber, "Here you are Serra."

Serra took the lightsaber with a smile, "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin nodded as they got into the speeder. He then drove everyone to his Palace which wasn't far from the Senate.

He smiled and led Padme and Serra into the magnificent Palace.

He led Serra to a spare room with a large bed, "I will make a room for Mara. Until then you will share with her."

Serra shook her head, "We are only slaves Anakin what you do doesn't matter."

"But it does to us," stated Padme.

Serra nodded as she took Mara and entered the room. Anakin then led Padme and the twins into a large bedroom where a large bed was waiting and looked at Padme with a smile, "We will have to share the bed with the twins tonight. You don't mind do you?"

Padme smiled, "I like that idea."

Anakin nodded as he helped the twins brush their teeth before helping Padme place the twins in bed. Together the happy young couple crawled into bed and fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Throughout the Galaxy Alien Slaves headed to Imperial Bases to receive their freedom. On human slave Planets humans as well left to collect their freedom. Master went from beating their slaves to offering them payoffs in return for never speaking a word of their mistreatment. On many worlds emancipated slaves accepted the payoffs and few didn't.<p>

* * *

><p>However none of this mattered to Anakin Skywalker and Padme Skywalker. They were in bed together with their children sleeping in peace. All were former slaves themselves and now they were the most powerful family in the Galaxy and they were going to use that power as long as it was in their hands to help serve the Galaxy and bring true freedom and justice back into it.<p>

Anakin looked at his wife and at his twins one more time before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>How did you guys like Palpatine's death? Was it done well enough? I know it was short more will be in the next update. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	26. Chapter 26

Anakin awoke the next morning with Luke and Leia still in bed with him and Padme. He smiled and got out of bed and headed out of the room and into the kitchen where he heard the sound of cooking. He looked inside and noticed Serra cooking and frowned, "You don't have to work like this all of the time Serra."

Serra smiled, "You are Emperor now and Padme is Empress and I am bound to your family. I must help you. I am honored and I want to serve her well."

Anakin nodded noticing the smile on Serra's face. It was as though her esteem was slowly rising. He also noticed that she was wearing the necklace and dress that Padme had provided her with. There was no doubt that the way that they had been treating her was slowly bringing her esteem back though Anakin suspected that it would take more time before she was fully herself again.

Serra smiled at him and continued to work. He turned and left the room and headed into the refresher to shower.

* * *

><p>Organa's Apartment:<p>

Malen and Mara awoke earlier than everyone else and headed into the kitchen and noticed Bail and Obi-Wan drinking Caf.

"Youngsters sleeping?" asked Bail.

Malen nodded, "We old people wake up early. Is that not right?"

Bail smiled and nodded, "We were just talking about that. So What does Anakin have planned for today? Do we know at all?"

Malen nodded, "He already had to execute all of the Royal Guards and I think he is gonna lie low today. Tomorrow he is going to host a gathering of all of the Moffs and most of them are going to be arrested."

Bail nodded, "I sure hope that Tarkin is one of them."

"Tarkin is going to be killed. He is to dangerous to be left alive," stated Malen.

Bail nodded, "I have to admit that I agree with you on that though I do hate execution it is necessary at some points like right now."

Malen nodded in agreement, "To many of the Imperial Moffs are to dangerous to be left alive. Unfortunately it has to be done weather we like it or not."

Han then spoke, "Do you mind if I go to the Academy Dad like Anakin Wants? If I am in that position I won't ever abuse the power."

Malen smiled, "Certainly."

Bail then spoke, "What does Anakin have planned for the Military once he is done with the Empire?"

Malen shrugged, "I don't know you will have to ask him. I am guessing that he plans to just simply keep it in tact. I mean he may have a good reason to keep it in tact if you ask him."

Bail nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Organa, Malen, Mara, Shmi, Han, Chewie, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan arrived at Anakin's Palace and entered and took their seats at his table as he spoke, "I can imagine that you all have questions for me about what I am planning."<p>

Everyone at the table nodded as Anakin spoke, "Senator Organa I will hear your questions first."

Bail smiled, "Very well I would like to know what your plans are for the military."

Anakin nodded, "Simple, leave it in tact."

Bail frowned as Anakin spoke, "The Jedi Order needs to be separate from the Government and the Republic once it is reestablished. We are keepers of the peace not soldiers or politicians. We will stand apart from the Republic and live not by the Jedi Code but by the code of the living Force. We will be here for the Republic when necessary. We will assist them in fighting Tyranny if we must but otherwise the Army of the Republic will be in charge of that."

"But we can't trust the Clones."

Anakin nodded, "We are going to discontinue the Cloning. The Empire is already starting to incorporate non clones into the Stormtrooper corps and in thirty years no clones will be left. I already have sent an order to Kamino to discontinue the cloning process."

Bail nodded in silence as Anakin continued, "I am going to be receiving a visit from Grand Admiral Thrawn, The only non human in the Imperial Ranks who is formally an officer in the Navy of the Chiss Ascendancy."

Bail nodded, "I understand, what does he know? I mean the Chiss we know little about them but they have been preparing for war for years. I wonder if they will attack us as soon as we become a Republic again."

Anakin shook his head, "There is far more to the situation than you assume Bail."

"Far more?" asked the Senator.

Anakin nodded grimly as Padme spoke, "After this Ani can I call my parents?"

Anakin smiled, "Certainly. Tell them that they are welcome to come here for a visit if they wish."

Padme smiled, "I will for certain Ani."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife with an affectionate smile, "I only hope that they won't invite some idiot like Palo."

Padme smiled, "if they do that will be the end of it for them."

"I would like to find that Alark guy that tipped us of," stated Serra.

Padme hung her head in shame, "I should have killed him Cade would be alive if I had succeeded."

"You tried," replied Anakin.

Padme nodded as Serra spoke, "I will never forget the way that he faced Cay and told him that Luke and Leia were far more important than his wealth and his lusts."

Padme smiled at the memory and looked at Serra. She no longer referred to Cay as her father. She only considered Malen to be her father and Malen loved her like his own just like Mara loved Shmi as her own.

Shmi smiled and spoke, "Anakin I was wondering if Han and I could take the twins and Mara to the park. Maybe all of you adults could have a break and rest for the day. Ahsoka will join us."

Anakin shook his head, "You have done a lot already. I was actually wondering if Obi-Wan isn't to tired if he would take the job so that you kids could go see a Holofilm or something while Padme and I rest. As for Serra she can go with her mother on a mom daughter date."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in shock. He couldn't believe that Anakin had trusted him with the twins and Mara. At the same time Bail spoke, "I have an even better idea."

Anakin smiled, "Lets hear it."

"Obi-Wan can bring them to my apartment. Breha and Winter are coming and they can all have a play date."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I like that idea and I can offer the security necessary while everyone rests."

Bail nodded, "Then we will do that."

Anakin smiled in response, "Thank you Senator."

Bail smiled, "My pleasure Anakin take good care of your wife I can tell that she needs you right now."

Anakin nodded as he left.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Jobal Naberrie watched as her Holocom blared to life displaying Padme right before her.

"Padme, Padme I saw the news. I am so shocked."

Padme smiled, "What are things like?"

"Slaves are excited and almost everyone is giving their slaves up out of fear."

At that moment Ruwee entered the room and spoke, "Tell Vader that he should just execute all of the slave owning dirt bags."

At that moment the Image of Anakin Skywalker appeared alongside Padme.

Anakin shook his head, "I have no right to judge them since I have done some horrible things myself. I am giving everyone a chance and that is that."

Ruwee frowned as Padme spoke, "We want to invite you to Coruscant but can we have no fighting or arguing please?"

Jobal nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Does he take care of you?"

Padme smiled, "Of course he does. Really good care of me."

Ruwee nodded, "Than I won't question the marriage but I better not hear about you choking her again Skywalker."

"Not in your life," replied Anakin.

Ruwee nodded, "We will get tickets today."

"Not necessary. Just pack right now and be ready by sixteen hundred tonight. I am sending some men that will take you via shuttle craft."

Ruwee nodded, "Very well we will see you then."

Anakin smiled as the transmission ended.

Jobal smiled, "I am glad that we didn't damage our relationship with her to the point of it being beyond repair. It will be nice to see our grandchildren again."

Ruwee nodded, "I agree and I hope that we see Malen again."

"And Mara she is a wonderful woman. She went through things I can't even talk about to protect our baby."

"I know exactly what she went through," replied Ruwee.

"H-How?"

"The day that I was choked by our wonderful Son in Law he went off about everything he had seen in Karis's mind and that was one of the things. He also learned a lot from the other slaves that were freed."

Jobal nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Bail Organa watched with a smile as his daughter played with the Skywalker Children and young Mara Jade. At the same time he noticed Obi-Wan who was watching smile, "They certainly do get along."

Bail nodded, "Their children are really well behaved. It is obvious that Padme has done a good job with them and that Serra has done a good job with Mara."

Obi-Wan nodded, "She was pretty traumatized by her father's death but she has been coming around a lot more."

Bail smiled in response. He loved children and Breha had always been heartbroken to learn that she was unable to have children. Things had been much better though after they had adopted Winter and Breha became a much happier woman after the adoption.

Bail smiled as he saw Luke and Leia levitate a ball causing Winter to giggle in delight. There was no doubt that they were their father's children that was for certain he though.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on Coruscant:<p>

Mara walked with Serra, Shmi and Ahsoka in the massive Megamall that was located on Coruscant. All while Han, Malen and Chewie were at a local Cantina gambling.

Serra smiled, "This has been a fun day mom."

Mara nodded, "I am glad that you were able to be kid free."

"Me too. I am glad that I found a new dress for tonight when Anakin goes to the Senate with Padme."

Mara nodded, "That Dress that you bought for Padme was awfully lovely too my dear."

Serra smiled in response.

At the same time She noticed Shmi and Ahsoka approach. Ahsoka had a new pair of leathers while Shmi had a new dress. She showed it to Mara and Mara shook her head, "No daughter of mine is going to wear something like that."

"And no sister of mine is going to wear that. You can wear things like that when you are married," stated Serra in disgust as she looked at the dress that had no back and left Shmi's stomach and shoulders bare.

Shmi frowned realizing that she was out voted and hung her head as she put the dress back. Ahoska merely smiled, "I knew that you would say that. I tried to tell her."

"Of course she tried to get away with it she is a Skywalker," stated Mara.

Ahsoka smiled in response.

* * *

><p>Malen looked at Han in shock, "You certainly have had the winning hand in the games today Han."<p>

Han nodded as they walked outside. "Yeah Dad three games is not to bad I like your attitude about not getting to greedy."

"The last man you played against."

"What about him?"

"He lost it all to you because he got greedy."

Han nodded as he noticed the Said man who was fairly drunk approaching him.

"Give me your money you crook."

Han frowned, "You lost if fair and square."

Malen frowned, "Be ready son."

Han nodded and prepared to draw his blaster as the man went for his gun but before he could do anything he heard a blaster shot and looked to see Chewbacca holding his bowcaster up.

"Thanks Chewie."

"We need to be more careful about who we play games with cub."

"He's right Han we should listen to him."

Han nodded as he followed his father with Chewbacca at his side.

* * *

><p>A short time later Han and Malen saw Mara, Serra, Ahsoka and Shmi approaching with their arms full of shopping bags. Malen smiled, "What did you do? buy everything in sight?"<p>

THe four women giggled in response as Ahsoka spoke, "Shmi wanted something that would have left her in sight," she stated Playfully.

Shmi gave Ahsoka a look that said, "Shut your mouth."

Ahsoka merely smiled in response.

Anakin smiled at Padme as they cooked dinner together, "It was nice to just have the place to ourselves."

Padme smiled, "I know I love our babies but I think it is good to have a break once in awhile."

"Serra deserved a break too she is always the one that gives us a break."

Padme nodded, "She is such a a special girl. I wish that she would realize just how special she is."

Anakin nodded, "I think she just is filled with shame because of how she treated you and how much her mother went through while she did nothing. It is like me trying to reconcile all that I did as Darth Vader and believe me it is not an easy thing to face."

Padme nodded as she moved forward and kissed her husband.

"But it is all the past. I am so happy that we are together now. I can't wait for our baby to come into the universe."

Anakin nodded as he heard 3PO enter the room. "Master Ani Master Kenobi has brought the children back."

Anakin nodded, "Send them to the playroom Obi-Wan can come in here I am certain that he needs a break."

3PO left to obey his master's orders and a short time later Anakin sensed Obi-Wan enter the room. "How was your day Master?"

"It was good Anakin."

Obi-Wan paused for a moment before speaking, "For the kids I mean they are certainly their father's very own."

Anakin smiled, "I can see that. So do you have plans for the evening?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I am going to leave for the night."

"Who is the lucky woman?" asked Anakin with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I ran into Satine yesterday and we decided to go out and catch up nothing more just a talk between old friends."

"Just old friends?" asked Anakin with a smirk.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I am going to my room. Rex moved all of my stuff over while I was with the twins. I am gonna clean up."

Anakin smiled, "Have fun old man with tonight."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "The respect that I get."

Anakin smiled as his former master left the room.

Just as Obi-Wan left the room Anakin watched his Uncle enter the room with Serra. "We have some presents for the twins and for Mara."

Anakin smiled, "That sounds good."

Malen nodded as he pulled out a datachip, "This is my gift to you I got it off of some gangster in the cantina today. It has some information on some of the Moffs that he is dealing with he was so drunk he didn't even notice me take it."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you Uncle."

Mean while Anakin heard Padme gasp in shock at the beautiful dress that Serra had bought for her. He smiled noticing the pride in Serra's eyes.

"Serra you didn't have to that money is for you."

"I don't care you give me more than I deserve. You treat me like I am still somebody and I wanted to show my gratitude to you."

Anakin smiled, "To us you will always be somebody."

Padme smiled, "How about we leave the children with Anakin and your parents tonight? Just me and you can go out somewhere."

Padme then turned to Anakin, "Will that be alright?"

Anakin frowned, "Yes it should be just disguise yourselves."

Padme smiled, "We will dress up together and we will have fun it will be a good evening for both of us."

Serra smiled, "I-I like the sound of that."

Padme smiled, "Come on lets go get dressed."

Serra nodded and followed Padme out of the room.

* * *

><p>A short time later Padme kissed her husband goodbye and led Serra out to a waiting speeder and together the two women drove to the Holo theatre to watch a Romantic Film that was in the theater.<p>

After the movie Serra looked at Padme with a smile, "That was a fun movie."

Padme smiled, "I really liked it. Where should we go now?"

"I am not sure. Do you think that Anakin will be mad at you for not disguising yourself?"

"I don't care if he is that is the way that it is."

Serra smiled in response, "What will we do now?"

"There is a little diner not far from here we can go to it and we can eat and then when we are done we can simply go home."

Serra nodded, "Thank you so much for taking me Padme I have had a lot of fun today."

Padme smiled, "No problem Serra. I hate that you have to be my slave for life and I want you to always know that you are your own person and that I care about you and love you regardless of your status."

Serra smiled in response.

* * *

><p>Anakin looked at Luke, Leia and Mara as they continued to playfully tackle him. For hours the three children had played with him and wrestled with him. He had also allowed them to watch the Holonet. Malen and Mara has retired to their rooms and Ahsoka and Shmi were off training while Han and Chewie were working on the Falcon with R2 and 3PO was recharging. So he was all alone with the three children and he loved moments like this. He hadn't even paid attention to the time though he noticed that he was starting to tire and that the children were tiring.<p>

He heard footsteps and saw Padme and Serra enter the room in anger, "What are you thinking Anakin Skywalker?" asked Padme.

"What do you mean Angel?"

"It is twenty three hundred it is well past their bed time."

Serra frowned, "Come on Mara."

"Goodnight Luke goodnight Leia, Goodnight Anakin," said Mara happily as she ran to her mother.

"I missed you today mommy," stated Mara.

Serra kissed her daughter in response as Padme took Luke and Leia to the refresher before glancing at Anakin, "It is a sure good thing that you aren't a single parent because you would never survive."

Anakin shrugged, "Hey I try angel I may not be perfect but they seem to like me."

Padme shook her head, "Any Parent that breaks rules is liked."

Anakin smiled, "You know that I was never one for rules. But I am tired I will see you in our room Angel."

Padme nodded as she led them off. Anakin spoke, "How was your night with Serra?"

"Quite fun we are going to do it more I have a lot of fun with her."

Anakin smiled in response one thing that Padme had gained in the last five years through all of their hells was a true friend and he had also gained a true friend before losing him to Palpatine's lightsaber but he would name his son in honor of Cade.

He smiled and headed into his room as he heard his children arguing with their mother about brushing their teeth.

* * *

><p>Ok I decided to write a relaxing chapter with some drama and comedy after the epic chapter that I wrote, You know Comedy relief. I will have more up shortly. Thank you to everyone that has read or reviewed this story. I am almost done with it. What has been your favorite part so far?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

The Next morning the Skywalker family awoke and prepared for the meeting with The Naberrie family who were arriving on Coruscant.

Padme dressed Luke and Leia in their finest clothes. Serra made sure to make a fine large dinner for everybody when the large dinner would most likely take place.

Padme hated it when Serra worked like she did. She walked in and noticed Serra working as usual. Serra looked at her with a smile, "Things are coming along perfectly."

Padme nodded and looked at Serra with a smile, "You are a wonderful girl Serra I want you to remember that."

Serra smiled and hugged Padme, "I know that you love me. Last night showed me how much you cared."

Padme smiled and hugged Serra, "You are a very special girl and I want you to act like it."

Serra smiled in response, "I love being bonded to you. I know that many may think that it must be horrible but you are very good to me and serving you is an honor that I am unworthy of."

Padme frowned, Serra's self esteem still hadn't fully returned and it was obvious that it would be a long time for it to return though she had hope that it would be soon.

After leaving the kitchen Padme entered her living room and saw her parents entering the room. She smiled, "Welcome."

Ruwee and Jobal smiled, "So this is where you live now?"

Padme nodded as she felt Anakin's arms wrap around her. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek as he placed a hand on her stomach.

Jobal then spoke, "What are your plans for the Empire?"

"Fix things," stated Anakin.

Jobal nodded as her and Ruwee noticed the love being shown between the young couple.

"Where are the twins?"

"They are still asleep. Anakin let them stay up late. Ani you better go wake them."

Anakin nodded and left his in laws and headed for Luke and Leia's bedroom with a smile as he opened the door.

He noticed the twins starting to stir and smiled as they opened their eyes.

"Its time to wake up little angels."

Luke and Leia smiled in response as they opened their eyes and slowly got up.

At that moment Anakin noticed his Aunt enter the room. "Lets make you two look more presentable."

Anakin smiled, "That is something that a mom or an aunt comes in handy for."

Mara nodded as Anakin left the room and noticed Serra bringing Mara out of her bedroom.

Serra shook her head, "You kept them up far to long Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin smiled in response.

Padme looked at her parents and shook her head as Anakin left, "He is horrible about rules sometimes. Don't mind him."

Jobal smiled, "Your father was just as bad. I remember going out for the night with your grandma one night and coming home with you and Sola watching the Holonet at midnight."

"I did no such thing," said Ruwee in shock.

Jobal smiled as Padme turned to see Serra and Mara come into the room.

"I had fun last night Playing with Anakin and Luke and Leia Mommy." stated Mara.

Padme noticed Serra smile in response, "They have great times together Padme."

Padme nodded with a smile as Serra led Mara towards Malen who scooped his granddaughter up as he walked towards the Palace Hanger with Han.

Jobal then spoke, "So she plays with the twins a lot?"

Padme nodded, 'She certainly does."

Jobal smiled, "Is she going to be a Jedi too?"

Padme nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Will these children be allowed to marry?"

Padme smiled, "The Jedi code is going to be abolished so the answer is yes."

Ruwee nodded in silence as he saw Anakin enter the room with Luke, Leia and Mara Skywalker.

Anakin smiled, "Where is Uncle Malen?"

"He took Mara and Han and went to check on the Falcon or something."

Anakin smiled, "That sounds good. Tonight Han and the Wookiee are going with us to the convention. I am going to leave Shmi here with Uncle Malen and Aunt Mara so that the twins are taken care of."

Ruwee then spoke, "Where will we be in all of this?"

Anakin smiled, "Just stay here and play with the kids or whatever we have to make a ton of arrests tonight. A lot of the Moffs are going to prison for a long time and some will never see the light of day again," stated Anakin grimly.

Jobal frowned, "Will Panaka be going to prison? I mean he is innocent and his family is a wonderful family."

Anakin shook his head, "He is not as innocent as you may believe. He is the one that told Palpatine about our Marriage and the girls on your planet that have disappeared, well that was his doing. Those four girls he killed. He is a murderer and much more than that. The same is for Tarkin."

Ruwee scoffed, "Well that Family, His father was just as bad everyone knows that they are scum."

Anakin nodded, "Not to worry he is going to be dead by the end of the night."

Jobal gasped in shock, "You are just going to kill him?"

"He doesn't have a choice. Tarkin has a lot of influence and power he is to dangerous to be left alive," stated Padme.

Ruwee nodded in silence.

Anakin then spoke, "Would you two care to join us for breakfast?"

The couple nodded as Anakin noticed his uncle returning with Han and Chewie.

"Uncle I am going to have to use Han and Chewie tonight if you don't mind."

Malen smiled, "They are all yours they just better behave. What of Shmi?"

"She can stay here with you and the kids."

Malen frowned, "You don't want them there?"

"There are going to be dead bodies there by the end of the night. I don't want them to see anymore violence. They already saw enough on Naboo and Dantooine."

Padme at the same time spoke, "Speaking of Dantooine I got in touch with our friend Myrana and I was wondering if we could go for a visit and figure out what to do with our house."

Anakin smiled, "For certain. You may do that after we have our meeting with Thrawn."

"Thrawn?" asked Ruwee.

"The Chiss Grand Admiral and one of the few that is in the Imperial Ranks."

"Chiss?" asked Jobal in shock.

"I thought they kept to themselves."

"They do but Thrawn joined our ranks a long time ago."

Jobal nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>A short time later Anakin and Padme sat at the large dining table in their palace with their family and friends surrounding them as they ate.<p>

Anakin then looked at Padme with a frown, "It is a shame that tonight is going to ruin this wonderful moment."

Padme nodded knowing that Anakin had to be fairly brutal in his actions and some of it was going to be hard for him now that he was no longer Vader. It was what had to be done for the Galaxy though. Even Obi-Wan And Yoda agreed with him.

* * *

><p>Following a morning and early afternoon spent with her family Padme went with Anakin and together the young couple dressed and prepared for their meeting with the Moffs.<p>

Just after slipping on her gown Padme assisted Anakin in dressing in his dark robes for the meeting. At the same time she heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come on in Solo."

Padme then watched as the young boy and Wookiee entered the room.

She smiled at Han and he returned the smile.

To Han they were the only family that he had ever had.

Anakin then spoke, "Your job tonight will be to single out Tarkin. Find him when he is alone use whatever means necessary to get him. Ahsoka will be with you. Then take him to my office. I will deal with him."

"Understood."

Anakin smiled, "Be careful he is sneaky."

Han nodded with a smile in response.

* * *

><p>Many hours later Anakin and Padme found themselves inside of the Grand ballroom that was within the Imperial Palace. Anakin smiled at Padme who was dressed in a beautiful dark gown that matched his dark robes. He already had dispersed Han, Chewie and Ahsoka into the crowd.<p>

Padme looked at Ahsoka in shock, "Is that not the dress that she was telling me that Shmi tried to buy?"

"She has never been one for modesty. However I think she has an ulterior motive in the usage of that dress along with the lipstick and high heels."

"What kind of motive?"

Anakin smiled as he saw Tarkin enter the room.

"Watch her and Tarkin and you will see."

Padme frowned, "You can't be serious."

"The man's weakness has always been women. If he can get her I am certain that he will."

* * *

><p>Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin smiled, If all went well he would buy his time with Emperor Vader until the Death Star was complete and then he would move to take the Throne as Galactic Emperor. He smiled as he took a sip of wine things would be his way in the end. The men on his staff on the Death Star already loved him and would back him. He would just use his time and gain more friends ant functions like this.<p>

At that moment something caught his eye, A beautiful young Togruta girl in a dress that left almost all of her visible. She was no doubt an escort that was trying to seek business.

He smiled and approached her. She smiled in response, there was something familiar about her but he couldn't place where he had seen her.

"Would you like me to give you a nice evening?"

Tarkin smiled, "I certainly would. What is your price?"

"Name it we could go somewhere private until the meeting starts."

Tarkin put his arm around her in response. She then spoke, "I have a room ready follow me."

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile, "I told you it is all to easy. He went right with her."

Padme smiled, "I hope that he doesn't drool over her to much because she is not his."

Anakin nodded, "I agree but she is taking him straight to Solo and Chewie."

Padme laughed, "I am sure that he will be shocked."

"He will be horrified that is for certain my love. He won't be hiring anymore escorts either," said Anakin with a dark laugh.

"Or doing much of anything," stated Padme.

* * *

><p>Tarkin entered a small room and realized to his shock that it wasn't a bedroom but an empty room. At the same time two figures came out of the shadows with guns, A young boy of around fifteen and a Wookiee.<p>

"Check him Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka Tano?" asked Tarkin in shock.

Ahsoka nodded, "I knew that without your brain doing the thinking that it would be easy for you to fall for me."

Tarkin glared at her as she took his personal blaster off of him.

"Vader is going to kill you."

"I am acting under his orders."

She then pushed Tarkin into a chair and bound his hands to each of the arms.

"You two stay guard. Anakin will be here after everything else is done."

Han nodded obediently as he looked at Ahsoka in her revealing dress.

Of course she managed to fool Tarkin. Any guy would fall for a beautiful Togruta girl in a dress like that.

* * *

><p>Anakin smiled confidently as he revealed himself to the rest of the crowd of Moffs after knowing that Tarkin was gone and under the guard of Han and Chewie.<p>

The Moffs looked at him in shock, "How can you be our Emperor? I mean your not in your suit," stated one. Anakin recognizing the Moff as one that he knew had to go in the long run raised his hand and constricted the Man's throat and within moments the Man's larynx snapped as Padme flinched.

"I was not a cyborg as you believed. I had reconstructive surgery almost four years ago I have simply hidden myself from you."

Anakin then spoke, As Galactic Emperor I am nothing like Palpatine and things will be different. First off my wife is going to read off a list of names. If your name is called go to the other side of the room and sit down," stated Anakin.

Padme called out name after name as Anakin watched the men head to their positions. Anakin then looked at the crowd of slimy men. "Those of you who have not been called are under arrest for counts of abuse of power. Stealing money from the people and taking part in various criminal organizations or even illegal slavery on planets that didn't permit human slavery."

With that the doors of the Ballroom busted open as Colonel Veers and Captain Rex came storming in with a squad of clones who began to herd out the shocked Moffs.

Anakin then headed towards the remaining Moffs.

"Consider that your warming bell. Some of you here are very good men however there are several of you in this crowd that I am fairly suspicious of so if you are doing anything illegal and want to save yourself simply tell me everything and resign from your posts. Or wait to join your unfortunate friends in prison. There are plenty of cells for you. Now have I made my intentions clear?"

The men nodded as Anakin spoke, "Are their any questions?"

Anakin noticed one brave man raise his hand and Anakin nodded, "Where is Tarkin? I mean my brother was in that crowd that was taken out of here and if he is sent to prison I think that it is only fair that Tarkin is sent to prison too."

Anakin nodded, "I understand your point of view. Tarkin is not of your concern because none of you will see him again. He suffered far more than your brother will most likely. So know that I am going to be fair."

The young Moff nodded as Anakin turned and motioned for Padme to follow him.

Anakin at the same time Saw Rex approaching. "I have them taken care of sir. Veers is overseeing their transfer to prison."

Anakin nodded knowing that Padme was at her limit. "Very Good Rex take my wife Home she is tired and I don't want her to be alone in the streets or in this Palace."

"It would be my honor old friend."

Anakin smiled in response as he walked towards the room that Tarkin was waiting in.

He opened it and saw Han and Chewie sitting at the desk overlooking Tarkin. Anakin smiled, "Have you had enough of this scum yet?"

"More than enough and Ahsoka left us with him. It was unfair."

Anakin smiled and approached Tarkin.

Tarkin looked up at him in shock upon seeing his healed and restored face.

"Lord Vader what is this about?"

"Your plans to take over the Empire and the Moffs that you have held influence over in you schemes to incite Rebellion in the Empire."

Tarkin glared at Anakin in anger. "You will pay for this Vader."

Anakin merely took out his Lightsaber and Tarkin watched in horror as he saw Anakin's blue Lightsaber come to life. "Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin you are found guilty of aiding a Sith Lord in his rise to power as well as war crimes and slavery not to mention murder of more individuals than I can count and you are hereby sentenced to death. Any Last Words?"

Tarkin glared at Anakin hatefully as he realized that his life was at an end. "You are a traitor."

"At one point yes I was a traitor for joining the Order of Sith Lords. I have now betrayed the Emperor to right my wrongs."

Anakin then plunged his lightsaber into Tarkin's gut and held it there until he felt the life force slip away from the wicked Moff before looking at Han and Chewbacca. He kicked the corpse and spoke, "Take care of that and then you are free for the night. Thank you for your help tonight."

Anakin then left the room and headed back to the ballroom to socialize with the Moffs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Padme awoke with Anakin's arms wrapped around her. He had arrived home way later than her and she decided that he needed some sleep so she wordlessly slipped out of bed and headed off towards the closet and picked out a simple dress and then left her chambers in silence.<p>

She headed out of her room and into the living room and noticed her parents sitting with Malen and Mara drinking tea.

"Good morning Padme."

Padme smiled, "Good morning Mom."

Jobal smiled, "Is Anakin still asleep?"

Padme nodded, "He is. He came in real late."

"Han was telling me when he got home how he killed Tarkin."

"Its about time that that scum bag goes," remarked Ruwee.

Padme nodded, "What did he do?"

"He just stabbed him with his lightsaber and then had Han and Chewie take his body out to a group of clones that hauled it off."

Padme nodded, "There was one Moff Last night who's brother was arrested and he asked Anakin if Tarkin was being arrested since his brother was."

"What was Anakin's reaction?" asked Malen.

"You know how blunt he is. He told them that they would never see Tarkin again."

Malen shook his head in amusement.

Jobal then spoke, "Did they arrest Panaka?"

"Of course they did he was in the crowd. I doubt that you will ever see him again either."

"I feel bad for his parents," stated Ruwee.

Padme nodded, "They have no idea. Anakin showed me his file before the meeting there is so much that you just don't want to know."

Ruwee nodded as he sipped his tea. At that moment the door opened and 3PO entered with a cup of tea for Padme.

Padme smiled and took the cup, "Thank you 3PO."

"Oh you are most certainly welcome Mistress Padme."

Padme smiled as her droid left her and then turned back to face her family, "During breakfast Anakin and I are going to be in his office. We will be in the middle of a private meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn so until then just simply stay with the twins."

"What is the meeting about?" asked Ruwee.

Padme frowned, "Not sure Anakin hasn't told me but Bail will be there and so will Obi-Wan and Yoda."

Ruwee nodded in silence.

Padme then looked up from her tea to see Anakin entering the room.

"Good morning."

Padme smiled, "Good morning."

Anakin then sat down in a nearby chair and Padme swiftly moved for his lap.

He then spoke, "We will be having the meeting soon Thrawn and Bail are on their way with Yoda. Obi-Wan is just waking up."

Padme smiled, "Ok Anakin."

At that moment Serra entered the room, "I have breakfast for six set in your office Anakin and breakfast is ready. Ahsoka and Shmi have the kids."

Anakin nodded as he heard his Comlink ring.

"Yes?"

"We have Grand Admiral Thrawn along with two Jedi Masters and Senator Organa in the front of your Palace your Majesty."

"Good send them into my office. I will be there."

"As you wish sir."

Anakin then motioned for Padme to follow him and she obediently got up and walked with him towards his office.

* * *

><p>Grand Admiral Thrawn watched as his New Emperor entered the office. He had arrived at the same time as everyone else that was allowed to be present for the meeting and watched as The New Emperor came in with his wife at his side. He bowed, "Your Highness."<p>

Anakin smiled, "So you have a lot to discuss today?"

Thrawn nodded, straight to the point I like it, He thought in silence. Anakin then sat down, "Go ahead we can eat now."

Thrawn nodded, "As you know my people have been preparing for war for several years now."

Anakin nodded as Thrawn spoke, "The war however is not with us or the Republic or Empire or whatever ends up in this stretch of space. The war is with this."

Thrawn then moved forward and activated a large image on the holoprojector and before everyone appeared an image of a massive hideous alien with horrific looking tattoos as well as a large muscular build.

Bail opened his mouth in shock before speaking, "What the hell is it?"

Thrawn frowned, "My people and most that know about them call them the Far Outsiders. They are a completely Extra Galactic Warrior Race. We have already skirmished with a few of their advance forces and they put up one hell of a fight."

"Did you attack first?" asked Padme.

Thrawn glanced at Padme, "We Chiss never attack without a good reason. Their Ship entered our space and destroyed one of our Star Destroyers. We had no choice and since then he have had around four other small fights with them. Their technology is completely Organic."

Padme was in shock, "Even their ships?"

Thrawn activated an image of a round looking living object, "This is what the ship that we encountered looked like."

"How strong are they?" asked Bail.

"Three times the size and strength of humans. Their armor is also organic and immune to Blasterfire. However they are weak at the neck, Armpits, and knees."

"So you believe that they are going to invade?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It isn't a matter of if it is a matter of when," stated Thrawn grimly.

Thrawn then activated a large map of the Galaxy.

He pointed to an area far outside of the Galaxy.

"This is their current location. We are estimating their numbers to be at least a trillion. We expect them to be in our Galaxy forty years or sooner. What the Chiss want is for us to work with them in plans on how to defend the Galaxy against them as well as beginning to design weapons that will work against them and try to keep peace for that entire time."

"If that happens We will be fairly strong against them," commented Obi-Wan.

"More prepared we will be for war agree with you I do Thrawn begin preparations we must," stated Yoda.

"Once the Empire is a Republic it will be harder for us to do this," stated Bail.

"My proposal is that you put the military under the charge of the Jedi in the event of a War until this crisis is over. We certainly won't have time for senate debates once it starts," stated Anakin.

Everyone including Bail and Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>A few hours later The meeting was dismissed and Anakin and Padme left their friends and headed for their family for some family time.<p>

Anakin and Padme then spent the day at their Palace Pool with Padme's parents and the twins as well as Serra, Shmi, Mara, Ahsoka, Han and Chewie. Malen and Mara were even present. Everyone enjoyed swimming and Luke, Leia and little Mara spent their time playing with Han, Chewie and Ahsoka who they considered to be their heros.

Padme at a certain point looked at Anakin, "Why isn't Obi-Wan here?"

Anakin smiled, "I think it has to do with Satine and he never was a big swimmer. Most likely they are in her apartment together."

Padme laughed in amusement, "Poor Obi-Wan you never let him live anything down weather he is present or not."

Anakin smiled back at his wife in amusement as he kissed her.

Ruwee and Jobal looked at the young couple as they watched their grandchildren play. "It looks like they are certainly happy together Ruwee."

Ruwee nodded, "I agree if she is happy with him then I can accept him. However he better not go off turning into a Sith Lord again."

Jobal nodded in agreement.

"I think Sola is bringing Darred and the girls here for a visit in a few days too."

Ruwee nodded, "What does Anakin plan to do once the baby is born?"

"Padme has plenty of help Serra is always eager to serve her."

Ruwee nodded in agreement, "It is very obvious that her devotion of loyalty to Padme is unwavering."

Jobal nodded in agreement.

Anakin looked at Luke as Luke came swimming towards him with Leia, "What are you going to do?"

"Attack you."

Anakin then noticed the twins using the Force to send a wave of water towards him. In response he used the force and formed a large wave that crashed into the twins and knocked them over.

"Ani you know that I hate it when you do this," said Padme who's head was soaked.

Anakin smiled in response as Padme splashed him. He moved and returned the favor as the twins came to their mother's aide.

Anakin shook his head, "I see where their loyalties lie."

Padme giggled as Anakin moved forward and picked her up.

At the same time Ahsoka came up behind him with Shmi and Padme found herslef being levitated by the force as Anakin fell out from under her.

Ahsoka then came out from under the water with a smile, "I had Shmi protect Padme while I tripped you Master."

Anakin nodded as he came out of the water.

"You are going to pay Snips."

Ahsoka laughed as she felt herself slip and then soon was underwater.

Anakin smiled as she came out. He then looked at his wrist chrono, "It is getting late we better get out."

"I better start dinner," stated Serra.

Anakin shook his head, "I ordered us some take out we are in good shape Serra."

Serra nodded in response as she got out of the pool.

* * *

><p>A long time later everyone gathered in the dinning room and sat down to eat dinner together. Anakin at the same time noticed that his daughter at age five had a huge infatuation with Han Solo though Han was oblivious. She had a pure crush and it was obvious. Perhaps in time it would develop into something real like him and Padme.<p>

Anakin smiled and took another bite of his dinner in amusement at the thought.

* * *

><p>Ok only a couple more chapters will follow. This Story is almost done. Thank you for reading and reviewing. After I compete this I will focus primarily on my fourth Fanfic. Until the next Chapter.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	28. Chapter 28

Months Later:

Anakin sat inside of the birth room that was within the medical Center on Coruscant as Padme cried out in pain. He held her hand and spoke, "He is almost here Angel."

"I know Ani Thank the Force you are here."

Anakin nodded feeling shame at the fact that he had missed Luke and Leia's births.

He had missed so much time with them and with Padme. Time that he would never regain again. All he could do now was hope for a better future.

He smiled down at Padme and looked over at Mara and Serra who were present with him and Padme.

"He is coming."

Serra smiled in response, "I am glad that we made it for this. She was there for me when Mara was born."

Anakin nodded, Ruwee and Jobal weren't going to be on Coruscant with Sola until the next day so Padme had asked Serra and Mara if they would join her during birth and the two women had eagerly agreed. Anakin then looked down at Padme as she let out another painful cry. He then smiled as the Medical Droid moved forward and a short time later he watched with eager anticipation as the head of Cade Skywalker appeared. Within moments his son was brought into the universe with another push from Padme. Serra and Mara then eagerly watched as the baby was bathed before being handed to Anakin.

Anakin looked down at his son with a smile, His son certainly had Padme's hair. However he noticed Steel Blue Eyes that resembled Luke's and his own as he brought the baby close to where Padme was sitting.

Padme smiled, "Hello Cade."

Anakin smiled as Padme spoke, "He certainly has your eyes and nose Ani and he has a face like yours he is certainly our baby."

Anakin smiled as he kissed his wife before looking at Serra, "Would you like to hold him?"

Serra smiled, "Me?"

"He is named after Cade. Of course I want you to hold him."

Serra eagerly took the baby in her arms in response and looked down at him with an eager smile.

"He has your hair Padme and she has your nose and eyes Anakin."

Anakin nodded, "Looks like Luke is the only one with all of my looks."

Serra nodded as she looked down at Cade Skywalker, The baby that was named after her beloved Cade who had given his life for this very child. She then looked at her mother, "I think that you may want to hold him next."

Mara eagerly took the baby in her arms as Anakin left the room to summon Malen, Shmi and Ahsoka.

A short time later he entered the room with his Uncle and his two faithful padawans.

He smiled at Padme, "I am so happy that we have him Angel."

Padme nodded as she kissed him. Anakin then spoke, "I will be able to help you at nights with him."

Padme nodded, "That makes it sound easier than it was for me with Luke and Leia. I mean I used to wake up so tired. I can't tell you how many beatings Han took for me because of the fact that I did something wrong out of exhaustion. Or Mara always making me sleep for weeks on end that first year when Cay was gone while she tended to Luke and Leia."

Anakin nodded as he kissed Padme before looking down at his son, "Tomorrow we will take him home."

Padme eagerly smiled in response.

* * *

><p>The next morning Anakin and Padme headed for their Palace and together with Cade the couple entered their living chambers where Obi-Wan and Satine were waiting with Luke, Leia and Mara, Anakin had asked Obi-Wan during the time of Padme's birth to babysit the children and Obi-Wan had agreed and had Satine stay with him as they babysat the twins. Anakin smiled, Satine and Obi-Wan were a lovely couple he couldn't wait to see them married for he was certain that it was going to happen.<p>

Luke and Leia eagerly ran for their parents and for little Cade.

"Want to see your brother?" asked Padme who was holding Cade.

The twins eagerly nodded as Padme knelt down and allowed them to look at Cade. Mara followed with Serra being close behind her. Obi-Wan and Satine joined the group along with Malen and Mara. Han and Chewie at the same time entered the room and looked at the baby as Obi-Wan spoke, "Another Skywalker to torment me."

Anakin smiled, "What do you mean Master?"

"The twins took me swimming."

"And?"

"They splashed me and used the Force to send waves crashing into Satine and I. Mara even joined in and then Han and Chewie even dunked me."

Anakin smiled as he looked at the twins whom were both by their mother and giggling in response.

Anakin smiled, "Wait until you and... Ah never mind," stated Anakin.

Padme shook her head having the perfect idea of what Anakin was about to suggest and by the looks of things Obi-Wan and Satine would both be parents eventually.

Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan and Satine looked at him after taking turns holding Cade, "We better be going Bail wants us to join him for dinner tonight."

Anakin nodded, "Sounds good. Afterwords I don't need to ask you about your plans."

Obi-Wan and Satine in response looked at Anakin with reddened faces as they left.

Malen shook his head, "You really enjoy abusing him now don't you?"

Anakin smiled in response, "I do and I always have."

Malen smiled as he took Cade in his arms, "You certainly will have more to tease him by based on the look of how things between him and Satine have developed."

Anakin nodded as Han spoke, "I wonder if Cade will earn his name."

"Well we will simply have to wait and see."

Han nodded in agreement.

Malen then spoke, "Aunt Mara and I are going to go out to a Holofilm. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at All Uncle. Have fun."

Malen nodded as Han spoke, "I am gonna roll with Chewie and Shmi we are heading into the nightlife for some fun."

Anakin nodded as he watched the odd trio leave. Followed by his Aunt and Uncle.

He then looked at Padme, Ahsoka and Serra who were the only ones left besides the children, "Well I guess that it is just us until your children arrive."

Padme nodded as she sat down. Anakin noticed Ahsoka holding Cade, "He is like the total compromise between you and Padme Master he has your eyes and skin and fairness but Padme's dark hair he is just so half and half."

Anakin smiled in response as 3PO entered the room, "Master Ani Mistress Padme's parents are here along with your sister."

"Bring them in 3PO."

"Of course Master Ani."

Anakin smiled as 3PO walked down the hallway.

A short time later the faithful droid returned with Ruwee and Jobal at his side followed by Sola. Jobal rushed for Padme and hugged her as she turned to Ahsoka who had little Cade. Padme took Cade as Jobal spoke, "Now he is beautiful," stated Sola.

"He has your hair," stated Jobal as she looked at her daughter.

"Look at his eyes they are as pretty as the lakes back home," stated Sola.

Padme smiled, "He got them from his daddy."

Ruwee at the same time looked at his second grandson and spoke, "And his name?"

"I wanted to name him after his father but Anakin wouldn't let me. Anakin wanted to name him after Cade."

"Serra's husband?" asked Sola as she looked over at Serra who had been forgotten in the midst of everything.

Padme nodded, "Correct and I actually am glad that we did name him Cade I think that he has been given a great name to look up to."

Sola smiled in response.

Later that evening long after everyone had gone to sleep Anakin and Padme sat in their living room together cuddled up on the couch with their newborn son.

Padme smiled at Anakin as he spoke, "I love our son so much."

Padme smiled, "Me too Ani. I am so thankful that I had you with me while he was born."

"If only I was there for the twins," said Anakin as he hung his head in shame.

Padme in response moved forward and kissed her husband. Anakin then took one last look at their sleeping infant before looking at Padme and kissing her passionately. The couple then took their baby and headed for their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Years Later:<p>

Anakin stood inside of the Jedi Council Chambers as The Council Members filed out. The Jedi High Council of the New Jedi Order consisted of Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka who had just been given the rank of Master, Ferus Olin who had left the old order and had joined the New Order after its formation as well as Master Shaak Ti, the Legendary General Rahm Kota, Master Quinlan Vos, As well as Master T'ra Saa and Master K'Kruhk.

Anakin smiled as he looked at Chancellor Bail Organa and Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Council had just finished its yearly conference in regards to the status of the Far Outsiders and their imminent entrance into the Galaxy.

He smiled as the Chamber doors opened to reveal his nineteen year old son Luke who had just finished his training under Obi-Wan. Beside him stood Mara Jade who was still his Padawan. Mara and Luke had now, Been in a fairly intense relationship that had just started in the last three months.

Anakin smiled, "Where is Leia at?"

"You know her and Han are always off running around today."

Anakin shook his head in amusement as Luke spoke, "They are ten years apart and you don't care?"

Anakin shook his head, "Not at all. They are in love and their relationship is something that I had already foreseen back when you and Leia were five year olds."

"Did your foresee our relationship Master?" asked Mara.

Anakin looked at Mara with a smile, "No but your Father did before his death."

"Really?" asked Mara as she rested her hand on her father's lightsaber that hung at her belt.

Anakin nodded, "Correct. He was the first one that saw the good in me when I was Vader."

Mara nodded she had been told that many times by her Master. She still remembered bits and pieces of her father before his death and her main reminder of him was her lightsaber and her mother who had remained unmarried though she would have had to ask Padme's permission to marry due to her life long bondage to Padme. She also had seen her father a few times. He had appeared to her and to her Master and even to Luke and Leia. She was proud to have the father that she had and at the age of seventeen she understood exactly why he had made the choice that he had made.

"Padme didn't even want me and my Mom to be bonded to her did she?"

Anakin shook his head, "No she certainly did not but I am thankful that we didn't condemn you two by refusing you."

Mara nodded with a smile, Anakin and Padme had always been good to her. They had treated her and her mother like their own and she had been Leia's handmaiden off and on though she spent more time as Anakin's Padawan. Her and Leia were best friends and her and Luke were in love so to her she couldn't imagine her life being any different.

"Where is Cade by the way?" asked Anakin

Luke smiled, "Running around the temple with Kaya Kenobi."

Anakin shook his head, "I have to ask myself what will happen if those two marry because in all honesty It will be shocking to see what a Kenobi, Skywalker combination will be like."

Luke laughed in amusement, "I'll drink to that. Obi-Wan and Satine are joining us for dinner tonight too aren't they?"

Anakin nodded, "We better head on home."

Luke nodded, "Can I drive."

Anakin shook his head, "You drove this morning and I just had to go through a boring Meeting I need to drive or spar. How about we spar and winner gets to drive home?"

"How about you two just shut up and drive. Master you are not as crazy as my boyfriend you drive."

Anakin smiled in response as he climbed into his speeder with Mara and Luke.

Together the three of them flew out of the temple and towards their home.

* * *

><p>Padme Skywalker looked out the window of her house as she finished setting the table with Serra. She looked at the thirty three year old with a frown. After thirteen years Serra still insisted on wearing the slave bracelets that she had worn so she had done her best to make sure that Serra didn't feel like a slave or a possession. She pushed her thoughts of Serra's bondage from her mind and spoke, "Anakin is here."<p>

Serra smiled, "That means that my Mara is home too."

Padme nodded as she turned to Malen and Mara who were entering the dinning room. Mara was now in her fifties and Malen was in his sixties but the couple was still fairly happy together. At the same time Shmi entered the room with her Padawan, Cade Skywalker, Cade had his mother's wavy dark hair and had it worn long since The Rule of having Padawan Braids was long abolished from the Order. He was the only Skywalker that had his father's large form and size. He towered over his Master. Behind him and Shmi came Leia who also had just been knighted. Behind Leia came Ahsoka who had her second Padawan, Kaya Kenobi who had her mother's blue eyes and blond hair. Padme smiled as Obi-Wan and Satine Kenobi entered the room. At the same time she saw Anakin, Luke and Mara enter the room and she smiled as they began to file in and take their seats. Padme then looked at Serra with a smile and together with Serra and 3PO they served everyone before Padme eagerly took a seat next to her husband.

Anakin smiled as they began to eat.

He looked over at Padme and kissed her, "Angel we have had a wonderful thirteen years together.

Padme smiled in response, "Aside from our children going on some of the missions that they have gone on I will have to say that I agree."

Anakin smiled as he kissed his wife, "I am going to have to agree with you but at least I was there with them for some of them."

Padme nodded as she looked at Leia, "So you are going to take part in the Senate for how long Leia?"

Leia shrugged, "I don't know how long but now that my Jedi training is complete I am going to be a Senator and then return to the Jedi Order later down the road."

Padme nodded as she looked at Han who was in his full Uniform, "How have things been for you Colonel Solo in the Army?"

Han smiled, "Pretty well actually I am very proud of the men on my Star Destroyer. I have raised through the ranks and now I am being pulled off of my first Command which is kind of disappointing."

Anakin smiled, "Wait until you see what Command you are being given General."

"General?" asked Han in disbelief.

Anakin nodded, "General Veers and Dodonna agreed with the Chancellor and I. You are going to take the position of Commander of the Executor."

"Me sir? The Executor?" asked Han in shock.

Anakin smiled, "Correct and I managed to talk them into giving you whatever staff you want."

Han smiled, "I am going to get a list drawn up right away sir."

Anakin smiled, "Are you taking that Captain Piett with you?"

"Firmus Piett?" asked Han.

Anakin nodded as Han spoke, "Certainly I am glad that he joined the Academy after you became Emperor otherwise he would have been brainwashed."

Anakin nodded with a grin, "You know I could give you Admiral Ozzel if you wanted."

Han firmly shook his head, "I will take Ackbar and Piett thank you."

Anakin laughed in amusement.

Anakin then turned to Luke, "So how have you and Mara been getting along?"

"Seriously kid I hope that you treat her well or I will have to bring my boys from the 501st to put you in your place," stated Han with mock anger.

Anakin laughed as Luke spoke, "We have been very happy together in fact we are going out tonight for a late night date."

Anakin nodded, "A movie?"

"And some Ice cream afterwords."

Anakin nodded as he looked at Padme as the Couple stood up to leave the table after finishing their dinner.

He shook his head, "I can't believe it the twins are both dating."

Padme smiled at her husband, "It's scary just wait until you give Leia away and until Luke and Mara marry."

Anakin shook his head, "Great you just gave me a nightmare for the night."

Padme giggled as her husband got up and kissed her before beginning to collect the plates. Serra frowned as Anakin passed the plates to 3PO, "That is my job."

"And tonight it is mine take the night off."

Serra nodded as Shmi and Ahsoka spoke, "We are actually going to go with Han, Chewie and Leia into town. We are taking our Padawans and Serra if she wants to go on a Sister date with me. In that case I will leave Ahsoka and Han in charge of the kids."

Anakin smiled, "Serra would love that."

Serra knew that arguing was pointless so she followed her stepsister out the door wordlessly.

Anakin then looked at those that remained at the table, Malen, Mara, Obi-Wan, Satine and himself.

"It looks like it is just us old people," stated Anakin.

"You always have called me old only I actually am old now," stated Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled in amusement, "You know Master now I am actually old."

"You are forty one and you Master Kenobi are only fifty seven. I am Sixty-Six I am fairly old," stated Malen with a smile.

Anakin smiled, "You look good for your age Uncle."

Malen Smiled as Mara spoke, "And I am fifty eight that makes each and every one of you kids to us. You Padme always have been a daughter to me anyways."

Padme smiled in response, "So is Shmi dating at all?"

Malen smiled, "Actually speaking of Piett they have kind of dated off and on for the last six years."

"You mean that they are dating again?" asked Anakin in shock.

Malen nodded, with a smile, "Yeah I know I thought that that last breakup two years ago was for good."

Anakin shook his head, "Yea me too."

Malen smiled as Padme looked at Anakin and kissed him. Anakin smiled, "I am so happy that you believed in me Padme."

"I am so happy that we were able to start over Ani. I could have never gone on without you my life is miserable without you."

Anakin smiled and kissed her on the lips in a kiss that was filled with energy and his love for Padme.

* * *

><p>Ok this is it. Writing this Story has been a great adventure. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. Yes I have left it open for a sequel and I have done so with almost all of my fanfics so far. However If I write a Sequel it won't be fairly soon. I want to focus on the Lost Son right now and I have some other Fanfics that I am working on that you may be seeing in the new future. Thank you for reading and reviewing you guys have been awesome and I most of all would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or encouraged me during the time that I have written this story. Thank you guys so much for taking your time to read and or review.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
